Total Drama Pokemon
by SecretAgent12
Summary: All 38 contestants and 1 OC battle it out for 1 billion dollars in the world of Pokemon. Thanks to an "accident" on Gwen's part, the Johto Journeyers must face their Gym Battles, the dark.
1. Introductions Part 1

**Hey worldwide web,**

**I am **_**SUPER **_**busy with my other stories, so I won't be able to update this one as often. However, I don't want you guys to forget about me. This story was inspired by xebla's story, Total Drama Pokemon Adventure. You guys should read that one soon. Anyway, the first two or three chapters will be introductions and receiving Pokemon. The contestants will officially get their Pokemon in Chapters 2 and 3. You can give me suggestions if you want, because I'm still not entirely sure.**

**Warning: This will contain many spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Pokemon. I do however; own any OCs, unless I say I don't.**

"Last time on Total Drama," Chris said, as a montage of the TDROTI finale played, "Cameron and Lightning battled it out in giant robot suits. In the end, the brain beat the brawn, crowning Cameron the victor of Total Drama Revenge of the Island, and one million dollars. Sadly, some government agents invaded the island, and I was forced to be…decontaminated. Luckily, I managed to find a new place to host this season, a place that's out of this world, literally! Who will be the first to go home? How much pain and suffering will they go through first? Find out on Total…Drama…Pokemon!"

**Theme Song**

_(Music starts)_

Cameras pop out of a tree, tall grass, and from underneath a lily pad. The last two cameras reveal an Emogla and a Staravia.

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine, You guys are on my mind.  
_

Chris is shown using his Medicham to throw heavy objects at Owen and his Turtwig.

_You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see,  
_

A large herd of Rhyhorn stampedes toward Beth and Lindsay, who both run.

_I wanna be famous._

The two fall off a cliff and onto a Flygon, being ridden on by Izzy.

_I wanna live close to the sun,  
_

On the beach, Bridgette is petting a baby Shelder. She tries to get Geoff's attention, but the party boy is flirting with Katie.

_Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,  
_

Cameron, Mike, and Zoey are eating lunch on a grassy plain, when Lighting and Anne Maria trample the food, because a Dodrio is chasing them.

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

Sierra is using her Piplup to battle a Primeape.

_I'll get there one day._

Piplup loses, and Sierra and Cody run into the forest.

_'Cause, I wanna be famous!_

Gwen and Courtney rowing in a canoe, trying to escape Chris's Gyarados.

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_

A Hyper Beam sends them flying into Duncan.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

Chef is cooking a Magikarp, when a Jynx pops out of a cabinet and chases after him.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous _

Noah is reading a book inside a PokeMart, when Izzy and her Mudkip spray him with water.

(_Whistling in tune)_

Brick and Jo are sitting with their backs to each other. The campfire dies causing Brick to jump into Jo's arms. When the fire is relit, Brick blushes, causing Jo to drop him on the ground.

**End of Theme Song**

Chris was standing on the rotting dock of Camp Wawankwa. The dock was a little bit more worn than usual, but Chris didn't seem to notice. He was wearing a slightly different outfit than his usual attire. He had his same turquoise shirt and khaki pants, but this time he wore a baseball cap, with a red Pokeball symbol on it.

"Greetings wonderful viewers of Total Drama! I'm here to kick off Season 5.2 of Total Drama. Why 5.2, you may ask. Well, due to what happened in Hawaii, and the fact that I'm in trouble with the Canadian government, I have to host two seasons at the same time. One of them is called Total Drama Movie Mash, a movie themed season with 15 new competitors. This season is called Total…Drama...Pokemon! It will involve all 38 contestants travelling to the world of Pokemon, and going on their very own journey. In the end, one of them will receive 1,000,000,000 dollars!"

A small boat arrives at the dock and a girl with large glasses and her hair and in a ponytail arrives. She walks up to Chris who greets her.

"Beth, welcome back, this is your third season competing. How does it feel?"

"Well Chris, I know that as long as I'm nice, but play the game well, I can do really well. Plus, Lindsay will be here!

"That's great Beth, and speaking of Lindsay, here she comes now!" Indeed the dumb blonde had arrived and was looking at Chris confused.

"Um, am I at the right place? I thought I was going to Tyler's house."

"Um," Chris said uncertainly, "You aren't going to Tyler's house. You're going to be in another season."

"Season? Oh, can it be Summer?"

"Sure, whatever floats your boat. Oh look, here comes someone else, thank God!"

The person that arrived was everybody's least favorite Asian mean girl. Her hair had been trimmed down to her ponytail. She glared at Beth and Lindsay before standing at the other end of the dock. Chris didn't even bother greeting Heather, and focused on the next arrival. An enormous boy with blonde hair and an even bigger appetite.

"Owen," Chris greeted, "What's up?"

"Nothing much Chris, just getting ready to win again!" Owen hugged everyone on the dock, even Heather, who kicked him in the shin.

"EXTREME!" Shouted a boy wearing a red track suit and a matching headband. Tyler was water skiing just like in Season 1, and he once again crashed. The next people to arrive were none other than Katie and Sadie.

"Omigosh, can you like believe that we're like here?" Katie asked her BFFFL. Everyone rolled their eyes, until Chris noticed something.

"Sadie, why do you and Katie have BLONDE hair?"

"Oh, Katie and I like wanted be more than just like BFFFLs, so we decide to become blonde and be like BBFFFLs, or like Blonde Best Female Friends For Life! Eeh!" Sadie hugged her now, BBFFFL.

"That's really lame," Chris commented, "Geoff, so glad you could make it!" The party boy high-five Chris, before asking where Bridgette was.

"She'll be here soon, right now, let's give a warm welcome to Mike and Zoey!"

"Can you believe we're going to be on Total Drama again?" Zoey asked her boyfriend.

"I know right, I just hope I get to spend a lot of time with you."

"Aw," Katie and Sadie said in unison.

"Yeah, that's really sweet," Heather said sarcastically.

"For once I agree with you Heather," Chris said, "That is way to lovey dovey. Anyway, Staci and Anne Maria have arrived!" The chatterbox and Jersey Shore reject exited the boat.

"Yeah, my great-great-great-great-great-great-aunt Eunice invented pencils, before then we used pens to write everything."

"Whateva," Anne Maria scoffed, "I don't really care about yo relatives."

"Brick McArthur reporting for duty again sir!" The young Cadet stepped off the boat, followed by his rival Jo. He saluted his fellow contestants before standing next to Staci.

"Brickhouse, Man-Lady, welcome to Total Drama…uh, Season Five!" Chris said, before whispering to the camera, "The contestants have no idea they'll be going into the world of Pokemon. I've let them go home to their families for a week, before keeping 'em at Playas de Loser until now. I had to spend three whole days making sure that no commercials about this season aired on the resorts TV. They think that they're going to be going back in time to fight dinosaurs. **[1]**

"I'm ready to fight some dinosaurs!" Harold yelled.

"Now Harold baby," Leshawna said, interrupting her sweethearts cheering, "We've come here to show the newbies from last season how we roll, not just to hunt dinosaurs."

"We were much better than you guys," Scott called to her as he stepped off the bus.

"Yeah, Lightning was way better than all of you losers. Sha-Lightning!" The extremely annoying jock shouted.

"I think I was the best," Heather said confidently.

"I was the prettiest," Lindsay said proudly, "I was even prettier than Helga."

"It's Heather!"

"No, I'm Lindsay."

"HOST TALKING," Chris interrupted, "Cameron, Dawn, and Bridgette have arrived." The blond surfer, Moonchild, and Bubble Boy exited the boat.

"Greetings everyone," Dawn said, before standing next to Scott. Cameron greeted Mike and Zoey.

"Geoff, I'm so glad you're here!" Bridgette said, running to her boyfriend. She was about to leap into his arms, but stopped dead in her tracks.

"You should really come to one of my parties," Geoff said to Katie, "A hot chick like you would definitely have a good time. Oh hey Bridge," Geoff stopped and stared at his girlfriend, "And that is what I should have said to Bridgette when I first met her." Bridgette wasn't convinced at all by Geoff's lame cover up.

"I can't believe you'd flirt with another girl only a few days before our anniversary! I can't believe you even flirt with another girl at all!" The surfer yelled.

"Bridgette," Geoff said nervously, "You're making a scene."

"I can make a scene if I want! I'll give you another chance, but you better not ever flirt with another girl _again_!_"_

"Okay, never again."

"That was really dramatic," Chris said, "Here come DJ, Alejandro, Trent, Gwen, Courtney, Justin, Eva, Ezekiel, Sierra, Noah, Izzy, B, Sam, Dakota, and Cody!" The rest arrived and Chris quickly explained the season.

"I know that all of you think you'll be fighting dinosaurs, but you won't. You guys will be heading into the world of Pokemon!" Harold, Cody, and Noah's eyes widened at the host's words.

"Pokemon, what's that?" Gwen asked.

"Pokemon is a game in which people befriend creatures called Pokemon. They then use them to battle with each other," Chris explained, "You guys will go into the world of Pokemon and compete."

"This is awesome," Harold cheered.

"Oh, and one more thing. Chef and I have already been to the Pokemon world and acquired Pokemon f our own. You'll get to see them on the other side!'

"What do you mean by other side?" Courtney asked. Chris pulled out a large bazooka.

"I mean this!" A large ball of green light shot out the contestants, knocking them all out.

**[1] This is a reference to my other story, Total Drama Dinosaurs are Flippin Awesome!**

**Sorry the chapter is so short; the next one will be longer. Next update will be sometime this month.**

**Read and Review!**


	2. Introductions Part 2

**Hey worldwide web,**

**This is the second chapter of Total Drama Pokemon. I know I sort of left you guys with a cliffhanger last chapter, but now you guys will get to see what happens. Only a few contestants will receive Pokemon in this chapter. However, you guys get to see what Pokemon Chris and Chef have. Chris has five Pokemon, and Chef has four. I need some ideas for some Pokemon for them.**

**I know I forgot to mention Blainely last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Total Drama.**

_Italics mean thoughts._

**Bold is singing.**

_**Bold italics mean rapping.**_

"Hey, are you awake?" Courtney heard an unfamiliar voice. _What happened? Chris blasted us with that thing, and who the heck is talking to me? _Courtney opened her eyes to see a face with icy blue eyes and blonde eyes. Courtney jumped back causing her to hit her back on a tree.

"Are you okay?" The voice came from a short boy with the blue eyes and blonde hair that Courtney had seen.

"Um, I'm fine, I think. Where am I?"

"You're on an island, somewhere off of Pacifidlog Town."

"Pacifidlog Town, where's that?" Courtney asked.

"It's a floating town in the Hoenn region.

"Hoenn?"

"Wow," The boy laughed, "Chris wasn't kidding when he said that most of you guys knew nothing about Pokemon."

"Chris, he must have done this! Who are you and are you working for Chris?"

"No, I'm Jason. I'm supposed to be on the show with you guys. Chris has been in contact with me, because my dad helped build the device that transported you guys here."

"Are you from this Hoenn place?" Courtney asked. She looked at her surroundings. She was in a forest of tall trees. A few of the other contestants were lying around.

"No, I'm from your world," Jason answered, "I've just played the Pokemon games before."

A loud moan startled the two. The looked over at Scott, who was just waking up. He looked around, then at Courtney and Jason. Jason laughed at him, causing Scott to look down and see Dawn with her arms wrapped around his waist. The Moonchild slowly woke up, and leaped off of Scott, blushing madly.

"W-where are we?" Dawn asked. Jason quickly explained the situation to her and then everyone else as they woke up.

"I don't remember an island off Pacifidlog Town in any off my games," Harold said.

"This island was man-made by Chris," Jason explained, "He had his interns plant all of the trees, place the rocks, and even inhabit it with Pokemon."

"There are real Pokemon on this island?" Cody asked, "That is so cool!"

Jason grinned, "I know. I've lived here for about a week, and I still haven't explored the entire island. Anyway, Chris said that I was supposed to take you guys to the beach. I should be able to find it if we stay on the path." Jason pointed to a small trail leading deeper into the forest.

"That trail will take us into the forest," Duncan said, "I say we go the other way."

"The beach is on the other side of the island. Besides, going the other way will lead us to a pack of very territorial Manectric."

"Man-what?" Jo asked.

"Man-ec-tric," Noah pronounced, "They're a type of blue electric wolf Pokemon. They're very strong, and can be very mean."

"Exactly," Jason exclaimed, "Which is why we need to head deeper into the forest. The most dangerous thing we'll encounter there are Keckleon. Those are chameleon Pokemon. They can turn invisible."

"Is it dark in the forest," Brick asked nervously, "Not that I care or anything."

"It's only dark at night," Jason said calmly, "Now let's go! If we're lucky we might see some Azuril."

"Azuril?" Cody said, "This is like a dream come true!"

"Oh, it gets better. Just wait." Jason led the 37 teens and Blainely into the forest. The contestants were amazed by the different creatures they saw. Brick saw a small pink kitten like Pokemon with a funny tail. Anne Maria screamed when a Zubat flew out of a tree. When they finally arrived at the beach, Bridgette ran over to a small purple clam Pokemon with a long pink tongue.

"That's odd," Jason remarked, "I've never seen a Shellder on the island before. It must have drifted too close to the beach, and when to tide rose, it couldn't go back to sea."

"Aw," Bridgette said sadly, "I know, I'll take you with me." She picked up the Pokemon and carried it in her arms, "Geoff, come and see-" Bridgette just stared at her boyfriend, who was once again flirting with Katie.

**Confessional**

**Bridgette: Whoa, this confessional is a lot bigger than the others. Anyway, I cannot believe that Geoff would flirt with that stupid blonde again! I'm not talking about Lindsay, I'm talking about Katie.**

**End of Confessional**

"THAT'S IT GEOFF! WE'RE THROUGH!" Bridgette shouted, "You promised you wouldn't flirt with her again, yet you did. I don't care why, but we are done!"

"Shell!" Shellder cried, before blasting Geoff with several sharp icicles.

"Wow," Jason said, impressed, "Your Shellder knows Icicle Spear. That's pretty impressive."

"It's about time you got here," Chris said. The contestants turned around to see Chris. He was holding a sphere the size of an orange. The top half of it was red, and the bottom half was white. A small circular button was in the middle, "This is a Pokeball," Chris explained, "It can be used to capture and contain Pokemon. Each of you will get a Pokeball with a Pokemon of your choice in it. First, you guys have to complete a challenge."

"What about Sha-teams," Lightning asked, "Lightning wants to be a team of one!"

"Sorry Lightning, but the teams will be determined after the challenge. First, I want to show you my Pokemon. I have five, one from each region."

"What's a region?" Dakota asked.

"A region is a large mass of land, like a continent, where different species of Pokemon live," Chris explained, "My first Pokemon I got from the Hoenn region." Chris tossed a Pokeball into the air. It opened up and a blast of white light was unleashed. In a flash of light, a creature stood on the ground. The Pokemon was a grey humanoid, with a strange pinkish hat and roundish legs.

"Cham," it said calmly.

"This is my Medicham. I got him as a Meditite, and evolved him into the Medicham he is now. These are the rest of my Pokemon. Go Gyarados, Duosion, Bronzor, and Sudowoodo!"

A tall brown tree Pokemon, with spherical leaves, stood next to a large blue sea monster. Next to that, was a strange, blue, floating gear with a face. The strangest Pokemon was a pale green creature, in a circle of green slime. It had a rhombus shaped mouth and small black eyes.

"Aren't my Pokemon wonderful?" Chris asked, "Don't forget that Chef has some Pokemon too!"

"I only have two, pretty boy," Chef said before opening up his Pokeballs. Out came a large cream colored horse with a small horn. Its mane and tail were made of fire. The second Pokemon was a large brown bird, with a sharp beak and a red crest. The tips of its wings were a faded tan.

"The horse one is a Rapidash, and the bird is a Fearow."

"Um Chef," Chris said slyly, "What about the other two?" Chris grabbed two Pokeballs from the back of Chef's belt and tossed them into the air. Two more flashes of light, and two new Pokemon appeared. One of them was a light violet, with large ears with yellow tips. Its eyes were in a strange shape.

"Chris, I told you not to tell the contestants about Whismy!" Chef shouted.

"That's not all they know about now," Chris said. Sadly for Chef, his fourth and final Pokemon had been revealed. It was a humanoid figure with a Viking look to it. The Pokemon had long bleached hair and big pink lips. Jason and Noah burst out laughing, and Chef just looked embarrassed.

"A Jynx?" Jason said, "Seriously?"

"I one a bet, that's how I got!" Chef said, "This darn Pokemon keeps trying to kiss me!"

Most of the contestants laughed, making Chef angrier. Chris decided to put an end to the situation before someone got hurt.

"All right, your first challenge is to run from one end of the beach, to the other. To make things difficult, hilarious, and dangerous all at the same time, Chef and I will be throwing Pokeballs into the air. The Pokemon inside will try and attack you. First three people to reach the beach are the team captains. Now go!"

The 39 contestants took off across the beach. Chef threw a Pokeball into the air. A large cow Pokemon popped out. It rolled into a ball and knocked down Lindsay and Beth like bowling pins.

"Ouch," Chris winced, "A Miltank just took out Lindsay and Beth. That means they are out of the challenge! Oh, sucks to be Cameron, because a Joltik just made his time in the challenge come to a _shocking _end!" The three contestants that were out groaned in pain.

Sadie and Katie were running as fast as they could. A large orange spider with purple and yellow legs was chasing after them. Sadie and Katie were to scared, that they didn't notice a large rock in front of them. They both tripped and were snared by the Pokemon's web.

"Looks like Dumb and Dumber were capture by that darn Ariados," Chef laughed.

"That's right Chef," Chris said, "Hey, what if we let _our _Pokemon have some fun? Go Duosion!" The green Psychic Pokemon floated onto the beach.

"Duosion, use Psyshock!" Chris ordered. Duosion scrunched its body together, and three balls of blue and purple energy circled around it. It let out a cry and fired the orbs at Eva, who was thrown backwards.

"Sorry Eva," Chris called through his megaphone, "but you are out!" Eva growled and sat down next to Sadie.

Jason and Courtney were in the lead. They had managed to avoid an Aerodactyl, a Hitmonchan, and a swarm of Golbat. Behind them were Bridgette and Geoff, who were being chased by two Ariados. Bridgette was being pulled along the beach by Geoff, who was trying to get Bridgette to forgive him.

"Geoff let go of me," Bridgette screamed to her ex, "If I agree to get back together with you, will you stop trying to help me? I mean, we are in third and fourth."

"Which one of us is in third?" Geoff asked.

"Well…it's you."

"Sorry Bridge, but I can't lose again, later," Geoff let go of Bridgette's hand and took off towards the finish line.

"Geoff?" Bridgette sobbed, "Why did you leave?" Bridgette was too busy crying to notice the Ariados sneaking up on her. She turned and screamed as the giant spider shot its string at her. She waited for the sticky thread to wrap around her, but it never came. Instead that new contestant Jason had kicked the Ariados over to Heather, who lost the challenge due to her being hit by a Pokemon, literally.

"Need a hand?" Jason asked Bridgette. He extended his hand and pulled her to her feet. Bridgette smiled weakly and said, "Where's Courtney?"

"She went up ahead."

"Why does that sound familiar?"

"No, I made her go ahead. I figured I needed to help you. What happened to Party Boy?" Bridgette's small smile shrunk into a frown. Jason could see tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"He left me here, just so he could win the challenge," Bridgette said, trying not to cry, "I thought he was the one. I thought we would be together forever. Now he'll probably go hook up with Katie." Bridgette cried some more.

"Well," Jason said, "We can still try and win this. I think that Courtney, Geoff, Noah, Sam, Cody, Dakota, Jo, Brick, you, and I are the only ones left in the challenge. Noah is ahead of us, but we can still get fourth and fifth. Let's go!" Jason grabbed Bridgette's hand and the darted across the beach.

Brick and Jo were working together. They didn't really have a choice. Two large brown, beetle Pokemon with sharp spiny pinschers had cornered them. Jo got into a fighting position, "Don't just stand there G. I. Joke! Help me out!"

"Ma'am, we should just let Chris get us out of this situation," Brick replied.

Jo laughed, "Ha, knowing Chris, he won't get us out of here until we do something to boost the ratings. Hey, if we make out, maybe he'll save us."

"Um, I don't feel very comfortable with that option," Brick said nervously.

"You're right, I've never kissed a guy before," Jo said thoughtfully, "and I don't want my first kiss to be from you. No offense."

"None taken. I know! Some insects are sensitive to sounds. If you can blow your whistle loud enough, the high pitched noise could disorient them enough for us to escape!"

"Wow Sir Leaks-a-lot, I'm impressed. Where'd you learn that?"

"I took a class about insects," Brick said shyly. Jo blew her whistle so loud that it hurt Brick's ears. The Pokemon were hurt even more so. They covered their knees with their small hands in an effort to block out the noise. **[1]**

Brick and Jo jogged along the beach, determined to not get last place. They crossed the finish line. The winners of the challenge were Courtney, Geoff, and Noah. Courtney had gotten first place, which meant she got first pick of the teams.

Chris arrived carrying a metal tray. On the tray were three Pokeballs. "Courtney, before you choose teammates, you get to choose a starter Pokemon. You can choose a Grass type, Water type, or Fire Type. If you choose Grass you get Bulbasaur, a plant like dinosaur with a flower bud on its back. Fire will give you Charmander, an orange lizard with fire on the end of its tail. Last but not least, Water will give you Squirtle, and adorable water turtle. Which will it be?"

Courtney thought for a moment, "I choose Bulbasaur, the Grass type."

"A wise choice," Chris said, "Chef, do you want fire or water?"

"Fire," Chris tossed Charmander's Pokeball to the cook. Chef handed him another tray of Pokeballs.

"Courtney, who do you want on your team?"

"I want Jason on my team." Jason walked over to Courtney, he chose a Bulbasaur also.

"Bulbasaur go!" Jason said, throwing the Pokeball into the air. A flash of light appeared, and a small reptile stood next to Jason. It had blue skin, four legs, and a green bulb on its back.

"It's so cute," Katie cooed.

"Adorable," Chris said sarcastically, "Team 1, you are now known as the Kanto Battlers, who do you want on your team?"

"Bridgette," Jason said, "We choose Bridgette." The surfer walked over to the Battlers.

"What'll it be Surfer Girl, Water or Fire?" Chris asked, hold out the tray.

"Water," Bridgette said confidently, "Go Squirtle!" Bridgette mimed Jason's actions and threw her Pokeball into the air. It opened up and a jet of white let was released. The light formed into a small blue turtle with a light brown shell and a beige underbody.

"Oh and Bridgette," Chris added, "You can't take that Shellder with you. Don't worry, when you get three gym badges, I'll pay you guys a visit. If you can defeat Shellder in a battle, I'll give him to you.

"What's a battle?" Beth asked.

"Good question Beth, I 'm afraid I'm all out of cookies. I'm also all out of answers. Actually, no I'm not, but I choose not to reveal that right now. Anybody can tell you after I say they can. Anyways, who else is on the Kanto Battlers?"

"Staci," Jason said quickly, "Before everybody starts yelling at me, I believe that aside from being extremely annoying, Staci can be useful."

"Thanks Jason," Staci said happily, "I won't let you down. What Pokemon do I get?"

"You get a Charmander," Chris said.

"Oh, Staci said, "That would have been my third choice, because my million great grandparents invented fire."

"We don't care," Courtney said, "We also choose Dawn to be on our team."

The Moonchild walked towards her new team. Chef was holding a new tray. Dawn picked each Pokeball up and listened to them. She threw one of them into the air. It was a Bulbasaur. Dawn had sensed the aura in each Pokeball and determined that Bulbasaur was the right choice.

"I think Scott should be on our team," Dawn said, causing everybody to stare at her.

"I guess I'm with you guys," Scott smirked, "I choose the Fire-type."

"Charmander it is," Chris said, tossing the Pokeball to Scott, who chose Brick to be on the team.

"Permission to choose Squirtle sir!"

"Permission granted," Chris said rolling his eyes, "Oh, and I get to pick at least one person to be on the teams. Jo, you are now a Kanto Battler!"

"Whatever! Just give me the strongest one," Jo said.

**Confessional**

**Scott: I know last Season, I planned to have my team lose, but this time, I'm using a different strategy. If I can manage to keep us winning, my team will develop a false sense of security. Then if we do lose, they won't be able to battle their way out of elimination!**

**Jo: I am not a team player, but Brick really impressed me today so I decided to give him a chance.**

**Brick: I'm glad Chris chose Jo to be on our team, b-because she's a great player, not because I like her or anything!**

**End of Confessional**

"I think we should have Duncan be on our team," Courtney suggested.

"That's a terrible idea, unless you want to be reminded of him and Gwen," Jason said, "Wait, I have an idea. Yo Mclean, we choose Gwen!"

"Okay, Gothy gets a Bulbasaur," Chris said absentmindedly, tossing the ball to Gwen, who barely caught it. Izzy, who got a Charmander, Ezekiel, who got a Squirtle, and Beth, who got a Bulbasaur join the Kanto Battlers."

"We have one last person to choose," Gwen said, "I think it should be Heather only because if we do end up losing, we can just vote her out and not have a problem." The rest of the team liked that plan, and Heather got to join the Kanto Battlers. She also received a Charmander.

Chris was starting to get bored, "All right, after the break we'll choose the other teams."

**This chapter was really long. Why are all my OCs usually named Jason? Why is the first challenge in my stories almost always a race? Why did Chris run out of cookies? I have no idea.**

**[1] Crickets have ears on their knees, and in the game Pincir don't have ears.**

**The next chapter will include the next two teams. I have also started a wiki about this story. Well, technically it's for all Total Drama/Pokemon crossovers. It is called Total Drama Pokemon Fanfiction Wiki. Visit it some time. It contains previews to what happens in the next chapter. Hint: Go to Chris's page.**


	3. Introductions Part 3

**Hey worldwide web,**

**You guys seem eager to see the next chapter, so here it is. The next chapters will decide the final team.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Pokemon.**

"We're back," Chris said, "Geoff, you got second place, meaning that you get to pick twelve other contestants to be on the Hoenn fighters. First, you must choose between Torchic, a Fire chick, Mudkip, a Mud Fish, or Treecko, Grass Gecko."

"I'll take the fire dude," Geoff said, "I also pick Lindsay to be on my team."

**Confessional**

**Geoff: Now that Bridgette and I are no longer together, I need a new girlfriend to brag to my friends about.**

**End of Confessional**

"Water or Grass?" Chris asked Chef, who chose Water. Chris took the Grass Pokeball and put it on his belt.

"Lindsay, do you want Water, Fire, or Grass?"

"Oh, Grass is green like my bikini, so I choose grass."

"Here is a Treecko," Chef said.

"Yay," Lindsay cheered, "I promise to take care of Trina!"

"It's Treecko."

"Can't I name it Trina?"

"Fine," Chris said annoyed. Geoff picked Katie to be on his team. Katie chose a Mudkip.

"Okay, Geoff, whoever you pick to be on your team will receive a Torchic. Who will it be?"

"Leshawna."

"Okay, Leshawna, here is your Pokemon."

Leshawna threw her Pokeball into the air. In a flash of white light, a small orange bipedal bird appeared. It resembled a chicken somehow. "Torchic," it said happily.

"All right," Leshawna said, "You and me are gonna win this baby!"

"Torch!"

"What a touching moment," Chris said sarcastically. "Geoff, pick the next hottie to be on your team!"

"Blainely" Goff said.

"WHAT?" Bridgette screeched, "You're just picking all the hot girls on your team? Plus, you think Blainely is hot? Seriously, Mildred?"

"Sorry Blondie," Blainely said slyly, "Anyway, I'll take the same thing Ale-hunk-dro got."

"Sorry Mildred," Chris said, "But you only get Mudkip."

"Does it make me win a Gemmie Award?"

"No. Either take it, or miss out on 1 billion dollars. Your choice."

"Fine, I'll take this…whatever it's called."

"It's a Mudkip and unless you take care of it, you'll be eliminated. Plus, Alejandro hasn't received a Pokemon yet."

"Whatever," Blainely scoffed.

"What about Eve?" Lindsay asked.

"She's not hot," Geoff said, "I choose Zoey."

"Can I refuse to be on his team?" Zoey asked.

"Sorry, but you can't. What'll it be, Water, Fire, or Grass?"

"Grass."

"Good choice. Now I get to choose who is on your team. I pick…Harold! Harold, do you want Mudkip or Torchic?"

"Torchic is by far the strongest of the three starters," Harold mused, "I pick Torchic."

"Okay," Chris said dismissively, "Geoff, whoever you pick will get Mudkip. Who will it be?"

"I'll pick Sierra."

"No," Sierra sobbed, "I want to be on the same team as Cody!"

"Too bad stalker chick," Chris said, throwing the Pokeball to her. Sierra let go of Cody and walked over to Geoff.

"Duncan, dude, you've got to be on my team so we can torture the crap out of Harold!"

"Sounds awesome," Duncan said, "I don't really care, but I'll take Fire."

"That's surprising," Trent said sarcastically.

"I think Sadie should join our team," Katie said.

"No way, she's fat and ugly," Geoff said. Tears started to well up in Sadie's eyes, "I pick Anne Maria."

"Whateva," The Jersey Shore Reject said, "Gimme the thing with swag."

"Treecko it is," Chris said, throwing the Pokeball at Anne Maria. It bounced off of her hair and opened up. A small, green, bipedal reptilian Pokémon with hands and feet that have three digits stood next to Anne Maria. It had a large, dark green tail with two separate lobes. Its stomach and throat were red. It had yellow eyes with long, narrow pupils. It also had a line across on its stomach resembling a pouch.

"Blech," Anne Maria gagged, "I don't want this thing."

"Too bad Tan-In-A-Can," Chris said, "Geoff, looks like you picked Dakota, who gets Mudkip."

"All right," Geoff cheered, "DJ and Justin, you guys can be on my team too!"

"DJ, you get Treecko, Mudkip, or Torchic. What'll it be?"

"Well, the lizard is creepy, and Fire is dangerous, so I'll take water." DJ pressed the button on the front of the Pokeball, causing it to open. Mudkip was a small, blue, amphibious Pokémon with a large head, wide mouth, black, beady eyes and orange, star-shaped external gills on its cheeks. It also had a fin on the top of its head and a light-blue fin for a tail. It had a light blue underside.

"I think it's cute," DJ said.

"Justin, Grass or Fire?"

"Fire, because Fire is hot and so am I."

"Now that that team was decided, does anybody want to switch?"

"ME!" Sierra and Zoey shouted and unison.

"In a tiebreaker we go alphabetically, Sierra, switch with Izzy. Sierra, you now get a Charmander, and Izzy gets a Mudkip. We'll decide the last team next time!"

**Sierra and Izzy switched teams due to the theme song, which I completely forgot about. The last team will be decided next chapter, then the journeys will begin. I promise!**

**Read and Review!**


	4. Final Introductions

**Hey worldwide web,**

**Sorry for not updating as fast as usual, I've been without a computer for three days. Final Introduction Chapter. You guys know the drill. Final team is chosen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Pokemon.**

"Why do I still have to pick my teammates?" Noah asked, "I'm just going to be stuck with Iron Woman, The Chubby BBFFFL, The Chubby Buddy, Nerd, Elvis, The Clumsy Jock, Ale-jerk-dro, Multiple Personality, Sha-Loser, Game Junkie, Silent Treatment, Bubble Boy, and myself."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Alejandro said.

"It is."

Chris was becoming impatient, "Noah, you have to choose the order of your teammates to determine which Pokemon they get. Noah, do you want Piplup, the Water Penguin, Turtwig, the Grass Turtle Thing, or Chimchar, the Fire Monkey?"

"I'll take Piplup," Noah said proudly. Chris shrugged his shoulders and tossed Turtwig's Pokeball to Chef, who put it on his belt.

"I pick Cody to be on my team first."

"Not surprising at all."

"What does that mean?" Noah demanded.

"Nothing," Chris said quickly, "Cody, do you want-"

"I want Turtwig," Cody said firmly.

"Okay. Noah, pick someone else." Noah chose Owen, who chose Chimchar. The only Pokemon left was Piplup. Noah chose Eva as his next teammate. The female bully grunted and grabbed her Pokeball off of the tray.

"I guess I'll choose Silent Treatment." Chris nodded at B, who looked at the three Pokeballs curiously, before closing his eyes and picking a random Pokeball. He opened his eyes and threw the Pokeball into the air. It opened up with a familiar white flash of light, and chimpanzee-like Pokémon, primarily a shade of orange, but with light yellow on its face, outer ears, underbelly, hands and feet stood next to him. He gave it a thumbs up.

"Great," Noah said sarcastically, "I guess I'll let Game Junkie on my team."

"Awesome," Sam cheered, before picking up Turtwig's Pokeball. The next person to be chosen was Sadie, who got Piplup. The little blue penguin Pokemon was sent out of its Pokeball. Sadie squealed in delight over Piplup's cuteness.

"Bubble Boy, you're on my team to."

"Thanks Noah," Cameron said enthusiastically, "From what I've observed, I'll take the Grass Pokemon, Turtwig." Cameron pressed the button on his Pokeball and a Pokemon with the characteristics of a turtle or tortoise, and primarily light green skin stood next to Cameron, "Turtwig!" It cheered.

"Moving on," Noah said.

"Noah, before you choose your next teammate, I would like all of the team leaders to record their thoughts in the confessional," Chris said,

* * *

**Confessional**

**Courtney: My opinion of Jason has definitely changed. Nobody picks my teammates for me! He could still be of some use. I'll be nice to him until Gwen's gone, and then I'll win!**

**Geoff: All of the girls on my team are obviously attracted to my charm. They'll do whatever I say.**

**Noah: *Is holding a screwdriver and an electronic device* So Courtney thinks getting rid of Gwen will help her? Yeah right. Geoff thinks that all of the girls like him? What an idiot! I've got to warn Jason and Katie.**

**End of Confessional**

* * *

Jason was getting pretty bored of watching the other teams being chosen. Noah had chosen Trent and he stuck with Piplup. Jason felt bad for the musician, because he knew that Piplup was a hard Pokemon to train. Jason looked down at his Bulbasaur. The Grass/Poison type Pokemon was sniffing a flower. Jason looked up at the Sinnoh Warriors. Tyler had chosen a Turtwig, Mike got a Piplup, and Alejandro was left with Chimchar. The only person left to receive Pokemon was Lightning.

"I guess I pick Lightning," Noah said, but you could tell how annoyed he was.

"Sha-bam!" Lightning cheered before taking Chimchar's Pokeball.

"Can I switch to the Sinnoh Warriors?" Sierra asked. Trent walked over the Kanto Battlers, handing Sierra his Piplup. In return, he got her Charmander.

"Now that the teams have been chosen, would you like to see a magic trick?" Chris asked. Most of the contestants shook their heads, "Too bad! Poof!" The earth beneath the three teams disappeared, causing them to fall into three separate holes.

* * *

**Kanto Battlers**

"Leave it to Chris to cause us to fall down a bottomless pit," Scott said. Five seconds later Chris and his Medicham appeared. They were both in a meditating position.

"Kanto Battlers, you guys are lucky," Chris said.

"How are we lucky?" Jo asked annoyed.

"Because you get to listen to the real me. You see, my Medicham knows the move Double Team. This allows it to create copies of itself. Due to its Psychic abilities, it was able to make a copy of me. Anyway, at the bottom of this pit will be a portal taking you to Pallet Town in the Kanto Region. Find Professor Oak. Tell him, 'Sugar Lemon Rainbow,' he'll know what I mean. Any questions that don't have to do with the task I just told you about.

"Yeah," Jason said, "Medicham don't learn Double Team naturally."

"I used a TM."

"What's a-" Courtney started, but Chris and Medicham had teleported away. They could see the portal now. They all screamed as the passed through it. The team didn't know it, but Ezekiel, Gwen, Staci, and Heather hadn't gone through the portal with them.

* * *

**Hoenn Fighters**

The Hoenn Fighters were also missing some teammates. Harold, Blainely, Lindsay, and Anne Maria had disappeared.

* * *

**Sinnoh Warriors**

Lightning, Eva, Alejandro, and Owen had disappeared too, but only Noah appeared to have noticed this.

* * *

**What happened to the 12 contestants that went missing?**

**PREVIEW 1**

**Jo: Where are we?**

**Jason: We must be in Pallet Town!**

**Courtney: Let's go find that guy that Chris told us about.**

**Brick: Wasn't his name Professor Maple?**

**PREVIEW 2**

**Gary: I want to battle the Ginger!**

**Scott: This Ginger has a name. It's Scott!**

**Gary: Does it look like I care? Eevee, go!**

**Exciting previews, am I right? Anyway, read and review!**


	5. E1 P1: Oak's Mission

**Hey worldwide web,**

**I'm really excited for this chapter, because the Kanto Battlers start their journey!**

* * *

The first portal appeared a few feet above the ground, soon all members of the Kanto Battlers, except for Staci, Gwen, Heather, and Ezekiel fell onto the ground. Jo groaned and rubbed her head, "Where are we?"

Jason looked around. They were in a small town shrouded in thick trees. There were only two small houses. In front of the bigger one was a large building, "We must be in Pallet Town!"

Courtney got up a dusted herself off, "Let's go find that guy that Chris told us about."

"Wasn't his name Professor Maple?" Brick asked.

"Wait a minute," Trent said, "Where's Gwen?"

"Did she come through the portal with us?" Bridgette asked.

"Now that you mention it," Scott said, "Chatterbox, Mean Girl, and Homeschool aren't here either."

"I didn't sense their auras when we passed through," Dawn added.

"Do you think something bad happened to them?" Beth asked.

"We don't have time to search for them," Jo said, "Let's just find this professor guy and win the challenge. Creepy Girl, Freckle Face, and Farm Girl will search the forests. Brick and I will stealthily sneak into each house and search-"

"Or we could look for Professor _Oak _in the building labeled, 'Professor Oak's Laboratory'," Jason suggested, pointing to the large building he had seen earlier. Jo looked at her team awkwardly, before regaining her composure.

"Whatever, let's just find him." She led the way to the lab. Everybody followed her except for Courtney.

"We need to search for the others," the CIT argued.

"We will, at the lab," Jo shot back, "You're welcome to search for them yourself, but don't blame us when something eats you." That shut Courtney up. She walked silently behind everyone.

**Confessional**

**Courtney: I'm not going to let that pathetic excuse for a girl intimidate me again. Unless something else happens, she'll be the first one out!**

**End of Confessional**

Jo slammed the double opened. She walked over to the nearest lab assistant and yelled, "Where's Professor Dogwood?!"

"Um Jo," Jason said, "It's Professor Oak." Jo threw the lab assistant to the ground and looked around the lab. Bridgette and Beth helped the shaking man to his feet.

"Sorry about our friend," Trent apologized, "She just wants to find Professor Oak. Do you know where he is?"

The man walked over to a chair and sat down. Once he stopped shaking he said, "The professor is out doing chores, he should be here very soon. Are you here to receive your first Pokemon?"

"No," Bridgette said, "We've already gotten our Pokemon. You see, we're on this TV show called-"

"Sugar Lemon Rainbow," Jason said suddenly, causing everyone to stare at him, even Jo, who was trying to catch a Magikarp with her bare hands. The assistant got up from his chair and walked opened up a small hatch on the floor.

"Oak told me that if a bunch of kids came in and said, 'Sugar Lemon Rainbow,' to take you to him immediately. If I know Oak, and I do, he should be showing Gary his first Pokemon. Follow me." The team followed the lab assistant down into a dark tunnel. They walked for what felt like hours, when they started to walk up some stairs. The assistant stopped them and opened up another hatch. The contestants stared in wonder at their surroundings. Tons of different creatures were roaming the fields. Professor Oak was handing a boy with spiky brown hair a Pokeball.

"Professor," The assistant said, "Those kids are here to see you. Has Gary chosen his first Pokemon yet?"

"Yes he has," Professor Oak said, "Hello Kanto Battlers, Chris told me you'd be coming here. My name is Professor Oak. I research Pokemon. Chris came to me first, and asked to help you. I agreed. So, get ready for a battle!"

"Wait," Jason interrupted, "None of us have ever battled before. I don't think that some of these guys know what a battle is. Plus, you probably have way too strong of Pokemon."

"You won't be battling me," Professor Oak chuckled, "Gary will be choosing one of you to battle him."

"That's right," Gary sneered, "I want to battle the Ginger!"

"This Ginger has a name," Scott snapped, "and it's Scott!"

"Does it look like I care?" Gary asked icily, "Eevee, go!" Gary threw his Pokeball into the air. Out came a small dog like Pokemon, with a cream-colored, bushy tail and rabbit like ears.

"Eevee!" It cried. The contestants stared in wonder at the small Pokemon.

"What is it?" Beth asked.

"It's an Eevee," Jason said, "I've always wanted an Eevee. They're super strong, plus, they can evolve into seven different Pokemon. I wonder if I can convince Gary to trade later on."

"I'm confused," Bridgette said, "What does evolve mean?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that," Jason said, "Scott, you have to battle Eevee. Use Charmander!"

"What? Oh, right. Charmander, battle that thing!" Scott said. Charmander popped out of his Pokeball and got into a fighting position.

"Now what?" Scott asked

"You have to tell it an attack," Jason answered.

"Hey!" Gary yelled, "You can't help him! Sorry Ginger, but you're on your own. Eevee, use Tackle!" Eevee ran at Charmander and slammed into him. Charmander was thrown back and onto the ground.

"Charmander, uh, breathe fire, or something." Charmander looked back at Scott, confused.

"Scott," Dawn called to him, "Charmander says that he can't use fire yet. He can only use the attacks, Scratch and Growl."

"I don't need your help," Scott growled, "Charmander, Scratch it!" Charmander growled in response and swiped at Eevee with his sharp claws. Eevee cried out in pain.

"Eevee, Tackle again!"

"Charmander get out of the way!" Charmander jumped to the side just as Eevee was about to hit him, "Scratch!" As Eevee turned around, Charmander raked its claws against Eevee's fur.

"I think Scott might win this," Bridgette commented.

"That Scratch attack is pretty strong," Jo said, "I'm sure _my _Charmander can breathe fire!"

"Actually Jo, all of your Pokemon are level 5. Charmanders only know Scratch and Growl, Bulbasaurs know Tackle and Growl, and Squirtles know Tackle and Tail Whip. They have to level up and learn new moves," Professor Oak explained.

"How do they level up?" Beth asked.

"Well, when a Pokemon wins a battle, it gets Exp. That's short for Experience Points. When a Pokemon has enough experience points, will level up. When certain Pokemon get to certain levels, they can change into new Pokemon. This process is referred to as, Evolution."

"So Eevee can evolve into seven different Pokemon, which is why Jason wants one so badly, right?" Courtney guessed.

"Exactly, Eevee is a very unique Pokemon, due to its vast amount of evolutions. The most common of those in Kanto are Vaporeon, Flareon, and Jolteon. They evolve using evolutionary stones. I'm afraid I can't tell you what those are." Professor Oak looked over to the battle. Eevee and Charmander both looked worn out, and just barely holding on.

"Charmander, use Growl!" Scott ordered, but he was unaware of what Growl actually did. Charmander let out a cry and the visible sound wave hit Eevee. The Pokemon however, didn't seem to be harmed.

"What?!" Scott yelled, "Why didn't that work?!"

"It did," Jason said, "Growl is an attack that doesn't hurt the opponent, but lowers its Attack power."

"Attack power?" Brick said.

"All Pokemon have stats. They are Attack, Defense, Speed, HP, Special Attack, and Special Defense. Many moves in the Pokemon world lower these stats. Growl lowers Eevee's Attack power, making his attacks weaker."

"Two can play at that game," Gary said, "Eevee, Tail Whip!" Eevee waved its tail cutely in the air.

"That was so cute," Beth cooed, "What did that do?"

"Tail Whip lowers Defense," Professor Oak explained.

"Then Scott might be in trouble," Dawn said worriedly.

**Confessional**

**Dawn: What is wrong with me? I was actually worried about Scott? No I wasn't! I was worried about his poor Pokemon!**

**Jo: Dawn definitely likes Scott. It's my job as team leader to manipulate that liking, and use it to my advantage.**

**End of Confessional**

"Eevee, Tackle!" Gary yelled. Eevee charged at Charmander, cause him to slam into a nearby fence post. This time he didn't' get up.

"Charmander is unable to battle," Professor Oak announced, "The winner is Gary and Eevee!"

"Ha, take that Ginger Boy!" Gary gloated.

"Whatever, I obviously have a useless Pokemon. I don't want it anymore," Scott said.

"Do you want to win?!" Jo asked, "If you do, then you'll keep Charmander!"

"Fine," Scott grumbled, "but don't expect me to like it."

"Where's my prize money?!" Gary demanded, "I want my prize money!"

"Prize money?" Jason said, "I don't remember anything about prize money."

"Whenever you beat a trainer in a battle, you have to pay them. Considering the fact that you don't have any Poke, that's the money we use in the Pokemon world, I'll pay Gary, and to start you 9 off, I'll give each of you 100 Poke."

"Thank you Professor," Dawn said.

"Whatever," Gary said annoyed, "My sister will be here soon to give me a Town Map, and she has to give you guys one too." A few seconds later a woman a little bit old then Gary walked over to the group.

"Sorry I took so long," The girl apologized, "Here Gary, I got you a town map. I also brought one for the contestants." She handed a rolled up map to Jo, who put it in her backpack, "Good luck!" She said before walking away.

"I'm heading to Pewter City," Gary said, "Gramps, Kanto Battlers, smell you later!"

"How rude," Bridgette commented.

"Let's go follow that jerk," Jo said, starting to walk away.

"Wait," Oak said, "That wasn't your challenge. That was just to teach you about battling. Your real challenge is something else. I have a package that was delivered to Viridian City. Could you please pick it up for me and bring it back here?"

"Well," Courtney said, "We have to look for our missing teammates."

"Don't worry; they are no longer on your team. Chris has something else planned for them."

"Gwen's out of the game? Yes!"

"She's not technically out of the game, but she isn't on the Kanto Battlers, Hoenn Fighters, or Sinnoh Warriors. Your challenge is to head to Viridian City and pick up my delivery," Oak said, "Good luck."

"All right Battlers," Jo yelled, "Let's head to Viridian City."

"We don't know where Viridian City is Jo," Jason said, "Let's check the map."

**Confessional**

**Jo: That's it, he is gone!**

**Jason: I know I made Jo mad, but I was right. We didn't know where Viridian City was.**

**Dawn: Ever since I heard that we would be fighting for money, I vowed to never battle.**

**Chris: She won't have a choice soon enough.**

**End of Confessional**

Brick studied the map carefully. He pointed to a small dot, "We're here, in Pallet Town, but we need to go up Route 1, and here, that's Viridian City." Brick's finger moved to a larger dot.

"When do we catch Pokemon?" Beth asked.

"My guess is we'll run into them on Route 1," Jason said, "but wait, Professor, did Chris set up a PC for us?"

"Yes he did. You can access it on my laptop." Oak handed Jason the computer, and the group headed off to his lab.

"What's a PC?" Trent asked.

"A PC is a type of computer used to store items and Pokemon. If I know Chris, if we access our team PC, there will be 1 Potion. Here it is." In a flash of light, a purple spray bottle was in Jason's hand.

"What's a Potion?" Brick asked.

"A potion is a spray bottle filled with stuff that heals Pokemon. We can use it if our Pokemon are hurt," Jason explained.

"I call it," Bridgette said, snatching the Potion from Jason's hands. The team walked up the stairs and exited the lab.

"Where should we go now?" Jason asked Brick. The cadet looked down at the map before pointing north. Jo led the way.

**Route 1**

"Where are all of the Pokemon?" Scott asked.

"You can only find Pokemon in the tall grass," Jason explained, "Anyway; we don't have any Pokeballs to catch the few Pokemon that live here in."

"How do we get Pokeballs?" Trent asked. The group was now walking in knee high grass. They could tell something was around, because every so often the grass would rustle. Bridgette and Beth were worriedly looking around the grass.

"Pidgey!" A small brown bird flew at Beth. The farm girl screamed as the Pokemon flew around her.

"What is that thing?!" Courtney yelled.

"It's a Pidgey. Beth you have to battle it. Use your Bulbasaur!"

"Oh yeah, Bulbasaur, let's go!" Beth's Bulbasaur came out of the Pokeball. The Pidgey glared at it, before flapping its wings. A small amount of sand blew into Bulbasaur's face. Bulbasaur shook her head, trying to get the sand out of her eyes.

"Oh no, Bulbasaur!" Beth cried, "What happened

"Pidgey used Sand-Attack," Jason said, "That lowers accuracy, which means Bulbasaur's attacks have a bigger chance of missing."

"Tackle!" Beth ordered. Bulbasaur charged at the Pidgey and rammed into it. The Tiny-Bird Pokemon groaned in pain. It stood up and used Tackle on Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, Growl!" Bulbasaur let out a roar, and Pidgey looked startled. Its Attack points were lowered.

"Tackle it!" Bulbasaur ran into Pidgey a second time. This time Pidgey got up, but you could see it was tired. It mimicked Bulbasaur and used Tackle. Bulbasaur was expecting the hit and jumped out of the way. Pidgey flew into a tree trunk. Beth ordered Bulbasaur to use Tackle one more time. After the attack, Pidgey had X's in its eyes.

"Is it dead?!" Bridgette asked, horrified.

"No, it just fainted. When a Pokemon loses all of its health, it faints. Certain items can revive a fainted Pokemon. Most people just take their fainted Pokemon to a Pokemon Center."

"What's a Pokemon Center?"

"Gosh, you guys really are clueless. A Pokemon Center is a building with a red roof. You can take your Pokemon there to have them healed. To save you the question, a PokeMart is a building with a blue roof. It's a store that sells Pokeballs, Pokemon food, and Medicine, like a Potion."

"What do we do with the Pidgey?" Beth asked, motioning to the fainted Pokemon.

"We leave it. We don't have any Pokeballs, and it'll wake up soon." The group continued to walk north. At the end of route 1, the approached a man.

"Are you new trainers?" The man asked them, "If so, I work at the PokeMart in Viridian City. I'm going around handing out Potions to advertise my business. Here is a free sample."

"Thank you very much," Courtney said, before taking the Potion and putting it into her bag.

"You're welcome, just remember to stop by." The man walked off and the team continued onward. In a few minutes they reached Viridian City.

"This place isn't that bad," Trent said, "It's actually pretty nice."

"Yeah, but we didn't come here to admire architecture. We came here to find for the professor!"

"Yeah, but he didn't say we couldn't' look around a bit," Bridgette said.

"I agree with Bridgette," Jason added, "We might as well look around. We can go to the PokeMart after."

Courtney sighed, "Fine, you've got five minutes." The teammates rushed off to different spots.

Brick and Trent walked to the north and saw an old man sprawled on the ground. He immediately ran over to his granddaughter, "Is everything all right here?" Brick asked.

"You aren't getting past here!" The man yelled, "Not until I have coffee! Be gone!" Brick and Trent backed away slowly. They needed to find their teammates.

The large rectangular building bothered Jo. She wasn't sure why, but it seemed important. It had reflective double doors, which made it impossible to see what was inside. The sign read, "Viridian Gym, Leader:" Jo couldn't make out anymore of the text. Jo, being Jo, pushed open the doors. She didn't get very far until a guard came and said, "Sorry miss, but the Gym Leader's out for the door, besides, you must have 7 badges to challenge him. Please leave." Jo was dumbfounded. What kind of gym required badges? Jason probably knew, but there was no way she was going to ask him for help. She was the leader, and leaders couldn't rely on others. She needed to find Brick.

Dawn could sense that this city was clean, but a few strange items were lying around. She didn't have a trash bag, so she used her backpack. The first item was near the trees northeast of the PokeMart. It was a small ball of solid gold. She delicately put it in the largest part of the pack. Another one of those Potions was inside a bush in the northeast corner of the city. She was close to the large building Jo was inspecting. She saw a suspicious looking man exit the back door. He rushed off into the trees, but something fell out of the large trash bag he was carrying. Dawn almost ran after the man to give him the lost item, but something stopped her. Instead, she walked over to see what he had dropped.

Courtney and Jason were inside the PokeMart. They weren't picking up Oak's Parcel yet, they just wanted to look around. Courtney was very interested in medicine, while Jason was more concerned with the Pokeballs, and food. "I can make just about anything, as long as I have ingredients. Besides, Pokeballs are what's important," he told Courtney.

"What are these yellow spray bottles?" Courtney asked him.

"The darker ones are Antidotes. The lighter ones are Parlyz Heals. The Antidotes are used to heal Poison, which is a status ailment. Status ailments are conditions that affect a Pokemon's ability to battle. Poison, is inflicted by certain attacks. At the end of each turn in a battle, the poisoned Pokemon loses a little bit of health. The poisoning remains after the battle. Parlyz Heals cure Paralysis. Like Poisoning, Paralysis is usually caused by an attack. When a Pokemon is paralyzed, there is a small chance that it won't be able to move and attack."

"So we should definitely buy some, right?"

"You can, but I'm going to catch the Pokemon I find. Besides, we don't have enough many to even buy anything. I say we just get the package and leave."

"Fine," Courtney said, "Excuse me miss, but we're here to pick up a package for Professor Oak."

"All right, just let me get it." The clerk went through a door that led to the back room.

Bridgette wished there was some sort of sign to help her find her way throughout the town. Jo and Brick had gone north, while Courtney and Jason headed over to the PokeMart. Bridgette wasn't sure where Dawn, Beth, and Scott were, not that she really cared for the latter. Then Bridgette noticed a peculiar sign. It was titled, "Trainer Tips." _That's odd, _Bridgette thought, _"Wait, didn't Jason say that we were Pokemon trainers now? Maybe I should read these signs just to be safe._

The sign read:

Catch Pokemon and expand your  
collection.  
The more you have, the easier it  
is to battle.

_So I need to catch as money Pokemon as possible if I want to have any chance of winning. Sounds simple enough. _Bridgette looked up from the sign and saw Brick and Jo arguing. She decided to head over to them.

Scott and Beth had headed over to the Pokemon Center. They needed to heal their Pokemon after the hard battles. Scott was still fuming from his loss, while Beth was excited by the fact that she had defeated a mean Pokemon.

"Let's just heal our Pokemon and get out of here," Scott said, "I want to find that Gary, and make him pay."

"Relax Scott," Beth said calmly, "Odds are, you won't have to face Gary again, and if you do, you might win."

"Whatever." Scott walked up to the counter and rang the bell. A woman with pink hair and a nurse's outfit walked out from behind a door.

"Hello, and welcome to the Pokemon Center. We restore your tired Pokemon to full health. Would you like to rest your Pokemon?" The nurse asked.

"Sure," Beth said, "You nurses are so friendly."

"Thank you, your Pokemon will be healed in just a few seconds. She took Scott and Beth's Pokeballs and put them on a healing machine. In a few seconds there was a ding, and the nurse handed back the Pokeballs.

"Thank you," Beth called to the Nurse as her and Scott exited the Pokemon Center.

Everyone met back at the entrance. Beth had just finished telling the others about the Pokemon Center. Courtney showed everyone Professor Oak's Parcel, while Trent said, "Brick and I saw this weird old guy lying on the ground. He yelled something about coffee and wouldn't let us pass."

"That's not as cool as what I found," Jo bragged, "There was this large gym, but I couldn't get in. I needed Badges before I could enter. What was that about?"

"In the Pokemon world, most towns have Gyms. They're different from the ones in our world. The people in charge of the Gyms are called Gym leaders. You have to defeat the Gym Leader in a battle to get a Gym Badge. Now let's head back to Pallet Town. We can use these ledges to avoid wild Pokemon."

"How come you didn't tell us this before," Scott asked, "Maybe you wanted to weaken all of our Pokemon."

"Of course not, the ledges are only one way. We can't go back through the ledges once we jump over them. Unless you want to weaken our Pokemon by going through the grass," Jason shot back. The team headed back to Pallet Town using the ledges. They went into the lab and Trent handed Professor Oak the Parcel.

"Thank you, now I can give you a PokeDex."

"What's a PokeDex?" Trent asked.

"A PokeDex is an electronic encyclopedia that records data about Pokemon. The PokeDexes are already equipped with data about Pokemon, but most of the data, like Height and Weight are only recorded after you catch a Pokemon. I would like you to fill the pages."

"Sure," Jason said happily.

"No way," Jo said, "We don't have time to help you. We need to win."

"The PokeDex has a video chat feature, which is the only way you'll be able to communicate with Chris," Professor Oak explained.

"Come on guys," Jason begged, "Let's help him." Jason held out his hand. Dawn and Brick put their hands in also.

"I don't see why we can't," Beth said, putting her hand in too. Bridgette soon followed. Courtney hesitated a bit.

"Fine."

Scott put his hand in and Jo was the only one left.

"Come on Jo," Brick said, "We need to catch Pokemon anyway, so I don't think it'll get in the way. Please Jo!"

"Fine, but only because we need to move," Jo snarled, putting her hand in.

"To the Kanto Battlers," Jason said.

"To The Kanto Battlers!"

* * *

**Wow, that was a long chapter. Possibly the longest chapter I have ever written. Anyway, I'm excited, because xebla will be updating his story Total Drama Pokemon Adventure this month.**

**Note: I was originally going to have Trent go into the trainer school, but I had no real idea for what would happen.**** Dawn was supposed to enter the gym and find the mysterious item, but I decided against it. ****I planned for Scott to win, but I made him lose for character development. In the original draft, Brick and Jo had swapped locations. Brick was supposed to try and enter the gym, while Jo would explode in anger at the cranky old man. Jo was supposed to recieve the Potion from the store clerk.**

**Read and Review!**


	6. E1 P2: The New Team

**Hey worldwide web,**

**Review replies:**

**Writes4u: The reason Sam's eyes didn't widen was because the only games he plays are lame parodies of real games. If he knew what Pokemon was, it would probably be called Bokemon, or something stupid.**

**GreatFlash: How would you react if your girlfriend dumped you on international TV in front of millions of people, wanted her back, but didn't want MILLIONS of people seeing you beg?**

**Sorry this chapter took so long to write, but I just hate writing anything to do with Lightning, Anne Maria, Harold, and Owen. Heather and Gwen aren't that hard to write, but the others are. Plus, the beginning of the Johto games is always so boring.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Pokemon.**

A portal opened andAnne Maria, Lightning, Heather, Gwen, Owen, and Harold fell through it. They got up and dusted themselves off.

"Where the heck are we?" Anne Maria asked in her pathetic excuse for a Jersey accent.

"Lightning doesn't care where we are, as long as there's protein!" Lightning said.

"This place doesn't even have a grocery store," Gwen commented, "I highly doubt you'll find protein." Gwen was right. The small town had only two houses, each with a windmill, and a large building, that didn't look like anything she had seen back home.

"Maggots!" A familiar voice yelled, the six turned around and saw Chef Hatchet in his army uniform, "Chris chose four players from each team and divided them into two groups of six. You are the first group. You are now a team called, The Johto Journeyers. Do you understand?!"

"No," Heather fumed, "Why am I stuck with a team made up of Weird Goth Girl, Tan-in-a-Can, Sha-Loser, Fatty Ginormous, and Nerd?!"

"Don't forget yourself," Gwen smirked, causing the others to laugh.

"Shut up!" Chef screamed, "Chris chose the teams, and you will just have to deal with them. The other 6 losers: Blainely, Lindsay, Staci, Ezekiel, Eva, and Alejandro are adventuring in the Unova region."

"Unova region?" Lightning said.

"DID I SAY YOU COULD SPEAK?!" Chef asked, spraying Lightning with spit, "Unova is another Pokemon region. It's where Chris got his Duosion. Anyway, this is the Johto region. You are now in New Bark. All Pokemon Trainers in Johto start their journey here. Since this is a new region, that means new Pokemon. Chubby, hand me your Chimchar."

"NO!" Owen sobbed, "It's part of my family!"

"You haven't even taken it out of its Pokeball," Harold said.

"QUIET!" Chef yelled. He snatched Owen's Pokeball and held out a tray that had three Pokeballs, "You can choose either Chikorita, the grass dog, sauropod, seal thingy. Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse, or Totodile, the Water Crocodile?"

"I want Chimchar!" Owen sobbed. He grabbed Chikorita's Pokeball off of the tray and opened it. The small pale green Pokemon with a dark green leaf and a circle of buds around her neck looked at Owen, and then burped. Owen laughed, before crying, "It's still not the same."

"I DON'T CARE!" Chef shouted, "Gothypants, your turn!" Gwen walked up to the tray and picked up Cyndaquil's Pokeball.

"That's not surprising," Heather said, "Fire probably reminds Gwen of Duncan."

"Too bad there isn't an evil, Latin, manipulative, jerk Pokemon to remind you of Alejandro," Gwen shot back.

"I don't like Alejandro!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Chef fumed, "Scrawny nerd, you're stuck with Totodile."

"That's what I wanted to begin with," Harold said.

"Ugly chick wearing orange paint," Chef said throwing Anne Maria a Chikorita.

"RESPECT THE TAN!" Anne Maria screamed.

"NO!" Chef shouted, "White Lightning, you've got Cyndaquil, Mean Girl, you're left with Totodile."

Lightning sent out his Cyndaquil. The small fire shrew looked up to him, "Sha-Bam!" Lightning shouted. He was too busy cheering to notice Cyndaquil quivering in fear at his outburst.

"How come I get stuck with the Pokemon with the least amount of swag, and the most amount of bleh?" Anne Maria complained, holding up her Pokeball.

"My Pokemon could probably take you down," Heather boasted, "Where's Chef?" The cook had indeed disappeared, leaving the Johto Journeyers on their own.

"Are you really surprised that he's gone?" Gwen asked, "The guy didn't let us sleep until we passed or dropped out of his boot camp."

"We should find Professor Elm," Harold said.

"Who's Professor Elm?" Heather asked.

"Professor Elm is the man that gives new trainers their Pokemon," Harold explained, "We should probably visit him, considering the fact that Chef isn't here to tell us what to do."

"Who put you in charge of the team?" Heather asked.

"Harold's just trying to help us," Owen said, "You can be leader, but Harold knows what to do.

**Confessional**

**Owen: I can't believe I actually stood up to Heather. I'm no longer afraid of her.**

***knock***

**Heather: (Outside) Owen! Hurry up!"**

**Owen: "AH!"**

**End of Confessional**

"Fine," Heather scoffed, "All right Nerd, where can we find this Professor Elm?"

"He should be in his lab, which is right over there," Harold pointed to the large building Gwen had seen earlier, "He should be in the very back." The team walked through the door of the lab. In the back of the room was a tall man. He appeared to be reading something on his computer.

"Are you Professor Elm?" Gwen asked, "We're on a show called-"

"I know exactly who you are," Professor Elm said, "Chris told me that you've already received Pokemon. Anyway, I've been researching the effects of Pokeballs on Pokemon. You see, before Pokeballs were invented, people used to walk around with their Pokemon. I'm thinking that if Trainers walk around with their Pokemon, they will bond with them. It might even affect their evolution."

"Evolution?" Anne Maria said.

"Evolution is when Pokemon become strong enough to change their shape."

"Good, because mine doesn't have enough swag."

"Lightning wants his Pokemon to be the strongest, so I'll let him walk with the Lightning." Cyndaquil popped out of his Pokeball, "SHA-BAM!" Lighting screamed, causing his Cyndaquil to hide behind Anne Maria's Chikorita. Elm frowned at this, but didn't say anything.

"All right," Harold cheered, opening Totodile's Pokeball. The blue crocodile danced happily in the air, before standing next to Harold.

Gwen and Heather sent out their Cyndaquil and Totodile. The two Pokemon immediately glared at each other.

"Very nice," Professor Elm commented, "Now it's time for your first challenge."

"A challenge already?" Anne Maria asked, "That's not fair."

"Don't worry Professor Elm said, "It's a reward challenge, which is almost impossible to lose." The Johto Journeyers relaxed a bit. "A friend of mine that goes by the name, Mr. Pokemon, sometimes finds interesting things about Pokemon. Sadly, he exaggerates a lot. He emailed me about an important discovery. Knowing Mr. Pokemon, he probably just found another Pokemon Egg. Could you please go to his house and bring back the Egg?"

"If it's our challenge we will," Heather said, "Where does this Mr. Pokemon guy live?"

"He lives on Route 30. You'll want to head down Route 29 to Cherrygrove City. Go north, and you'll reach Mr. Pokemon's house. Good luck!"

"Thanks!" Owen as the team walked out of the door.

"All right Team Lightning," Lightning said, "Let's go to Mr. Pokeball's house and get that Egg. Sha-Lightning!" Again, his Cyndaquil cowered in fear, but Lightning didn't notice. The team continued on and out of New Bark Town.

"So this is Route 29?" Gwen asked, "Where do we go now?"

"The professor said something about going to Cherrygrove City," Heather said, "I'm guessing if we keeping moving forward, we'll reach our destination."

"Lightning will get us through," the jock boasted, "Sha-"

"Enough!" Harold shouted, "I didn't want to say anything, because I thought you'd figure it out, but your Cyndaquil is scared of you!" Lightning was surprised at Harold's outburst, but even more surprised by his words,

"This little guy is scared of me?" Lightning held up his Cyndaquil. The Fire Mouse was squirming, and struggling to get out of Lightning's grip, "What should Lightning do?"

"I suggest not say Sha-Bam," Harold said.

"Ok, if it makes him listen to me," Lightning said sadly, putting Cyndaquil down, "Sorry little buddy, Lightning didn't mean to scare ya."

"Quil."

"Can we actually move on now?!" Heather asked angrily. Then, a small pink Pokemon with long green sprouts, resembling the leaves of dandelions in shape, coming out of its head, floated by. It had small pink feet, and tiny yellow eyes, "What is that thing?!"

"That's a Hoppip," Harold said in amazement, "It's a Pokemon. They're rare on Route 29!"

"Lightning doesn't care about rarity, but this thing is too girly," Lightning grabbed the Hoppip and drop kicked it. The Hoppip let out a cry as it flew to the other end of the route.

"Lightning!" Anne Maria yelled, "What d'ya do that for?! We could have caught that!"

"Actually, we don't have any Pokeballs," Harold said, "We need to buy some as soon as we can."

"Is there a shopping mall in this Cherryrove City or whateva it's called?" Anne Marie asked.

"Guys," Owen said, "I think we're here." Indeed they were. Cherrygrove City was a lot bigger than New Bark Town. It had lots of flowers and trees. There were two strange buildings, one with a red roof, and the other with a blue roof. The team was about to move forward, when an old man stopped them.

"Hello," he said, "You must be the new trainers Chris was talking about."

"You know Chris?" Gwen said.

"Of course I know Chris. What kind of person would I be if I didn't know my own grandson?"

"GRANDSON?!" The team said.

"Of course, anyway, Chris asked me to give you a tour of Cherrygrove City." He ran over to a small building, and the team followed him, "This building with the blue roof is a PokeMart." The PokeMart was the size of a house. It looked like the average market, but with a blue Pokeball symbol above the doors.

"What do we do at the PokeMart?" Heather asked.

"PokeMarts sell an assortment of things. You can buy Pokeballs, food, and Medicine for your Pokemon."

"Lightning don't need no medicine," the jock boasted, "Lightning's team will be unbeatable!"

"Actually Lightning," Harold interrupted, "It is impossible to be unbeatable in Pokemon."

"Quit your crazy talk," Lightning said angrily, "Cyndabil are going to beat all of you losers! Sha-I'm mean, yeah!"

"It's Cyndaquil," Gwen corrected.

"SHUT UP!"

"Anyway," The Old Man continued, "The building with a red roof is a Pokemon Center. The friendly nurses help heal your Pokemon for you**."**

"Lightning won't need his Pokemon-"

"WE GET IT!" The others screamed.

The Old Man led them over to a sandy beach, "This is the way to Route 30. There isn't really anything to do there, considering you can't swim very well."

"I can swim great!" Heather yelled, before diving into the water. She swam several yards away from shore, before disappearing under the surface. The Johto Journeyers stared in fear. A few seconds later, Heather appeared. She was wrapped up in a long brown tentacle, which belonged to a large blue jellyfish Pokemon. The Pokemon had two red spheres on the top of its head. It had two odd beak-like appendages. Everything below the head was underwater, but probably had more tentacles underneath. "Tentacruel," the Pokemon hissed.

"What is that thing?!" Gwen asked.

"It's a Tentacruel," The old man replied, "A Water/Poison type Pokemon. Your friend is in real trouble now. Tentacruel can have up to 80 tentacles, each one with a poisonous stinger on the end. This should be interesting to watch."

"Interesting?!" Owen screamed, "She could die! Even though it is Heather."

"I have to agree with Chubby," Anne Maria said, "We can't lose a teammate now. Besides, nobody deserves to go like that."

"Fine," the old man sighed, "If you have to ruin the fun. Go Mamoswine!" A large quadruped mammalian Pokemon, with a large nose, tusks, and thick brown fur stood in the shallow water, "Mamoswine, use Ice Beam to freeze the water!" A ball of cyan light formed in front of Mamoswine's snout. Mamoswine grunted, and a beam of ice froze the Tentacruel in a block of ice. Heather, who was now free from the Tentacruel's grasp, swam over to the beach.

"Why were you all just standing there?!" Heather fumed, "Thank you," she said to the old man, before glaring at her teammates.

"There wasn't really much we could do," Gwen said, "Our Pokemon are pretty weak. We would have just made the situation worse."

"Then why didn't _my _Pokemon help me?" Heather asked, motioning to her Totodile, "It's a Water type, why couldn't it swim?!"

"When a trainer first receives a Pokemon, it's only at Level 5," Harold explained, "A Pokemon has to level up to become stronger. They do this by battling other Pokemon. When a Pokemon defeats another Pokemon, the winner gets something called Experience Points. When a Pokemon gets enough Experience Points, it will level up. When a Pokemon gets enough Experience Points, it will evolve, which means it will-"

"Sorry Harold," the old man said, "but Chris said that you aren't allowed to tell what evolution is. You have to wait until one of your teammates Pokemon reaches level 7."

**Confessional**

**Heather: I'm guessing that evolution has something to do with leveling up. That means that my Pokemon needs to level up as soon as possible. That's how I'll win.**

**Lightning: Lightning doesn't need no evolution to win. Lightning's already the best. Sha-Bam!"**

**Anne Maria: I don't really care about my Pokemon becoming very strong; I just want the ones with the best poof.**

**Harold: I have the most knowledge of Pokemon; therefore, I'll be able to win.**

**Owen: I just want to have a good time with my Pokemon. As long as I'm no threat, I can win.**

**Gwen: Harold isn't allowed to tell us anything important about Pokemon, which makes him useless. He could still be useful with his knowledge of different Pokemon. Lightning's big ego and stupidity makes him a terrible alliance member. Anne Maria is lazy, and only does something if it benefits her. Owen's a nice guy, but terrible at keeping secrets. That leaves…Heather.**

**End of Confessional**

The tour ended with at the old man's house, "That concludes our tour of Cherrygrove City. Now before you leave, Chris told me to give you these running shoes, and PokeGear. The running shoes will help you run faster than you would normally. The PokeGear is an electric device equipped with a Map and Phone feature. Professor Elm's phone number is already registered, and so is Chris's, which is how you'll find out about challenges. Now I do believe you have a challenge to complete, so you'll want to head to Route 30, which is just north of Cherrygrove City. Be careful, because lots of Pokemon live there."

"Lightning will beat them all!" The stupid jock screamed.

**Route 30**

"So," Gwen said awkwardly, "Where do we go now?"

"We have to go through the tall grass," Harold replied, "Be careful, wild Pokemon will attack if we aren't careful."

"Lightning will-"

"We get it," Heather snarled, "You will beat them all. As if, I will definitely vote you out first." She stormed off into the knee high grass. The Johto Journeyers reluctantly followed her. The team walked in silence until Gwen caught up with Heather.

"What do you want weird Goth girl?" Heather snapped.

"You are probably the last person that I would ever ask, but I need to make an alliance with someone," Gwen explained.

"So you chose me?"

"You were the only one left. You don't have to help me, I'm sure Harold and Owen will work," Gwen said, walking away.

"Wait," Heather called to her, "I'll help you, on two conditions. 1. We vote out Lightning the first chance we get. 2. You help my Pokemon become stronger."

"Fine," Gwen agreed, "but I'll only do the second one if you help me."

"You've got yourself a deal," the two girls shook hands, before letting the others catch up.

"Lightning can see the house from here!" Lightning pointed to a small cottage up ahead. The Johto Journeyers hurried over to the house. Lightning kicked open the door. A bald man was sitting at a kitchen table. He looked over at the team and smiled,

"You must be those kids my cousin Chris was talking about."

"How many relatives does Chris have in this region?" Anne Maria asked.

"Chris has family members all over the Pokemon world. We're most commonly found in the Johto and Hoenn region, considering that's where Chris got his first Pokemon. Anyway, there is a small tree outside of my house. It bears a fruit called an Apricorn. You'll want to collect them, and have them made into Pokeballs. Sadly, you'll have to get to Azalea town before that can happen. So I'll give you each an Apricorn Box. You can use that to store Apricorns. Good luck on your journey!"

"Thanks!" Owen said as the Johto Journeyers exited the cottage.

"Man, that guy was completely useless," Lightning said angrily.

"I don't care," Harold said, "That man told us to collect some Apricorns, and that's what I'm going to do." He picked the Green Apricorn and put it in his Apricorn Box.

"Let's get going," Lightning shouted to his team, "Lightning sees two people up ahead. Lightning thinks they're battling." Indeed they were. Two kids were using a purple rat Pokemon and a small brown bird to fight. The rat let out a cry as the bird rammed into it.

"Whoa," Harold said in awe, "It looks like that Pidgey just used Tackle on that Ratatta. Awesome!"

"Let's move on," Gwen ordered, "It looks like they're busy."

"But Lightning wants to see who wins," the Jock whined.

"We don't have time," Heather said, "Let's just get the egg and leave."

"What kind of Pokemon will we see?" Owen asked.

"On Route 30, we'll most likely see Pidgey and Ratatta. At night we might see Hoothoot, and there is a small chance we'll see some Bug type Pokemon."

"Yuck," Anne Maria gagged, "I didn't sign up for no bugs."

"Is that Mr. Pokemon's house over there?" Owen asked. A house larger than the one before stood in a field. A single Apricorn tree stood next to the house. Gwen scaled the Apricorn tree and grabbed the Pink Apricorn. Owen knocked on the wooden door, and a man in a white lab coat opened it.

"Is this Mr. Pokemon's house?" Owen asked.

"Yes it is," a voice called. The team entered the house and a man in a brown jacket smiled to them, "Hello Johto Journeyers. Professor Elm must have sent you. I am Mr. Pokemon. I look for rare Pokemon findings. I recently found a rare Pokemon Egg. I am sure Professor Elm would like to see it. Could you please deliver it to him?"

"Sure," Harold said happily. The man that answered the door coughed loudly.

"Hello," he said to the team, "My name is Professor Oak. I met your friends a few minutes ago, and I decided that I should probably meet you here. I'm working on an electronic encyclopedia that records information on every Pokemon in the world. Sadly, there are too many Pokemon to fit onto one device at the moment. Could you do me a favor and use the PokeDex on your journey? When you encounter a Pokemon, data will already be stored, but you need to catch the Pokemon to receive all of the information."

"I don't see why we can't," Gwen said, "These devices might be useful in challenges."

"Thank you," Professor Oak replied, giving each team member a PokeDex, "Good luck on your journey!"

Once the team was outside Heather's PokeGear rang. "Hello?" She said.

"Heather, you and your team need to get here quick," Professor Elm's voiced cried, "It's horrible. Come quick!" Click.

"Guys," Heather said to her team, "Professor Elm needs us back at his lab. Something bad happened."

"Then let's go!" Harold shouted, before running off. The Johto Journeyers followed him, jumping over ledges and avoiding Pokemon. They made it to Cherrygrove City and almost exited the city, if it weren't for a strange kid with red hair.

"Out of my way," he ordered.

"Why don't you get out of _our _way?!"Heather asked, "We're on an important errand for Professor Elm."

"I know all about Professor Elm," the boy said, "I was just at his lab. I stole one of his _prized _Pokemon, just because I'm evil. Now move it Ugly!"

"Ugly?!" Heather screeched, "That's it. I challenge you to a battle!"

"Whatever, let's just make this quick. Chikorita, take this loser out!" The boy tossed his Pokeball into the air, and his Chikorita appeared.

"Totodile, battle that thing!" Heather's Totodile stared at her, confused.

"Pathetic," the boy spat, "You don't even know how to Battler. Chikorita, use Tackle!" The Chikorita slammed into Totodile. Totodile get up, but you could see it was hurt.

"What do I do?!" Heather asked frantically, looking at her teammates.

"Totodile currently knows Scratch and Leer," Harold said, "I suggest using Leer, then just keep hitting it with Scratch!"

"Um, okay…Totodile, use Leer on Chikorita!" Totodile nodded and narrowed its eyes at the enemy Pokemon. Chikorita was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Why didn't that kill it?!" Heather screamed.

"Leer lowers the enemy Pokemon's defense," Harold explained, "If you keep using Scratch, you should be able to defeat it."

"You better not be lying."

"Chikorita, use Tackle again!" Chikorita charged at Totodile, but Heather was ready.

"Totodile, jump out of the way!" Totodile obeyed the command and avoided the Tackle, "Now use Scratch!" Totodile raked its claws across Chikorita's back. It cried out in pain.

"Chikorita, use Growl!" Chikorita let out a small roar, lowering Totodile's attack points.

"Does that mean Totodile's defense is lowered?" Gwen asked.

"No," Harold answered, "Growl lowers attack points. Now Totodile's attacks will do less damage. Luckily, Chikorita's lowered defense will counteract Growl. Heather still has a chance!"

"Totodile, use Leer!"

"Chikorita, Tackle!" Totodile was able to leer at Chikorita, but was hit with another Tackle. Both Pokemon were tired and panting.

"Totodile, Scratch as hard as you can!" Totodile dug its sharp claws into Chikorita. The Grass Pokemon didn't stand a chance, and fainted.

"Yes!" Heather cheered, "We won!" Totodile leaped into her arms.

"Humph, I only lost because I stole the wrong Pokemon. Next time we meet, I'll win. Or my name isn't Silver!" With that, Silver walked away.

"What a creep," Anne Maria said, "We betta head back now. The Professor's waitin!" The Johto Journeyers headed off onto Route 29.

**What will happen at the lab? Is this the last we see of Silver? Will Lightning have a decent role next time? You'll have to wait at least 4 more chapters. I have school tomorrow, so no update, but I'll try and type in my spare time.**

**Note: Originally, Silver was going to have a Totodile, and beat Anne Maria's Chikorita. Lightning and Cyndaquil were going to battle the Hoppip, but I decided against it.**


	7. E1 P3: Split into Thirds

**Hey worldwide web,**

**A total of five people have voted on my poll on who should win TDP, and here are the results.**

**B: 2**

**Noah: 1**

**Mike: 1**

**Sadie: 1**

**Courtney: 1**

**Bridgette: 1**

**DJ: 1**

**Gwen: 1**

**Dawn: 1**

**I was really surprised by the fact that B is in the lead. I was also surprised that somebody voted for Sadie. None of the people I just listed will be voted off first.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Pokemon.**

The signature portal opened up and the 9 remaining Hoenn Fighters fell through it. The Hoenn Fighters groaned and stood up. "Where are we?" Zoey asked. Duncan looked around. The town they were in was very small. It had only 2 small houses and a large laboratory. Small patches of flowers were scattered around.

"Who care?" Duncan asked, "Let's just find that Professor guy Chris told us about."

"Wait," Geoff cried, "Where's Lindsay?!"

"Harold, Blainely, and Anne Maria are gone too," Katie added, "We should probably look for them."

"We don't have time," Justin interrupted, "If we look now it'll be too late to find this Professor. Chris said his name was Birch. I say we check his lab first."

"Justin's right," Dakota said, staring at the male model, "We can look for the others later." The Hoenn Fighters walked towards the large building. When they opened the door, a young lab assistant ran over to them.

"I'm sorry, but the Professor is out on Route 101. He was supposed to be back a while ago. Could you please check for me?"

"Sure," Leshawna said kindly, "Where is Route 101?"

"It's just north of here, you can't miss it. Thank you so much," the lab assistant ran off, and the team exited the lab.

"Guys!" Izzy shouted, "I think I hear screaming up ahead!"

"Let's go," Zoey said, following Izzy. When everyone caught up to Izzy, they couldn't believe the sight in front of them. A short man in a lab coat was running around in a circle. Chasing after him was a Pokemon. It was small, and resembled a wolf pup. It had gray fur all over its body, aside from its paws and face, which were black. It snarled at the man and continued to chase after him.

"Please help me!" The man cried.

"What do we do?!" Dakota asked in horror.

"We leave the guy and go look for the Professor," Duncan said, walking away.

"That is the professor!" Zoey snapped, "Can't you tell by the lab coat?"

"Izzy will rescue him, go Mudkip!" Izzy threw her Pokeball into the air, and her Mudkip appeared.

"Mud," it said confidently.

"Izzy, do you have any idea about what you're doing?" Geoff asked nervously.

"Nope!" Izzy cackled, "Mudkip use Tackle!" Mudkip nodded at her and charged at the Pokemon. The impact threw it backwards. It growled at Mudkip.

"What is that thing?!" Katie asked.

"A Poochyena," Professor Birch said, "A common sight on Route 101. Not really much to worry about, but I forgot to bring my spare Abra. By the looks of it, this one's a Level 2, and not much trouble. Izzy shouldn't have a problem, as long as she can manage to defeat it."

"What if she doesn't defeat it?" DJ cried.

"Someone else will have to battle it. I have faith in Izzy, though."

Back on the battlefield, Poochyena had used Tackle. Izzy was prepared, "Mudkip use Growl!"

"MUD!" A small, invisible sound wave hit Poochyena, lowering his attack.

"Uh Professor," Justin said, "That attack didn't look like it effected Poochyena at all."

"Well Justin, Growl is an attack that doesn't hurt the opponent, but lowers its Attack points. Now when Poochyena attacks, it won't do as much damage."

"What good is an attack if it doesn't hurt the opponent?" Duncan scoffed, "Talk about weak."

"Mudkip, Tackle again!" Mudkip ran into Poochyena, Poochyena could barely stand. It looked over at the other Hoenn Fighters before running into the grass.

"Yeah, you better be scared!" Izzy yelled.

"Thank you," Professor Birch said to the team, "Now, let's go back to my lab. When we get there, I can explain your first challenge." The Hoenn Fighters followed the professor back to his lab. When they got back, he said, "I want to thank you again for saving me, and in return I'll explain your challenge. My son Brendan often helps me with my research, but I haven't seen him since lunchtime. He should be on Route 103. Could you please check on him?"

"Sure we will," Leshawna said, "Where is Route 103?"

"If you continue north on Route 101, you'll reach Oldale Town. Continue north and you'll be on Route 103. Good luck!"

**Route 101**

"Izzy can't wait to catch a Pokemon," Izzy cheered, "but first we need Pokeballs. Let's go to Oldale Town!" Izzy led the way to the small town. It had two houses and two large buildings. One of them had a red roof, and the other building had a blue roof.

"What are those weird buildings?" Geoff asked.

"The building with a blue roof is a PokeMart," a voice said. The Hoenn Fighters turned around a saw a man in a blue uniform, "Hello, I work at the local PokeMart. I'm handing out Pokeballs as a promotional item; and to answer your previous question, the building with a red roof is the Pokemon Center. They heal your Pokemon for free!" The man walked away into the PokeMart.

"Do we have any money to buy stuff?" Geoff asked, "We should by some pizza." Dakota opened a pouch in her backpack and retrieved a small pile of gold coins.

"Nice," Duncan remarked, "Let's go see what else we can steal, I mean, borrow." Katie smacked the back of his head, "Fine, let's go and buy something."

"I think we should find Brendan first," DJ said, "The professor is counting on us."

"E-Scope wants a Pokemon!" Izzy shouted.

"Why don't we split into three groups," Justin suggested, "One group can find that kid, another group can catch Pokemon, and the last group can buy things."

"That's a great idea," Geoff said, "I'll go and find Brendan. Katie, Leshawna, and DJ why don't you come with me. Izzy and Dakota can go and catch Pokemon, and Duncan can go to the PokeMart with Justin and Zoey. Let's go!" The three groups went their separate ways.

**Route 101**

"How do we catch a Pokemon?" Dakota asked.

"First we have to find one," Izzy whispered, she was crouched on the ground a looking over a ledge, "Look!" A small Poochyena, possibly the same one Izzy battled earlier was sniffing around.

"That one is mine!" Dakota shouted, climbing over the ledge, "What do I do?"

"You have to throw a Pokeball," Izzy instructed.

"Oh, okay!" Dakota tossed her Pokeball at the Pokemon. It disappeared in a flash of red light. The Pokeball shook three times and a _click_ was heard.

"You caught it," Izzy cheered, hugging Dakota.

"I guess I did," Dakota declared proudly, "Thanks for helping me out."

"No problem, but in the future, you might want to battle it. This Poochyena was the one I battled earlier, so it was probably weak. Stronger Pokemon are harder to catch."

"Thanks for the tip," Dakota said happily, "Now I'll help find a Pokemon for you!"

"Well then let's go!" Izzy cried, running through the grass.

**Route 103**

"How are we going to find this guy if we don't know what he looks like?" Katie asked. She, Leshawna, Geoff, and DJ were at the entrance to Route 103.

"I'm just going to assume he's the only other person here," DJ said, walking through the tall grass. The other three followed. When they got the end of the route, the saw a kid with a wearing a green…hat on his head. He looked at them, "You must be the contestants my dad was talking about. I'm Brendan."

"Your dad sent us to find you," Leshawna said, "So you might want to come with us."

"I will, but first, let's have a battle. I can show you what being a Trainer is all about."

"It's on," Leshawna smirked, "Torchic, let's win this baby!" Torchic popped out of its Pokeball."

"An interesting choice," Brendan mused, "Treecko, stand by for battle!" The familiar gecko Pokemon stood in front of Brendan, smirking.

"Torchic, use Tackle!" Torchic looked back at Leshawna, confused, "Uh, why won't she listen to me?"

"Ha, sorry, but Torchic doesn't know Tackle. Torchic only know Scratch and Growl at level 5."

"Level?"

"When a Pokemon wins a battle, it gets something called Experience Points. When a Pokemon gets enough Experience Points, it will level up. Torchic will learn better attacks once it levels up. Now I believe it's my turn. Treecko, Pound!" The Treecko made a fist and punched Torchic.

"Oh no you didn't! Torchic hit with Growl!" Torchic let out a screech that lowered Treecko's Attack points.

"Treecko, use Leer!" Treecko glared at Torchic, lowering the Fire Pokemon's defense.

"What did Leer do?" DJ asked.

"Leer lowers a Pokemon's defense," Brendan explained, "Even though you lowered Treecko's attack, Torchic won't be able to take a hit as well as she used too."

"Torchic, scratch him!" The chicken Pokemon's talons dug into Treecko's scales. It responded by using Pound. Torchic wouldn't be able to take another Pound. Leshawna ordered another Scratch, but this time, Torchic scratched as hard as she could. Treecko fell onto the ground, swirls in its eyes.

"How did that happen?" Geoff asked, "Treecko looked like it was doing fine."

"Must have been a critical hit," Brendan guessed, "Sometimes, a Pokemon's attack does more damage than it does normally, that's called a critical hit. Torchic must have really wanted to make you proud."

"Thanks so much Torchic, have good rest," Torchic was returned to the Pokeball in a flash of red light, "Let's head to the Pokemon Center, Torchic needs it."

Brendan nodded in agreement, "I'll be heading back to my Dad's lab now. See you later!"

**PokeMart**

"Look at all of the things we can buy," Zoey said in amazement, "We can buy food, medicine, and a bunch of other things!" She rushed off to the grocery aisle, leaving Justin and Duncan alone.

"What should we buy?" Justin asked, "Excuse me, but we're kind of knew to this; how much money do we have?" He asked a clerk. The lady smiled and said,

"That is 500 Poke Dollars; you could buy 2 Pokeballs and an Antidote. Or perhaps a Potion."

"What's a Potion?"

"A Potion is a type of medicine that heals Pokemon; it comes in the form of a spray. It costs 300 Poke Dollars."

"Oh, what else do you have?"

"Well, our Pokeballs are on sale for only 200 Poke Dollars, I can sell you an Antidote for 100, Parlyz Heal for 200, and an Awakening for 250.

"What were the last three items?"

"An Antidote is used to heal Poison, which is a status ailment. Status ailments affect a Pokemon's battle. Poison slowly takes away a Pokemon's health. Parlyz Heal is used to stop Paralysis, which has a chance of making a Pokemon unable to move. And Awakenings do just as the name suggests. They wake up sleeping Pokemon. What would you like?"

"I think I'd like a Potion, and a Parlyz heal," Justin handed the clerk all of his money, and put his items in his backpack.

"Duncan, what are you buying?" the model asked.

"I think I'll take an Antidote and an Awakening," he also paid for his items and put them in the bag. By then, Zoey had returned from her shopping, and was carrying a large bag of food.

"What did you guys buy?" She asked curiously.

"It's a secret," Justin said, before exiting the building.

**Confessional**

**Zoey: I was just asking a question!**

**Justin: That girl is up to something, I can feel it in my incredibly hot bones.**

**End of Confessional**

The team met in the center of Oldale Town. "What did you guys buy?" DJ asked Zoey.

"Well, I bought food, and Justin won't tell me what he bought, how about you guys?"

"We found that boy," Leshawna said, "then I battled him, and guess what, I beat him!"

"No way!" Zoey said, "That's amazing. How about you Izzy, did you catch any Pokemon?"

"No," the redhead said sadly, "but Dakota did. It was awesome!"

"I caught that Poochyena we saw last time," Dakota announced showing off the second Pokeball in her bag, "It wasn't hard at all. Daddy will be so proud!"

"I bet he will."

"Well, we better head back to the lab," Geoff said, "I wonder what we get for completing the challenge."

**The Lab**

"Leshawna and her Torchic beat me," Brendan told his dad.

"That's great; did you give Leshawna her prize money?"

"No, I forgot," Brendan walked over to Leshawna hand handed her some Poke Dollars, "This is what you get for beating me, use it well."

"Thanks," Leshawna said, "Professor, what do we do now?"

"I'm glad you asked," Birch smiled, "I've been working on an electronic encyclopedia called a PokeDex. It automatically records data on Pokemon you encounter. You goal is to help me fill up the pages with information. When you encounter a Pokemon, data will l be recorded, but you have to catch it to find out more. Why don't you try it? Just point it at a Pokemon, and press a button."

Zoey took her PokeDex and pointed it at Izzy's Mudkip.

**Mudkip, ****The fin on Mudkip's head acts as highly sensitive radar. Using this fin to sense movements of water and air, this Pokémon can determine what is taking place around it without using its eyes.**

"That is so cool! Thanks Professor Birch!"

"You're welcome, oh, and for finding Brendan, I will give you each a PokeDex, and five Pokeballs. Good luck on your journey!" The Hoenn Fighters exited the lab.

**This is by far the shortest chapter of the actual journey. The next Hoenn chapter will be long. Now, I know in the game, the clerk gives you a Potion, but I wanted Dakota to catch a Poochyena right away, and that was how it was possible.**

**Note: It was supposed to be either Dakota or Zoey that was going to battle Poochyena, but I needed Izzy to have some part in the chapter.**

**Why does Justin suspect Zoey of being, "up to something"? You just have to find out.**

**I don't want to copy xebla too much, but I think I should put the team stats.**

_**Geoff:**_

**Torchic Lv. 5**

Scratch

Growl

_**Leshawna:**_

**Torchic Lv. 6**

Scratch

Growl

_**Izzy:**_

**Mudkip Lv. 6**

Tackle

Growl

Mud Slap

_**Duncan:**_

**Torchic Lv. 5**

Scratch

Growl

_**Katie:**_

**Mudkip Lv. 5**

Tackle

Growl

_**Dakota:**_

**Mudkip Lv. 5**

Tackle

Growl

**Poochyena Lv. 2**

Tackle

_**DJ:**_

**Mudkip Lv. 5**

Tackle

Growl

_**Zoey:**_

**Treecko Lv. 5**

Pound

Leer

_**Justin:**_

**Torchic Lv. 5**

Tackle

Growl


	8. E1 P4: Chimchar vs Porygon

**Hey worldwide web,**

**Nothing much to say. This is the first Sinnoh chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Pokemon.**

The Sinnoh Warriors fell out of their signature portal and onto the soft earth. Noah was the first to stand up, "Looks like we're in Twinleaf Town. We better head to Sandgem Town."

"Wait a minute Noah," Cameron said, "You may know what to do, but we don't. Where are we?"

"We're in Twinleaf Town," Noah explained with a bored expression, "All trainers in the Sinnoh region start their journey here. There isn't much to do here, so we should probably head over to Route 101, which will take us to Sandgem Town. We can find the guy Chris told us about, and figure out what our challenge is."

"If you say so," Mike said, "Let's go." The Sinnoh Warriors walked out of Twinleaf Town.

"WAIT!" A voice called, and a boy with blonde hair ran up to them, "I heard about you guys, and I challenge you to a battle!" The boy pointed a finger at Cameron.

"Me? Okay, but I don't know how to battle."

"Sucks to be you," the boy smirked.

"Wait," Sam interrupted, "We're new to this. Who are you, and how do we battle?"

"My name is Barry, and I'm not telling you how to battle. Anyway, Chimchar, get them!" Barry threw a Pokeball, which opened up, releasing a Chimchar. It screeched at them.

"Turtwig, help me!" Cameron cried, sending out his Pokemon.

"Wig!" The Grass Turtle cried.

"Hold it!" Another voice called. An old man in a white lab coat approached the group, "Young man, why on Earth would you use your Pokemon to attack another person, with no battling experience?!"

"Professor Rowan," Barry said in amazement, "I wanted to battle this guy."

"I understand that, but he obviously knows nothing about battling. I also noticed that you ordered your Chimchar to attack before he sent out his Pokemon. That was an extremely dangerous thing to do."

Barry looked ashamed, "I just wanted a battle."

"Oh, you'll get a battle," Rowan said, "You'll battle _me_!"

"What?!" Barry cried, "I can't battle you!"

"You don't have a choice; I won't use a Pokemon at a higher level than yours. Porygon, let's show these kids how to battle!" Rowan threw a Pokeball into the air. In a flash of white light, a strange looking Pokemon appeared. It had a pink polyhedral body with a blue stomach, blue triangular prism feet, and a blue rectangular prism tail. It had a pink, polyhedral head that ends in a blue beak and with hexagonal eyes.

"Is that a Pokemon?" Alejandro asked.

"It is," Noah answered, "A Porygon. Porygon are extremely rare."

"Yeah, but I wonder if it'll be strong enough to beat Chimchar," Cody said.

"This is how a battle works," Rowan explained, "Each Pokemon takes turns attacking. When it's your turn, you must tell your Pokemon what attack it should use. I'll go first. Porygon, use Tackle!" Porygon glared at Chimchar and rammed into it.

"How dare you hurt my Chimchar!" Barry yelled.

"Young man, I do believe we are having a battle. Now, Tackle is a basic attack that most Pokemon know." He turned to Cameron, "Turtwig know Tackle from the very beginning. Turtwig will also know Withdraw, which I will explain later. Piplup will know Pound and Growl. Chimchar know Scratch and Growl. My Porygon is very different, and knows more attacks."

"Hey gramps, are you done rambling?" Barry asked, "We have a battle to finish. Chimchar hit it with Growl!" Chimchar let out a monkey-like screech, causing Porygon to blink.

"What did Growl do?" Sierra asked.

"Growl lowered Porygon's attack points," Cody explained, "Basically; Porygon's attacks won't do as much damage as before."

"Oh Cody," Sierra gushed, "You're so smart!"

"Um, thanks."

"Porygon, use Sharpen!" The edges of Porygon's body grew sharper.

"Sharpen increases Porygon's Attack," Rowan announced, "Making Growl useless."

"Oh yeah, Chimchar, use Scratch!" Barry shouted. Chimchar scraped its claws across Porygon's skin. Porygon blinked, but remained motionless.

"Well, I guess now it's time to show you our secret weapon," Professor Rowan said calmly, "Porygon, use Conversion 2."

"Pory," the Pokemon droned. Glowing tiles surrounded Porygon and Chimchar. The tiles around Chimchar turned gray before disappeared. The tiles surrounding Porygon turned a dark violet, before disappearing as well.

"Uh, that was weird," Barry said, "Chimchar, use Scratch!" Chimchar launched itself at Porygon, but passed right through it. Barry and the Sinnoh Warriors stared at Professor Rowan with their mouths hanging wide open.

"Conversion 2 is an attack that allows Porygon to change its type to a type that is resistant or immune one of Chimchar's attacks. Since they're both Normal type attacks, Porygon changed its type to Ghost. Now Porygon, use Sharpen!"

"Growl!" Barry cried, but the attack had the same effect as Tackle.

"Let's finish this battle with Tackle!" Porygon rammed into Chimchar. The Fire Monkey was thrown into a tree. When the dust settled, Chimchar's eyes were closed.

"Looks like I've won," Rowan said, returning Porygon into its Pokeball. Just then, a boy wearing a red hat ran up to the professor.

"Professor Rowan…you forgot…your briefcase," the boy panted, "What did I…miss?"

"Ah Lucas, I was just battling this young man." Lucas's eyes widened and he burst out laughing.

"That's a funny joke Professor, you battling. Ha!"

"Um Professor," Tyler said, "I was paying attention, but I didn't really get some of it."

"What didn't you understand?"

"Well, the first thing was that you said my Turtwig knows Tackle and Withdraw. What does Withdraw do?"

"Withdraw increases a Pokemon's defense points. That means that Turtwig will be able to take a harder hit."

"Oh, and another thing, why didn't Chimchar's attacks work?"

"That was because Porygon used Conversion 2. This changed Porygon's type from Normal to Ghost. Normal type attacks don't work on Ghost types, and vice versa."

"Type?"

"Each Pokemon has at least one type. There are 17 types in all. The types are Normal, Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Flying, Bug, Rock, Ground, Psychic, Poison, Dark, Ghost, Dragon, Ice, Fighting, and Steel. Some Pokemon have two types."

"Oh, so Chimchar is a Fire type, Piplup is a Water type, Turtwig is a Grass type, and Porygon is a Normal type?"

"Yes; I have a feeling that you'll have some trouble on your journey, so I'm going to give you a very special Pokemon to help you out."

"Professor!" Lucas cried, "You can't be serious. I worked hard to get those Pokemon!"

"I had you find them so I could give them to other people;" Rowan said sternly, "Chris wanted me to help this team out due to its disadvantage of being made up of the underdogs. That is what I intend to do." He turned to the Sinnoh Warriors, "I had my assistant Lucas find some rare Pokemon. They aren't very strong, but should be of use to you. You are the only team with this privilege, so I want you to use these Pokemon wisely. Sadly, I only have 3 Pokemon."

"Who are the people that get the Pokemon?" Sadie asked.

"First, Tyler, to help you out of all of those situations I foresee you getting into, I will give you Porygon."

Tyler was speechless, "Th-thanks. I promise to use it wisely."

"I nearly got myself killed getting that Porygon!"

"The second Pokemon goes to Noah, it is a Burmy. A male Burmy; I trust you know how to use his special ability."

"I do."

"Does it matter that I had to climb a 20 story building to get him?"

"The last Pokemon goes to Sadie, who is missing her best friend very much. I hope this Azurill will be a good friend."

"Thank you so much."

"I nearly drowned just finding that thing," Lucas grumbled.

"Now, I do believe that you should get going. Why don't you follow me to Sandgem Town? I need to talk with you about your challenge." The Sinnoh Warriors, Lucas, and Barry followed Professor Rowan through the tall grass. When they reached Sandgem town, they entered the small laboratory.

"As a Pokemon Professor, I have to work on an electronic encyclopedia called the PokeDex. It is full of information about the Pokemon in the Sinnoh region. Unfortunately, I am unable to fill the pages up completely. I would like the 9 of you to help me out. You can use the PokeDex to learn about the Pokemon you encounter, and in return, it gives me information. What do you say?"

"Sure," Cody said, "We might as well, considering we need all the help we can get."

"That's the spirit! Now you might want to head to Jubilife City. You should be able to learn about your challenge."

"Okay," Sierra said, "We'll head to Jubilife City. Thanks Professor!"

"You're welcome!"

When the team exited the lab, they saw Lucas glaring at them, "I don't want to help you guys, but it's in my contract, so follow me." Lucas led them to a large building with a red roof, "This is a Pokemon Center. It has friendly nurses that heal your Pokemon for free. You guys will probably need it." Tyler frowned as they walked over to the second building. This one was smaller, and had a blue roof, "PokeMarts, such as this one, sell a large variety of things. Things like Pokeballs and Potions."

"What are Potions?" Cameron asked.

"All I have to do is show you these buildings, and how to catch a Pokemon. Why don't you go in and ask. First, I have to show you how to catch a Pokemon." He led them over to a patch of tall grass. A small brown Pokemon stared at them. It had buck teeth and brown fur. It resembled a beaver.

"What is that?" Sadie asked.

"It's a Bidoof," Lucas replied, "Piplup, use Pound!" A small, blue Penguin Pokemon popped out of its Pokeball and slapped the Bidoof.

"Why did you do that?" Sadie cried, "That Bidoof didn't hurt you."

"If you want to catch a Pokemon, you have to weaken it. Then, you throw a Pokeball at it." Lucas produced a Pokeball from his pocket and tossed it at the Bidoof. In a flash of red light, the Bidoof was gone.

"Where is it?" Sadie asked.

"In the Pokeball," Lucas hissed, the Pokeball shook three times, before making a _Ping!_

"Did you catch it?" Mike asked.

"Yep, now most Pokemon are harder to catch, and you have to lower their health more than I did. Now good luck, you'll need it." Lucas walked back over to the lab. Professor Rowan quickly appeared behind them.

"Before you leave, I want to give you each five Pokeballs. Good luck on your journey."

**Sandgem Town**

The Sinnoh Warriors sat down on the soft sand. They had just bought food at the PokeMart, and were eating lunch. Their Pokemon were also enjoying a meal.

"We should test out these PokeDexes," Cody suggested, he pointed the device at Noah's Burmy. The PokeDex said:

**Burmy, the Bagworm Pokemon. To shelter itself from cold, wintry winds, it covers itself with a cloak made of twigs and leaves,**

B gave the PokeDex a thumb's up. He then pressed a yellow button on Cody's PokeDex. The voice said:

**This Burmy is currently at Level 5. It knows the move Protect.**

"That buttons must tell us the level and attacks of the Pokemon," Sierra said in amazement, "That's wonderful, but wait, Burmy only knows Protect. That makes it a pretty weak battler."

"Yeah, but any Pokemon can be trained," Cody said happily, "I wonder what moves Sadie's Azurill knows."

"Let's find out," Sadie said, pointing the PokeDex at her Azurill, and pressing both buttons. It said:

**Azurill, the Polka Dot Pokemon. Its tail, which is packed with nutrition, is very bouncy like a rubber ball. On sunny days they gather at the edge of water and splash about for fun. This Azurill is at Level 5, and knows the moves, Splash and Refresh.**

"What do those attacks do?" Sadie asked.

"Well, Splash doesn't do anything, and Refresh heals status ailments."

"What are status ailments?"

"A status ailment affects how a Pokemon battles," Noah said, "Some status ailments, like Sleep and Frozen, stop a Pokemon from attacking. Other status ailments hurt the Pokemon they're affecting."

"So that means I won't have to worry about, right?"

"You probably won't, but Azurill won't be a very good battler for a while."

"That doesn't matter," Sadie said confidently, "I still have Piplup, and I'm going to catch some new friends!"

"That's the spirit!" Cody cheered, "Three cheers for the Sinnoh Warriors!"

"Hip, hip, hooray!" The team yelled, before returning to their meal. It was getting dark, so they pitched up the tents and went to sleep.

**Okay, this chapter is also short. The next chapter is the start of the Unova team's journey. That will be much longer, and some of the contestants might even catch some Pokemon. Anyway, I know I strayed from the actual gameplay in the Sinnoh region, but I needed the characters to receive some Pokemon. Also, will Lucas hold a grudge against Tyler, Sadie, and Noah? Anyway, I can't wait to write the next chapter of Total Drama Pokemon.**

**Note: I was originally going to give every member of the Sinnoh Warriors a Pokemon, but there weren't enough rare Pokemon in Sinnoh. Cody and Sierra were going to receive a Bonsly and Mime Jr. I wanted Lucas to battle Cameron, but decided not to.**

**Team Stats**

_**Noah:**_

**Piplup Lv. 5**

Pound

Growl

**Burmy Lv. 5**

Protect

_**Sadie:**_

**Piplup Lv. 5**

Pound

Growl

**Azurill Lv. 5**

Splash

Refresh

_**B:**_

**Chimchar**

Scratch

Growl

_**Cody:**_

**Turtwig Lv. 5**

Tackle

Withdraw

_**Tyler:**_

**Turtwig Lv. 5**

Tackle

Withdraw

**Porygon Lv. 6**

Tackle

Sharpen

Conversion

Conversion 2

_**Cameron:**_

**Turtwig Lv. 5**

Tackle

Withdraw

_**Mike:**_

**Piplup Lv. 5**

Pound

Growl


	9. E1 P5: The Catchathon

**Hey worldwide web,**

**Now, I don't usually get excited about writing chapters, but I'm excited for this one, because it is the last of the beginning chapters. The chapter after this one will check back in on the Kanto Battlers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Pokemon.**

* * *

As usual, the well-known portal opened up, 5 feet in the air. Alejandro, Staci, Blainely, Ezekiel, Eva, and Lindsay fell through it. Staci and Lindsay groaned in pain, while Alejandro and Eva stood up. They looked around. The town they were in had 3 small houses and a large building with an orange roof.

"This doesn't look like the mall," Lindsay said.

"It's Nuvema Town!" A familiar voice said behind them. The six teenagers turned around to see Chris standing behind them, "Hello Unova Unstoppables, you are the new team."

"What new team?" Eva asked.

"You see, I originally had enough contestants for three regions, but the other two regions, Johto and Unova, couldn't be left out. So I took for members from each team. That makes twelve of you. I divided you in half, and put six of you in Johto, and six of you in Unova; a new region means new Pokemon! Please hand me your old Pokemon." Lindsay, Eva, and Blainely handed over their Pokemon. Ezekiel also gave Chris his Pokemon, but Alejandro and Staci didn't want to give them up.

"It's my new friend," Staci said, "My 10 great uncle invented friends."

"I don't care!" Chris took the two remaining Pokeballs, "Now since Lindsay was kind enough to give me her Pokemon without complaining, I will let her pick first. Lindsay, you can choose Snivy, the Grass Snake, Tepig, the Fire Pig, or Oshawott, the Sea Otter. The choice is yours."

"Well grass is green, so I choose Selena."

"It's Snivy, but you can call it Selena."

"Yay!"

"Ezekiel, do you want Fire or Water?"

"Fire, eh."

"Eva, that leaves you with Water."

"Whatever!"

"Alejandro, I give you Tepig."

"Gracias."

"Blainely, you get Snivy."

"It better be better than Mudkip."

"Staci, you are stuck with Oshawott."

"That's okay; my 1329 great aunt May invented water."

"All right Unova Unstoppables, a few friends of mine will be arriving shortly; you shouldn't be able to miss them."

"What do they look like?" Alejandro asked.

"Their names are Cheren and Bianca." Chris disappeared with a _Pop!_

"Okay," Blainely said, "Well, while we're waiting, we should try to get our priorities straight. We need to keep a common goal."

"Our goal is to win, duh!" Eva shouted.

"I think she means we need to work on small pieces of the game first, eh," Ezekiel said.

"Exactly, Chris said his friends will be arriving soon, we should probably try to figure out what they'll want."

"Didn't Chris say something about battling?" Staci asked, "Maybe they want a battle."

"That's exactly what we want," a boy with black hair and glasses said, "My name is Cheren, and this is my friend Bianca." A girl in a skirt and a green hat waved at them, "Chris told us you would be coming, so we decided to find you and challenge you to a battle."

"You want to fight?!" Eva shouted at Cheren, making a fist.

"Eva," Alejandro said, "I think he means a Pokemon battle. You have to use your Pokemon."

"Whatever! Oshawott, or whatever the *censored* your name is, I want you to *censored* kill him!"

Cheren looked worried, "Snivy go!" In a flash of blue light, a green Pokemon with a reptilian look to it glared at Eva. It had a strange yellow collar, and a leaf shape at the end of its tail. Oshawott had a white head with navy blue ears. It had a squishy cyan body, with a tan seashell on its chest.

"This is how you battle," Cheren explained, "You tell a Pokemon to attack the opponent. Snivy, use Tackle." Snivy nodded its head a rammed into Oshawott.

"You son of a *censored*! I'm going to *censored* kill you!"

"Is she always like this?" Bianca asked.

"Sadly, yes," Blainely sighed.

"Eva, you have to tell Oshawott to attack," Cheren called out, "Oshawott knows Tackle and Tail Whip."

"Use *censored* Tail Whip!" Oshawott smiled, and then wagged his tail cutely."

"What the *censored*?!" Eva screamed, "What did that do!?"

"I have to agree with Eva on this," Alejandro said, "What did Tail Whip do?"

"Well," Bianca said, "If I remember correctly, Tail Whip lowers Defense points."

"Defense points, what are those eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"A Pokemon has points for Health, Attack, Defense, Speed, Sp. Attack, and Sp. Defense. Tail Whip lowered Snivy's Defense, making it unable to take very strong hits. That might have turned this battle around."

"Snivy, use Leer!" Snivy's glare intensified, lowering Oshawott's Defense.

"Does Leer also lower Defense?" Staci asked.

"Yep," Bianca said, "Cheren still has a chance."

"Oshawott, use *censored* Tackle!" Oshawott ran at Snivy, but the Grass Pokemon leaped out of the way.

"Use Tackle!" Snivy launched itself off of the ground and Oshawott slammed into the hard earth. Snivy was still standing, and Oshawott was on the ground.

"*CENSORED!*" Eva screamed, returning Oshawott into its Pokeball.

"Good job," Cheren said, taking the Pokeball out of her hand and putting it on a device. A chime was heard and Cheren said, "It's all healed up. Bianca, who do you want to battle?"

"I want to battle her!" Bianca said, pointing to Lindsay, "Go Tepig!" A small orange pig Pokemon came out of the Pokeball. The front half of it was orange, and the back half was black.

"Um, okay, I'll battle Brianna. Selena, go!" Selena popped out her Pokeball and stood on the ground.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Eva: I can't believe I lost to that loser!**

**Alejandro: I wasn't exactly sure if Bianca would beat Lindsay.**

**Cheren: Eva doesn't care about anything but winning. That's not good.**

**End of Confessional**

* * *

"Tepig use Tackle!" Tepig let out a cry and slammed into Selena.

"Selena, use Leer!" The Unova Unstoppables were surprised that Lindsay had remembered an attack.

"Tepig, use Growl!"

"TEPIG!" The Fire Pokemon roared.

"Let me guess, Growl lowers Defense?" Blainely said.

"Actually," Cheren replied, "Growl is an attack that lowers an opponent's Attack points. Selena's attacks won't hurt Tepig as much."

"Selene, use Tackle!"

"Tepig get out of the way!" Tepig jumped out of the way, causing Snivy to hit a tree.

"Oh no, Selena, use Leer!" The Snivy glared at Tepig, lowering its Defense even more.

"Tepig, use Tackle!" This time Selena was ready, she rammed into the Tepig. When the dust cleared, a Selena was still standing.

"Tepig was doing great though!" Alejandro said, "How did Selena win?"

"Well, my guess is all of the Leer attacks. That lowered Tepig's Defense. Another possibility is a critical hit."

"What's a critical hit?" Staci asked.

"When a Pokemon attacks, it does damage, but on rare occasions, a Pokemon's attack does more damage than it is supposed to. That is called a critical hit."

"Oh, okay."

A woman with a strange hair style and a lab coat approached the group, "Hello Unova Unstoppables. Chris told me you'd be coming. My name is Professor Juniper. I research Pokemon in the Unova region."

"Hello," Lindsay and Ezekiel said.

Professor Juniper reached into the pocket of her lab coat and pulled out 8 electronic devices, "This is a PokeDex. It's an electronic encyclopedia filled with information about Pokemon. I hope you find a use for it on your journey."

"Gracias," Alejandro said.

"Second, this is a Town Map. As the name suggests, it is a map. It shows all of the cities and landmarks of the Unova region."

"We'll probably need that a lot," Blainely said, looking at Lindsay.

"Another thing I have for you is the Xtransciever. It's sort of like a walkie-talkie, but you can see who's talking to you. It's useful if you get lost."

"That will come in handy too," Blainely muttered.

"The last items I want to give you are five Pokeballs. Hopefully you'll catch lots of Pokemon."

"Thank you so much," Lindsay said happily.

"Good luck on your journey!" Professor Juniper called to the team as they exited the lab.

* * *

**Well that was fun. Tune in next time! Just kidding! I hope you guys didn't seriously think I was done with the chapter. I just wanted to add an Author's note right here. Even though Cheren and Bianca used the confessionals, they have no real importance in the series aside from being rivals. No other rivals will use the confessionals. Another thing, I wasn't planning on having Eva battle Cheren, because I wanted Alejandro to battle, but that didn't happen. So anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

**Route 1**

"Bianca wanted us to all take our first step as trainers together," Cheren explained.

"I don't see why we can't do that," Blainely said. The team lined up with Cheren and Bianca and took a step forward.

"Accumula Town is just up ahead," Bianca explained, "Why don't we have a contest to see who can catch the most Pokemon."

"There's one problem," Staci said, "We don't know how to catch Pokemon."

"I'll show you," Professor Juniper said, walking up to them, "The first thing you have to do is find a Pokemon." A small, brown, rodent-like Pokemon, resembling a chipmunk walked out of the grass. It stood up on two legs and looked directly at them, "That's a Patrat. A common sight on Route 1, and an easy catch. After you find a Pokemon, you have to battle it. Oshawott, let's battle!" Professor Juniper's Oshawott jumped in front of Patrat, "Oshawott, use Tackle!" Oshawott head-butted the Patrat. The Patrat glared at Oshawott, lowering its Defense, "Now you have to throw a Pokeball at it. Pokeball go!" Professor Juniper tossed the Pokeball, and the Patrat disappeared inside. The Pokeball that was now on the ground shook three times before making a clicking sound, "That is how you catch a Pokemon. Now, you might want to lower its health more than I did, or even make it faint. Inflicting status conditions, like Sleep or Paralysis, works well too."

"What are status conditions?" Alejandro asked.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you," Professor Juniper smiled, "Now your challenge is to win that Pokemon catching contest!" She walked off into the tall grass.

"All right," Cheren said, "Good luck to everyone, now move out!"

* * *

**With Alejandro**

Alejandro search through the tall grass, trying to find the same Pokemon Professor Juniper had fought earlier. The sooner he caught a Pokemon, the sooner he could become the strongest on his team. Then he would be able to eliminate the vile Heather. Even though he was still in love with her, he wasn't happy about being betrayed. "Where could it be?" He said to himself. A rustling sound made him turn around. A patch of grass was shaking wildly. _This is it, _he thought, _my first Pokemon battle. _He rushed into the grass.

* * *

**With Eva**

Eva was proud to say that she found the first Pokemon. It was a tan colored puppy-like Pokemon. It was almost cute. It sniffed a patch of grass, and then looked up at Eva. PokeDex in hand, Eva pressed a blue button. The monotone voice of the PokeDex said:

**Lillipup, the Puppy Pokemon.** **It faces strong opponents with great courage. But, when at a disadvantage in a fight, this intelligent Pokémon flees****.**

"Intelligent? I'll take it! Oshawott, Tackle!" The Sea Otter Pokemon jumped out of the Pokeball and slammed into the Lillipup with lots of force. The Puppy Pokemon's eyes glowed red and it glared at Oshawott, scaring it, and lowering her Defense.

"Use Tail…Whip." The Lillipup had run away, "The PokeDex wasn't kidding.

* * *

**With Blainely**

Blainely was also having Lillipup problems. The one she had found wasn't giving up. No matter how hard her Snivy hit it, the Lillipup would always bounce back. Snivy was getting tired, but so was Lillipup. It used Leer on Snivy. The Grass Pokemon's Defense points were now dangerously low.

"Snivy don't give up, hit with a Tackle!" That is exactly what Snivy did. It ran as fast as it could, straight for the Lillipup. The Puppy Pokemon didn't stand a chance, and was thrown three feet into the air, and landed on the ground with a thud.

"Perfect, Pokeball go!" The Pokeball bounced off Lillipup's fur, opened up, and captured it. It shook once, then twice, and now a third time. _Click!_

"Yes," Blainely shouted, "I was the first to catch a Pokemon!"

* * *

**With Ezekiel and Lindsay**

"I saw it first," Lindsay whined, "I want to catch it!" The two were fighting over a Patrat that was just standing in the middle of the two, confused. When it started to walk away, Lindsay threw a Pokeball. Sadly, it hit Zeke in the head. His Tepig saw this and use Tackle on Selena. The Grass Snake Pokemon was so angry, that it used Leer, lowering Tepig's Defense.

"Patrat?" Lindsay said, poking Zeke's forehead, "Time to wake up." Behind her, Snivy was using Tackle on Zeke's Tepig. The Patrat started to walk way, only to be found by Staci. She ordered her Oshawott to chase it into the grass.

"Okay, now I'm just confused," Lindsay said to no one, "Why did Sandy and her Otter just run by, and where's Selena? Also, my Patrat won't wake up."

"That's because I'm not a Patrat!" Ezekiel, now conscious, yelled. Lindsay screamed and Selena looked over at her. This gave Tepig the opportunity to tackle it. Snivy was knocked out.

"Yeah, Tepig won!" Zeke cheered. Then, his PokeDex said:

**Tepig is now at Level 6. Tepig is now at Level 7. Tepig has learned Ember.**

"What does that mean? Oh well, Tepig return." Ezekiel walked off looking for the Patrat.

"Oh no," Lindsay sobbed, "My poor Selena is hurt."

* * *

**With Alejandro**

The Pokemon Alejandro encountered was not a Patrat. No, the Pokemon he found look like a cross between a rabbit and a soft served ice-cream. It was pink, and had a tan underbelly. It stood on two legs. Alejandro scanned it with the PokeDex.

**Audino, the Hearing Pokemon. ****Its auditory sense is astounding. It has a radar-like ability to understand its surrounding through slight sounds.**

"It'll have to do. Tepig, use Growl!" The Fire Pig let out a cry that lowered the surprised Audino's Attack. Just then, a Patrat ran into the grass, followed by Staci and her Oshawott.

"Mind if I join the battle?" Staci asked.

"Sure, but I don't know if it's allowed."

"Who cares? I'll battle Patrat if you battle that thing."

"Deal."

"Oshawott, use Tackle on Patrat!" Staci ordered. The Sea Otter Pokemon ran into the rodent-like Pokemon. Staci pulled out her PokeDex:

**Patrat, the Lookout Pokemon, ****Extremely cautious, they take shifts to maintain a constant watch of their nest. They feel insecure without a lookout.**

Now it was Audino's turn. She made a small fist and hit Tepig. "What attack was that?" Alejandro asked.

**Pound, a relatively weak attack, in which a Pokemon hits the opponent with a hand, foot, or other appendage.**

Patrat used Leer on Oshawott, lowering its Defense. "Alejandro, what if we both attacked the same Pokemon. That would do twice the damage we would inflict on our own."

"Brilliant! Tepig, I want you to use Tackle on Patrat!"

"Tep!"

"Oshawott you too!" Both Pokemon threw their bodies at the Lookout Pokemon. The Patrat was thrown back into the trunk of a tree. "Pokeball go!" Alejandro shouted.

"What?! I was supposed to catch that," Staci cried, "Oshawott, get that Pokeball." Oshawott run over to it, but Tepig's Tackle attack knocked it out. Alejandro scooped up Patrat's Pokeball.

"Sorry chica, but Alejandro needs to win this, Pokeball go!" He tossed another Pokeball at the Audino. This one made Alejandro worried. He hadn't used any damaging attacks on the Hearing Pokemon, but was relieved to hear a _click_.

**Tepig is now at Level 6.**

* * *

**Accumula Town**

Cheren and Bianca were waiting at the entrance to Accumula Town. When they saw Blainely, Bianca asked, "How many Pokemon did you catch?"

"I caught a Lillipup!"

"So did I," Bianca squealed, "Cheren didn't catch anything." Blainely tried her hardest to look sympathetic.

Eva and Ezekiel were the next to arrive; both of them had caught nothing. Lindsay was holding her Snivy, crying about how it had fainted. Luckily, Cheren had healed it.

"I caught two Pokemon," Alejandro announced, "Cheren, I have a question. I saw an Audino in some grass, but the grass was shaking like crazy. Why was that?"

"Well, some rare Pokemon, like Audino, are hard to find, but they usually cause grass to rustle more than the average Pokemon."

"Oh, I see. Anyway, I caught the Audino and a Patrat."

"That should be my Patrat!" Staci screeched. She had just exited the tall grass, holding her fainted Oshawott, "Al and I teamed up to defeat the Patrat and Audino, but he caught both of them. I have proof too. His Tepig stopped my Oshawott from retrieving Patrat's Pokeball. This caused it to level up. His PokeDex even said so."

"Staci, I don't even think we should have been working together," Alejandro said quickly.

"Actually," Cheren said, "There is such thing as a double battle. Another thing, Professor Juniper's new PokeDexes do tell you when your Pokemon levels up or learns a new move."

"That's what mine said when Tepig defeated Selena. It said Tepig was at level 6, then 7, and that it learned Ember," Ezekiel announced.

"Ember is really cool Fire type attack," Bianca gushed, "You're so lucky!"

"Staci's Oshawott got in the way of my Tepig when I was battling a different Patrat. That is why it was defeated. Staci it's one thing to lie about your family, but it's another thing to lie about your friends."

"Yeah," Blainely agreed, "Not cool. So, who wins?"

"Alejandro does," Cheren said, "You won the reward challenge, so you get a Potion."

"What's a Potion?" Alejandro asked.

"It's a type of medicine for Pokemon," Cheren explained, "You can spray it on Tepig to heal it after a battle. You don't need to do that now, because I can heal your Pokemon." After all of the Pokemon had been healed the Unova Unstoppables entered a large building with a red roof. "This is a Pokemon Center," Cheren explained, "They heal your Pokemon for free. The two mean at that counter work at the PokeMart. They sell items like Potions, Pokeballs, and even Antidotes. I can't tell you what those are yet."

"Of course not," Eva grumbled.

"Please Alejandro," Staci whispered, "I really want that Patrat."

"STACI!" Alejandro screamed, "Why would you threaten me like that?! I found that Pokemon fair and square!"

Blainely shook her head, "Sorry Staci, but now we know who to vote off."

"I didn't threaten him!"

* * *

**Confessional**

**Staci: Alejandro is going to pay for making everyone turn on me. Mark my words!**

**Alejandro: 1 down, 4 to go. Don't worry Heather; I'll be seeing you sooner than you think!**

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Yep, the starts of the journeys are officially done. Next chapter will include the Kanto Battlers, and they may even reach Pewter City. I still haven't decided. Anyway, will Ezekiel use Tepig's Ember attack to possibly beat Lindsay and Selena again? You'll have to wait four more chapters to find out! Here are the team stats:**

_**Blainely:**_

**Snivy Lv. 5**

Tackle

Leer

_**Lindsay:**_

**Snivy (Selena) Lv. 6**

Tackle Leer

_**Ezekiel:**_

**Tepig Lv. 7**

Tackle

Growl

Ember

_**Alejandro:**_

**Tepig Lv. 6**

Tackle

Growl

**Audino Lv. 4**

Pound

Helping Hand

Growl

**Patrat Lv. 3**

Tackle

Leer

_**Staci:**_

**Oshawott Lv. 5**

Tackle

Tail Whip

_**Eva:**_

**Oshawott Lv. 5**

Tail Whip

Tackle


	10. E2 P1: Battles by the Yardful

**Hey worldwide web,**

**What's up with you guys? I've barely gotten any reviews for the last 3 chapters! I know I forgot a trivia question last chapter, but come on. I'm starting to think you guys don't like this story. If it's because of Eva swearing, I won't include that anymore. I have school on Monday, and I won't be able to update as fast.**

**LazyFoxLover: You're a little late on the trivia question, but Al sure is evil. Also, Gwen and Duncan are together in this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Pokemon.**

We join our heroes, forcing animals to fight for money. Just kidding, Scott and Jason were having a friendly battle, while waiting for Courtney to exit Professor Oak's lab.

"Charmander, use Scratch!"

"Bulbasaur dodge it, and then use Growl!"

The orange lizard Pokemon ran at its Grass type opponent, who quickly jumped to the side and let out a roar that lowered Charmander's Attack, "Char!"

"Hit with Scratch again!" The lizard Pokemon's claws scratched at the green onion-like bulb on Bulbasaur's back. The Plant Pokemon winced in pain, but stood up.

"Growl, as loud as you can!"

"BULBA!" The sound echoed in the distance, and Charmander's Attack was lowered down even greater than before. Jason smirked, "This should be easy."

"Don't even think about it," Scott snapped, "Charmander, you use Growl too!"

"Char!" Charmander's Growl hit Bulbasaur, lowering the Pokemon's Attack. Bulbasaur rammed into Charmander with Tackle. Charmander responded with Scratch. Bulbasaur shook his head and hit Charmander with Tackle. The Fire Pokemon was covered in bruises and scratches, but didn't give up, and scratched Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, finish it off!"

"Bulbasaur," the Pokemon cried, charging at Charmander, before hitting him with brute force. The Lizard Pokemon was thrown to the ground, swirls in its eyes.

"Yes," Jason cheered, "We won!"

* * *

**Bulbasaur is now at level 6.**

* * *

"What was that?" Trent asked, confused. Just then, Courtney walked out of the lab, holding a large pile of Pokeballs.

"Hi guys, Professor Oak forgot to give us our reward for delivering the package. We each get five Pokeballs. Also, the new PokeDex will tell you when your Pokemon levels up, evolves, and learns a new attack. To find out its level and attacks, just press the yellow button."

"Cool," Jason said, "So Bulbasaur must have leveled up when he beat Scott. Speaking of that, Scott and I need to heal our Pokemon." The two walked away from the others.

"First chance we get, one of them is out," Jo said quietly.

"Why?" Dawn asked.

"Jason knows way too much about Pokemon, and has an advantage. Scott is probably going to sabotage us soon."

"You shouldn't just assume these things," Bridgette argued, "Maybe Scott has turned over a new leaf. Maybe we can use Jason's knowledge to our advantage."

* * *

**Confessional**

**Jo: Blondie has to go too.**

**End of Confessional**

* * *

Scott and Jason had returned, and the Kanto Battlers were ready to leave, but something was bothering Trent, "I know we have to catch Pokemon, but how do we do that exactly?"

Jason thought for a moment, "We'll just have to find a Pokemon first. Then I'll show you how to catch it." The team walked through the tall grass until they saw a Pokemon. It was a small Pokemon, with purple fur. It had large front teeth, red eyes, and resembled a rat. Scott took out his PokeDex. The device said:

* * *

**Rattata, the Mouse Pokemon. ****Rattata is cautious in the extreme. Even while it is asleep, it constantly listens by moving its ears around. It is not picky about where it lives, and will make its nest anywhere.**

* * *

"So how do we catch it?" Courtney whispered.

"Well, the first thing we have to do is battle it," Jason replied, reaching for Bulbasaur's Pokeball, but Scott beat him to it.

"Charmander, don't let it escape!" The orange lizard Pokemon leaped out of its Pokeball and blocked the Rattata's escape. "Charmander use Scratch!" Charmander obeyed and swiped its claws across the Mouse Pokemon's cheek. Rattata rammed into it, causing Charmander to cower behind Scott. "What's wrong with it?" Scott asked worriedly.

"Charmander is afraid of losing for the third time in a row, thus disappointing you," Dawn translated, "You must reassure Charmander that even though it may lose, you will still be proud of it."

"Fine," Scott groaned, "Charmander, I know we've lost every battle we've been in, but I know you can win. I believe in you!" A spark ignited in Charmander's eyes, and he dug his claws into Rattata's fur. The enemy Pokemon cried out in pain.

"Scott please don't hurt it anymore," Dawn begged.

"You seemed fine when we were battling earlier," Scott said.

"That was because you Pokemon were fighting each other willingly. The Rattata was just minding its own business."

"Fine," Scott grumbled, "I'll stop hurting it. Pokeball go!" The orange device bounced off of Rattata and the Pokemon disappeared inside. The Pokeball shook three times before making a clicking noise.

"Congratulations Scott," Jason said happily, "Now, I should probably explain a few things. The reason the Pokeball was shaking, was Rattata trying to resist capture. The clicking noise tells you that you've caught the Pokemon."

"That's pretty helpful, Rattata front and center!" The Mouse Pokemon looked up at its trainer curiously. Scott pressed the yellow button on the PokeDex:

* * *

**This Rattata is a Level 3. It knows the moves Tackle and Tail Whip.**

* * *

"It's only at Level 3?!" Scott said in disgust, "How is it supposed to win?"

"You have to make it level up," Jason explained, "Let's keep going. You'll want to heal Rattata at the Pokemon Center in Viridian City."

"Or you can use my Potion," Dawn said, handing Scott the spray battle, "I found it on the ground in Viridian City. You can use it."

"Uh, thanks," Scott said, spraying the Mouse Pokemon. Rattata jumped back after being sprayed.

"Sorry," Jason said, embarrassed, "I forgot to mention that Potions sting a bit." Rattata was now acting livelier. Scott returned it into its Pokeball. The Kanto Battlers sat down on the soft grass, and Jason opened up a picnic basket. He handed everyone a bottle of water and a sandwich. It was hard at first, but Jason quickly figured out everyone's favorite sandwiches. Courtney like her sandwiches with nothing but extra crunchy peanut butter. Brick and Jo preferred PB&J. Dawn wanted hers with veggie spread (It took him forever to find it in the PokeMart). Scott and Trent like turkey and cheese. The easiest person to cook for was himself and Beth. They both like ham with Swiss cheese and butter on the bread. After lunch for his team was made, he had to work on the Pokemon food. He had expected his team to have two new editions, so he made extra. Scott's Rattata was happy to eat whatever it was fed.

"While we're here," Jo said with a mouthful of peanut butter and jelly, "We should get partners and battle each other."

"That's a great idea," Beth said, "It will at least give us all a taste of what battling is like."

"Okay," Bridgette agreed, "but we have to get to Viridian City as soon as we're done. It might be getting dark soon, and I don't want to get lost. Dawn, do you want to be my partner?"

* * *

**Beth vs. Trent**

"Bulbasaur go!"

"Charmander, I choose you!"

The Lizard Pokemon growled at Beth's Bulbasaur. Beth went first, ordering her Pokemon to use Growl. Charmander jumped out of the way and scratched Bulbasaur.

"Oh no," Beth cried, "Quick Bulbasaur, use Tackle!" Bulbasaur launched itself into Charmander. The Fire type glared at Bulbasaur, before letting out a cry that could only be growl. Bulbasaur managed to avoid the attack lowering sound wave, and used another Tackle attack.

"Charmander, don't let him win, use Scratch as hard as you can!" Trent ordered. His Charmander rushed at Bulbasaur, who was expecting the hit. Charmander's claws scratched Bulbasaur's face, but the Plant Pokemon was ready with a Tackle attack. Charmander was easily knocked out.

"How come Bulbasaur seemed so much stronger than he was when that Pidgey attacked?" Trent asked, returning Charmander.

"My guess is that Bulbasaur leveled up after beating the Pidgey," Jason called from the grass. He and Courtney were looking at a baby Pidgey that was hopping around, "This thing must only be at level 2. An easy Pokemon to battle, but I don't want to make the parents angry." Scott was looking at the baby Pidgey with a devious look on its face.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Scott: I'm already stuck with a rat, if that isn't embarrassing enough, there was no way I was going to add a baby bird to the bunch. So I did what any self-respecting person would do.**

* * *

**End of Confessional**

"Rattata use Tackle!" The purple rat Pokemon sprung up and scurried over to the baby Pidgey. The poor Pokemon was too busy pecking at the ground to even notice Rattata until it hit him. The Pidgey let out a cry that signaled to the flock that it was time to leave. Luckily its parents heard the cry and flew over to help. The others were so preoccupied with their battles to notice Scott, Courtney, and Jason running around trying to either help or stop the Pidgey.

* * *

**Brick vs. Jo**

"Charmander lets roast them!" Jo cried, sending out her Pokemon.

"Squirtle give it all you've got!" Brick commanded to the Tiny Turtle Pokemon. He pulled out his PokeDex to check Squirtle's moves

* * *

**Suirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon. ****After birth, its back swells and hardens into a shell. Powerfully sprays foam from its mouth. This Squirtle is at Level 5 and knows the attacks Tackle and Tail Whip.**

* * *

"All right Squirtle, let's use Tail Whip!" Squirtle smiled and wagged its tail in the air cutely. The Tail Whip lowered Charmander's Defense.

"What are you trying to do?" Jo asked angrily, "Charmander just get to it and use Scratch!" Charmander's claws shined in the bright sun, and ran down Squirtle's back. The Water type winced in pain and used another Tail Whip, "Quit fooling around!" Jo said angrily, "Charmander keep using Scratch!" Her Pokemon obeyed and copied his previous attack.

"You'll see why I'm going to all this trouble," Brick smirked, "Squirtle, use Tail Whip again!"

"Whatever," Jo spat, "Charmander, you know what to do!" Charmander nodded and scraped his claws against Squirtle's tail.

"Let's end this Squirtle; use Tackle!" Squirtle ran at full speed into Charmander. The Lizard Pokemon was knocked off its feet and thrown five feet backwards. Behind the Cadet and Jockette, Courtney and Jason were using their Bulbasaurs to calm down the Pidgey. Scott had knocked out the Pidgey, and was now battling a stronger Tiny Bird Pokemon.

"Scott you're just making it worse!" Courtney yelled, while trying to keep a Pidgey from pecking at her hair.

"You're battling too," Scott commented. He was right; Jason and the two Bulbasaurs were trying to keep the angry Pidgey parents from clawing Scott's eyes out.

Back at the battle, Charmander was barely standing. Brick laughed and said, "All of those Tail Whip attacks lowered Charmander's Defense. Now he won't be able to take as much damage. Squirtle, use Tackle again!" Charmander looked worriedly at the charge Squirtle. In a last ditch attempt to save himself, he swiped at the air with his claws. Squirtle was about to hit him, when Charmander's claws scratched it. Jo looked at the two Pokemon in disbelief. Squirtle was on the ground with his eyes close, and Charmander was still standing, but looked ready to collapse at any moment. Brick rushed over to his Pokemon, "You did good Squirtle." A red beam of light shot out of the Pokeball, returning Squirtle into his Pokeball. Jo looked over at her Pokemon. The Charmander limped over to her, a smile on its face.

"You could have been better," Jo mumbled, returning it into its Pokeball.

* * *

**Charmander is now at Level 6.**

**Rattata is at Level 4. Rattata has learned Quick Attack.**

* * *

Brick and Jo looked over at Scott who was happily stroking his Rattata's fur. A few small Pidgey were lying on the ground around them. Dawn ran over to them. She threw four of her Pokeballs, catching the fainted Pidgey. One by one, she turned the small button on the Pokeball, releasing the Pidgey back to their families. "Scott, I can't believe you would hurt a baby creature. You're lucky I was able to catch them, and then release them back to their flock, or you would have been in trouble."

"Now that we've solved that problem," Jason said calmly, watching the Pidgey fly away, "Let's all check our PokeDexes to see if our Pokemon leveled up. Beth, you can go first.

* * *

**Bulbasaur is now Level 7. Bulbasaur has learned Absorb.**

* * *

That's a good Grass type attack," Jason said happily, "My turn.

* * *

**Bulbasaur is now Level 6.**

**Bulbasaur is now Level 6.**

* * *

Courtney smiled at her Bulbasaur. Brick, Dawn, and Trent had lost their battles, so they didn't have any Pokemon that leveled up. Jo's Charmander had grown to level 6. Bridgette's Squirtle was also at Level 6.

"Now that we've all battled, we better head to Viridian City," Beth said, leading the team to the town. They walked into the Pokemon Center and Beth asked, "Do you have any spare rooms for us to stay in?"

"Certainly, we have two rooms open," the nurse said cheerfully, "Would you like me to heal all of your Pokemon?"

"Yes please!" The Kanto Battlers handed their Pokeballs to the nurse, who headed to the back room. The team was worn out, so they went to bed right away.

* * *

**In the boy's room**

"I can't believe my Bulbasaur leveled up," Jason said enthusiastically, "Tomorrow, I'll be the first to catch a Pokemon!"

"Don't count on it," Scott said, "I'm going to win this."

"I wonder if there are any musical Pokemon," Trent thought aloud.

"We should go to bed," Brick said. He turned off the lights and the four went to bed.

* * *

**In the girl's room**

"Squirtle, use Tackle," Bridgette whispered, not wanting to wake up the boys. Her Squirtle and Beth's Bulbasaur were battling, trying to test out Absorb. Her Tiny Turtle Pokemon jumped into Bulbasaur, knocking the Grass Pokemon backwards.

"Absorb," Beth ordered. Squirtle glowed green, and three small balls of green light floated into the opening of Bulbasaur's bulb. When the green glow faded, Squirtle sank to his knees. The girls were impressed with the amount of damage Absorb inflicted, but were even more surprised to the scrapes and bruises on Bulbasaur's skin disappear. A confused Courtney opened up her PokeDex and typed "Absorb".

* * *

**Absorb is a Grass type attack that drains the opponent of energy, and then uses half of that energy to restore HP.**

* * *

"So Absorb not only does damage, but it will also heal the user," Courtney concluded.

"I wondered what caused Absorb to do so much damage," Bridgette said, "Sure, Bulbasaur is a higher level, but Squirtle can barely walk. That reminds me, I need to use this Potion." She healed her Squirtle and typed "Absorb is super effective" in the PokeDex.

* * *

**Absorb, like all Grass attacks, has a typing advantage against Water, Rock, and Ground type Pokemon.**

* * *

"What's a typing advantage?" Jo asked, typing the term into Courtney's PokeDex.

* * *

**A typing advantage is a term used to classify when a certain Type of attack or Pokemon is more effective against another. For example, Water-type Pokemon are resistant to Fire-Types. Water-type attacks also do extra damage against Fire-type Pokemon.**

* * *

"So Grass-type attacks are effective against Water-type Pokemon," Bridgette said, "that makes sense, because plants commonly soak up water."

"Water is strong against Fire, which makes sense, because in real life, water puts out fire," Beth said, "I'm also going to guess that Fire beats Grass, because fire can burn up grass easily."

"You're right," Bridgette replied, "I wonder if we'll catch any other Water-type Pokemon."

"Who cares what type they are?" Jo said, "I just want the strongest."

"Yeah, but unless you start planning ahead, you might not win the next match against Brick," Courtney replied before turning off the lights.

* * *

**The Next Day**

The Kanto Battlers had just left the Pokemon Center. They were feeling refreshed, and a little bit smarter (Well, the girls were at least). Jason had consulted the map and wanted to check out Route 22, which was west from Viridian City, for any Pokemon. Jo led the way across the brick path. A large grassy area was just up ahead, but blocking their way was a large Pidgey, it glared at Beth and flew at her.

"That must be the Pidgey that Beth battled," Jason said, "Bulbasaur help her out and use Growl!" Pidgey's attack was lowered, but it still used Tackle, "Now that its attack is down, use Tackle!" Bulbasaur rammed into the Pidgey. Seizing his chance, Jason threw the Pokeball at the Pidgey. It shook three times before clicking.

"Yes," Jason cheered, "I just caught my first Pokemon!"

"Great job," Trent congratulated, "but we should probably move on."

"Not until I catch a Pokemon," Jo said sternly, "There has to be one here somewhere!"

"I agree with Trent," Courtney said, "We should move on." It was decided, much to Jo's dismay. The Kanto Battlers walked to the exit of Viridian City, but were stopped by the old man Trent and Brick had seen yesterday.

"I've had my coffee now, and would like to teach you how to catch a Pokemon," the old man said.

"We already know how to catch a Pokemon," Beth said.

"Oh, well then I can at least give you my Teachy TV. It will give you tons of information about Pokemon." Scott put the Teachy TV in his bag, and the team walked off. Route 2 was pretty boring, with absolutely no Pokemon in sight, the team entered Viridian Forest.

* * *

**Viridian Forest**

"This is great," Jason said, "We can catch some bug Pokemon here. It's also a great place to train."

"Then let's train," Jo said. She walked over to a patch of grass and saw a Pokemon. It was green and shaped like a crescent. It didn't blink or move, "Weird; Charmander, use Scratch!"

"Char!" The Fire Lizard said, scraping its claws against the Pokemon. It glowed blue for a bit, then closed its eyes. Charmander and Jo looked at each other, before using Scratch. After five scratches the Pokemon fainted and Charmander leveled up. It now knew Ember.

Jason was in a more exciting battle. He had sent out Pidgey to battle a Caterpie. The Bug Pokemon was green with a yellow underbelly. A red Y-shape was on its head. Courtney was watching the battle with slight interest, but was distracted by a small ball of yellow fur running through the trees.

Jo was busy terrorizing the local Bug Pokemon with Charmander's Ember. The Lizard Pokemon would open its mouth, and small sparks of fire shot out. A very large bee-like Pokemon flew by, and was hit by the Ember attack. It glared at the humans that invaded its territory and soon the whole colony had gathered

* * *

**What will happen to the Kanto Battlers? Will Jason catch the Caterpie? What was the Pokemon Courtney saw? Find out in four more chapters.**

**Sorry if this seems a bit rushed, but I wanted to update soon. Next chapter will check in with the Johto Journeyers.**


	11. E2 P2: Dark Cave

**Hey worldwide web,**

**I'm seriously thinking you guys don't like my story anymore. I'm just going to have to keep updating until you guys review.**

**LazyFoxLover: You don't even need to request Scott and Dawn as a couple; I already have that planned out. I'm sorry to say this, but Dawn will not be catching the Pokemon Courtney saw.**

**SailorMarble14: There is Unova Pokemon in this story, but only in the chapters featuring the Unova Unstoppables. For some Unova Pokemon, read chapter 9.**

**One more thing, an anonymous reviewer is complaining about how I haven't updated my other stories. Normally, this wouldn't bother me very much, if it wasn't for the fact that he or she said that I don't stick with my stories. Listen up! Even if I don't update in a year, that does not mean I have given up. I'm kind of trying to become a professional author, so writing is a very decent part of my life. I will always update my stories. Except for Total Drama but with an OC! In fact, I'll probably take that story down, because I was just writing that so I could write this story. The point is, I will never give up on a story, and leave it on the website, no matter what.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Pokemon.**

The Johto Journeyers rushed back to New Bark Town and into Professor Elm's lab. Lightning, who was now particularly fond of kicking doors opened, burst into the lab and said, "What the Sha-heck is going on?"

A police officer who was examining some broken glass said, "Somebody broke into this lab and stole a Pokemon. Criminals always return to the scene of the crime. That means you stole the Pokemon." Lightning's jaw dropped.

"Lightning ain't no crook! Cyndaquil, show this man we're good!" Cyndaquil jumped in front of Lightning.

"Um Lightning," Harold said quietly, "I don't think attacking the police officer is going to convince him you're 'good.' Perhaps if you just told him you weren't the bad guy, things would be fine."

"Quiet ginger," Lightning snapped, "Cyndaquil, use Tackle!"

"Mr. Mime, use Protect!" A Pokemon that was relatively humanoid in shape was released from one of Professor Elm's Pokemon. It had a white, round body with a pink circle in the middle. Red spheres connected its long, thin limbs. The blue horns on Mr. Mime's equally round head gave it a jester-like look. It held out its hands like a mime, and a sphere of green light surrounded him and the officer. Cyndaquil bounced off of the force field and rubbed its head.

"What attack was that?" Anne Maria asked.

"That attack was Protect," Professor Elm explained, returning his Mr. Mime, "A Pokemon creates a barrier of light that completely protects it from almost all attacks." He turned to the police officer, "I'm terribly sorry about what just happened, but they're new to this place. I know they would never steal from me."

"Yeah," Gwen said, "We saw a boy with strange red hair. Heather battled him, and when she won, he said something about stealing the wrong Pokemon."

"He also said his name was Silver," Heather added.

The policeman nodded, "All right, I'll report this back to the chief and we'll see what we can do." He left the lab, leaving the Johto Journeyers to talk with Professor Elm.

"We got the egg," Owen said cheerfully.

"Good, boys I would like a word with you upstairs, the girls can stay down here," the professor led Harold, Owen, and Lightning up to the second floor of the lab, "Now that I have the egg, I'd like to give it to one of you. I don't think the girls would be good trainers, so I want you to have the egg."

"Lightning will take care of this egg," Lightning lied, staring hungrily at the egg. He snatched it out of Professor Elm's hands and started to run down the stairs.

"Lightning no!" Owen cried. Harold stuck out his foot, causing Lightning to trip. The egg flew out of his hands and fell down to the girls. When the boys get to the first floor, the girls were busy talking, "Where did the egg go?" Professor Elm asked.

"I thought you had the egg," Gwen said, "We haven't seen it since we handed it to you. Why would the egg even leave your hands? It's not like you were going to give it to someone else, right?"

**Confessional**

**Anne Maria: I know-**

**Gwen: -exactly where-**

**Heather –the egg is.**

**End of Confessional**

"Well, I guess I'll have to find it later," Professor Elm said, "You guys will probably want to head to Violet City so you can challenge the gym. You'll want to head back to Route 30, and keep going. You'll reach Route 31. Head west on you'll get to Violet City."

"Thanks," Harold said, leading the team out the door of the lab. Suddenly, a girl with weird hair, and a strange white hat walked up to them.

"Hi," she said, "I'm Lyra. Do you know how to catch a Pokemon?"

"No we don't," Heather said rudely.

"Well then I can show you," Lyra said cheerfully. A small purple Pokemon walked into New Bark Town. It resembled a rat. It had large buck teeth and red eyes, "It's a Rattata!" Lyra exclaimed, "Cyndaquil go!" Lyra's Cyndaquil looked at Rattata curiously.

"Cyndaquil, use Tackle!" Cyndaquil charged the Rattata. The wild Pokemon flew backwards and hit a tree, "Now that it's weakened, we can use a Pokeball!" Lyra threw a Pokeball at the Rattata. It disappeared in a flash of red light. The Pokeball shook three times before making a clicking sound, "That means I caught it!" Lyra skipped away happily.

"Well," Harold said awkwardly, "she showed us how to catch a Pokemon, but it's a lot more complex. You need to weaken a Pokemon a bit more than she did. It also helps to use other attacks to make it less likely to resist capture."

"Who cares?" Gwen said, "We already know how to catch a Pokemon, so let's get a move on!" She led the way down Route 29. After a minute of walking, the pink Pokemon that they had saw earlier floated by. It glared at Lightning and landed in front of Heather. The mean girl glared at it, and sent out her Totodile.

"Totodile, use Leer!" Totodile's eyes glowed red as it glared at the Hoppip. Hoppip's Defense was lowered.

"Heather, scan it with the PokeDex," Harold said. Heather pointed the electronic device at the Pokemon.

**Hoppip, the Cottonweed Pokemon. ****To keep from being blown away by the wind, they gather in clusters. They do enjoy gentle breezes, though.**

"So this thing is a Hoppip," Heather mused, "Whatever, Totodile, use Scratch!" Totodile nodded at her and swiped his claws against Hoppip. The Cottonweed Pokemon cried out in pain. Heather reached into her bag and pulled out a Pokeball. She threw it at the Pokemon. The Pokeball bounced off of Hoppip's pink skin. The Pokeball shook three times before clicking.

"Yes!" Heather cheered, "I caught a Pokemon!" She turned to Lightning, "In your face!" The Johto Journeyers rolled their eyes and moved on. They reached Cherrygrove City. Heather went into the Pokemon Center to heal her Pokemon, and Harold bought supplies in the PokeMart. When the two met back with the team, Harold was holding to large bags.

"I bought us each 1 Pokeball and a Potion;" the ginger said cheerfully, "Potions will help us heal our Pokemon."

"That's lovely," Heather said sarcastically, "In the Pokemon Center I found this computer called a PC. Apparently you can store Pokemon in there. I'm going to keep Hoppip in the PC until we reach Violet City.

"That's not a good idea," Harold commented, "You'll want to train Hoppip ASAP."

"I know what I'm doing," Heather snarled, "I'm sure it could beat your Totodile in one attack."

Harold laughed, "Sure it would Heather."

**Confessional**

**Harold: Ha! A level 3 Hoppip that only knows Splash, taking down a level 5 Totodile? Heather isn't going to be doing too good this season.**

**End of Confessional**

On route 30, Lightning and Anne Maria were searching high and low for Pokemon. Gwen, Harold, and Heather wanted to battle each other, leaving the Jersey Shore Reject and Dumb Jock to do whatever they wanted. The Dynamic Duo was currently laying in the tall grass, spying on two Pokemon. The first Pokemon was green, and resembled a spider. It had six yellow legs with black stripes. Two pink mandibles snapped at the air. There was a "face" on the Pokemon's abdomen. It was currently glaring at the Pokemon in front of it. Lightning pointed his PokeDex at the Pokemon.

**Spinarak, the String Spit Pokemon.**** Spinarak can climb any surface easily, and shoot a strong web from both the front and back of its body. Its prey is caught and held tight in its web.**

"Yuck," Anne Maria gagged, "You can catch that thing, but I want the other one."

The other one was taller than the Spinarak, and resembled a lady bug. It had large black antenna on its head, and six purple legs, each one ending in white fists. It scowled at the Spinarak and made a buzzing sound with its clear wings.

**Ledyba, the Five Star Pokemon.** **When the weather turns cold, lots of Ledyba gather from everywhere to cluster and keep each other warm.**

"All right," Lightning said, "Let's work together. We'll attack the spider, while lowering the ladybug's Attack."

Anne Maria was surprised by Lightning's impressive plan, "All right, Chikorita use Growl on Ledyba!" Her Chikorita leaped out her hair and growled at Ledyba. The two Bug Pokemon glared at each other, then Chikorita.

"Cyndaquil, use Growl too!" Cyndaquil ran at Ledyba, but stopped right in front of it. The Bug Pokemon was surprised when she didn't feel the hit, and wasn't expecting a Growl attack. Ledyba rammed into Cyndaquil with Tackle. Spinarak turned to Chikorita. A purple barb shot out of its mouth and pricked the Grass Pokemon.

"What was that?" Anne Maria cried.

**Poison Sting is an attack in which a poisonous barb is fired from the attacking Pokemon. The barb hits the defending Pokemon, causing a tiny bit of damage. It also has a 30% chance of poisoning the defending Pokemon.**

"What does poisoning mean?"

"Lightning doesn't care, as long as it doesn't happen! Cyndaquil, tackle Spinarak!" The Fire Mouse slammed into his spider-like opponent. Lightning took out a Pokeball and threw it. Spinarak disappeared in a flash of red light. Shake…shake…shake…click. Lightning triumphantly raised the Pokeball into the air, "Lightning is unbeatable!"

"Now it's my turn," Anne Maria said confidently, but stopped, "Is that a Ledyba?" She pointed over to a smaller Ledyba. The odd thing was that this Pokemon didn't have a red carapace, it had a yellow one.

**Very rarely, a Pokemon is born with a different coloration. This is called a shiny Pokemon. This Ledyba is shiny.**

"Rare huh? Chikorita, use Tackle!" Chikorita charged at Ledyba, sending it flying into a tree. Anne Maria smirked. The Ledyba flew into Chikorita, who responded with a second Tackle. Anne Maria threw a Pokeball at the Shiny Pokemon. The Pokeball shook three times, and then clicked.

"Ha," Anne Maria bragged, "I got a _shiny_Pokemon!" The two headed back to the group. Gwen and Heather had triumphant looks on their faces.

"My Totodile is now at level 7," Heather bragged, "It also knows Water Gun!"

"My Cyndaquil is level 6," Gwen added, "It knows Smokescreen now."

"So?" Lightning said, "I caught a new Pokemon!"

"So did I," Anne Maria cheered, "My Pokemon is shiny, which means it is a different color than it should be!"

"That's not fair," Heather growled, "I want a shiny Pokemon!"

"Heather calm down," Gwen said, "If you look for shiny Pokemon, you won't have enough time to look for regular Pokemon."

"What kinds of Pokemon did you catch?" Owen asked.

"Spinarak, go!" Lightning's Spinarak jumped out of its Pokeball. Heather screamed and jumped into Harold's arms. The Spinarak looked at her a second, before turning to Gwen. It jumped onto her head and fell asleep.

"Get this thing off of me!" Gwen shouted throwing Spinarak back to Lightning.

"You should check what attacks it has," Harold suggested, "Just press the yellow button."

**This Spinarak is at Level 2 and knows the moves String Shot and Poison Sting.**

"Poison Sting? What does that do?" Heather asked.

"You'll just have to find out," Lightning said, "Anne Maria, show them the Pokemon you caught!"

"Ledyba, come out!"

The tiny ladybug Pokemon waved at the Johto Journeyers, showing off its yellow carapace. "Isn't it adorable?" Anne Maria squealed.

**Ledyba is a Level 3 and can use Tackle.**

"That's it?" Anne Maria said, "I was hoping it would be a bit stronger than that. Oh well, it's still cool!"

"Let's move on," Heather said, "I want to get to Violet City as soon as possible." The team walked through some tall grass. Then a boy walked up to them.

"Hi, my name's Joey," the boy said, "Would you like to battle?"

"Sure," Lightning said, "Spinarak, let's go!"

"Rattata, take him out with Tackle!" Joey's rat Pokemon jumped at Spinarak, but the clever spider jumped out of the way.

"Spinarak, use String Shot!" A large cloud of white mist was sprayed from Spinarak's mouth. It covered the Rattata.

"What does String Shot do?" Owen asked.

"String Shot lowers the target's Speed," Harold explained, "Now Spinarak will move faster than Rattata."

"Rattata use Tackle," Ratatta struggled to get out of the thread covering it, but managed to hit Spinarak.

"Poison Sting," Lightning ordered. A purple barb jabbed into Rattata's leg. It glowed brightly, and Rattata stumbled.

"Rattata's been poisoned," Harold exclaimed, "Each turn, Rattata will lose a little bit of health. That means Lightning has a better chance of winning."

Spinarak dodged another Tackle attack. Rattata was still being affected by the poison. Lighting had Spinarak use another string shot, which tied up the Mouse Pokemon. Spinarak used Poison Sting again, cutting open the string. Rattata tumbled out of his bindings. When the dust settled Rattata was knocked out.

"Lightning won!" The jock cheered. He checked his PokeDex and said, "Spinarak is now at level 4!"

"Congratulations Lightning," Joey said, "Rattata, return."

The Johto Journeyers said goodbye to Rick and walked all the way to Route 31. Harold was lucky enough to find a Potion lying on the ground, and a Black Apricorn. Lightning wanted to go into Dark Cave, and the rest of the team agreed. The inside of the cave was too dark to see, but Lightning still wanted to look inside. Luckily he had Spinarak. The little Bug-type Pokemon made a small leash out of string, and led the team through the cave.

"This is great and all," Heather said, "but we can't see any Pokemon."

"I can fix that," Harold announced. He pressed a button on his PokeDex, and the cave was filled with light. Unfortunately, it angered a large colony of Zubat. Zubat had a blue body that resembled a bat. They had two long, skinny legs. The Zubat lacked eyes and a nose, but had a large mouth with two gangs. The swarmed the team.

Heather screamed as the bats surrounded her. Ever since she was little, she had a fear of bats. She ran off into a darker part of the cave, leaving her team behind. Lightning lifted Anne Maria and Gwen over his shoulder and led Harold and Owen to an opening in the ground. The five of them watched from underneath the rocks as the Zubat flew around Harold's PokeDex.

"This is your fault," Lightning said angrily to Harold, "We were doing just fine, until you decided to light things up!"

"I was only trying to help, gosh!"

"Guys, we can't fight now," Gwen interrupted, "Wait a minute, where's Heather?"

"I didn't see her when we were running."

"Does that mean she's somewhere else in the cave?" The five Johto Journeyers let Owen's words sink in. They were lost in a cave, with absolutely no light. Lots of dangerous Pokemon were lurking around. And to top things off, Heather was lost in another part of the cave.

**Cliffhanger! What do you guys think?**

**Thank you Lightning for catching a Pokemon that doesn't know Tackle or Growl. Also, I plan on having all of the girls on the Johto Journeyers catch one shiny Pokemon. If you don't like this, I'm sorry. Now it's time for the team stats.**

_**Heather:**_

**Totodile Lv. 7**

Scratch

Leer

Water Gun

_**Gwen:**_

**Cyndaquil Lv. 6**

Tackle

Growl

Smokescreen

_**Harold:**_

**Totodile Lv. 5**

Scratch

Leer

_**Anne Maria:**_

**Chikorita Lv. 5**

Tackle

Growl

**Ledyba * Lv. 3**

Tackle

_**Lightning:**_

**Cyndaquil Lv. 5**

Tackle

Growl

**Spinarak Lv. 4**

String Shot

Poison Sting

_**Owen:**_

**Chikorita Lv. 5**

Tackle

Growl

**The reason I didn't put Heather's Hoppip on the list is because it's in the PC.**

**I don't really have much to say about this chapter, I just hope I get reviews.**


	12. E2 P3: The Road to Petalburg

**Hey worldwide web,**

**This chapter is the Hoenn chapter, which I am really excited to write about, so this should be longer.**

**Warning: If you are a girl, you may be offended by what Justin says about woman.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Pokemon.**

**Route 101**

"Where do we go now?" Justin asked the Hoenn Fighters. They were standing at the entrance to Route 101.

"Well, I think we should go to Oldale Town and then head west," DJ said, "Route 103 was a dead end, so maybe we'll be able to find Route 102."

"That's a good idea DJ," Katie said, "but I think we should go to Route 103 and look for Pokemon."

"What are we waiting for?" Duncan asked, "Let's go!"

In the middle of Route 101 was a Pokemon. It was a small, caterpillar-like Pokémon. Its body was mostly red, with a cream underside and face. Its eyes were large and yellow with dark pupils. It had a sharp yellow stinger on its head and two on its rear. On its forehead was a long, sharp spine. It has small spikes running down the top portions of its body and five pairs of stubby white limbs. Izzy took out her PokeDex and pointed it at the Pokemon.

**Wurmple, the Worm Pokemon. ****It sticks to tree branches and eats leaves. The thread it spits from its mouth, which becomes gooey when it touches air, slows the movement of its foes.**

"Izzy wants the bug!" The redhead shouted, "Mudkip, let's go!" The Mudfish Pokemon smirked at Wurmple, "Use Mudslap!" Mudkip opened up his mouth, and a wave of mud hit Wurmple. The Worm Pokemon shook its head, trying to clear the mud from its eyes. It shot a line of string from its mouth, but missed.

"Mudslap, what does that do?" Zoey asked herself. She took out her PokeDex.

**Mudslap is a Ground Type attack, where the user shoots a stream of mud at the opponent. It also lowers the foe's accuracy.**

**String shot is a Bug type attack, where the user shoots a line of sticky thread at the opponent. It doesn't do any damage, but lowers a Pokemon's Speed.**

"So Wurmple has a bigger chance of not hitting Mudkip, but if it does, it can make him slower," Zoey said, "Interesting."

"Mudkip, use Tackle!" Mudkip rammed into Wurmple, "Pokeball go!" The red and white ball bounced off of Wurpmle, making it disappear inside. The Pokeball shook three times, and then clicked.

"Yay," Izzy cheered, "We just caught a Wurmple!" She took out her PokeDex and pointed it at the Pokeball. She pressed a yellow button and it said:

**Wurmple is a Level 3 and knows the moves Tackle and String Shot.**

"Ooh, Izzy loves the number 3!" Izzy let her Pokemon out of their Pokeballs, and started running around in a circle with them.

"Izzy, we don't have time for this," Justin groaned, "Let's just get to Oldale Town."

"Can't I be excited that I caught a Pokemon in the first 432 words?" Izzy asked. The others shook their heads and walked away.

**Oldale Town**

Izzy rushed off into the Pokemon Center to heal her Pokemon, giving the rest of the team to talk. "The first chance we get, she's out," Justin said, "She has way too much knowledge of Pokemon."

"But she helped me catch a Pokemon," Dakota argued, "Why don't you let her show you how too?"

"I already know how to catch a Pokemon," Justin snapped, "Besides; do you really think she'll help you again? You caught a Pokemon, her job is done."

"Why don't we try to focus on winning," DJ asked.

Justin scoffed, "With teammates like you I'll never win. You're all too weak."

"How can you tell?" Geoff asked. Justin smirked, "Just watch." The male model tore off his shirt, making every girl in Oldale Town squeal, "All right girls, you'll just have to fight each other. Last girl standing wins my incredibly hot body for 1 day! Oh, and I prefer girls wearing bikinis." All of the girls ran into the nearest building, and then exited in bikinis.

"Dude," Geoff laughed, "You've got to tell me your secret."

"There is no secret," Justin said, smiling to three girls who were wrestling each other, "I'm just incredibly hot."

"I wish I had that effect on people," Geoff begged, "Teach me how to be hot!"

"I supposed you could become my apprentice, if you help me vote out Izzy," Justin whispered to the party boy, "Girls, I have chosen the winner." All of the girls froze in place, staring at the model, "The winner is—ah!" Izzy tackled Justin to the ground and replaced his shirt.

"Izzy," Justin groaned in pain, "What the *censored* is wrong with you!"

"You're evil, and a liar! Wurmple, Tackle him!" The Worm Pokemon darted out of her Pokeball. Justin cried out in pain as Wurmple collided with his chest.

"Izzy, stop that!" DJ said, pulling the crazy ginger off of Justin, "What's gotten into you?"

"He tricked all these girls into fighting each other," Izzy glared at Justin, "We have to vote him off!"

"Uh, let's move on," Dakota said awkwardly. DJ and Leshawna calmed down Izzy as they walked up to Route 103. They half-listened to her crazy rants about the evilness of Justin. Behind everyone, were Justin and Geoff. Justin was giving him his first "hotness lesson."

"The first thing you have to deal with is who thinks you're hot," Justin told the party boy, "For example, here's who you don't want to think is hot." He pulled out his PokeDex and typed in the word "Owen." Justin took off his shirt. Owen answered his PokeDex and stared in awe at the model. The rest of the team watched Owen, until Justin turned off the PokeDex.

"That means I can call Harold," Leshawna said in excitement, before rushing off to call her Sugar Baby. The Hoenn Fighters fiddled with their PokeDexes, and Geoff just looked around. He had nobody to call, so he looked for Pokemon. The first Pokemon he saw a small, white seagull-like Pokemon. It had a small body and head, but a long orange beak with a black tip. A blue stripe was on each of its two wings.

**Wingull, the Seagull Pokemon.****It makes its nest on a sheer cliff at the edge of the sea. It has trouble keeping its wings flapping in flight. Instead, it soars on updrafts.**

Flocks of Wingull were gliding around the water's edge. Most of the smaller Pokemon were skimming the water, and a few were brave enough to make sharp turns. The Wingull that caught Geoff's eyes was gliding about 100 feet in air. It was flying upside down and making crazy loops and dives. It landed in the soft grass. Geoff threw Torchic's Pokeball into the air. The Chicken Pokemon glared at its surroundings. "Use Scratch!" Torchic's claws scratched at the Wingull's beak. The Seagull Pokemon opened its beak, and a blast of water was fired at Torchic. The little Pokemon stood up weakly, and scratch again. Wingull shot another jet of water, fainting Torchic.

"No!" Geoff cried. The rest of his team was now watching him. He picked up a large rock. DJ figured out what he was doing and said, "GEOFF NO!" The rock collided with the Wingull. The Pokemon was now sprawled out on the grass, with X's in its eyes. Geoff picked up a Pokeball and threw it. The ball shook three times, and clicked.

**Route 102**

Geoff led the way down Route 102. The rest of the Hoenn Fighters were angry at Geoff for hurting the Wingull. The only person that wasn't mad was Katie. The girl had been talking with Sadie on her PokeDex, and had missed the rock incident. So the trip down Route 102 was long and silent. It was boring until the very end. A small Pokemon with a blue circular body walked towards Zoey. It had a yellow cap with an antenna on its head. "Hello there," Zoey said softly, "Are you lost." The Pokemon shook its head, and pointed at Zoey's PokeDex.

**Surskit, the Pond Skater Pokemon. If Surskit senses danger, it secretes thick, sugary syrup from the tip of its head. There are some Pokémon that love eating this syrup.**

"So you think I look hungry and would like some syrup?" Zoey guessed. The Surskit nodded. Zoey took out a Pokeball and tapped the Feeling Pokemon on the head, "This is amazing, I didn't even have to battle it!" Zoey pressed the yellow button on her PokeDex.

**Surskit is at Level 3 and knows the move Bubble.**

Zoey took a bit of syrup off of the antenna and tasted it. Her expression turned sour, and she vomited in the bushes, "That syrup is horrible!" Surskit looked offended and twisted the button on her Pokeball. Surskit glowed blue and walked over to DJ. The animal lover tasted the syrup and smiled, "It tastes just like Mama's Spice." Surskit jumped into DJ's arms, "I think he wants me as a trainer." Zoey looked over at him, "You can take him." She walked into Petalburg City.

Petalburg City was a lot bigger than Oldale Town Little Root Town. It had three houses, a PokeMart, a Pokemon Center, and a Pokemon Gym. The team entered the building, and a middle aged man and a boy with green hair looked at them. "Hello," the man said, "My name is Norman. I run this Pokemon Gym. I battle people, and if they beat me, I give them a Gym Badge. You'll need to collect 8 gym badges and challenge the Pokemon League. Sadly, you will not be able to challenge me until you obtain 4 Gym Badges." He pointed to the green haired boy, "This is Wally. He'll be visiting his family for a while, but he can't make the journey alone. He needs a Pokemon, and I was wondering if you could—"

"No," Duncan said leading his team out of the gym.

**20 minutes later**

Wally walked up to Zoey, who was eating lunch with her team, "Hi Zoey, I-I caught a Pokemon. It's a Ralts."

"That's great Wally, can I see it?"

Sure," the Pokemon had a small white body that looked like a dress. It had a pale green helmet, with two red horns on its head.

"It's so cute," Zoey said.

"I want you to have it!" Zoey looked up at Wally in shock. He handed her his Pokeball and walked away.

"That was weird," Dakota commented, "but hey, you got a new Pokemon!"

"Yeah," Zoey said softly, looking at Wally who was walking away, "I wonder why he gave it to me."

**Dun, dun, dun! What will become of Wally now that he doesn't have his signature Ralts? Why did he give it to Zoey? You'll find out in four chapters!**

_**Zoey:**_

**Treecko Lv. 5**

Pound

Leer

**Ralts Lv. 3**

Growl

_**Geoff:**_

**Torchic Lv. 5**

Scratch

Growl

**Wingull Lv. 4**

Water Gun

Growl

_**DJ:**_

**Mudkip Lv. 5**

Tackle

Growl

**Surskit Lv. 3**

Bubble

_**Dakota:**_

**Mudkip Lv. 5**

Tackle

Growl

**Poochyena Lv. 2**

Tackle

_**Duncan:**_

**Torchic Lv. 5**

Scratch

Growl

_**Justin:**_

**Torchic Lv. 5**

Scratch

Growl

_**Izzy:**_

**Mudkip Lv. 6**

Tackle

Growl

Mud Slap

**Wurmple Lv. 3**

Tackle

String Shot

_**Leshawna:**_

**Torchic Lv. 6**

**Scratch**

**Growl**

_**Katie:**_

**Mudkip Lv. 5**

Tackle

Growl


	13. E2 P4: When Starlys Attack

**Hey worldwide web,**

**I got lots of complaints about how Geoff's changed. He will most likely remain like this until the very end. Now onto the poll; there is a four-way tie for who you guys want to win TDP. Courtney, Gwen, B, and Mike each have 2 votes. ** **I can't promise they'll make it to the finale, but they'll make it pretty far in the game. That's all I have to say, other than the fact that once each team has gotten their second chapter, I'll be taking a month long break from this story. I'll still write it, but I want to catch up my other stories, and post a new one. Also, you may have noticed that I deleted another one of my stories. I also have all of my stories except for this and Total Drama Games on hiatus. I don't know how long the hiatus will last, but I'm writing as fast as I can.**

**Disclaimer: If you haven't figured out that I don't own Total Drama or Pokemon by now…that's just sad.**

**Route 102**

The Sinnoh Warriors stared at Pokemon in front of them. They were everywhere. They were bird-like with a brownish-gray colored body. The lower halves of their wings as well as their head were black. Their faces looked like they were wearing a white mask, with black eyes and white pupils as well as a thin orange beak with the tip of it painted black.

**Starly, the Starling Pokemon. ****They flock in great numbers. Though small, they flap their wings with great power.**

"I want it," Cameron said suddenly, surprising everyone, "Turtwig, let's go!" The Grass Turtle popped out of his Pokeball, "Use Tackle!" Turtwig launched himself at the largest of the Starly. The Starling Pokemon cried out, causing all of its flock members to turn at Cameron. Their eyes narrowed and they took flight.

"They're getting away," Sierra cried. She was wrong. The Starly glowed and flew at high speeds, forming a large dome that covered the entire route. The few Starly that didn't form the dome swooped down at Turtwig.

"What do we do?" Sadie asked, fear in her voice. A young girl ran up to them.

"Did you make the Starly mad?" She asked.

"Who are you," Mike asked.

"I'm Natalie; I'm taking my brothers out here to train their Pokemon, but all of the Starly started acting up. What happened?"

"I only wanted to catch one of them," Cameron said quietly.

"That makes sense," Natalie said calmly, "Logan, Tristan, come here!" Two twin boys ran over to the group, "These people accidently made the Starly angry. We have to battle them to calm them down. Are you up for it?"

"Sure we are," the boys said in unison. The boys threw their Pokeballs into the air. Tristan had a Starly that immediately flew into a smaller wild Pokemon. Logan had a Burmy. The Pokemon had a black face with beady yellow eyes and a beak-like mouth. It was covered with fresh green leaves. A green dome of light formed around several Starly.

"Bidoof, let's go!" Natalie called out. The little beaver Pokemon growled at the several Starly that were still on the ground.

"Where did most of them go?" Mike asked, "The started lighting up and forming this big dome around us."

"I'm not sure," Natalie said, "but we need to calm most of them down. You can use your Pokemon."

"All right," Mike said happily, "Piplup, use Pound." The blue Penguin Pokemon smacked a Starly with her fist.

"That's the one I battled," Cameron said, "It's the biggest one in the entire flock." The large Starly glared at Piplup. His wings glowed with white light as her slapped Piplup across the face. Piplup flew back into Mike's arms.

"What was that?"

"Steel Wing," Natalie said in amazement, "but what's odd is that Starly don't learn that move naturally. It must be an Egg Move!"

"Egg Move?" Tyler said, battling a Starly.

"Pokemon, like some animals, are born from eggs. To do this a mom Pokemon and a dad Pokemon must…breed. However, the parents don't have to be the same species, just the same Egg Group. Egg Groups are used to classify Pokemon. Sometimes, if the father Pokemon is different than the mother Pokemon, the baby will have a different move. In this case, the Starly knows Steel Wing, which is pretty impressive considering it's only level 3."

"Too bad Piplup can't battle anymore," Mike said sadly.

"I have an idea," Natalie said, "Cameron, you have to capture the Starly!"

"What?! I can't do it, it's too strong!"

"Yes you can, you don't have a choice!" Natalie cried, her Bidoof was barely holding on as it was hit repeatedly by a Starly. Cameron sighed and looked at his Turtwig.

"Turtwig, use Withdraw!" The Grass Pokemon closed its eyes, and was surrounded by a blue aura. The large Starly saw this and swooped down. "Get out of the way," Cameron ordered, and his Turtwig dodged the Tackle attack, "Use Withdraw again!" This is how it went for about five minutes, until Withdraw no longer worked. The Starly glared at Turtwig and used Steel Wing. "Turtwig, use Tackle!" The Starly flew backwards into a tree, but stood up again. It prepared a Steel Wing.

"Porygon, Conversion 2!" Tyler's Porygon jumped in front of Turtwig. Several gray tiles surrounded the Starly. The tiles surrounding Porygon turned yellow before disappearing, "What happened?" Cody was looking at his PokeDex.

"Well, Conversion 2 changes Porygon's type from Normal to a type that resists the type of one of Starly's attacks. It must have changed Porygon to an Electric type," the dork explained.

"Steel type attacks don't do very much damage to Electric type Pokemon," Sierra added. Starly hit Porygon with Steel Wing. The Normal-type Pokemon blinked and said, "Porygon."

"Tackle!" Cameron yelled. Turtwig ran at Starly, knocking the Starling Pokemon into a tree. Natalie nodded at Cameron, who threw a Pokeball at it. Every Starly stopped and stared at the shaking Pokemon. A click echoed through the dome and it disappeared. A clapping sound was heard and the Sinnoh Warriors saw Chris come out from behind a tree.

"Congratulations," he said, "You won the challenge."

"That was a challenge?" Sadie said in disbelief.

"Yep, all the other teams ran errands for their Professors, but you guys didn't. The errands were reward challenges, and every team completed them. You didn't have to run an errand, so I made my own challenge."

"But what about the Starly?" Cameron said, "Why did they make a force field?"

"It was an illusion," Chris laughed, and a Pokemon appeared next to him. It stood on two sturdy legs, and was covered in gray fur. It had a wolfish face and a large mane of red fur. It laughed maliciously. Chris petted the Pokemon, "This is my new Pokemon, Zoroark. I found it when I was going around Unova informing people about my show. He has the power to create powerful illusions, such as the many Starly that made the dome. The other Starly were real, even the one Cameron caught."

"Are Natalie, Tristan, and Logan illusions?" Tyler asked. Chris shook his head and said, "The only illusion was the dome, now here is your reward." He handed Cameron two fruits. They were almost completely round, and electric blue. They were dotted with tiny pores. A round, gray stem was at the tip.

"These are Oran Berries. Berries are fruits grown all over the Pokemon world. There are many different kinds of Berries. Oran Berries heal a Pokemon's HP, or health, by a little bit. You should only have to use one on your Turtwig."

"Thanks Chris," Cameron said, feeding his Turtwig one of the Berries. I should probably head back to Sandgem Town and heal Starly."

"Absolutely not," Sierra said, "There's a Pokemon Center in Jubilife City, so you can heal your Pokemon there. Besides, I want to try and catch a Pokemon."

"Okay, you can lead," Cameron said.

**Confessional**

**Sierra: All I was trying to do was impress Cody, and now I have to lead the way to Jubilife City? How is that fair?!**

**End of Confessional**

"Here little Pokemon," Mike called out softly, "Where are you?" He and the rest of the Sinnoh Warriors had been searching for Pokemon for half an hour and they had found nothing. Then, a Pokemon walked out of the bushes. It resembled a cat, and had blue fur on the front half of its body, and black fur on the other half. Its tail ended in a star shape.

**Shinx, the Flash Pokemon. The extension and contraction of its muscles generates electricity. It glows when in trouble.**

"Piplup, attack!" Mike's Pokeball opened, and a fainted Piplup fell out, "Oops, I guess I forgot about that." The Shinx growled at Mike and chased him into the tall grass. Sierra was having better luck. She had weaved a nice little bed for any Pokemon that walked by. The first Pokemon to take the bait was a little Bidoof. Sierra grinned and sent out her Piplup. Unknown to her, B and Cody were watching from two separate trees. B was trying to figure out Sierra's strategy, and Cody wanted to be around to offer assistance. "Piplup, use Growl!" An invisible sound wave startled the Bidoof, and lowered her attack. The Bidoof let out a weak Growl. "Use Pound!" Piplup slapped the Bidoof with his fist. Sierra pulled out a Pokeball and threw it at Bidoof. The Pokeball shook two times, before exploding. The Bidoof tried to scurry off, but was caught by Piplup.

**Confessional**

**Sierra: I wonder if Cody would loan me a Pokeball considering mine exploded.**

**End of Confessional**

Piplup used Pound on Bidoof again. The little rodent Pokemon was bruised on 80% of her body, and decided to give up. She didn't resist the Pokeball that captured her, but was surprised when she called out. "You're my new friend," Sierra squealed, hugging the Bidoof, "We're going to go on an adventure together!" Bidoof snuggled into Sierra's arms and waved to a jealous Piplup that trailed behind.

The Pokemon was really cute, Sadie decided. It had tiny black feet and hands, and a red outer shell. It had a cream colored collar and strange antenna. It hopped across a log and across the grass.

**Kricketot, the Cricket Pokemon. Its legs are short. Whenever it stumbles, its stiff antennae clack with a xylophone-like sound.**

"Piplup, hit with a Pound attack!" The Kricketot cried out when Piplup's hand connected with her head. The Kricketot closed her eyes and glowed with red light. "What's that move?" Sadie asked out loud. Noah, who was watching the battle unfold said, "The attack is called Bide. Pokemon stores energy for three turns, then releases it." Piplup used Pound once again, and Kricketot stored more energy. After a third Pound, a beam of red light fired at Piplup. The Penguin Pokemon was thrown backwards. "Oh, the amount of energy released is equal to the amount of damage dealt to Kricketot during the Bide attack" Noah added. Sadie ignored him, and ordered another Pound attack. Kricketot cocked her head to the side after being hit by the Pound attack. Most people just ignored her after they saw the Bide attack. Why wasn't this girl doing the same? Sadie grabbed a Pokeball out of her bag and captured the Kricketot. Noah clapped, "Good job, now we can move on."

**Jubilife City**

Mike walked up the concrete stairs, scanning his surroundings for any sign of the Shinx that had attacked him earlier. Then, Lucas appeared, "What's up losers? I don't really care. I see you've caught some Pokemon. They're probably weak. Anyway, I saw Barry go into the Trainer School with a package, so you might want to check it out."

**Confessional**

**B: *glares***

**Noah: Lucas-**

**Cody: -is really-**

**Sadie: -starting to-**

**Tyler: -get-**

**Cameron: -on-**

**Sam: -my-**

**Sierra: -nerves. *makes punching motion***

**End of Confessional**

The trainer school was a large classroom. A thin wall divided it in half. On one side were a chalkboard and some desks. Two students and a table with a computer were on the other side. Barry was writing down the words on the blackboard in his Journal. He waved at the Sinnoh Warriors and ran up to them, "Hi guys, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about before. I've turned over a new leaf. Anyway, I just wanted to write down some information to use in my next battle, and then give you each a map. The team each put a Town Map in their bag, "It's a trainer's responsibility to make sure their Pokemon don't get hurt. Oh, and the two students in the other room really want to battle someone. Why don't you guys give it a try? I've got to run now, so good luck!" Sadie waved at him as he ran out the door, "He seems really nice now."

"He's great," Noah said sarcastically, "but we might want to listen to him and heal our Pokemon." He led the team out of the door and into the Pokemon Center. Sam noticed a small computer in the corner of the Pokemon Center.

"Is that something we can play video games on?"

"No," Cody said, "That's a PC. Trainers use it to store their Pokemon. You guys can put your Pokemon in it if you want, but I don't recommend it just yet."

**Back at the Trainer School**

"All right," the student said. His name was Harrison, "My first Pokemon battle will be against Sam. Starly, I choose you!"

"He, he, go Turtwig!" The Grass Turtle Pokemon leaped into the air.

"Quick Attack!" Starly flew at a high speed into Turtwig, a white trail of light behind it. Turtwig was thrown backwards into a wall, "What just happened?"

"Quick Attack is an advanced version of Tackle," Harrison explained, "The user moves at a higher speed. Quick Attack always goes first."

"What happens if both Pokemon use Quick Attack?" Sam asked.

"The faster Pokemon goes first."

"Turtwig, use Tackle!" Turtwig ran into the Starly. It shook its head and used Quick Attack. Turtwig looked up weakly at Sam. Harrison pulled out a red glass beaker. He poured the red contents onto Starly, "This X Attack will make Starly's attacks stronger. Since I used an item, you get to attack."

"Withdraw!"

"Starly, use Quick Attack!"

Despite the Withdraw, Turtwig fell to the ground. "NO!" Sam cried, "Why did I have to lose?! My Pokemon isn't strong enough!" Sam sobbed into his hands. Noah rolled his eyes and looked at the other girl. She smiled at him, "I guess I'll battle you. Wait, I want to battle her!" She pointed at Sierra, who smirked. "Ok, but I won't go easy on you!"

"I hope you don't," the girl giggled, "Bidoof, let's show them what we've got!"

"Bidoof, let's beat this girl," Sierra cried, but stared at her opponent. Sierra's Bidoof was 2 times smaller than Taylor's. Taylor pulled out a beaker that looked the same as Harrison, only it was blue, "This is an X Defend, it raises my Bidoof's Defense. You get to attack now."

"Bidoof, use Tackle!" Sierra's little Bidoof ran at Taylor's Bidoof.

"Bidoof, use Tackle on the other Bidoof," Taylor ordered. Sierra's Bidoof was thrown to the floor. It stood up weakly, and smiled to Sierra.

"Okay Bidoof, try your best and use Tackle!" Sierra's Bidoof's ran as fast as her stubby little carry her. She hit the larger Bidoof with enough force to cause a critical hit. Sierra saw that her Bidoof wouldn't be able to take another hit, so she returned it to her Pokeball.

"Wait a minute, why did Sierra just change Pokemon?" Sam asked.

"Wow, even I know that you can change Pokemon," Sadie said rudely, "I thought you were a gamer."

"I don't have any stupid games like this," Sam snapped.

"Do you call all video games you suck at stupid?" Noah asked sarcastically. That shut Sam up.

"Piplup use Pound," Sierra commanded, "and try to dodge Bidoof's attack!" Taylor's Bidoof charged at Piplup, but the Penguin Pokemon jumped out of the way and hit Bidoof with his fist. The Beaver Pokemon collapsed on the ground.

"Congratulations," Taylor said, returning her Bidoof, "Harrison, remember what you were going to do if they beat both of us."

"Oh yeah," Harrison said, "I was going to give you each a Potion if you beat us, but I guess I'll just give one to Sierra." He handed Sierra a purple spray bottle, "You spray your Pokemon with it, and they get healed up by 20 HP." Sierra sent out Bidoof and sprayed her. She looked at her flashing PokeDex and said, "You leveled up! The PokeDex says that you're at level 3."

"Why didn't Bidoof level up more?" Sam asked stupidly, "She did do most of the work."

"Listen Brainiac," Noah said angrily, "You're obviously a terrible trainer, so listen up. Sierra used two Pokemon, so the experience from beating Bidoof was cut in half and given to both Pokemon. So shut up, and just follow us." With that, the rest of the Sinnoh Warriors exited the Trainer School.

**Okay, I was originally going to add a part where the team finds the Looker, and the campaign clowns, but I decided to wait until the next Sinnoh chapter. One more chapter away until the month long break, but don't worry, I'll write fast. So, I don't really have anything else to talk about so I'm just going to give the team stats.**

_**Noah:**_

**Piplup Lv. 5**

Pound

Growl

**Burmy (Trash Cloak) Lv. 5**

Protect

_**Sierra:**_

**Piplup Lv. 6**

Pound

Growl

**Bidoof Lv. 3**

Tackle

_**Sam:**_

**Turtwig Lv. 5**

Tackle

Withdraw

_**Cameron:**_

**Turtwig Lv. 6**

Tackle

Withdraw

**Starly Lv. 4**

Tackle

Growl

_**Sadie:**_

**Piplup Lv. 6**

Pound

Growl

**Azurill Lv. 5**

Splash

Refresh

**Kricketot Lv. 3**

Bide

_**B:**_

**Chimchar Lv. 5**

Scratch

Growl

_**Mike:**_

**Piplup Lv. 5**

Pound

Growl

_**Cody:**_

**Turtwig Lv. 5**

Tackle

Withdraw


	14. E2 P5: Bianca Finds her Voice

**Hey worldwide web, **

**This is the second Unova chapter and the last chapter until my month long break. In this chapter the Unova Unstoppables will meet N, and make it to Striaton City, but will they challenge the gym? Read to find out!**

**Oh, and I made a small mistake on the last Unova chapter stats. I forgot to add Blainely's Lillipup, which is at level 4 and knows the moves Tackle and Leer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Pokemon.**

**Accumula Town Pokemon Center**

The Unova Unstoppables exited the free rooms the friendly nurses in the Pokemon Center had given them for the night. Cheren and Bianca were staying with family, and had agreed to meet up with them. So for the past ten minutes the group of six had been looking around the Pokemon Center. Staci and Ezekiel wanted to check out the PC, while Eva just stared at the wall. Blainely and Alejandro were at the PokeMart. "Excuse me, but what are these?" Alejandro asked, pointing to several colored pieces of paper. The clerk smiled, "Those are Mail. You can give them to Pokemon and let them deliver it. If you want to send a letter to somebody in a different region, you might want to use a Flying Type Pokemon."

"Thank you and I'll take one of these." Alejandro picked up a Greet Mail and paid for it. Blainely looked at him and said, "I know what you're doing with Staci. You're trying to manipulate us into voting for her."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Alejandro lied.

"Don't play dumb, it just insults me, the point I'm trying to make is that I want in, let me help you and we can vote them all out."

"Let me think about it," Alejandro said slowly. He looked over at Staci, who was talking with Ezekiel and glaring at Alejandro, "Fine, but you have to do exactly as I say. First of all, we need to convince Lindsay to vote for Staci. You see, I have a plan. Eva and Ezekiel will most likely vote for Staci, and so will Lindsay. Staci will definitely vote for me, and we have to vote for Lindsay."

"Why Lindsay?"

"So the others don't get suspicious, trust me."

"Fine, but this is all I'm helping you with," Blainely said sternly.

"I understand." Alejandro walked over to the rest of the Unova Unstoppables. They walked outside. A large crowd had formed in the town square. A man in a strange robe was talking about Pokemon liberation. He signaled the men and women in strange uniforms to escort him out of the town. "What an odd man?" Blainely commented. Then, a strange boy with long green hair walked up to them.

"Your Pokemon…just now it was saying," he said.

"What?" Staci said, confused, "Did you just say you could hear our Pokemon _talk_?!"

"Yes, and I am surprised at what I am hearing," he stared at Eva, "I challenge you to a battle!"

"Okay then," Eva growled, "Oshawott, you better not lose this time, or I'll kill you!" N looked sympathetically at the Otter Pokemon. He unclipped the single Pokeball that was on his belt and threw it into the air. The Pokemon that came out was a primarily purple-colored, feline Pokémon. Its head was large proportional to its body, and tufted at its ears and cheeks. Long, tapered violet markings above its green, feline eyes extend towards its ears. Tapered whitish markings above its eyes resembled eyebrows, and its muzzle, sporting a diminutive nose, was of similar coloration. Its neck, shoulders, back and hind paws were also whitish-colored. The lower portions of its forelimbs were purple, and the tip of its tail sported a curved, vaguely scythe-like extension. It purred a, "Purrloin."

**Purrloin, the Devious Pokemon. They steal from people for fun, but their victims can't help but forgive them. Their deceptively cute act is perfect.**

"Purrloin, use Scratch." Purrloin leaped into the air and swiped her claws against Oshawott's face.

"Tail Whip!" Eva screamed. Oshawott wagged his tail cutely, lowering Purrloin's Defense.

"Leer, and dodge Oshawott's next attack," N ordered. Purrloin glared at Oshawott, who used Tail Whip.

"Scratch attack," Purrloin raked her claws against Oshawott. The Otter Pokemon was in trouble. Oshawott stood weakly, covered in scratches.

"Eva use this," Blainely said, throwing Alejandro's Potion into the air.

"Why did you do that?!" Alejandro snarled.

"I had to get her on our side," Blainely replied.

**Confessional**

**Alejandro: She's good, and if you're watching this Heather, you'll hear from me real soon.**

**End of Confessional**

Eva looked at the Potion in her hand. Something in the back of her mind told her that it was a trap, but the rest of her mind said to use it. That kid, Cheren, said that a Potion can be used to heal a Pokemon if it was low on health. Oshawott was definitely low on health. "Just this once," Eva told herself. A white mist was emitted from the Potion. It sprayed Oshawott, who gave a small cry. Rage filled Eva's mind, causing her to turn to Blainely, "What kind of joke are you trying to play?!"

"I-I don't know," Blainely stuttered. Alejandro had pulled out his PokeDex and typed in, "Potion."

**A Potion is a spray-type medicine for wounds. It restores the HP of one Pokémon by just 20 points. It also sterilizes wounds, making it sting slightly.**

Eva laughed sheepishly, "Sorry about that."

N shook his head, "Now I understand what type of trainer you are. Purrloin, use Scratch!" Purrloin ran at Oshawott, and swiped her claws across his stomach. The Potion had healed Oshawott completely, giving Oshawott the strength to jump out of the way.

"All right, use Tackle!" Oshawott slammed into Purrloin, fainting it.

**Oshawott is now Level 7. Oshawott now knows Water Gun.**

"IN YOUR FACE!" Eva shouted. Her Oshawott danced around happily, smiling at her. Too her surprise, Eva felt a grin spreading across her face. "Good job," she said softly, returning her Pokemon.

"As long as Pokémon are confined in Pokeballs... Pokémon will never become perfect beings. I have to change the world for Pokémon, because they're my friends." N looked sadly at his Purrloin's Pokeball, before walking away.

"That guy was weird," Blainely said, watching N walk away.

"He sure is," Alejandro said, "well, we better head to Striation City so we can challenge the gym."

**Route 2**

After taking a few steps on Route 2, Eva noticed a large boulder sitting to the side of the path. "I'm going to move this boulder," she told her team. Eva ran at the rock, and punched it with all her might. "OW!" Pain shot through Eva's hand as it connected with the boulder, which remained motionless.

"You need a Pokemon to do that," a voice said. A boy about 10 years old walked up to them, "those boulders can only be moved by a Pokemon that knows the attack Strength, which is pretty hard to learn." He looked at Ezekiel, "Want to battle?"

"Sure eh, go Tepig!" The Fire Pig was sent out.

"Patrat, let's win!" A large Patrat glared at Ezekiel and his Tepig.

"Ember, eh!" Tepig opened his mouth, dozens of little balls of fire shot at Patrat. The Lookout Pokemon was hit directly in the face.

"Was that Ember?" Staci asked.

"I think it was," Alejandro replied.

"Patrat, use Leer!" Patrat's eyes glowed a familiar red. Tepig shifted uncomfortably as his Defense was lowered.

"What the heck, eh? Tackle," Ezekiel ordered. Tepig nodded at the prairie boy, before sprinting into Patrat.

"Bite, and don't let go!" Patrat's teeth glowed with white energy as it chomped down onto Tepig's tail. The Fire Pig ran around in frantic circles, trying to shake Patrat loose. The Lookout Pokemon finally let go, and Tepig was able to use Ember. Patrat stood up after being hit with the Fire-type attack, when a fire started on its tail, then went out.

"Patrat's been burned," the boy said, "Patrat, use Tackle!" Patrat charged Tepig, but missed by a few inches.

"Ember one last time," Ezekiel said. Tepig obeyed the command, and let loose several balls of fire. Patrat fell to the ground.

**Tepig is now Level 8.**

"Yes," Ezekiel cheered, patting his Tepig on the back, "we won, eh!"

"Good job," the boy said, "I have to go and heal my Pokemon now. Bye!" The Unova Unstoppables walked along the route. The other trainers were busy catching Pokemon, allowing the team to get to the end of the route without having to battle.

"Hi Unova Unstoppables!" Bianca called to them as she ran towards the group, "Sorry I wasn't there, Cheren and I had to tell out parents about our journey, can we battle?"

"Sure," Eva growled, grabbing Oshawott's Pokeball.

"Wait a second Eva," Blaineley said, "You've already battled. Plus, Bianca has two Pokemon. Let me battle her!"

"Fine," Eva grumbled.

"All right," Bianca said happily, "Tepig, take her down!"

"Lillipup, battle time!" The Puppy Pokemon jumped into the air and growled at Tepig.

"Tepig, use Tackle!" Tepig ran at Lillipup, who promptly jumped out of the way.

Is that all you've got?" Blainely scoffed, "Lillipup, use Leer!" Lillipup's eyes narrowed, causing Tepig to hide behind Bianca. Blainely laughed, "Looks like I'm going to win!" Bianca looked down at her Tepig, then up at Blainely.

"I haven't lost yet." She produced Tepig's Pokeball from her purse, "Tepig return." A beam of red light returned Tepig into his Pokeball.

"Giving up?" Blainely asked mockingly.

"No," Bianca said sternly, "I'm just switching Pokemon."

"You can't do that!" Blainely shouted.

"Actually, she can," Staci said, looking down at her PokeDex. A Trainer is allowed to switch Pokemon in the middle of a battle. However, the Trainer must give up his or her turn in order to switch."

"That's exactly what I'm doing." Bianca was holding a Pokeball that was all white, except for the red edges. "This is a Premier Ball. The people at PokeMarts give it to you if you by 10 or more Pokeballs at a time. My grandmother in Accumula Town gave this Pokemon to me, and it will beat you!"

Blainely looked unimpressed, "I highly doubt that, but whatever."

Bianca smiled down at the Premier Ball, "Pansage, you can do it!" In a flash of white light, Pansage appeared. Pansage was a primate-like, green-and-yellow Grass-type Pokémon. The upper half of its head and the broccoli-like sprout atop is green, exempting a pattern of three yellow, tapered seed-like shapes in the sprout's "foliage". Pansage's eyes were oval-shaped, with large pupils, and the lower half of its face was yellow with a small, dot-like nose. Its upper body and its skinny forelimbs were also yellow, and its hands seemed to have no fingers, aside from thumbs. Pansage's lower body was green with small feet, and its wiry tail was tipped with two leaves.

**Pansage, the Grass Monkey Pokemon. ****It shares the leaf on its head with weary-looking Pokémon. These leaves are known to relieve stress.**

"That's it?" Blainely scoffed, "A green monkey that has magical leaves? Well, I guess we'll just have to beat it. Lillipup, use Tackle!" Lillipup charged at Pansage. The Grass Monkey leaped out of the way with surprising speed.

"Pansage, use Scratch!" Pansage pounced on Lillipup with even greater speed, scraping her claws against the Puppy Pokemon's fur.

"Hey, that's not fair," Blainely cried.

"Yes it is," Bianca said happily, "my Pansage is clearly faster and stronger than your Lillipup. It isn't my fault, just yours."

"Tackle, and don't hold back!" Blainely snarled. Lillipup looked at the Pansage, and then at Blainely. He then walked towards Blainely. "I said to use Tackle!" Lillipup shook his head. "Why won't this stupid thing listen to me?!"

"Don't you remember what the PokeDex said?" Eva said, "Lillipup can sense when it has a disadvantage, and are known to flee. Switch Pokemon you idiot!"

"How rude," Blainely said, "Lillipup, return!" She pulled out Snivy's Pokeball. "Snivy, use Tackle!"

"Wait," Bianca said, "I forfeit. You need to learn how to respect your Pokemon, and its abilities. When you do, I'll battle you." She walked into Striaton City.

"What a weirdo," Blainely muttered, "let's just get this over with!" She led the Unova Unstoppables into Striaton City.

**This chapter ended a bit short, but I couldn't write any more of it. That's the problem with me, I can only write something if I have an idea I really like. I can't sit myself down and say "You have to finish this no matter what!" without it ending up being suckish. See you all in a month, and happy Halloween!**

_**Blainely:**_

**Snivy Lv. 5**

Tackle

Leer

**Lillipup Lv. 4**

Tackle

Leer

_**Lindsay:**_

**Snivy (Selena) Lv. 6**

Tackle

Leer

_**Ezekie**__**l:**_

**Tepig Lv. 8**

Tackle

Growl

Ember

_**Alejandro:**_

**Tepig Lv. 6**

Tackle

Growl

**Audino Lv. 4**

Pound

Helping Hand

Growl

**Patrat Lv. 3**

Tackle

Leer

_**Staci:**_

**Oshawott Lv. 5**

Tackle

Tail Whip

_**Eva:**_

**Oshawott Lv. 7**

Tail Whip

Tackle

Water Gun


	15. E3 P1: Bridgette's Rocky Road to Victory

**Hey worldwide web,**

**I'm back from my month-long break. I hope you all had a great Halloween. Just to refresh your minds, the Kanto Battlers are still in Viridian Forest. Jo's Charmander has learned Ember (it's about time), and she accidently angered some Beedrill. Jason was battling a Caterpie, and Courtney saw a Pikachu (Good for her). That's all I have to say other than, what did you do for Halloween?**

**Oh, and I just got the Pokemon White 2, and it is awesome! Since I'm in such a great mood, and I love all of you reviewers (not in a stalker kind of way) I'm working on the next chapter immediately. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Pokemon.**

"How long are they going to keep this up?" Jo asked as a Weedle wrapped more string around her. The Weedle resembled a brown worm with a segmented body. It had tiny pink circular feet. A sharp white spine was on its head.

"Hard to tell," Jason said. He was also in a bind (no pun intended) similar to Jo's. "You were the one who attacked the Beedrill, so they probably hate you the most."

"Still, they are pretty impressive for little bugs." Jo looked down at a second Weedle, "I'd catch one if I had my Pokeballs." She looked over at her and the other's Pokeballs, which were sitting on a tree stump. "What's Creepy Girl doing?" Dawn was meditating peacefully on a branch. Several Weedle were sitting next to her. Every so often she would whisper something into their ears.

"Great," Courtney said angrily, "She's become a guidance counselor." She and Brick were tied to trees, each being guarded by a Beedrill.

"I just want to get down," Scott complained. He was hanging upside down from the same branch Dawn was sitting on.

"Look!" Beth said. On the tree stump, every Pokeball was rolling slowly across the surface, towards the edge. Jason looked up at Dawn, who was meditating with her eyes closed tight. All of the Bug Pokemon were transfixed on her.

"Dawn must be doing that," Jason said quietly, "she might be able to-" He was cut off by a bird-like screech. A Pidgey took flight, slamming into a dazed Beedrill. Jason looked at the two Pokemon happily, "She's sending out our Pokemon." Scott's Rattata climbed up the trunk of the tree, and began to gnaw on the silk. Scott fell to the ground with a thud. His Charmander ran over to him and sliced open the silk cocoon. Weedles dropped from the trees onto the redhead and his Pokemon.

"Charmander, Rattata, fight back!"

Several balls of fire weakened Jo's bindings, allowing her to escape. She smiled at her Charmander, "Let's go fight some Beedrill!"

"Bulbasaur, use Absorb!" Beth ordered. Her Bulbasaur obeyed, and stole some of a Weedle's energy. It shook its head and attacked with Poison Sting. "Why didn't that work very well?"

"A typing disadvantage," Jason called from his battle. "Grass type attacks don't do very much damage to Bug type Pokemon. You'll just have to use Tackle and Growl." He ordered his Bulbasaur and Pidgey to us Tackle on two Weedles. Most of the Bug Pokemon had been defeated. All that were left were two Beedrill.

"Squirtle use Bubble!" Jason spun around to see a stream of soapy bubbles shoot out of Bridgette's Squirtle's mouth. They hit the Beedrill, causing it to fall to the ground. The only battle left was Jo's Charmander against the Alpha Beedrill.

"Charmander use Ember!" Streaks of flame blasted at the Beedrill. Several poisonous barbs were fired in Charmander's direction, but it had managed to avoid every single one. Eventually, the Beedrill had pinned Charmander to the ground, when several sparks of fire collided with it. Jo turned to see Scott and his Charmander, each smirking. "Good job Freckle Face," she said. Scott grinned, but looked over at Dawn with concern. She was lying motionless on the ground. Scott felt for a pulse, and was relieved to find that she was just asleep.

"Moving those Pokeballs must have taken a lot of energy," Jason commented, "I bet the only reason she could do that was because of the Pokemon world. Psychic energy exists here, and she was able to use that, for a price. We better leave before the Beedrill come back."

"You're right," Scott said, lifting Dawn into his arms, "The sooner we get out of here the better." He led the team through the rest of the forest. Soon they were only a few feet away from the entrance when a Pokemon darted out of the trees. It was a short, chubby, rodent-like Pokémon with yellow fur all over its body. Its ears were long and came to a point with black tips. It had a small mouth, which resembled a sideways 3, it had black eyes and two red circles on its cheeks. Its forearms were short and somewhat stubby, with 5 digits on each "hand" and its feet had three digits. It had two brown stripes on its back, and its tail was in the shape of Zigzag-styled lightning bolt, with a patch of brown fur at the base of the tail. Courtney recognized it as the Pokemon she saw earlier and pulled out her PokeDex.

**Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon. ****When several of these Pokémon gather, their electricity could build and cause lightning storms.**

"Pikachu is called the mascot of the Pokemon franchise," Jason said cheerfully, "They're extremely rare in the wild, and I want it." He pulled out his Bulbasaur's Pokeball, but Courtney beat him to it.

"Bulbasaur, let's battle!" Her Bulbasaur, now level 7, popped out of her Pokeball. Pikachu glared at it. Its red cheeks crackled with electricity, and a bolt of lightning shocked Bulbasaur. "Oh no!" Courtney cried.

"Don't worry," Jason said, "This Pikachu is pretty weak right now, so it shouldn't do very much damage to it, considering it has a typing disadvantage."

"Really? Bulbasaur, use Absorb!" The Pikachu glowed with green light as its energy was absorbed by Bulbasaur. Courtney pulled out an empty Pokeball and tossed it at the Pikachu. The Electric Pokemon disappeared with a flash of red light. The Pokeball shook three times before clicking. Courtney picked up the Pokeball. "Ha, I caught a powerful Pokemon!"

"Actually," Jason said, "That Pikachu will only be powerful when it levels up. Now let's get out of here." The Kanto Battlers exited Viridian Forest and entered Pewter City. There were two small houses at opposite corners of the city. A building, identical to the Viridian City Gym was to the West. In the back of the town was a museum.

"All right, now what should we do?" Jo asked.

"Heal our Pokemon," Trent said, "We all battled in Viridian Forest, and some of our Pokemon are weak."

"Trent is right," Dawn spoke up, surprising everyone, "Both of my Pokemon need healing."

"Both?"

"Yes, I was able to capture one of those poor Weedle while all of you were battling."

"Perfect," Jo grumbled.

**Confessional**

**Jo: I want that Pokemon, but stupid Aura Girl took it from me. She will pay!**

**End of Confessional**

After healing their Pokemon, Jason suggested they head to the gym. "Okay" Jo said, "But only if we don't need any Gym Badges."

"You won't, Pewter City Gym gives you the first Gym Badge you need on your journey, as long as you defeat the Gym Leader."

"Who's that?" Brick asked.

Jason grinned, "I'm afraid I can't tell you that just yet. Let's go."

Pewter City Gym was just a large room with a battlefield, and bleachers for anybody to watch the battles. The battlefield was rather plain, with a few boulders scattered about. At one end of the battlefield was a man with spiky brown hair. He waved to them, "Hello Kanto Battlers, I'm Brock, the Gym Leader. Chris told me you'd be coming. So I am your immunity challenge. If your team has the most number of teammates that have earned the Boulder Badge, you are safe from elimination. So…who wants to go first?"

"I will," Bridgette said, "I challenge you, Brock of the Pewter City Gym, to a Pokemon battle!"

"You've got spirit," Brock commented, "I like that, but that doesn't mean I'll let you win! Geodude, battle time!" Geodude was a gray boulder with bulging, rocky eyebrows, trapezoidal eyes with brown irises, and muscular, five fingered arms. Bridgette looked at it with surprise.

**Geodude, the Rock Pokemon. ****Its round form makes it easy to pick up. Some people have used them to hurl at each other in a snowball fight.**

"If you haven't figured it out by now," Brick said, "I use Rock type Pokemon. Each Gym Leader uses a specific type. It helps to know what type of Pokemon can beat them."

**Geodude is a Rock and Ground type Pokemon, making Water type attacks super effective.**

"Squirtle, let's go!" Bridgette's cheerful Squirtle jumped onto the battlefield.

"Geodude, use Defense Curl," Brock ordered. Geodude curled itself up into a ball and glowed slightly, raising its Defense.

"I don't know what that attack was, but it didn't hurt me. Squirtle hit it with a Bubble attack!" The soapy bubbles shot out of Squirtle's mouth. Geodude was pushed backwards by the attack, but was still able to battle.

"You're doing pretty well, but anybody can just tell their Pokemon to use an attack. A good trainer is able to use strategy, as well as attacks." Brock smirked, "Geodude, use Tackle, but when you do, curl yourself into a ball for maximum damage!" Geodude obeyed the command and hurtled itself at Squirtle. Squirtle was hit with the force of a cannonball. When the dust cleared, Squirtle was barely standing. Brock frowned, "What the? Normally that attack does damage, but usually not that much. What level is your Squirtle?"

"Level 7," Bridgette said, "Is that bad?"

"Compared to my Geodude it is. You see, my Geodude is a level 12. Due to the level being higher than your Squirtle, it's stronger. That also explains why your Squirtle's Bubble didn't hurt Geodude as much as it should have."

"Oh, but I'm not giving up. Squirtle, use Tackle to get close to Geodude, then use Bubble." Squirtle launched himself off of the nearest boulder. He landed in front of Geodude, releasing a cloud of bubbles." Geodude was pushed onto the ground. When the bubbles had all popped, Geodude had swirls in its eyes.

"Yes," Bridgette cheered, "We won!"

"Actually," Brock said, "You haven't won yet. I have two Pokemon with me. Onix, l let's go!" Onix resembled a giant chain of gray boulders, with a rocky spine on its head.

**Onix, the Rock Snake Pokemon. ****There is a magnet in its brain that prevents an Onix from losing direction while tunneling. As it grows older, its body becomes steadily rounder and smoother.**

**Squirtle is now at level 11. Squirtle has learned with Withdraw.**

Bridgette looked at the large Onix, then at her Squirtle. "Squirtle, use Withdraw!" Squirtle curled up into his shell, glowing with a blue aura.

"Bridgette!" Jason called from the bleachers, "Withdraw is an attack that raises Squirtle's defense!" Bridgette nodded. Brock ordered his Onix to use Rock Tomb. Several large rocks were thrown at Squirtle. The Tiny Turtle Pokemon was trapped by a barrier of boulders. Onix leered at the Pokemon.

"Oh no!" Bridgette cried, "Squirtle, use Bubble, but spin around in your shell!" Squirtle curled up into his shell again, and began to spin rapidly. Many bubbles rose from the rock tomb, hitting Onix.

"Onix, use Rock Tomb once more!" Bridgette whipped out the Potion she had received yesterday and sprayed Squirtle with it. The rocks hit him, but he had been healed.

"Squirtle use Bubble again!" Squirtle repeated his last move, fainting Onix. Brock stared at his fallen Pokemon. He smiled at Bridgette.

"Congratulations, you just won your first Gym Battle!" He held out a small badge shaped like a rock, "This is the Boulder Badge, it is required to get into the Pokemon League. I also need to give you this." He pulled a brown disc out of his pocket, "This is TM 39. A TM is a special disc, short for Technical Machine, which contains an attack. You can teach certain Pokemon certain TMs. For example, this TM contains the move Rock Tomb, which does damage, and lowers a Pokemon's Speed. It's hard to tell, but most Rock-Type Pokemon can learn this move. However, an Electric type Pokemon, like a Pikachu, can't."

"Since I beat you, does that mean we won the challenge?"

"No, everyone on your team has to battle me."

"I want to go next!" Jo shouted. Bridgette looked down at her PokeDex.

**Squirtle is now at level 13. Squirtle knows Water Gun.**

"Water Gun would have come in handy against me," Brock said, "Water Gun is like an advanced form of Bubble. It does more damage, and has more accuracy. Before I challenge one of you, I think you should go and train, just to be safe."

"Fine," Jo grumbled, "but I'm still going to beat you!"

**Pewter City**

"Where should we train?" Jo asked. Jason looked around, and spotted an elevated area of land.

"How about over there?" The team walked over to the elevated land. A man was spray several flowers.

"Excuse me," Courtney said. "but do you mind if we train here?"

"Not at all," the man walked away.

"All right," Jo said. "Time to train!"

"I think we should have a battle between the two strongest trainers on our team," Brick said. "Those two are Bridgette and Beth."

"I'm the strongest!" Jo snapped.

"Not exactly," Jason said. "Bridgette's Squirtle is has the highest level, and Beth's Bulbasaur knows four different-"

"Shut up!" Jo yelled. "Stop being so smart about Pokemon! If you think Blondie and Farm Girl are the strongest, go ahead and have them battle. Just know this, I am, and always will be, the strongest player!

**Confessional**

**Jason: I think I struck a nerve.**

**Jo: Jason is going to pay!**

**End of Confessional**

Bridgette and Beth stood at opposite ends of the makeshift battlefield. Jason stood in the middle.

"This is a battle between Bridgette and Beth," he announced. "Ladies, send out your Pokemon!" Jason exited the battlefield. Bridgette pulled Squirtle's Pokeball out of her backpack.

"Squirtle, let's go!"

"Bulbasaur, do your best!"

**How will the training go? Read the next chapter to find out! I know it isn't much, but it's a start. I didn't want anybody else to challenge Brock in this chapter anyway.**

_**Team Stats**_

_**Jason:**_

**Bulbasaur Lv. 7**

Tackle

Growl

Absorb

**Pidgey Lv. 7**

Tackle

Growl

Sand-Attack

**Caterpie Lv. 4**

Tackle

String Shot

_**Bridgette:**_

**Squirtle Lv. 13**

Tackle

Tail Whip

Bubble

Water Gun

_**Jo:**_

**Charmander Lv. 9**

Scratch

Growl

Ember

_**Brick:**_

**Squirtle Lv. 7**

Tackle

Growl

Bubble

_**Courtney:**_

**Bulbasaur Lv. 7**

Tackle

Growl

Absorb

**Pikachu Lv. 3**

Growl

Thundershock

_**Trent:**_

**Charmander Lv. 6**

Scratch

Growl

_**Dawn:**_

**Bulbasaur Lv. 7**

Tackle

Growl

Absorb

**Weedle Lv. 3**

Poison Sting

String Shot

_**Scott:**_

**Charmander Lv. 7**

Scratch

Growl

Ember

**Rattata Lv. 5**

Tackle

Tail Whip

_**Beth:**_

**Bulbasaur Lv. 9**

Tackle

Growl

Absorb

Leech Seed

**Those are the team stats. Who is currently the strongest? Is it Bridgette, with her level 13 Squirtle? Or could Beth's level 9 Bulbasaur come out on top? You'll just how to read and find out!**

**Also, I know that Bulbasaurs don't actually learn Absorb at level 7, or Leech Seed at level 9. I'm trying to be as accurate as possible, but sometimes I forget to check Bulbapedia. If you don't like this, feel free to tell me, and I'll work harder to be accurate. If you don't mind, that's fine two. Another thing is that the Pokemon will have more than four moves at a time. I need that, because it will allow me to be a bit more creative with strategies and such. Again, if you don't like this, tell me. That's all for now, see you next time!**


	16. E3 P2: Dark Cave Again

**Hey worldwide web,**

**Sorry for the wait, but I just couldn't find any good ideas for this chapter. If you don't remember, the Johto Journeyers are currently stuck in a cave. Zubat are swarming Anne Maria, Owen, Gwen, Harold, and Lightning. Heather was chased into another portion of the cave. She is lost and scared.**

**One more thing. I have a question for a guest reviewer that goes by the name, lazyfoxlover. Are you the same person as the LazyFoxLover that has an account? I just want to know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Pokemon.**

**Dark Cave with the Johto Journeyers (Excluding Heather)**

"What do we do?" Gwen asked her team. They were huddled in a small crevice in Dark Cave. The Zubat were still screeching overhead. Harold's PokeDex was still shining on the agitated Pokemon. Every so often, one them would swoop down and try to reach the frightened teens. There was still no sign of Heather.

"We can't just stay here," Lightning said, "We have to find Heather and get to Violet City!"

"There's only one problem," Anne Maria interrupted, "A ton of those bat things are everywhere!"

"That doesn't matter," Lightning said firmly, "They're Pokemon, and we can battle them. It's time to show them whose boss!" Lightning grabbed a Pokeball off of his belt. "Spinarak, use String Shot!" The Spider Pokemon flew out of his confinement. A large web snared one of the Zubat. It fell to the ground with a thud. "Cyndaquil, you too!" The Mouse Pokemon slammed into a low flying Zubat. Lightning turned to his team, "Come on, we have to find Heather!"

Harold nodded. "Totodile, use Leer!"

"Chikorita, let's help out with Tackle!" Owen commanded.

"I don't know about this," Anne Maria said reluctantly. "Our Pokemon aren't very strong. What if it just makes it worse?"

"That's a chance we have to take," Gwen replied. "Heather's our teammate, and we need to rescue her. Cyndaquil, use Tackle!" Gwen's Cyndaquil pounced on one of the Zubat. Anne Maria pulled two Pokeballs out of her bag.

"Ledyba, Chikorita, work together on this one!" Ledyba grabbed Chikorita and took flight. Chikorita was thrown into a Zubat. The Bat Pokemon opened its mouth and shot an orange barb out of its mouth. Anne Maria stared at it. "Zubat can use Poison Sting?"

"That was Leech Life," Harold called from his battle. "Zubat just sucked up some of Chikorita's energy up, and it healed itself." The barb turned into a ball of orange light and went back into Zubat's mouth. A large bruise on the Pokemon's stomach disappeared.

"That can't be good," Anne Maria said, "Ledyba, help him out!" The Ladybug Pokemon dropped straight down and slammed Zubat into a rock. The Bat Pokemon lay unmoving. "I beat this one!" Anne Maria said to Lightning. "We need to all work together!"

"Good idea," Lightning said, "Cyndaquil, Spinarak, don't let any of the Zubat touch Chikorita!" A large web and Tiny Mouse Pokemon collided with two swooping Zubat. Owen's Chikorita attacked several Zubat that Harold's Totodile had used Leer on. Gwen looked desperately at the growing swarm of Zubat. Suddenly, she had an idea.

"Cyndaquil, use Smokescreen!"

**Dark Cave with Heather**

Heather stumbled through Dark Cave, trying to keep a grip on her PokeDex. In the largest part of her backpack was Totodile, who was spraying jets of water at the Zubat. The dim light from the PokeDex allowed her to see a large underwater lake just a few feet in front of her. There were maybe three or four Zubat still chasing her. "How are you holding up?" She asked her Totodile. The Water Pokemon gave her a thumbs up and continued squirting the Zubat. Then, a strange sound echoed through the cave. Turning around, she saw yellow sound waves being emitted from the Zubat's mouth. A high pitched buzzing filled Heather's ears. Pick up her pace, Heather ran to the water's edge.

"Totodile, try squirting them again!" Totodile was acting strange. The Crocodile Pokemon stumbled around with a dazed expression. "Totodile," Heather said firmly, "Use Water Gun!" Totodile faced Heather and sprayed a jet of cold water. "TOTODILE!" Heather screamed. Her Pokemon blinked in surprise, and then sprayed one of the Zubat. Confused, Heather pulled out her PokeDex.

**Confusion is a status ailment that can be inflicted by a move. It causes the Pokemon to be disoriented, stumble around, and not listen to its trainer. Often, it can cause the Pokemon to attack itself, use a different attack, or attack a different opponent. A common strategy against confusion is to return your Pokemon back to its Pokeball, and then send it back out.**

"Totodile, return," Totodile disappeared in a flash of red light. The Zubat released another set of sound waves. Heather plugged her ears in an effort to drown out the noise, but to no avail. "Hoppip, let's…" Heather looked down in horror at the empty Pokeball in her hand. Remembering how she had left Hoppip in the PC, Heather put the Pokeball back in her bag. An orange barb was fired from a Zubat's mouth, imbedding itself in Heather's leg. Biting back a curse, Heather stood up. "All right Zubat, you messed with the wrong TD Finalist!" Picking up a large rock, Heather hurled the stone at one of the Zubat, striking it in the chest. The Zubat fell to the ground. "One down, one to go." Picking up another rock, Heather prepared to throw it. The Zubat, now angry, released more sound waves. Heather pulled out Totodile's Pokeball as she felt herself falling back.

"Totodile," she said weakly, "help."

**Dark Cave with Johto Journeyers (excluding Heather)**

The Zubat were immediately enveloped in smoke. The screeching died down and everything was calm. Pokemon disappeared into Pokeballs.

"Keep Cyndaquil out," Lightning ordered. "We might need his smokescreen again. Now how are we going to find Heather?"

"Easy," Gwen grinned, pulling out a Pokeball. It opened up, revealing a small Zubat. "I caught this guy before Cyndaquil used Smokescreen. If he's lived here, he might be able to lead us through the cave."

"Good idea," Anne Maria said. "Heather went into a darker area, so she might be wandering around.

"What are we waiting for?" Lightning asked. "Let's go!"

**That is all for now. Sorry that it sucks and is so short, but the Johto Journeyers will have a different set of challenges than the others, which is why they haven't made it to the Gym Leader yet. You'll see what I mean soon.**


	17. E3 P3: No Title Can Describe the Awesome

**Hey worldwide web,**

**I'm back, and with a better chapter than last time! Thank you to LazyFoxLover for confirming my suspicions, and to gnitirw, your name is the word writing spelled backwards. I guessed your name, and I hope you weren't being sarcastic about me being a genius. Thanks chilloice for supporting the whole, non-game order of attacks. Anyway, this is a Hoenn chapter, and it was supposed to be a holiday present (I didn't want to offend anyone that doesn't celebrate Christmas) for you all, but I got caught up with other things. Don't worry though, my New Year's resolution is too not delete or put any of me stories on hiatus. Oh, and to ****Osirois, yes someone will be getting eliminated very soon. I just have to figure out whom. Current polls as of 12/31/12 say that Dawn is in the lead with 4 votes. Tied for 2****nd**** place are B and Beth. There is a 6-way tie for third, with Mike, Gwen, Courtney, Cody, Noah, and Ezekiel each having 2 votes each. Just a heads up, I already know who's going to win, but if the person doesn't get very many votes on the poll, I may change that, so vote for your favorite contestant.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Pokemon.**

**Oh, and I'm going to be writing this chapter a bit differently. The Pokemon in almost all of the teams are seriously under leveled so I'm going to take an idea from xebla and have the Pokemon gain experience just by traveling with the team. All credit goes to xebla for that idea.**

* * *

**Route 104**

Leshawna smelled the sea air as soon as she walked onto Route 104. It was like a slap to the face after the earthy scent of Petalburg. Her team didn't seem to be affected by the wind, probably because they were expecting some source of water. Leshawna didn't care; she just wanted to take in the sights of the route. There was a large patch of dirt cleared away, probably to form some sort of path, and some stairs that led down to the beach. "Let's go have some fun!" Leshawna shouted, running behind some trees. She ran back out wearing her blue one-piece. She dove into the water and splashed around.

"Looks like Leshawna's having a good time," Zoey commented.

"We aren't here to have a good time," Justin snapped. "We're here to win our challenge."

"Which is?" Izzy asked venomously.

"Well," Justin said sheepishly, "I'm not exactly sure. Maybe we should check the…forest."

"That's the best you've got?" Izzy deadpanned. She grabbed the male model by the shoulders and shook him. "WE ARE BY THE OCEAN! WE ARE ABSOLUTELY NOWHERE NEAR ANY TYPE OF FOREST, WOODS, OR JUNGLE!"

"Actually," a young boy said, walking up to the group. "There's a forest nearby." Justin smirked at Izzy. "I'll show you where it is, if you battle me!"

"You're on!" Justin said, unclipping a Pokeball from his belt. "Torchic, battle time!" The Chicken Pokemon jumped out of its Pokeball.

"Typical," the young boy said. "By the way, my name's Billy, and this is my Pokemon. Seedot, I choose you!" Seedot was a small, brown creature that greatly resembled an acorn. It had a gray "cap" covering the top of its head, and had a beige-colored, mask-like patterning on its face. Its eyes were large and black with beige pupils. Seedot also had two beige feet.

"Well isn't that a strange little Pokemon," Leshawna said, exiting the water and drying off with a towel she pulled out of nowhere. She scanned the Pokemon with her PokeDex.

**Seedot, the Acorn Pokemon. Seedot looks exactly like an acorn when it is dangling from a tree branch. It startles other Pokémon by suddenly moving. This Pokémon polishes its body once a day using leaves.**

"Sounds like Justin," Zoey muttered, Justin ignored her.

"All right Torchic, this is our first battle, so let's use Growl to start it off!" Torchic opened her (yes, her) mouth and fired an invisible sound wave at Seedot. The Acorn Pokemon's attack was lowered slightly.

"Seedot, use Bide." Seedot closed its eyes, not that you could tell they were open, and was bathed in a soft red glow. Despite looking extremely cool, Seedot had no noticeable effect on itself or Torchic.

Justin blinked. "Okay…Torchic, use Scratch!" Talons were swiped across Seedot's stomach. It jumped back, avoiding most of Torchic's claws. The glow came back, brighter and longer this time. Yet there was still no visible effect on Torchic or itself. "Is that all you've got?"

"Nope," Billy said, shaking his head. "Seedot, unleash the energy!" Seedot shot a large beam of crimson light at Torchic. The Fire-type flew backwards into Justin's chest, knocking the two over. Torchic twitched weakly. Justin glared at the bird Pokemon on the ground. He returned it back to its Pokeball.

"What did you do?!" He demanded. "What was with the red lights, and that attack, and…why is my Torchic fainted?!" Leshawna's PokeDex lit up.

**Bide is a Normal-type, Physical attack. ****After Bide is put into effect, the user will be unable to use any other attacks for an idling period of 2-3 turns (chosen randomly), though it will still be able to**** switch out during this time. Afterwards, Bide will do damage equal to twice the damage received during the idling period. Although Bide is a Normal-type move, type has no effect on the calculated damage inflicted by this attack; thus, Bide does not receive same-type attack bonus. Bide is unaffected by accuracy and evasion modifiers, and can hit Pokémon during the semi-invulnerable turn of Dig and Fly. Bide hits Ghost types, although they are immune to Normal-type moves.**

Justin stared at the device, trying to process all of the information. "Let me sum that up for you," Billy offered. "When a Pokemon uses Bide, it stores energy. This takes 2 or 3 turns in a battle. After those turns are up, the Pokemon releases its energy. The amount of damage done is equal to the amount of damage it sustained while it was storing energy. You almost had me thinking I was going to lose. Oh well, I guess you'll never find the forest."

"You little twerp," Justin growled. He turned to Leshawna and gave her a smile. "You wouldn't mind giving me your Torchic to use, would you?"

"No," Leshawna said, blushing. "I wouldn't mind at all." She handed him her Pokeball.

"All right Leshawna's Torchic, finish him off!" The level 6 Fire-type glared at Justin, but obeyed the command. Torchic roundhouse-kicked the Seedot with its talons, knocking it flat on the ground. Billy shrugged and returned Torchic back into its Pokeball. "Now," Justin said, "where is this forest you told us about earlier."

"I'm not telling just yet," Billy said. Justin's jaw dropped as he pulled another Pokeball off of his belt. "What? You didn't really think you could only use one Pokemon in a battle did you. Well, you can use more than one. Taillow, let's finish this!" A new Pokemon flew out of its Pokeball. Taillow was a small bird Pokémon with dark blue feathers with patches of red on its chest and forehead, the patch on its forehead having a triangular upper tip. Its wings had wingtips that were elongated, thus making the wings seem configured for speed and maneuverability. The underside of the wings also had white coloration. Taillow also possessed two sharp tail feathers. Its yellow beak was somewhat short, but wide. "My Taillow is a level 8, which should make defeating it a challenge!"

**Taillow, the Tiny Swallow Pokemon. ****Taillow courageously stands its ground against foes, however strong they may be. This gutsy Pokémon will remain defiant even after a loss. On the other hand, it cries loudly if it becomes hungry.**

**Torchic is now Level 7 and has learned Focus Energy.**

Justin looked at the now level 7 Pokemon at his feet. The Torchic was glaring at him. "Torchic, use Focus Energy!" Leshawna's Torchic closed her eyes in concentration. She glowed with a yellow aura. "All right," Justin said happily. "Now we'll be able to hit it with a ton of damage!"

"Uh, Justin," Leshawna said. "Focus Energy doesn't actually hurt the opponent. All it does is raise the critical-hit ratio of Torchic." Everyone stared at her, even Tailow. "What? Okay, maybe I do sometimes listen to Harold when he's ranting about video games. Anyway, I'm pretty sure that when your Pokemon's critical-hit ratio rises, it means it's more likely to have critical hits."

* * *

**Confessional**

**Justin: I have no idea what a critical hit is, but I hope I find out.**

**End of Confessional**

* * *

"Taillow, use Tackle!" Taillow flapped its wings wildly, ramming into Torchic. "Good job Taillow," Billy praised.

"That's it," Justin growled. "Torchic, use Scratch with no mercy!" The Bird Pokemon slashed at Taillow several times, actually getting a critical hit. "Was that a critical hit?" The model asked Leshawna, who just shrugged.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Justin: Leshawna's keeping her knowledge of Pokemon a secret, and I'm going to coax it out of her.**

**Leshawna: Who knew Harold could actually be useful? As of right now, I have the most knowledge of Pokemon. I'm going to play it safe, and stay under the radar. I just hope Justin doesn't try anything. I already showed weakness today by giving him my Torchic. Hopefully he wins the battle and **_**my **_**Torchic gets stronger.**

**Chris: Things are getting very interesting. Wait till they find out about the eliminations.**

**End of Confessional**

* * *

"Tailow, use Quick Attack!" Tailow flew towards Torchic at a high speed. A trail of white light was behind it. It slammed into Torchic before the Fire-type had a chance to react. "Quick Attack is an advanced form of Tackle," Billy explained. "It always hits first in a battle, and is stronger. That is how Taillow and I will win."

"Not if I beat you too it!" Justin yelled. "Torchic, use Scratch again!" Torchic ran at Taillow. She did an acrobatic leap into the air, and clawed into Taillow's face. The Tiny Swallow Pokemon cried out in pain as it fell to the ground. "Ha!" Justin laughed. "I won, and you lost! Now tell us where the forest is." Billy returned his fainted Taillow back to its Pokeball.

"The Petalburg Woods is at the other end of the beach," he said bitterly. "You did okay, but you can't always rely on your friends to help you."

"We aren't his friends," Izzy snorted.

"Anyway," Billy continued. "The only reason you won that battle was because your friends gave you her Pokemon. You need to train and become better on you own. Then, you'll be able to win." Justin tuned Billy out, but the others glanced down at the Pokeballs on their belts.

"Um, sure," Justin said, still not listening. "Well, we better go to Petalburg Woods. Thanks for the tip." He walked across the beach, the rest of his team behind him, still thinking about what Billy had said.

* * *

**Petalburg Woods**

Petalburg Woods was a large forest with many twists and turns. It was cloudy, and little light seeped in through the thick canopy of trees. It was a bit creepy, given the fact that it was starting to get dark. The Hoenn Fighters could here Pokemon moving through the grass. "Well?" Justin asked. "I guess we can explore for a few minutes, but let's try not to take very long. We don't want to be lost in here at night. Geoff, why don't you come with me?"

"Okay," the party boy said. The two walked off into the grass.

"I'm going to stay right here," DJ said, "That way I won't get lost."

"That's a good idea," Zoey said. "I'll stay too."

The others went their separate ways, giving Katie a chance to think. _Okay, I'm seriously behind. Izzy, Dakota, Geoff, Zoey, and DJ have each caught a Pokemon. Leshawna has the strongest Pokemon out of all of us, and even Justin's learned a thing or too. All I've got is a level 5 Mudkip. _Katie looked at the lone Pokeball on her belt with a mixture of pity and sadness. Suddenly, she heard movement in the grass behind her. Inching its way out of the grass was a Wurmple. It was larger than the Wurmple Izzy had caught, and it walked with a confident look on its face. _I'm going to catch it,_ Katie decided, _but first I'm going to follow it._ The Wurmple looked behind it, and noticed Katie was following it. It walked slowly, before scuttling across the path. Katie cursed under her breath and ran after it. Crash!_ Ow, what did I just trip over? _At her feet was a very strange Pokemon. It was pretty much an oval-shaped cocoon, made of white silk. It had "spines" sticking out of several places on its body. A small area of its cocoon was cleared away, revealing a red eye. The Wurmple was still in sight, so Katie pulled out her PokeDex.

**Silcoon, the Cocoon Pokemon and the evolved form of Wurmple. ****It drinks dew that collects on its silk and waits for evolution. Silcoon's hard cocoon repels attacks.**

_Evolved form? _Katie typed the term in the search engine on her PokeDex.

**During the course of a Pokémon's development, under certain circumstances specific to that Pokémon's species, it may ****evolve**** into a different Pokémon. When a Pokemon evolves, it changes its size, shape, and other characteristics. This process is called evolution. For example, when a Wurpmle reaches level 7, it evolves into either Cascoon, or Silcoon.**

"Okay," Katie said to herself, that sort of helps. "Now where did that Wurmple go?" The Wurmple was currently sunning itself on a small bed of leaves. The bed was surrounded by several hundred Silcoon, and what Katie assumed were Cascoon (They were just a different color, and their eyes seemed angrier). "All right Silcoon and Cascoon, bring it on." She pressed the button that caused her Pokeball to expand, and charged the Bug-types.

* * *

Zoey and DJ were a lot busier than they had thought they were going to be. Apparently you can't just stand around Petalburg Woods without being bothered by every Bug Catcher. Zoey was busy battling a kid whose entire party consisted of Level 3 Wurmple. To make things worse, her Ralts was only level 3, and only knew Growl. True, sending it out, and then returning it immediately allowed it to gain experience, but it was starting to take a toll on her Treecko. The Wood Gecko Pokemon was putting up a good fight, but it's knew attack, Absorb, wasn't very effective against the Wurmple (Zoey found out early on that it was due to a typing disadvantage on her part).

DJ had problems of his own. The Bug Catcher he was battling had only two Pokemon called Nincada. They were only level 6, but he wanted to train his Surskit, and he only succeeded in bringing it up to level 4. So instead, he switched to Mudkip, which now was level 6 and knew Mud Slap.

* * *

Geoff, Justin and Dakota (Who had decided to follow the two) had found a wierd Pokemon. According to the PokeDex, it was called a Slakoth. Slakoth was a brown, sloth-like mammalian Pokémon with shaggy coarse fur and brown stripes on its back. It had a scruff of fur on the top of its head and a large, pig-like pink nose. Its eyelids, visible in a sleepy expression, its underbelly and the paw pads of its back feet were also pink in coloration. Slakoth had long arms with two sharp claws. "I'm going to catch it!" Geoff shouted, reaching for a Pokeball. Slakoth, annoyed by the yelling, let out a yawn. Three pink bubbles drifted lazily out of its mouth, each popping in the trio's face. Suddenly, their eyelids began to feel heavy. Geoff let out a yawn beforing hitting the ground with a thud. Justin looked at his apprentice, then at Slakoth. He openned his mouth, but collapsed on the spot.

"HELP!" Dakota screeched, quickly joining the boys on the ground.

* * *

Katie and her Mudkip lied on the soft grass, breating heavily. They had fought what felt like hundreds of Silcoon and Cascoon, but Mudkip only managed to gain 5 levels. Katie was happy with the results. Mudkip now knew Mud Slap and Water Gun. "Now where's that Wurmple?" Katie asked herself. The Wurmple was wiggling its way through the trees. Katie ran to catch up with it.

The Wurmple (Level 6) led Katie through the labyrinth of trees. He lead her through thickets and woods, before stopping at a tree. Katie scrambled up the branches. The Wurmple had secrectly climbed down the other side, and was inching its way back to Petalburg Woods. At the tree, Katie looked around. There was a sound of momevent inside hole in the tree. "Get in there Mudkip!" The Mud Fish Pokemon jumped into the hole. Katie looked worriedly into the darkness. She could here two different cries of pain. BAM! Mudkip was thrown out of the tree and into the Katie's face. Returning Mudkip back to its Pokeball, Katie could see three Seedot glaring at her. They blasted a combined blast of crimson light, sending Katie screaming into the sky.

"Looks like Katie's blasting off for the first time!" Ding!

* * *

Leshawna and Izzy walked along the overgrown path. Izzy was busy telling a story about one of her adventures, and Leshawna was pretending to listen. Then, a man ran up to them. He seemed about thirty, with combed brown hair. He was wearing a hunter green suit, which seemed like a strange choice to be walking around a forest in. "Excuse me," he said in a nervous tone, "but have you seen a Pokemon called Shroomish? It's my favorite Pokemon and-"

"Stop right there!" A voice yelled. Running onto the path was a strangely dressed man. He wore grey shirts, and a strange red uniform with a wierd red insignia on it. "This is the end of the line," he snarled. "Give me those Devon Goods!" The strange man snatched a box from the trembling man in the suit.

"Please," the man in suit whimpered. "I need those goods!"

"Don't worry," Leshawna reassured him. "We'll get you those goods." She glared at the stranger. "Who are you, and who do you think you are trying to steal from this nice man?!"

The stranger smirked. "I'm a member of Team Magma, ever heard of it? That doesn't matter, anyway, I may be a Grunt, the lowest of the low, but I'm not going to let you take back these goods. Poochyena, tear them apart!" A large Poochyena, much bigger than Dakota's, lunged out of its Pokeball. The Team Magma Grunt pulled on a wierd device that reminded Leshawna and Izzy of Chris's jetpack. "I'll come back for you later," he called to the Poochyena. He hovered in the air for a few minutes.

"Oh no you don't," Izzy yelled. "Wurmple, don't let him escape!" Izzy's Wurmple shot a long, sticky thread onto the jetpack. The Worm Pokemon tied the other end to a tree trunk. The Grunt was stuck. "You take care of Poochyena," Izzy said to Leshawna.

"With pleasure," the Sister said. "Come on Torchic, let's beat him baby!" Torchic did a graceful leap, landing softly in front of Poochyena.

* * *

DJ and Zoey ran over to where they heard Dakota scream. DJ jumped into Zoey's arms in horror at the sight of his fallen friends. "A-a-are they...dead?" A loud snore came from Geoff, indicating that they were asleep.

"Don't worry," Zoey said, setting DJ down. "If I remember from when I played Pokemon, that Pokemon over there is called a Slakoth." She pointed to the Pokemon in question. "Slakoth knows an attack called Yawn. When Yawn is used, several bubbles pop in its opponent's face. The next turn, the opponent falls asleep. These three must have bothered Slakoth, making it used Yawn."

"How do we wake them up?"

Zoey thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. Maybe if we beat the Slakoth, the effects of its attacks will wear off."

"Okay," DJ said, perking up. "I'll take care of it. Surskit, let's go!" The Pond Skater appeared in front of DJ. Next to it was a Ralts.

"You'll need help," Zoey pointed out. DJ nodded. "Ralts, use Growl!" An invisible soundwave lowered Slakoth's attack. The Slacker Pokemon swiped at Surskit with its two claws, but the Pond Skater managed to dodge it.

"Surskit, use Bubble!" Soap suds poppped in Slakoth's face. The Pokemon stared at them lazily. "Why isn't it doing anything?" DJ whispered.

**Slakoth has the Ability Truant. Truant means that a Pokemon can not attack on consecutive turns.**

"I remember now," Zoey said. "Pokemon have these things called abilities. They add certain effects if special conditions are met. Slakoth doesn't have a very useful ability, so I don't recommend catching it."

"Don't worry, it's far too creepy. Surskit, Bubble again!"

"Ralts, Growl!" This continued for two more turns, to Slakoth rolled over, its eyes in swirls. Justin, Geoff, and Dakota began to stir.

"What happened?" Dakota asked, rubbing her forehead. DJ and Zoey began to explain.

* * *

Duncan watched Izzy and Leshawna battle from behind the trees. He and his Torchic had been beating up some Mushroom Pokemon called Shroomish, leveling up to level 10, learning a cool Fire-type attack called Ember, and catching a Pokemon in the process. Zigzagoon looked like a small brown and white raccoon. Its bristly fur alternated in layers of cream and brown, and, due to the jagged outline, the fur had a zigzag pattern. Zigzagoon's head was brown with spiky ears and a jagged muzzle. It also had a black 'mask' pattern over its brown eyes and a black nose. Zigzagoon's feet had three claws, the forefeet colored cream and the hind feet brown, with pink paw pads on the underside. It also had a spiky, bristly brush tail. The upper portion of Zigzagoon's mouth was jagged in outline, and when Zigzagoon's mouth was open, two fangs could be seen on its lower jaw. Yeah, it was only level 5, but Duncan had trained it to level 7. _Now that I'm clearly the strongest, I'll just bully the others into following me. I'm just glad Dorkus isn't hear to rat me out. He's annoying that way._

Leshawna's Torchic and the Poochyena were neck and neck. The Poocyena had stronger attacks, but Torchic was faster, and more graceful. Soon however, Duncan's attention was drawn to the Magma Grunt and his jetpack. The man had activated the turbo boost, but the tree was still stuck in the ground. The thread threatened to break at any moment, and both sides knew it. Then, Izzy karate chopped the string, sending the man flying into a tree. Duncan decided to reveal his presence, and the others caught up soon.

"Hi guys," Izzy waved cheerfully. She glared at a certain someone. "Justin."

"Izzy." The model replied. "What are you doing, sending people flying into trees?" Duncan knew what he was up to.

"Actually," Duncan said, "she saved this man." He pointed to the guy in the suit. "I saw the whole thing."

"Yeah," the stranger said weakly. "Thank you so much." He took the box out of the Magma Grunt's hands. "You two probably saved my life."

"Don't mention it sugar," Leshawna said casually. "Why was he chasing you in the first place?"

"I work for a large manufacturing company," the man explained. "It's called Deven Corps. They make all sorts of things from electronic devices, to Pokeballs. Anyway, this thug was trying to steal them from me and- NO! Don't do that!" Every turned to Geoff, who was lifting some of the branches of the grunt. The thug grabbed Geoff's belt, and started the jetpack.

"No!" The Party Boy cried. "He has my balls!" Snickers rose from his team. "Stop laughing!"

"Smell ya later," the Magma Grunt said. Suddenly, a screaming Katie crashed into him. The Grunt was slammed into another tree, and Katie fell into Geoff's arms.

"Thanks for saving me," she said in a dazed voice. Geoff looked at her, and notice she was holding his belt.

"Thank you so much!" He took his belt and put it on. "I really owe you."

"I think I can make arrangments," Katie said, grinning slyly. They both leaned forward.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Katie: The kiss would have been amazing!**

**Geoff: Sadly, Izzy decided to have fun.**

**End of Confessional**

* * *

"HEY! No starting Geoftie just yet!" Katie glared at Izzy.

"Some other time?" She asked.

"You bet." The others rolled their eyes and exited the forest with the Devon Corps. employee. The gasped in wonder at the size of Rustboro City, but decided to head to the Pokemon Center. There, they took turns telling their adventures in Petalburg Woods.

* * *

**And done! This is the longest chapter I've written of this story, and I wish all of them could be this long. I have decided that the elimination ceremony will take place right after two Unova chapters. I've included a few original twists, and a choice that you reviewers will soon have to make.**

* * *

_**Zoey:**_

**Treecko Lv. 7**

Pound

Leer

Absorb

**Ralts Lv. 6**

Growl

Confusion

_**Geoff:**_

**Torchic Lv. 6**

Scratch

Growl

**Wingull Lv. 5**

Water Gun

Growl

_**DJ:**_

**Mudkip Lv. 7**

Tackle

Growl

Mud Slap

**Surskit Lv. 5**

Bubble

_**Dakota:**_

**Mudkip Lv. 6**

Tackle

Growl

Mud Slap

**Poochyena Lv. 3**

Tackle

_**Duncan:**_

**Torchic Lv. 10**

Scratch

Growl

Focus Energy

Ember

_**Justin:**_

**Torchic Lv. 6**

Scratch

Growl

_**Izzy:**_

**Mudkip Lv. 7**

Tackle

Growl

Mud Slap

**Wurmple Lv. 6**

Tackle

String Shot

_**Leshawna:**_

**Torchic Lv. 9**

Scratch

Growl

_**Katie:**_

**Mudkip Lv. 10**

Tackle

Growl

Mud Slap

Water Gun


	18. E3 P4: In Which Sam Fails Three Times

**Hey worldwide web,**

**Walleye26 here, once again bringing you reviewers a chapter for Total Drama Pokemon. Currently, the five teams are pretty much in the same place, except for the Johto Journeyers and the Sinnoh Warriors, who will be caught up soon! Um…there's nothing else I can really think of addressing at the moment. Gnitirw hasn't reviewed yet, asking some strange question about his/her name. Oh, I know! The theme song in Introductions Part 1. Yeah, I know it has little to do with actual story, but you know, spur of the moment. Oh, and I've decided that the eliminations will come up soon. It won't be at the end of each chapter, but its own chapter. So, that's something to look forward to. I've also been messing up on the Team Stats a lot, so I'm going to try and be a bit more accurate.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Pokemon. I do own Jason, as he is technically me, just a different appearance.**

* * *

The Sinnoh Warriors exited the Pokemon Center, all of them happy with their lives, except for Sam. After healing their Pokemon at the Pokemon Center, they decided to go to the northern part of Jubilife City. They took a few steps, but stopped short when they saw a strange man running from lamppost to lamppost. Sadie walked up to him and said, "Excuse me sir, but can you-"

"WHAAAT?! ...How did you know? How did you unmask me as a member of the International Police?!" The man exclaimed dramatically.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked. "She was just trying to ask a question."

The strange man frowned at Sam. "...Heh. You claim you were only making conversation, do you? But, I know better not to believe that. No, no, no. You recognized right away that I was someone extraordinary. That is why you spoke to me, is it not? Your power of observation is fearsome! Quite admirable, you are! Now that my cover has been blown, let me introduce myself. I am a globe-trotting elite of the International Police. My name... Ah, no. I shall inform you only of my code name. My code name, it is Looker. It is what they all call me. Incidentally, is the saying, 'Don't be a thief!' familiar to you?"

Cody and Sierra exchanged glances. "Well, not exactly," the stalker girl said. "I mean, I've heard people say-"

"No? You claim to not know it? How could that be? Perhaps your mama has said it, but you have forgotten it, like usual? Now listen, my friends. It is wrong to take what belongs to others." Sierra frowned. She didn't like this Looker "Unfortunately," Looker continued, "there are apparently those who do not heed those words. In Sinnoh, in fact, there are criminals stealing the Pokémon of others."

"That's awful," Cameron said.

Looker nodded solemnly. "I have, therefore, been on the lookout for characters arousing my suspicion. Incidentally, you are Trainers, yes?" The team nodded. "Perhaps you can make use of this?" Looker handed them a very strange item. It reminded them of the Ipads back home, only it was blue. The screen glowed green when it was turned on. "That is a Vs. Recorder, a nifty device for recording a match. I obtained it because it is quite popular these days. But myself, I do not do Pokémon battling very often. It will be in better hands with you. Also, I have a request. If you were to see me again, I ask that you not talk to me, for I am on duty. ...Actually, yes, yes, you may speak to me. You must. Not because I am lonely, no, no! You must inform me of bad guys! You must inform me of any happenings!"

Noah rolled his eyes. "Yes, we'll keep an eye out for bad guys, now can you please move out of our way?!"

"Oh," Looker said, his face turning red. "Right, sorry about that." The Sinnoh Warriors headed north, when they were stopped by another man.

"Are you here to tell us about bad guys too?" Cody asked, annoyed. He had played Platinum, but it had been a while, and excitement can make you forget things. The new man looked at them with a confused face.

"No, I'm here to tell you about my new product. It is called a Poketch, short for 'Pokemon Watch'. I'm holding a special contest today, and today only. Around Jubilife City are three clowns. Each one of them will ask you a trivia question. Answer it correctly, and you will get a coupon. Bring all three coupons to me, and I'll give you each a Poketch."

"Can you play video games on it?" Sam asked hopefully.

"No," the man said, "but you can get many apps that do many different things. What do you say, will you except the challenge?" B stepped in front of his team and nodded eager to see what he could do with the Poketch. "Wonderful," the man continued. "Come to me when you have all three coupons." With that, the contestants searched Jubilife for the clowns. The first clown was by a tall apartment building. He asked a fairly easy question.

"When a Pokemon wins a battle, does in gain experience?" B nodded "Yes". The clown gave him the first coupon. The second clown was in front of a building called Jubilife TV. His question was, "Pokemon have different types, but do attacks have different types."

"Yeah they do," Tyler shouted, earning another coupon. The last clown had a very difficult question.

"Can a Pokemon hold an item?"

Noah opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Sam. "Obviously not. I mean, my Turtwig can't hold anything, he doesn't have hands." Noah shook with anger as the clown told Sam his answer was incorrect.

"YOU IDIOT!" Noah shouted, grabbing Sam by the color. "Do you pay any attention in school?" Sam shook his head. "If you had, you might have learned to think before you answer, not just point out the obvious. Any Pokemon can hold an item, regardless of wether it has limbs or not. A Pokemon can use the item it holds in battle. And before you go off and be stupid by making your Turtwig hold a Potion, Pokemon can't operate man-made items, just natural ones, like Berries."

* * *

**Confessional**

**Sam: Man, Noah was being way to harsh. Oh well. *pulls out a DS and plays it***

**Noah: I'll tell you why I don't like that guy. He gives gamers a bad name. I play video games on a daily basis and I may not be the most athletic, but Tyler isn't either, and he's a jock. I play video games in moderation. I don't sit around like a couch potato and get fat. That's what Sam does, and I hate that.**

**End of Confessional**

* * *

The clown clapped with joy. "Congratulations, you've just earned the final Poketch coupon." He handed Noah the slip of paper. "Turn that in and you'll all recieve a free Poketch. And they did. Sierra and Sadie's Poketches were pink, and Sam, Noah, Camron, Cody, B, Mike, and Tyler's were red. The Poketches came with for apps. A calculator app, a pedometer app, and app for viewing their current Pokemon party, and a digital clock app. After fiddling around with them for a few minutes, B's Poketch started flashing wildly.

"Great job B," Sam scolded, thinking the flashing was bad. "You broke it." Suddenly, the host with the most appeared on the screen. "Ew, now you made it hideous!"

Chris's left eye twitched, but he ignored the comment. "Hello Sinnoh Warriors, how are you enjoying your new Poketches."

"Oh they're amazing," Sadie started, but Chris interrupted her.

"I don't really care." Suddenly, a crashing noise was heard in the background. A frantic Chris turned around, revealing a shaved message saying "Chef was Here". Chris turned to the team again. "Sorry about that, Treecko and Squirtle got into a fight and knocked over a lamp. Anyway, now that you have you Poketches, I can communicate with you a lot better. Now I'm going to give you a hint on where to go next. Noah and Cody, you signed a contract while you were supposedly falling to your deaths that said you would not give out information if I told you you couldn't. Well I forbid you to tell them about the following topics: Evolution, shiny Pokemon, different Pokeballs, Evolutionary items/stones, and Contests. They have to experience those things for themselves before you explain it."

Cody frowned. "But they might never see a shiny Pokemon, their incredibly rare."

"Tell that to the Johto Journeyers," Chris chuckled.

"Who?" Tyler asked.

"*bleep*" Chris cursed. "You weren't supposed to find out about them yet. Oh well. The Johto Journeyers is a team of six that I created. It is made up of two of you old teammates, Owen and Lightning. They're having adventures in the Johto region. Alejandro is with the Unova Unstoppables in a region called Unova. That's not the point. You are forbiden to tell your teammates about the subjects I listed off. Now here is you hint: Head to Oreburgh City, that is where you will face your next challenge."

"Chris," Sadie said, "take a look at the back of you head." She laughed and shut off the video chat,

* * *

**Confessional**

**Noah: It sucks that we can't tell our teammates about all those things, but life can be cruel.**

**Cody: I'm glad that I have a bigger advantage over the others now. Sierra sort of understands the terms Chris mentioned, and if I can get Noah into an alliance, we'll be unbeatable.**

**Sierra: Cody and I are in an alliance, but I think he wants Noah to join us. I don't have anything against Noah, other than the fact that he could be planning our demise.**

**Tyler: *counting on his fingers* Evolution, Shiny Pokemon, different Pokeballs, Evolutionary items/stones, and...what was that last one. I can't remember, but I need to find out what all of those words mean. It's the only way I can catch up to Noah and Cody.**

**B: *looks thoughtfully at the camera, no doubt planning something***

**Sam: *pokes his Poketch* I get the feeling that Noah is starting to dislike me.**

**Mike: I played one Pokemon game when I was little, so I kind of understand Evolutin, but the others topics are completely new to me. *sad sigh* I wonder how Zoey's doing.**

**Sadie: I need an alliance NOW. Sam is a big no, and B can't talk. Noah, Cody, and Sierra have some sort of thing going on, and Mike's...Mike. That leaves *groan* Tyler.**

**End of Confessional**

* * *

**Route 204**

The original plan was to go to Oregurgh and compete in their challenge. Unfortunetly, Sam decided to point out that there was another path heading north. So now Noah was stuck poking in grass and dirt, trying to find a Pokemon. Sure he had the brains, but his Piplup and Burmy wouldn't get him very far. He needed to catch something else, or train. Noah chose the latter. The other trainers were busy with his teammates (Noah refused to call any of the Sinnoh Warriors aside from Cody his friend just yet). Luckily, the grass was stocked with Kricketot, Shinx, Bidoof, and the occasional Starly. Sam noticed this too, but he was too busy trying to find a rare Pokemon he claimed to have seen.

The first victim was a level 4 Biddof. Piplup pounced on it, and starting punching it. The Bidoof called for reinforcements, but Burmy took care of them, trapping them in Protect induced forcefields until Piplup could pick them off one by one.

* * *

"Do you want to battle?" The boy asked. He held up a single Pokeball. "My dad game me this, and it's really good!" Cody smiled at the boy.

"Sure, Turtwig, let's fight!" The Tiny Leaf Pokemon jumped out of it's Pokeball. The boy (let's call him Steve) through his Pokeball into the air. Coming out was the most pathetic Pokemon Cody and Sierra had ever seen: Magikarp. Magikarp was a reddish-orange, medium-sized fish. Its notable characteristics included large, heavy scales. Its fins were primarily white, but it had two stiff, three-peaked fins on its back and stomach that were both yellow. It also had long barbels.

**Magikarp, the Fish Pokemon. Magikarp is virtually useless in battle as it can only splash around. As a result, it is considered to be weak. However, it is actually a very hardy Pokémon that can survive in any body of water no matter how polluted it is.**

"That's your dad's strong Pokemon?" Sierra deadpanned.

"No," the boy laughed, shaking his head. "I just said it was really good. It's never done a bad thing in its life!"

"Whatever," Cody said. "Turtwig, use Tackle.

* * *

Sam was having better luck. He had found the "rare" Pokemon he was looking for. The PokeDex called it a Budew. Budew's face iwas yellow, with long, vertical streaks of eyes and triangular, stubby yellow feet. It's body was in the shape of a plant bud.

**Budew, the Bud Pokemon. Sensitive to changing temperature, the bud is said to bloom when it feels the sun's warm touch.**

"Heh, heh, cool. Turtwig, use Tackle!" Sam's Turtwig slammed into the Budew. The level 6 Grass/Poison-type Pokemon glared at Turtwig. It took in a breath, and three green orbs of light drifted out of Turtwig, and into Budew's bud. "What was that?"

**Absorb is a Grass-type attack. Absorb does damage, and up to 50% of the damage done to the target is restored to the user, rounded up.**

"Okay, so that means Budew can heal itself if it's hurt. Cool. Turtwig, keep using Tackle." Several Tackles later, Budew decided it was bored, and wandered off into the Grass. "Oh no you don't," Sam said, running after the Bud Pokemon. Budew didn't get very far, because it bumped into Mike and a certain Shinx. Mike didn't know that Sam was after the Budew, so the MPD patient decided to catch it.

"All right, two for the price of one!" He threw two Pokeballs, just as Sam caught up to him. "Oh, hey Sam. What's up?" The Pokeballs shook three times, then clicked.

"Y-you just... CAPTURED MY POKEMON!" Sam tried to tackle Sam, but Piplup got in the way, slapping Sam back to sanity.

"Hey," Mike said, holding his hands up in defense. "I'm sorry, but I didn't know." Sam started to cry. "Hey," Mike said, putting a hand on Sam's shoulder, "I'll help you out. Let's form an alliance, and we can keep each other from getting eliminated. Deal?"

Sam smiled. "Deal!"

* * *

**Route 203**

After the sucky trip to Route 204, the Sinnoh Warriors were ready to head to Oreburgh City. Sadly, Barry and Lucas found them as soon as they entered Route 203.

"Well, well, well," Lucas said bitterly, "If it isn't Professor Rowan's favorite team on Total Drama Pokemon. I'm here to settle the score with the three of you!" He pointed to Sadie, Tyler, and Noah. "But first, I want to enjoy myself. Barry and I will battle the two of you in a double battle. And I'm going to choose my opponent." He glared at Noah. "Let's start with you, Mr. I Know How to Use Burmy's Special Ability. Barry, who do you want to battle."

The blonde thought for a moment. "Um, how about him?" He looked at Sam. "I want to battle you."

"You're on!" The gamer said confidently. "Turtwig, heh heh, let's go!"

* * *

**Confessional**

**Noah: Great, I've always wanted to be in a double battle with a couch potato. I think I'd rather be in an alliance with Anit-Me and Alejandro. Or maybe I'd rather shoot myself.**

**End of Confessional**

* * *

"Piplup, let's show them how a Double Battle works!" The Penguin Pokemon beamed with pride. Piplup had gained a lot of experience in its battles of Route 204, and was now level 8, and knew Bubble.

"I think I'll use Turtwig," Lucas said, sending out his Tiny Leaf Pokemon.

"I'm using my Starly!" Barry yelled. "Starly, use Wing Attack on Turtwig!" Starly's left wing glowed white and smacked Lucas' Turtwig in the face. "No, next time attack the other Turtwig!"

"It doesn't matter," Lucas said coolly. "I'm going to beat my opponent anyway. Turtwig, use Absorb." Sam recognized the balls of green light floating into Turtwig's leaves, but B, Tyler, and Sadie had to look it up.

"My turn," Noah said with clenched teeth. "Piplup, use Bubble on Turtwig." Foamy bubbles popped in Turtwig's face. Despite it being strong because of it being a Water type attack, it wasn't very effective. Cody explained typing advantages and disadvantages to the others.

"Um, Turtwig, use Tackle...or something." Turtwig looked at Sam with a confused look.

"Staryu, use Quick Attack," Barry said, seeing his chance. Starly slammed into Turtwig at a high speed.

"Why didn't Turtwig do anything?" Sam asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Lucas asked. He ordered his Turtwig to use Absorb on Piplup. "When you told Turtwig to use Tackle, you sounded uncertain about which attack you esntrf. This leads to Turtwig unsure about what to do." Noah's Piplup, now powered up by Torrent," shot a large stream of Bubbles into Turtwig.

"Oh, okay. Turtwig, use Tackle on Turtwig!" Sam's Turtwig tackled Lucas' Turtwig to the ground. Some how, he managed to get a critical hit, weakening it. Staryu used Wing Attack, which was super effective on Sam's Turtwig, fainting the Tiny Leaf Pokemon. "Oh no!" Sam cried. "I'm out of Pokemon!"

"Don't worry," Sierra said, moving Sam out of the way. "I'm subbing in. Bidoof, let's do this!"

"Hey," Lucas shouted angrily, "this is between Noah and I! Turtwig, use Absorb!" Energy was sucked out of Bidoof.

"How dare you?!" Sierra screeched. "Bidoof, use Tackle with no mercy!" The Plump Mouse Pokemon rammed into Turtwig, also getting a critical hit and fainting it.

"Whatever," Lucas said, returning Turtwig back into it's Pokeball. "It wasn't a real loss because Noah, Katie, or Tyler didn't beat me. Besides, I have one more Pokemon. Bidoof, let's go!"

**Bidoof is level 5 and has learned Growl.**

Sierra looked proudly at her stronger Bidoof. She looked over at Noah's Piplup. It was doing too well. "Noah," she whispered. "Send out Burmy, I have a plan." She turned back towards Barry and Lucas. "Bidoof, return. Piplup, take them down!" Sierra's Piplup appeared just as Noah's Piplup disappeared and was replaced by his Burmy.

"There it is," Lucas growled. "The Pokemon you stole from me! Bidoof, use Tackle to take it down!"

"Piplup Pound!"

"Burmy, use Protect." Bidoof bounced off the green forcefield and was struck in the face by Piplup. Sierra reached into her bag and pulled out the Potion she recieved in the Trainer School.

"Here," she said, "take this. You can use it to heal Piplup, because if I remember correctly, Barry has a Chimchar, and that's a Fire-type. You'll have to use Bubble for that." Noah nodded, impressed by Sierra's strategy. He sprayed the Pokeball with the Potion. It glowed a soft yellow, indicating Piplup's health was about half-way full.

Back on the battlefield, Starly had just used Wing Attack on Burmy, the Bagworm Pokemon would have taken even more damage if it hadn't been for Piplup, caught him before he hit a tree. It took a few Pound attacks, but Starly was eventually defeated, and both Piplup and Bidoof had leveled up.

**Piplup is now level 7. Bidoof is now level 6.**

Barry sent out Chimchar. "Use Taunt," he ordered, "on Sierra's Piplup." Chimchar made various rude gestures, angering Sierra's Pokemon.

"Just ignore him," she said. "Use Growl!" Piplup didn't listen. Sierra turned to Noah. "I really hope you have an explanation for this."

"I do. Taunt is an attack that prevents the opponent from using non-damaging attacks. You can only use Pound until the taunt wears off." He looked at his Piplup. "Use Bubble on Chimchar." A jet of bubbles blasted at Chimchar's face. It took quite a lot of damage. Lucas' Bidoof used Tackle, which activated Torrent for Noah's Piplup. Noah explained the three abilities every starter Pokemon has.

"Piplup, use Pound on Bidoof!" The Plump Mouse Pokemon was punched into a tree, X's for eyes.

**Piplup is now level 8. Piplup has learned Bubble.**

Sierra grinned at Barry. Noah's Piplup used Bubble, and Sierra finished him off.

**Piplup is now level 9.**

Noah looked at his leveled up Piplup. "Yes!" Sierra cheered. "We won!" She ran over to Noah and gave him a CODY! hug. Noah was surprised by the gesture, but was oddly happy about it.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Sierra: I have betrayed me Codykins!**

**Noah: Did I enjoy Sierra hugging me? Stupid hormones.**

* * *

Lucas stromed off into Jubilife City, and Barry told them about the Pokemon Gym in Oreburgh. The Sinnoh Warriors healed their Pokemon, and set off to their second challenge.

* * *

**Is this the start of Noarra (or whatever you call it)? Or is this just Noah's hormones getting in the way of things? Find out in four chapters!**

**I'm really happy how this turned out. Just a heads up, that I'm getting off break in a few days, so updates won't be as fast as they have been. I'm trying to get the second chapter of Total Drama Gotham up also, so that will keep me busy.**

_**Team Stats**_

_**Noah:**_

**Piplup Lv. 9**

Pound

Growl

Bubble

**Burmy (Trash Cloak) Lv. 6**

Protect

_**Sierra:**_

**Piplup Lv. 8**

Pound

Growl

Bubble

**Bidoof Lv. 6**

Tackle

Growl

_**Sam:**_

**Turtwig Lv. 6**

Tackle

Withdraw

_**Cameron:**_

**Turtwig Lv. 7**

Tackle

Withdraw

**Starly Lv. 5**

Tackle

Growl

Quick Attack

Steel Wing

_**Sadie:**_

**Piplup Lv. 7**

Pound

Growl

**Azurill Lv. 6**

Splash

Refresh

Charm

**Kricketot Lv. 4**

Bide

_**B:**_

**Chimchar Lv. 6**

Scratch

Growl

_**Mike:**_

**Piplup Lv. 6**

Pound

Growl

**Shinx Lv. 5**

Tackle

Leer

**Budew Lv. 5**

Absorb

Growth

_**Cody:**_

**Turtwig Lv. 6**

Tackle

Withdraw

_**Tyler:**_

**Porygon Lv. 7**

Sharpen

Tackle

Conversion

Conversion 2

Psybeam

**All of the Pokemon on this team are still underleveled, which will make sense in the elimination, but I'm kind of annoyed with that.**


	19. E3 P5: Finally A Gym Battle

**Hey worldwide web,**

**This is the final chapter of episode 3. At the end of episode 4 will be the elimination ceremony. I have a few twists that involve battles and a choice made by **_**YOU**_**, the reviewer. I will try to write the chapters as quick as possible, because I think that everyone thinks the story is boring due to the lack of eliminations. Rome wasn't built in a day, and neither will this story.**

**Zan4000, you are probably right about the quanity vs. quality if I understand what that means. Noarra is probably behind Nizzy and Notie on the pairing popularity scale.**

**And to the guest that said I should add members to the Unova and Johto teams, they're uneven for a reason. That way there is an even number of people with a starter. I will add some more details to the team stats from now on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Pokemon.**

* * *

**Striaton City**

Striation City was large and bustling. The various buildings had unique architectural designs, and the other half of the city had a beautiful hedge garden. Blainely didn't want to look at apartment buildings or topiary, she wanted to challenge the gym so she could get the prize money and maybe her job back in the process. She just had to make the fans love her. So she marched right up to the Pokemon Gym and demanded to be let in.

"I'm sorry Miss," the man standing in front of the door said, "but the Gym is closed for cleaning. Besides, I think one of the Gym Leaders is in the Trainer School. Why don't you go find him, and then train in the Dreamyard for a little bit. Be sure to enjoy Striation City, for it truly is a wonderful place." Blainely stormed back to her team and told them what she had heard.

"So we have to go to the Trainer School and the Dream Yard?" Alejandro said. "That'll take way too long."

"I know," Blainely said, "which is why we need to split up. Who wants to find the Gym Leader." Alejandro raised his hand. "Okay, I don't need to train in the Dreamyard because I already have a Pokemon, so why don't Ezekiel and Staci go and train. Eva and Lindsay, you come with me. We might find some Pokemon in the garden." Eva grunted a yes, while Lindsay clapped her hands in joy. "We meet back here in...twenty minutes." So the team split up and went to where they needed to go.

* * *

The Dreamyard wasn't very big, in Ezekiel's opinion. It was just a narrow strip of land with some ruins next to it. The ruins were blocked by a large tree. "So, what are we supposed to do, eh?" Staci looked around.

"I guess we should just train, but I don't see any grass. That means we have to battle trainers. Let's battle her." They walked up to a gril holding a large sack. She looked at them.

"Are you on a show called Total Drama Pokemon?"

"Yes we are," Staci said, surprised that somebody knew about Total Drama. "Why?"

The girl smiled. "I was told by a man named Chris to give these Pokemon to the Unova Unstoppables."

"We're on that team," Ezekiel said. "We can give them to the others for you."

"Thank you," the girl said, "the Pokeballs are labeled so they shouldn't get mixed up." She left the Dreamyard. Staci and Ezekiel looked into the sack. Six Pokeballs, each with the name of a Unova Unstoppable, rested at the bottom. Staci reached in and pulled out hers.

"Go Pokemon!" In a flash of white light, an oddly familiar Pokemon appeared. It is a primate-like, red-and-yellow Pokémon. The upper half of its head and the whorled scruff atop was red. Its eyes were oval-shaped, with large pupils, and the lower half of its face was yellow with a small, dot-like nose. Its upper body and its skinny forelimbs were also yellow, and its hands seemed to have no fingers, aside from thumbs. Its lower body was red with small feet, and its wiry tail was tipped with an arrowhead-shaped feature. It reminded Staci of Bianca's Pansage.

**Pansear, the High Temp Pokemon. When it is angered, the temperature of its thinks it head tuft reaches 600º F. It uses its tuft to roast berries. Pansage is at level 10 and knows Scratch, Leer, Lick, and Incinerate.**

"Eh, it looks like Bianca's Pansage." Ezekiel commented, picking up his Pokeball. "Go Pansear!" Instead of another High Temp Pokemon coming out of the Pokeball, a Pansage appeared instead. "Oh, never mind. Hi Pansage." The Grass Monkey Pokemon ignored him. "Why isn't he listening to me?"

Staci thought for a moment. "Maybe because you called him Pansear when you sent him out. He must think that's his nickname." Pansear (Ezekiel's) nodded.

"Great," Ezekiel muttered, pulling out his PokeDex. "I'm stuck with a Pokemon that thinks it's someone else."

**Pansage is at level 10 and knows Scratch, Leer, Lick, and Vine Whip.**

"Those attacks sound cool," Staci said. _Help me. _"What did you say?" She asked Ezekiel.

"I didn't say anything, eh," the prairie boy replied, looking at his PokeDex. Staci looked around. No other trainers were in the vicinity. _I'm lost_. Staci heard it again.

"Ezekiel," she said, "what does the PokeDex say about talking Pokemon?

**Though they are very rare, some Pokemon have the ability to speak a human language. This doesn't often, but these Pokemon are thought to have had an emotional situation, forcing them to speak like a human. A more common form of this is telepathy. Psychic Pokemon are able to speak in the mind of a Pokemon or trainer.**

"That's what I heard," Staci explained. "A Psychic Pokemon must be trying to contact me! Um, Psychic Pokemon trying to contact me, if you can hear me, say my name!" _Staci. _"I heard it again!"

"So did I," Ezekiel said. "What kind of Pokemon is it?"

"I'll ask. Can you come out and let us see you?" Staci asked loudly. _Heh, heh, I sure can. If you promise to help me!_ "Of course I'll help you." _Turn around then. _Staci and Ezekiel spun around and saw the strangest Pokemon they had ever seen (Sure, they've only seen like, six Pokemon, but still). It was a mainly pink, quadruped Pokémon of indefinable basis, somewhat resembling a tapir or pig. Its body was rounded and stubby-limbed, giving it a lump-like appearance, with pink-and-purple floral patterns along the back and underside. It had oval red eyes and what appeared to be two eyelashes on top, with a pink oval on the upper side of its curving snout.

"Munna!" It said happily. _Hi there!_

**Munna, the Dream Eater Pokemon. It eats the dreams of people and Pokémon. When it eats a pleasant dream, it expels pink-colored mist.**

"Cool," Ezekiel exclaimed.

"Hi there," Staci said, waving. "I'm glad you eat dreams, because my great-great-great-great-great-great-grandmother invented dreams, and she has been cut off from the family for years." If Munna had a head, it would be cocked to the side. _No she didn't. I can tell when people are lying. Dreams aren't really a thing, they're more of an idea. Anyway, will you help me?_

"What do we need to help you with?" Staci asked. _Well, I was born in a place called Opelucid City. My trainer recieved me from his grandmother. Unfortunetly, he didn't want to take the time to train me, so he flew to this Dreamyard, and released me! So I've been here ever since. I'm not able to leave unless I get caught. So will you take me there. I'll battle for you! _"Sure," Staci said, she looked at her PokeDex. "Oh, Opelucid City is where the last Gym is. That means I have to stay in the game till we get there." She explained Total Drama to the Munna. _Well it looks like you have to avoid being hated, but don't worry, you're too nice for people to hate. _Staci smiled and pulled out a Pokeball. "Okay then, Pokeball go!

* * *

Alejandro wasn't expecting a bunch of screaming children when he entered the Trainer School. He was expecting middle school aged students taking notes on Pokemon. So when a little girl threw a crayon at his face, he was extremely ticked off. A man with odd blue hair in a waiter's uniform walked past him. _Pedophile,_ Alejandro thought. _Hey, isn't that Cheren? _Indeed it was. Cheren was facing the blackboard, writing down the various words on it. "Status Ailments," Alejandro read. Cheren turned around. He frowned when he saw who it was.

"Hello, _Al_." Alejandro twitched when he heard the name.

"Cheren, what brings you to this fine city?" _Keep it friendly, maybe he'll tell you something useful._

"Oh, I came here to challenge the gym."

"Oh really?" Alejandro pretended to be surprised. _Acting classes, don't fail me now. _"What a funny coincidence. My team and I are here to challenge the Gym too."

Cheren seemed unimpressed. "Quit the acting Alejandro, I know you're here to challenge the Gym. I saw the last two episodes at my grandparents' house." He leaned forward so he was in the Latino's face. "I'm on to you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Alejandro replied, "but the reason I came _here _was so I could find the Gym leader."

Cheren smirked. "You didn't see him? He was right here, I saw him go right past you. He had blue hair."

"Oh," Alejandro said, embarrased. "I thought he was some _pedófilo._"

"I'm going to guess that's Spanish for pedophile."

"You are correct _amigo._" Alejandro looked up at the board. "What are status ailments?"

"Status ailments affect a Pokemon's ability to battle. The status ailments on the board on non-volatile, meaning they don't go away after a Pokemon is taken out of the battle, or the battle is over. Status ailments are usually caused by a Pokemon's move. The first one is Sleep. That's pretty self-explanatory. A Pokemon stays asleep till it wakes up. Poison and Burn cause damage to Pokemon at the end of each turn. Paralysis and Freezing prevent a Pokemon from moving/attacking. There are some items, like berries, that help remove status ailments." Alejandro let all of this information process. "Now that you know what status ailments are, would you like to battle?" Alejandro was surprised by the offer. He looked around.

"In here."

"Yes in here, Trainer Schools are built for in-class battling."

"Oh, okay. How many Pokemon do you have? I have three." Cheren looked worriedly at the three Pokeballs on his belt.

"I have three also, but I'm only going to use two. Feel free to use all of yours."

"No," Alejandro said, "It wouldn't be fair. I may be manipulative to the others, but I do believe in a fair fight...most of the time.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Cheren: Maybe Alejandro isn't as bad as I originally thought. I may not be a part of this game, but it certainly feels like I'm caught up in the drama.**

**Alejandro: Cheren isn't a competitor, therefore I have no need to manipulate him. The rules are different in this world, and I intend to, for the most part, _battle _fairly.**

**End of Confessional**

* * *

"This is a two-on two-battle," Cheren called from across the battlfield. "We can switch Pokemon and use items at any time, if we agree to forfeit our turn. Do you understand?" Alejandro nodded. "Okay then. Purrloin, exceed my expactations." A large Purrloin appeared on Cheren's end of the battlefield.

_I have to think of a good catchphrase...I've got it! _"Audino, considere la batalla comenzó!" Alejandro yelled, sending out his Pokemon. _I have to win this. Audino has never battled before, but I have faith in him._

"Purrloin, use Assist!" Several glowing pawprints floated around Purloin. They disappeared and a large vine shot out of Purrloin's raised paw. The vine slapped Audino across the face. Alejandro consulted the PokeDex.

**Assist calls up a move randomly known by one of the fellow Pokemon in its party (even fainted Pokémon) and fully executes the attack. An attack called up by Assist counts as the last move used. A Pokémon will be able to use a move that is disabled in its own moveset if called via Assist.**

"Okay," Alejandro said, "I'm guessing his Snivy knows whatever attack uses vines. Audino, use Growl. Audino let out an invisible soundwave that lowered Purrloin's attack.

"Purrloin, use Assist again!" This time, Purrloin's eyes glowed red, and it glared at Audino, lowering his Defense.

"Okay then, Audino, use Pound!" A tiny fist struck Purrloin in the face, not doing very much damage. Cheren ordered his Purrloin to use Scratch. Audino was thrown back by the strong attack. "Audino, return for now." A beam of red light sent Audino back into his Pokeball. Audino looked at his other two Pokemon. Should he use Tepig, his strongest, or Patrat, and hope for a critical hit. "Patrat, es hora de batalla!" The Lookout Pokemon scanned the battlefield. "Patrat, use Tackle!" Patrat charged Purrloin, but only succeeded in pushing him back.

"Purrloin, use Scratch!" _RIP! _Claws dug into Patrat's fur.

"Patrat, use Tackle as hard as you can! You can do it!" Hearing her trainer's words of encouragement, Patrat slammed into Purrloin, knocking him off his feet. "Yes, a golpe crítico!" Purrloin got back up, breathing heavily.

"Come on Purrloin, use Assist!" The pawprints appeared again, but Purrloin only used a Leer attack. One more Tackle and Purrloin had swirls in his eyes.

**Patrat is now level 6. Patrat has learned Bite.**

Alejandro smiled at his Pokemon, and returned her to the Pokeball. "Tepig, me enorgullece!" The Fire Pig glared at Cheren's Snivy.

"So much for a fair fight. Snivy, use Leer!" Snivy glared at Tepig, making him uncomfortable.

"I'm not falling for that a second time!" Alejandro snapped. "Tepig, use Tackle!

* * *

This was the last time Blainely wore high heels when she was climbing a building. Sure, she could run in them, but not all day. She was currently climbing the Striation City Gym, trying to find a way inside. She couldn't stand not knowing what to expect, which was why she always read through the script when she was hosting. _Stay focused Blainely, _she thought to herself. _Just keep thinking about the money...and getting your job back. _She had even taken care of Lindsay and Eva. Eva was in the gardens, "babysitting" the four Pokemon. Lindsay had been sent to the Trainer School to spy on Alejandro. They may be in an alliance, but she still didn't trust him.

"This is Sexy Host to Blonde Bimbo," Blainely spoke into the walkie-talkie she picked up the in PokeMart's toy section. "Blonde Bimbo, do you copy?"

"Wait, I'm confused," Lindsay's voice said over the speaker, "Am I Blonde Bimbo, or are you Sexy Host?"

Blainely sighed, getting rid of her would be that much more enjoyable. "Both, you are Blonde Bimbo, and I am Sexy Host."

"Oh, okay," silence, "Who am I again?" Blainely facepalmed.

"Just tell me what Alejandro is doing!"

"Okay, wait...is Alejandro the one that has a mole?"

"NO YOU IDIOT, THAT'S EVA!" People began to look up at the roof, trying to see who was yelling. "What is he doing?"

"He and Chris are battling." This was news to Blainely.

"Chris is here, in Striation City."

"Whoops, sorry. I meant to say Claron."

"You mean Cheren."

"No, I'm Lindsay!" Blainey shut of the walkie-talkie. She was now on a large balcony. She opened the glass doors and walked into a bedroom. The main color was red, with firey accents everywhere.

"Did they hire Izzy to decorate this place?" Blainely walked down the stairs to the battlefield. Standing on one end was Bianca, and on the other end were three men, all about the same age. One of them had blue hair, the other had red hair, and the one closest to Blainely had green hair. She assumed the bedroom she walked through belonged to the red-hair man.

"I'm Chili," the red-head said proudly. Blainely sat on one of the benches and tried not to laugh. "I am one of the three Gym Leaders of Striaton City." Blainely stopped giggling. Her PokeDex had told her that there was usually only one Gym Leader. Was this one of the exceptions? "These are my brothers," Chili pointed to the bluenette, "Cress," he pointed to the green haired man, "and Cilan. What starting Pokemon did you recieve?"

"I recieved a Tepig," Bianca said firmly. Blainely snorted, hoping she lost.

"That means I shall battle you," Cress explained, walking down to the battlefield. "What incredible luck for you-you get to battle the best among the three of us. Go, Lillipup, go!" As a Lillipup owner, Blainely could see that Cress took very good care of his Pokemon. It's fur was combed and fluffy. It's eyes sparkled with excitement. Not like Blainely's Lillipup, who looked sad and dirty when she left him with Eva. She pulled out the walkie talkie and switched to channel three.

"Eva, it's me, Blainely."

"What?" Eva's gruff voice asked over the radio.

"How are my Pokemon?"

"What? Oh, they're fine. Snivy's playing in the hedges right now. You wouldn't believe how much she likes those plants. Lillipup and Oshawott ended up falling into the water, but they're fine now. Lillipup was acting like he's never gotten decent exercise in his life, I can tell." Blainely was silent. "Blainely, let me ask you a question. Have you ever, played with your Pokemon?"

"No," Blainely said, feeling guilty. "Have you?"

"Once," Eva said, and Blainely could tell she was embarrased to admit it. "When we spent the night at the Pokemon Center, I couldn't sleep. So I went out running, and Oshawott jumped out of his Pokeball. He wanted to run with me. So we jogged around Accumula Town for a bit, and I gave it some Pokemon food. It seemed as happy as it did when it beat that N guy. Just something to think about, over."

Back on the battlefield, Bianca and her Pansage had just beaten Lillipup, when Cress sent out a Pokemon Blainely had never seen before. Cress called it Panpour. Panpour was a primate-like, blue-and-yellow Water-type Pokémon. The upper half of its head and the puffy, wave-like feature atop was blue. Panpour's eyes were oval-shaped, and the lower half of its face was yellow with a small, dot-like nose. It also possessed a blue, frilled-like feature on its neck and upper shoulders. Its upper body and its skinny forelimbs were yellow, and its hands seemed to have no fingers, aside from thumbs. Panpour's lower body was yellow with small feet, and its wiry tail was tipped with a clover-shaped feature. Its feet both had three toes each. Confused, Blainely pulled out her PokeDex.

**Panpour, the Spray Pokemon. The water stored inside the tuft on its head is full of nutrients. It waters plants with it using its tail.**

_Where have I heard that before. _Blainely remembered her last battle with Bianca. Pansage gave Pokemon its magical leaves. Well isn't that just sweet. On the battlefield, Cress' Panpour was clearly faster than Pansage. It did acrobatic leaps as it used an attack called Work-Up to power its attacks. Vine Whip didn't do much damage, considering it barely hit its target. _Click. _Blainely turned on her walkie-talkie.

"Blainely, it's Eva. Lindsay just called think I was you, and she said Alejandro, she called him Alan, was leaving the Trainer School. Get back here."

"I'm on it," Blainely said, running back up the stairs. She quckly climbed down the roof and ran to the gardens.

* * *

The Unova Unstoppables stood in front of the Gym. Staci had already told her story, and given the others their Elemental Monkeys. She listened as Alejandro told the story of his victorious battle against Cheren, but Staci was pretty sure he left out a few things. He had, Alejandro didn't mention what he had learned about status ailments, and conveniently "forgot" about his Tepig leveling up to level 8 (learning Ember in the process), Patrat being level 6 (Now knowing Bite), and Audino leveling up to level 5 (And learning Refresh). Blainely said that she had noticed Bianca entering the Gym and leaving with a smile on her face (a lie, Bianca had won her battle, but Blainely didn't know).

"That means the Gym Leader is easy to beat right?" Ezekiel asked. "Bianca beat him."

"Is that something sexist homeschool?" Eva asked threateningly.

"No," he squeaked, "I just meant that Lindsay beat Bianca, and Lindsay's Pokemon wasn't very strong then."

"I don't know," Alejandro said. "Bianca may have gotten stronger. Plus she has that Pansage. Well, I guess there's only one way to find out. We battle him. I think we should have our least valuable teammate battle him first, we might learn his strategy." He looked at Staci.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Staci: That's not fair! I'm valuable to team now, I have Munna on my side. But I've decided not to use her for the first round. She's at level 10, but I want her to watch a battle first.**

**End of Confessional**

* * *

Staci had never been so nervous in her life. Not even when she told her class that her relatives invented the letter E. Munna rested on her head, watching Cilan with interest. Alejandro, Lindsay, Blainely, and Eva had been so surprised when she revealed Munna. They were speechless when they heard her talk about her story. Still, Alejandro made her challenge the Gym Leader. She had been scared when she found out about the three Gym Leaders, but was relieved she only had to battle one.

"All right," Cilan said, "here is my first Pokemon, Lillipup!" The Lillipup was a lot bigger than Blainely's, and better taken care of.

"Okay, and here's my Pokemon, Oshawott!" The Sea Otter Pokemon stood confidently in front of the Lillipup. _It won't do very well. It's only a level 6. _"I know," Staci replied, "but it's the only Pokemon I have besides you and Pansear." _Don't worry, my Psychic abilities say that as long as you dodge the attacks and always use Tackle, you can win. _"Okay. Oshawott, dodge and then use Tackle." That went on for about half an hour, when Lillipup finally fainted, and Oshawott gained five levels and learning Water Gun.

"Good job Lillipup," Cilan said. He took out another Pokeball. "Now here comes the real fun. Pansage my partner, show them our true power!" Staci switched Pokemon.

"Pansear, let's win this!" Pansear jumped enthusiastically into the air. Cilan looked at it with a bored expression.

"I'm guessing you got it from a girl in the Dreamyard?" He asked, "She gives Elemental Monkeys out to every trainer that talks to her. How do you think we got ours?"

"Then you should know that Pansear can beat your Pansage," Staci boasted.

"Not true," Cilan said shaking his head. "You do have a typing advantage, but my Pansage is at level 14, and I'm guessing yours is at level 10." Staci hated how right he was. "So you see, mine is stronger. I'll prove it to you. Pansage, use Vine Whip!" Two vines shot out of Pansage's hands. Alejandro recognized the attack. _Dodge! _The words were out of Staci's mouth before Munna could finish. Pansear jumped to the left, avoid the first vine, but took the second vine to the face. Suddenly, Munna BIT down on Staci's head.

Everything had a pinkish tint to it. Cilan, Cress, and Chili all stood still. Her teammates weren't moving a muscle. "Where am I?" _You're in the Striation City Gym._

"Did you do this to them?" Staci was starting to worry.

_Relax, when I bit down on your head I was able to send various images at high speeds to you brain. All that you are about to see is the future. When you are done, not a second of real life will have passed. Watch the battle. _Staci sat down on a bench and watch herself and Cilan battle. Pansage licked Pansear's face, causing him to freeze. _That was Pansage's Lick attack. It has a chance of causing the status ailment Paralysis. It makes it almost impossible for your Pokemon to move. You need to fight back with a different attack. Like Incinerate. _The scene rewinded, and this time, Pansear blocked the Lick attack with Incinerate. Pansage fell to the ground, and slashed at him with Fury Swipes. _This is where you switch Pokemon. _Pansage disappeared back into his Pokeball, and Munna floated out to the battlefield. _Showing you the future tires me, so I must stop. Don't use Lucky Chant, and avoid Lick attacks. _The pink tint disappeared, and Staci was standing in her previous spot.

"Pansage, use Lick!" _Here it comes, _Staci thought.

"Pansear, deflect the hit with Incinerate!" A jet of flame blasted Pansage in the face. The Grass Monkey fell to the ground, and hit Pansear with Fury Swipes. "Pansear, return. Okay Munna, time to battle." Munna drifted out onto the battlefield.

"Pansage, use Lick once more!"

"Dodge it, and use Psywave!" Several multicolored arcs flew at Pansage. He dodged the first two, but got hit by the third one. Pansage was low on health, but Overgrow kicked in, powering up Vine Whip. Vine Whip threw Munna onto the ground. "Are you okay?" The chatterbox asked.

"Mun." Staci was surprised it didn't talk. Maybe showing her the future took more out of her than she expected.

"Okay then, use Psywave again!" All three arcs hit Pansage, fainting him. Cilan started at his Pokemon in shock.

"Wow, we actually lost." He looked up at Staci. "Congratulations Staci, you've won your first Gym Battle. For winning, you get the Trio Badge." He handed her the red, green, and blue badge.

"Thanks Cilan," Staci said. She turned to her team. "Who want's to go next?"

"Me," Lindsay squealed. "I can't wait to battle with Panny!"

* * *

**I'm on a role when it comes to these chapters. You guys will be seeing the elimination ceremony sooner than I thought. Nothing really else to talk about, so I'll ask the question.**

_**New and Improved Team Stats**_

_**Blainely:**_

**Snivy Lv. 6 F**

Tackle

Leer

**Lillipup Lv. 5 M**

Tackle

Leer

Odor Slueth

**Panpour Lv. 10 M**

Lick

Water Gun

Scratch

Leer

_**Lindsay:**_

**Snivy (Selena) Lv. 7 F**

Tackle

Leer

Vine Whip

**Panpour (Panny) Lv. 10 F**

Lick

Water Gun

Scratch

Leer

_**Ezekie**__**l:**_

**Tepig Lv. 8 M**

Tackle

Growl

Ember

**Pansage (Pansear) Lv. 10 M**

Scratch

Lick

Leer

Vine Whip

_**Alejandro:**_

**Tepig Lv. 8 M**

Tackle

Growl

Ember

**Audino Lv. 5 M**

Pound

Helping Hand

Growl

Refresh

**Patrat Lv. 6 F**

Tackle

Leer

Bite

_**Staci:**_

**Oshawott Lv. 10 M**

Tackle

Tail Whip

Water Gun

**Munna Lv. 12 F**

Psywave

Defense Curl

Yawn

Lucky Chant

Psybeam

_**Eva:**_

**Oshawott Lv. 8 M**

Tail Whip

Tackle

Water Gun

**Now that's more like it. You'll get to see how the rest of the Kanto Battlers do against Brock, and if they are safe from elimination.**

**EDIT: I forgot to add to the Team Stats.**


	20. E4 P1: Pewter City Blues

**Hey worldwide web,**

**Again, nothing to really say.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Pokemon.**

* * *

"Bulbasaur, use Leech Seed!" Beth ordered. Her level 10 Bulbasaur shot three seeds out of the bulb on its back. They burrowed into the rocky skin of the Geodude in front of her. She was in the middle of her first Gym Battle. Her team had just finished training on an elevated garden. She had battle fiercely against Bridgette, but it ended up in a draw, so she fought Jo's Charmander instead. It was difficult, mostly because of the constant Ember attacks, but Leech Seed allowed her to win. Jason suggested that Beth go first instead of Jo. That's why she was facing a floating boulder with a plant dinosaur.

"If this the limit of your power, then you have a long way to go," Brock said. "Geodude, use Tackle." Geodude curled up into a ball and hurled itself at Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur steadied itself. Beth thought for a moment. What was one of Bulbasaur's new attacks?

"Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip," Beth called. Two vines sprouted out of Bulbasaur's back. They slapped Geodude across the face several times. "How was that?"

Brock shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, but you need to incorporate strategy into your battling. Like this. Geodude, use Defense Curl and Tackle at the same time!"

"Wait a minute," Jo said from the sidelines. "You can combine different attacks." Brock nodded. Geodude glowed with a blue aura. He slammed into Bulbasaur with rock hard skin.

"That was called Defense Tackle," Brock explained. "I created it by combining Defense Curl and Tackle. It hardens Geodude's skin, letting it do more damage without him taking any. You can create any attacks you want."

"That's surprisingly useful," Jo said, sitting back down. The seeds on Geodude's arm had opened up and taken root. Three orbs of energy floated into Bulbasaur's bulb.

"All right Bulbasaur," Beth said encouragingly, "Let's finish this with Absorb." Beth had chosen Absorb so that Geodude would not only faint, but give Bulbasaur more health. The Rock Pokemon fell to the ground and Brock returned him back to his Pokeball.

"That was pretty good," Brock commented, "but can you beat Onix?!" The large Rock Snake loomed over her.

"I don't know if I can," she admitted, "but I'm going to try! Bulbasaur, use Leech Seed!" Three seeds were shot at Onix, but the Rock Snake was ready. He swiped his tail at the puny seeds, breaking them into tiny pieces.

"See?" Brock said. "That's why you can't just rely on attacks, you have to incorporate strategy. Onix, use Rock Tomb, and when Bulbasaur is trapped, use Tackle!" Onix used his tail to throw three large rocks at Bulbasaur, trapping him under them. Onix slammed into the rocks, hitting Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur had leveled up to Level 11, but the Rock Tomb combined with Tackle still caused a lot of damage.

"Bulbasaur, are you okay?" Bulbasaur gave a weak nod. "Good. It's okay if you don't win. My mom told me you're still a winner, as long as you do you best."

* * *

**Confessional**

**Jason: That's the kind of bond trainers are supposed to have with their Pokemon.**

**Courtney: I'd like to find Beth's mom and give her a piece of my mind! I mean, it isn't fair to Beth that she's planting false hope in her hopeless daughter's brain.**

**Beth: I really think Bulbasaur understood me in that battle. Now if only he could tell me why I can't find a boyfriend.**

**End of Confessional**

* * *

"Bulbasaur, let's end this with," Beth's voice trailed off. _Come on Beth, think! _"Let's finish this with Absorbing Vine Whip!" The Kanto Battlers looked at Beth with surprised looks on their faces. Even Brock seemed to be caught off guard. Bulbasaur understand. He punched Onix with the vines, while simultaneously sucking the energy out of him. This did a large amount of damage, making Onix collapse onto the ground. Brock returned his last Pokemon back to its Pokeball.

"Congratulations," he said, holding up the Boulder Badge. "Consider this your token of victory.

"Thank you so much," Beth said happily, giving Brock a hug.

**Bulbasaur is now level 12.**

"Congratulations Beth," a familar voice said. Entering the gym was none other than Chris McLean himself. He waved to the other Kanto Battlers. "Beth and Bridgette, please come here to accept your prizes." The blonde and the brunette each recieved yellow disc with Chris' smiling face on it. "That is a Chris McLean Safety Coin. If your team is in an elimination ceremony, you can use that to get rid of half of your total votes. The catch, you have to use it before I reveal who the eliminated contestant is. So there's a 50/50 chance you'd be wasting it. 30/70 if you're Courtney.

"Hey!"

"You can only use one CMSC (Chris McLean Safety Coin) per elimination ceremony. Now because Bridgette and Beth have won their Gym Battles, they get to sit in the seats of victory!" Chris motioned to a row of plush chairs. "If you lose you Gym Battle, you get to watch from the tiny TV in the Playroom." He pointed to a video monitor. On the monitor was a large room with a swimming pool, fully stocked cupboard, and various toys and electronics. "Fun right, you just have to share it with these guys!" Running around on the floor was Chris' Squirtle, Treecko, and Chimchar. Swimming in the pool was his Gyarados. Duosion and Medicham levitated around a bouncy castle while Sudowoodo, a new Pokemon Chris called Zoroark, and Bronzor bounced around. "The Playroom has a no Pokeballs allowed rule," Chris explained. "That means you have to let your Pokemon out to play with mine. Don't worry though, I had Chef look over every possilbe situation, and there's an 83% chance your Pokemon won't be eaten by Gyarados. Plus, I'm going to watch the rest of these battles, because I am an awesome host. So, who's next?"

"I'll do it," Trent said, walking out onto the battlefield. He had trained vigourously with Bridgette, and now his Charmander was at level 13, just like Jo's. "Come on out Charmander, let's test out that new Metal Claw!" Geodude, now fully healed, was sent out. "Now Charmander!" The claws on both of Charmander's hands glowed white and grew longer. He slashed at Geodude, knocking him back.

"Geodude, Defense Curl," Brock said desperately. It didn't matter, another Metal Claw and Geodude was back in his Pokeball.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Trent: There is no way the author will forget about me now!**

**Walleye26: We'll see about that Trent, and no breaking the fourth wall! Only I can do that.**

**Jason: I'm glad that my teammates are getting the hang of this Pokemon stuff, but they're almost too good. Trent's battle against Geodude was over before it started. That makes me very nervous.**

**Chris: I have to agree with Jason, Trent's battle was pretty fast, and not very entertaining.**

**End of Confessional**

* * *

"Onix, let's do this!" The Rock Snake Pokemon roared as he was sent out for the third time that day. Trent smirked.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall," he said confidently. "Charmander, Metal Claw!" More slashing, and Onix was down. Brock hesitated a bit, but eventually gave Trent his badge. The musician joined a stunned Bridgette and Beth with his level 15 Charmander. "Who's going next?" He asked.

"Me!" Jason said sliding down the banister on his feet. "Bulbasaur, let's win this!" The level 10 Seed Pokemon nodded his head. Geodude appeared on the other end of the battlefield.

"Geodude, use Tackle!"

"Bulbasaur, Vine Whip Counterattack Alpha 5!" Bulbasaur grunted in reply and two vines grew out of its back. They intercepted the approaching Geodude and threw him into the ceiling."

Brock nodded his approval. "That's impresive, but it takes more than fancy names and intellect to become a great Trainer. I want to see your offense!" Jason smirked.

"Bulbasaur, Absorb!" Bulbasaur sucked energy from Geodude.

"That's it?" Brock asked.

"Well, you did say being a trainer took more than fancy names, so instead of saying Offensive Manuever Beta 7, I just said Absorb. Bulbasaur has the typing advantage, so there's really no need for strategy. Vine Whip!" Two vines slammed Geodude into the rocky battlefield.

"Actually, I think that when you're at an advantage, you need _more _strategy," Brock said, returning his Pokemon. "You have to be ready for the balance to shift, and be ready to restore it." Jason shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm impressed with how well Jason's doing," Chris said to Courtney. "Coming up with names for all those techniques." Courtney scoffed.

"Please, he only has plans for Bulbasaur. I was training with Jason earlier today, and he was only in sync with Bulbasaur. If he uses Pidgey or that wierd worm, Caterpie, he won't stand a chance. Of course, he won't use Caterpie, the thing's only level 3." But Jason desided to surprise everyone.

"Pidgey, time to fly us to victory," despite the corny catchphrase, Jason's level 10 Pidgey flew in circles above Brock's Onix. The Rock Hard Pokemon Trainer laughed.

"You do realize you're at a severe typing disadvantage, right?" Jason's eyes widened as he realized the truth, causing Brock to laugh louder. "My Onix is a Rock type Pokemon, meaning your attacks, Normal or Flying, won't hurt it very much. It also means Rock Tomb will do extra damage!" Jason's eyes narrowed.

"Who said Pidgey was here to damage Onix? Pidgey, Sand Attack!" Pidgey flapped its wings wildly, specks of sand getting into Onix's eyes.

"Whatever," Brock said. "Use Rock Tomb!" Onix whipped several large boulders into the air using his tail. but only one of them hit Pidgey. Jason could tell Pidgey wouldn't be able to take a second hit.

"Use Sand Attack!" More sand in Onix's eyes, followed by more rocks. Brock smiled as the Tiny Bird Pokemon fell onto the hard, rocky terrain.

"Well, unless you want to use your Bulbasaur, then this battle is over."

"Not so fast," Jason said, pulling Caterpie's Pokeball off of his belt. "I have a third Pokemon, and it will defeat you. Caterpie, come on out." Laughter rose from the bleachers as Jason's level 3 Caterpie wiggled onto the battlefield.

"I think I'll go easy on you," Brock said. "Onix, use Tackle!" The Rock Snake Pokemon tried to obey, but all of the sand in his eyes made him aim to far to the right.

"Don't worry Caterpie," Jason said, reassuring the Pokemon. "Use String Shot to keep him still!" Caterpie shot a several strings over Onix's body, pinning him to the floor. Now Jason had to think. _How do I make Onix faint. _He looked up and got an idea. "Caterpie, the sprinklers!" Caterpie shot three strings at the fixtures. With surprising strength, he pulled them off, causing water to fall onto Onix. The Rock Snake cried out as his eyes turned to swirls. Brock returned Onix to his Pokeball.

"Congratulations, you've surprised me. You turned what I thought was sheer stupidity into cleverness. I am proud to present to you... the Boulder Badge." Jason took the badge and looked down at his PokeDex.

**Caterpie is now at level 7. Caterpie is now evolving.**

Everyone stared at Caterpie. The Worm Pokemon glowed with a blinding white light. When the light died, it was replaced with a new Pokemon. It was hunter green, and in the shape of a crescent. Courtney scanned it with her PokeDex.

**Metapod, the Cocoon Pokemon. This Pokémon is vulnerable to attack while its shell is soft, exposing its weak and tender body.**

Chris clapped his hands. "Bravo!" He shouted. "That's much more amusing than the other battles. If you didn't know, that was an evolution. Caterpie evolved into Metapod. Jason, how do you feel about this?"

"I'm just one step closer to winning," he said confidently. Chris turned to the rest of the Kanto Battlers.

"Who wants to go next.

* * *

The rest of the battles flew by. Dawn won with only her Bulbasaur, which was now Level 14. Jo's battle was as fast as Trent's, and her Charmander was now level 15. Same wiht Scott. Now it was Brick's turn, and he was at a major disadvantage. In his training with Jo, had managed to lose every single battle, so his Squirtle was only at level 7. The timid Turtle Pokemon tried to avoid Geodude's glare. "You need to tell your Squirtle to get a grip," Brock commented. "It won't be a very fun battle if Squirtle just stands there. Geodude, Tackle attack." The Rock Pokemon hit Squirtle, sending him flying into a wall. He stood up weakly.

"Squirtle, use Bubble." Several soapy bubbles floated towards Geodude, but he dodged them and used Tackle, fainting Squirtle. Brick stared at his Pokemon on the ground. It had fainted, and that meant he had lost. Chris shook his head.

"I'm sorry Brick, but you must now go to the Playroom." The soldier in trainer sulked off to the large room, his Squirtle following him. Courtney was up next. She glared at Brock and his Geodude.

"Pikachu, don't disappoint me!" The Tiny Mouse Pokemon glared at the floating rock in front of her. She had trained against Jason and his Pidgey and was now level 7. "Pikachu, I order you to use Thundershock."

"Pika...CHU!" A large bolt of electricity shot at Geodude. It hit the Rock Pokemon, but had no visible effect.

"What?!" Courtney cried. "Why didn't that work. Did you cheat?!"

"No," Brock said calmly. "Thundershock is an Electric-type attack. Geodude is part Ground-type."

"SO?!"

"Ground-type Pokemon aren't affected at all by Electric-type attacks. Geodude, use Defense Tackle!" The Tiny Mouse Pokemon was thrown into the back wall. Courtney returned it when she saw that it had X's for eyes.

"I...will...sue...you! Bulbasaur, use Absorb with no mercy!" The level 9 Seed Pokemon sucked the energy out of Geodude.

"You're forgetting something," Brock said. "Geodude's Defense Tackle also raises its Defense, so Absorb won't defeat it as quickly. Let's use Defense Tackle again!" Bulbasaur was also thrown into the wall, X's for eyes.

"AH!" Courtney screamed, picking up the nearest boulder and throwing it at Brock. "Give me that Gym Badge!" Trent, Scott, Chris, and Jason held her back.

"Courtney," Chris grunted. "It gives me great pleasure to say this. It's time for you to go to the Playroom!" He threw her in with Brick. He quickly opened the door, letting the two out. "Okay Kanto Battlers, I am afraid to say this, but you are one of the teams up for elimination.

**Dun, dun, dun! What does Chris mean by _one _of the teams, and how will this fit in with Courtney's anger issues. Find out at the end of this episode!**

**Sorry to everyone for making Jason a Mary-Sue (In this case, a Marty Stu). If it's any consolation, he won't win, or make it to the final two. I don't think I'll have his Pokemon evolve for a while, and try to make him make more mistakes. Sorry if anybody is unhappy about this so far. I'm kind of unhappy with how this turned out compared to all of the other chapters I've posted. Oh well, at least the first Gym is out of the way, and maybe a Kanto Battler will be eliminated.**

**_Team Stats_**

_**Jason:**_

**Bulbasaur Lv. 12**

Tackle

Growl

Absorb

Leech Seed

Vine Whip

**Pidgey Lv. 10**

Tackle

Growl

Sand-Attack

Gust

**Metapod Lv. 7**

Tackle

String Shot

Harden

_**Bridgette:**_

**Squirtle Lv. 14**

Tackle

Tail Whip

Bubble

Water Gun

_**Jo:**_

**Charmander Lv. 15**

Scratch

Growl

Ember

Metal Claw

_**Brick:**_

**Squirtle Lv. 7**

Tackle

Growl

Bubble

_**Courtney:**_

**Bulbasaur Lv. 9**

Tackle

Growl

Absorb

Leech Seed

**Pikachu Lv. 7**

Growl

Thundershock

_**Trent:**_

**Charmander Lv. 15**

Scratch

Growl

Ember

Metal Claw

_**Dawn:**_

**Bulbasaur Lv. 14**

Tackle

Growl

Absorb

Vine Whip

**Weedle Lv. 6**

Poison Sting

String Shot

_**Scott:**_

**Charmander Lv. 15**

Scratch

Growl

Ember

Metal Claw

**Rattata Lv. 6**

Tackle

Tail Whip

_**Beth:**_

**Bulbasaur Lv. 12**

Tackle

Growl

Absorb

Leech Seed

Vine Whip


	21. E4 P2: A Short And Sucky Apology

**Hey worldwide web,**

**Here's the bad news. Break is over, and that means I have to go to school. That means I don't have as many hours of the day to type this story. Unfortunately, that means I will not always be able to update daily. Just a heads up. Oh, and this is not a Johto chapter. It is not a Hoenn chapter either. You'll see what I mean.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Pokemon.**

* * *

"Hello wonderful viewers," Chris said, waving to the camera. "Chef and I are here today to interrupt your regularly scheduled Johto episode. Why are we so evil? Because the Johto Journeyers need time to recover. See?" The camera panned over to six hospital beds. On them were the six members of the Johto Journeyers. Gwen, Harold, Anne Maria, Lightning, Heather, and Owen. "It's sad isn't it? They were so hopeful in the end. Anyway, this is a very short part of the episode, but I promise longer parts of the other teams. I don't really have a choice." Chris flashed his smile. "Anyway, the Johto Journeyers were looking for Heather. Harold found out some stuff about his PokeDex. Somebody," he glared at Chef off screen, "gave the Johto Journeyers the _advanced _PokeDexes. Harold was able to transform his PokeDex into goggles. Using the thermal function, he found Heather on the island. So, he and his Totodile swam out there to help Heather. Long story short, Harold and Heather kissed, and Heather got a shiny Dunsparce, not that she'll remember any of it. Who cares. They are safe from elimination. McLean out!

* * *

**I'm so sorry to all of my reviewers! I could not write this chapter at all. I will make it up to you by writing a long Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova chapter. You won't be disappointed when you read the elimination either. And you can all hold me to it!**


	22. E4 P3: Split into Thirds Again

**Hey worldwide web,**

**I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've been working on three new stories. There's more information about them on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Pokemon.**

* * *

_For a hospital, they have surprisingly good food,_ Geoff thought. He took a bite of the Pokemon Center's pizza. It had black olives and green peppers on it. The rest of the Hoenn Fighters sat around the table, poking their food. Dakota was reapplying her makeup, and Izzy was vibrating wildly in her chair. Yep, it was just a normal day on Total Drama Pokemon. "So," the Party Boy said through a mouthful of cheese and olives, "what are we going to do now?"

"I think we should find that man we met in the forest," Leshawna said. "We should try and find out as much about this Team Magma as we can." Everyone except for Izzy stared at her. "The guy that attacked the Devon Employee was part of Team Magma. I think we should find out more information about him."

Justin set down his glass of water. "What Team Lava, or whatever that guy was a part of, is none of our concern. We need to win our challenge."

"Which is?" Izzy asked.

"I might know," Zoey said. "Didn't Chris say something about a Gym Battle. When Bridgette wanted to keep her Shellder, Chirs said she had to wait until she got three Gym Badges. Maybe that's our challenge. I overheard some trainers talking about a Pokemon Gym in Rustboro City. Why don't we split up. Izzy and Leshawna can go find out more information about Team Magma, Katie and Geoff can go back to Petalburg Woods, and the rest of us can check out the Gym."

"Fine," Justin agreed. He turned to the other four. "As soon as you finish doing whatever it is you're going to do, go to the Gym. We _might _need you there." So it was settled. They all parted ways and agreed to meet up at the Pokemon Gym.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Justin: I'm fairly confident about how we'll do in the challenge. Now that the four biggest handi-caps on our teams are gone, we might win. What do I mean by handi-caps? Well, Geoff and Katie have some wierd thing going on, and that will get in the way of the whole game, so obviously it will affect the challenge. Izzy hates me so much, she might cause us to loose just to vote me out. And Leshawna, she's not the best in physical challenges.**

**Now DJ, Duncan, Zoey, Dakota, and I are the real team members of the Hoenn Fighters. DJ is basically our wall of meat/human shield, Duncan has a pretty good track record when it comes to Total Drama, Zoey made it to the finale 3 last season, and both her and Dakota can be manipulated. I think we can take whatever Chris throws at us. As long as it doesn't risk my beautiful body, or my chances with Courtney. Don't worry my little CIT, I will win your heart soon enough!**

**End of Confessional**

* * *

"Shouldn't we be somewhere with information on criminals?" Leshawna asked as Izzy dragged her into the the sewing and knitting store at the Rustboro Mall. "Like the police station or library?"

"Pfft, no! We can't just go around asking criminals. That'll seem wierd," Izzy said, turning a corner.

"And you aren't wierd already?" Leshawna said, raising an eyebrow. The stopped at a white door that said 'EMPLOYEES ONLY'. Izzy took the sign off the door and looked at it. After about five seconds she looked around the store.

"Funny," the red-head commented. "This sign doesn't say what area is employees only. Oh well." She through the sign behind her, hitting an employee in the head.

"Izzy!" Leshawna put a restraining hand on the ginger's shoulder. "You can't go in there. The sign said-"

"The sign is gone, and there is no evidence that it was ever there." Izzy grabbed several items and disappeared behind the door.

"Why do I get involved with you?" Leshawna asked herself, shaking her head.

* * *

Katie and Geoff were having a much better time. Geoff had managed to put together a picnic basket full of food, and they went back to Petalburg Woods. They found a nice, grassy spot. Katie spread out a large blue blanket, and Geoff reached into the basket.

"I packed us some nice-Ow!" Geoff draws his hand out of the bag. Two circular punctures are on the palm of his hand. Katie looks inside and shrieks. Chewing on the sandwiches was a Wurmple. The same Wurmple that had tricked Katie earlier that day.

"I know this Wurmple," Katie said. She turned to her date. "Geoff, I need you help catching it. It's smarter than it looks. Mudkip, use Water Gun!" The loyal Mud Fish Pokemon popped out of its Pokeball. A large stream of water flowed from his mouth. The Wurmple was ready and jumped out of the basket, did an acrobatic leap, and landed on Geoff's hat.

"The sandwiches are ruined," Geoff cried. Katie rolled her eyes. "Oh, right. Sorry about that." The Party Boy laughed sheepishly. Torchic, Wingull, attack!" Geoff's two Pokemon glared at Wurmple. Torchic scratched at the Bug-type, failing miserably. Wingull lowered the Worm Pokemon's attack with Growl. Wurmple had another trick up her sleeve. Being at level 6, she not only knew String Shot and Tackle, but also Poison Sting. She turned to Torchic and shot several poisonous barbs into it. Torchic winced in pain, but seemed unaffected.

"The PokeDex says that attack was Poison Sting," Katie said, looking at the device in her hands. "It also has a 30% chance of poisoning the opponent." Torchic began to rock back and forth. He stumbled a bit. "Than would be the Poison effect." Geoff quickly returned Torchic to his Pokeball. The Pokeball glowed bright magenta. "Oh," Katie said, checking her PokeDex. "It turns out that the Poison effect damages your Pokemon's health even if it isn't battling."

"Great," Geoff grumbled. "Wingull, use Water Gun." Another unsucessful jet of water was blasted towards Wurmple.

"This isn't fair," Katie complained. "Why does it have to be so smart?!"

* * *

The Rustboro City Gym was a large building with two sets of bleachers and a large battlefield in the middle. A girl stood at one end. "Hello," she greeted the five Hoenn Fighters, "I am Roxanne, the Gym Leader of Rustboro City. If you couldn't tell, this is a Rock-type Gym." The battlefield was a dusty plain with several large mounds of earth. "Your challenge is to defeat me- Wait, aren't there supposed to be nine of you?"

"The other four members are busy with other things," Justin complained. "I'm pretty sure the five of us can beat you."

Roxanne laughed. "You aren't going to all face me at once. I'll battle you individually. If you beat me, you win a badge, if you lose, you don't win a badge. Simple enough right? Okay, who wants to go first?"

"I will," Justin said, stepping out onto the battlefield. He turned to his four teammates. "Feel free to take notes. Torchic, don't mess up!"

"Don't mess up?" Roxanne repeated. "That's by far the worst catch-phrase I have ever heard. When you battle you have to say something cool and exciting. Or it can fit your personality. Listen to mine." Roxanne pulled a Pokeball off of her belt. "Oh, and feel free to take notes," she added, causing the other Hoenn Fighters to laugh. "Geodude, time to rock and roll!" The bizzare Pokemon levitated in the air.

"Oh," Justin said, caught off guard. "I thought you would have a starter Pokemon." Roxanne laughed again. "Stop that!" The model snapped. "Torchic, use Scratch." Roxanne folded her arms over her chest, not giving her Geodude any orders. The Rock Pokemon didn't even blink as Torchic's claws scraped against its hard outer shell.

"Any decent trainer would know that Normal type attacks aren't very effective against Rock type Pokemon." Roxanne quickly explained typing advantages and disadvantages. "Geodude, end this with Rock throw!" Geodude lifted two rocks out of the dirt and hurled them at Torchic. The Chick Pokemon was thrown backwards into a wall, swirls in its eyes.

"That wasn't fair!" Justin shouted. "You can't end a battle in one attack!"

"Actually you can. It's called a One-Hit KO. Now who wants to go next? I just hope you aren't as incompetent as your 'friend.'

"I'd like to give it a shot," Zoey admitted, walking down onto the bleachers. "Treecko, we can win this!"

* * *

"I look like an idiot, and you look even worse," Leshawna said, staring at her and Izzy in the mirror. Izzy had though it would be "fun" to dress up as superheroes and "fight crime". Izzy wore blue sneakers, dark blue shorty shorts (**AN: I have no idea what they're called in real life.**) and a sky blue shirt the exposed her stomach. She also had a turquoise cape attatched to her back. Leshawna wore a spandex suit, similar to her Super Aqua Chick outfit, only that it was black and neon purple.

"I think you look great," Izzy said. "Together we will be...the Dynamic Duo!"

"Izzy, that's already been taken."

"Fine, then we'll be...the Super Best Friends Forever!"

"That's also taken, and I'm not your best friend."

"You're ruining it," Izzy complained. "If we want to stop Team Magma, then we have to have cool superhero outfits and names that are the opposite of Team Magma. For example, I'm stealing your superhero alias of Super Aqua Chick. What do you want to be?"

"I'll just be the poor sucker who get roped into this." Leshawna followed Izzy down the main road. When they reached the northen most part of Rustboro City, they were approached by the Devon Employee.

"Um excuse me, but are you the two young women who saved me in Petalburg Woods a few hours ago?" Izzy grabbed the man by his shirt.

"Shh, we're in disguise. From now on, call me Super Aqua Chick. You can call her TPSWGRIS," the red-head said, pointing to Leshawna. "See, I shortened it." Leshawna gave an unenthusiastic nod.

"Anyway," the Devon Employee continued, "that thug from Team Plasma stole my Devon Goods from me. Please, you must get those back for me!"

"Do you have any idea where he went?" Leshawna asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do. After he stole the Goods, he ran onto Route 116." The Devon Employee pointed East. "Please, get back the Devon Goods."

"Don't worry defenseless citizen," Izzy said in her "superhero" voice. "Super Aqua Chick and TPSWGRIS will save the day!" Izzy ran off onto Route 116, Leshawna traling behind her.

* * *

Geoff and Kate had managed to corner the Wurmple. She (the Wurmple) was pressed against a tree. Geoff, Katie, Mudkip, and Wingull were blocking all means of escape. Except for one last option. Wurmple crawled towards Geoff and the Party Boy took a step forward. His PokeDex beeped.

**Torchic has fainted from poisoning.**

Wurmple felt the experience flowing into its body. Wurmple shot a stream of silk into the air. The white strings covered the Worm Pokemon until Wurmple was no longer Wurmple. Instead, she was a Silcoon.

"Of course," Katie said. "Wurmple must have been at level 6. When Torchic fainted, she got enough experience to level up to level 7. Wurmple must evolve into either Silcoon or Cascoon at level 7." She looked down at her Mudkip. "Now that it can't move as fast, use Water Gun!" A critical Water Gun threw Silcoon into a tree. Katie pulled out a Pokeball. "Pokeball go!" The Cocoon Pokemon disappeared into the Pokeball in a flash of red light.

Shake.

Shake.

Shake.

Click! Katie lifted up her prize. "I did it! I caught the smartest Pokemon in the entire forest." She wrapped her arms around Geoff and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for your help."

"No problem," Geoff replied smoothly. "I just wish it didn't ruin our sandwiches."

"I heard the Pokemon Center has some great sub sandwiches. We can get some after we go heal your Torchic." Katie took Geoff's hand and they walked out of the Petalburg woods.

* * *

"Geodude, Rock Throw!"

"Treecko, doge it!" The Wood Gecko Pokemon jumped away from the two boulders flying towards it. Geodude was weakening. He and Zoey had managed to use two Absorb attacks already, and one more would finish it off. Suddenly, the doors to the gym flew open. Katie and Geoff ran in. Zoey lost her focus and turned to her two teammates. "Hi guys!" Geodude seized the oppurtunity and hit Treecko with a strong Rock Throw.

"What's going on?" Katie asked.

"Zoey's battling Roxanne, the Gym Leader," Dakota explained. She filled them in on all that had happened. "Where were you two. You weren't here in the beginning of the challenge, and that means you two, plus Izzy and Leshawna will miss out on the Gym battles. We might lose!"

"Treecko, can you get up?" Zoey asked, concern in her voice. Geodude looked down at Zoey's Treecko. The Grass-type moved weakly, but lifted up its hand. Geodude's last bits of energy flowed into Treecko, energizing the Pokemon. Geodude fell to the ground.

**Treecko is now level 11. Treecko has learned Quick Attack.**

"We won!" Zoey cheered, but Roxanne wasn't finished.

"I have _two _Pokemon. This is my last one. Nosepass, put em' on the rocks!" Nosepass was composed of hard, angular, bluish-colored rock. It closely resembled the Easter Island Heads, as its body was in the shape of one. Its most prominent feature was its bright red, triangular nose, which appeared highly magnetic and slightly resembled a 3D arrow. It also had arms and legs, but didn't appear to have any joints and had small, circular holes on the undersides. Its arms resembled compass needles. It had similar circular holes where one might expect its ears to be. Its eyes, covered by dark, somewhat mask-like markings, seemed perpetually closed in appearance.

**Nosepass, the Compass Pokemon. Its body emits a powerful magnetism. It feeds on prey that is pulled in by the force. Its magnetism is stronger in cold seasons.**

"Treecko return." Zoey pulled the second Pokeball off her belt. "I'm going to give you a chance," she whispered. "You can do it. Ralts, I believe in you!" The Feeling Pokemon looked curiously at Nosepass.

"I believe it would be fair to give you the first move," Roxanne said, knowing Ralts was only level 6.

"Fine by me. Ralts, use Confusion!" Nosepass glowed with a pink aura and was slammed softly into a wall. Nosepass rocked back and forth.

"It appears that my Nosepass is confused," Roxanne commented. "I guess now would be a good time for you to switch Pokemon again. Your Ralts won't be able to withstand a single Rock Throw, much less a Rock Tomb, Nosepass's signature move.

_She's right. I have to have faith in Treecko. _"Ralts return." _Besides, Ralts will also gain experience. _"Treecko, you can do this! Use Absorb!" Treecko was faster than Nosepass, meaning he could attack first. Treecko sucked energy out of Nosepass, but not enough to faint Compass Pokemon. Nosepass stumbled forward, purposely hitting its head on the ground. _That's right. When a Pokemon is confused, it sometimes will hit itself in confusion._

"Treecko, Absorb again!" Treecko focused all of his energy into the Abosrb attack, earning a critical hit. Nosepass stopped levitaing. It fell to the ground with a thud.

**Treecko is now level 13. Ralts is now level 8.**

* * *

Leshawna and Izzy walked through the knee-high grass, trying to find the Team Magma Grunt. Suddenly, a Pokemon attacked. Izzy identified it as a Nincada. Nincada was a small, whitish insect Pokémon. Nincada's hind legs were white and the forelegs were brown. Nincada had small, green wings on its back, a small pointed snout, and whisker-like antenna on its face. Nincada also had a thin stripe that dipped in a "V"-shaped pattern between its eyes. It had black eyes with green iris-like rings inside. "It sort of reminds me of Harold," Leshawna said softly, wondering how her Sugar Baby was doing (if only she knew).

**Nincada, the Trainee Pokemon. Because it lived almost entirely underground, it is nearly blind. It uses its antennae instead.**

"Now it definetly reminds me of Harold," Leshawna laughed. She turned to Izzy. "You go on ahead. I want to catch this little critter." Izzy nodded and cartwheeled away. Leshawna took Torchic's Pokeball off of her belt. "Torchic, let's do this baby!" The Chick Pokemon danced happily in front of the Nincada. Nincada hissed and used Scratch.

"Oh it is on! Torchic, don't let him get away with that. Use Scratch!" Torchic's level 9 claws sliced at Nincada's exoskeleton. The Trainee Pokemon hissed again, and shot a barb at Torchic. A sliver of energy went back to Nincada. Leshawna checked her PokeDex. "Interesting. That attack was Leech Life, and because Torchic is a Fire-type, it didn't do much damage. That's good. Torchic, use Scratch one last time." Torchic clawed at Nincada's face. "Pokeball go!"

Shake.

Shake.

Shake.

Click! Leshawna placed her new Nincada on her belt and caught up with Izzy.

* * *

"Daddy will so sue you for this!" Dakota screeched. Her Poochyena had just been defeated by Roxanne's Geodude. "I can't believe you were able to win, even though you had to deal with Mudkip first." Dakota returned her Pokemon and sat down on the bench.

"Whatever," the Gym Leader said. She looked at Duncan. "You, you're my last challenge of the day. I hope you can put up a good fight like Zoey did."

"I plan to," the delinquent replied. "Zigzagoon, time for some rough-housing!" The Tinyraccoon Pokemon charged at Geodude, earning a surprising critical hit. The Rock Pokemon lost a staggering 4th of its health."

"That's impessive," Roxanne admitted, "but you're at a disadvantage. Geodude, Rock Throw!" A large rock was thrown at Zigzagoon, but he managed to dodge it. The Normal-type used Tail Whip several times, lowering Geodude's defense.

"Give up yet?" Duncan asked.

"Sorry, but that's not in my nature. Geodude, Rock Thorw!" Two large rocks knocked out Zigzagoon.

* * *

"He must be in there," Izzy said. She and Leshawna stood outside Rusturf Tunnel. According to a few people. The tunnel would eventually be finished, allowing Rustboro City and Verdanturf Town to be connected. "Let's go." The two entered the cave. It was a normal cave, except for the fact that it was filled with eerie mist and the rocks glowed green.

"I wonder what Pokemon we'll find in here," Leshawna said.

"There's one." Izzy pointed to a Whismur, almost identical to Chef's Whismy.

**Whismur, the Whisper Pokemon. Its cries equal a jet plane in volume. It inhales through its ear canals. Because of this system, it can cry continually without having to catch its breath.**

"So much for whispering," Leshawna said sarcastically. "You going to catch it?"

"No," Izzy said. "The enemy has one of them, therefore all Whismur must feel the wrath of E-Scope and her Wurmple!" The Worm Pokemon shot a poisonous barb at Whimsur. The Whisper Pokemon sniffled and let out an ear-splitting shreak. Wurmple shook wildly. Izzy looked at her PokeDex. "That Uproar," she explained. "It's a sound-based attack that's basically a big temper tantrum. It can last several turns. Wurmple, use Poison Sting again." Several barbs stabbed into Whismur. Another Uproar attack shook the cavern.

"One more should do it!" Leshawna shouted over the Uproar. She was right. Whismur fell over fainted after a third Poison Sting attack.

**Wurmple is now level 7. Wurmple is now evolving.**

Izzy's Wurmple shot silk into the air. It began to wrap itself up in a cocoon until it was a Cascoon.

**Cascoon now knows Harden.**

"All right!" Izzy cheered. "Now let's go find that Team Magma Grunt!"

* * *

Torchic and Nosepass stood in a face off. Each one ready to faint or win.

"Torchic, use Ember!" Torchic shot several balls of fire at Nosepass. It was too much for the Compass Pokemon. Roxanne returned her last Pokemon and tossed Duncan his badge.

"You all did fairly well, but you have lost the challenge." Justin opened his mouth to protest when Izzy and Leshawna burst into the room.

"What did we miss?

**That is the end of this Hoenn chapter. I'm sorry if you wanted to see what happened in the Tunnel, but I'm sure the team stats will make things pretty clear. You'll also find out at the elimination ceremony. Oh, and DJ beat Roxanne.**

* * *

_**Zoey:**_

**Treecko Lv. 11 M**

Pound

Leer

Absorb

**Ralts Lv. 8 F**

Growl

Confusion

_**Geoff:**_

**Torchic Lv. 7 M**

Scratch

Growl

Focus Energy

**Wingull Lv. 6 F**

Water Gun

Growl

_**DJ:**_

**Mudkip Lv. 12 F**

Tackle

Growl

Mud Slap

Water Gun

**Surskit Lv. 6 F**

Bubble

_**Dakota:**_

**Mudkip Lv. 7 F**

Tackle

Growl

Mud Slap

**Poochyena Lv. 4 M**

Tackle

_**Duncan:**_

**Torchic Lv. 14 M**

Scratch

Growl

Focus Energy

Ember

_**Justin:**_

**Torchic Lv. 6 F**

Scratch

Growl

_**Izzy:**_

**Mudkip Lv. 8 M**

Tackle

Growl

Mud Slap

**Dustox (Yep, it evolved twice in one chapter) Lv. 10 F**

Tackle

String Shot

Poison Sting

Harden

Confusion

_**Leshawna:**_

**Torchic Lv. 10 F**

Scratch

Growl

Ember

**Nincada Lv. 6 M**

Scratch

Harden

Leech Life

_**Katie:**_

**Mudkip Lv. 10**

Tackle

Growl

Mud Slap

Water Gun

**Silcoon Lv. 7 F**

Tackle

String Shot

Poison Sting

Harden


	23. E4 P4: Alliances, Gym Battles, Ponyta!

**Hey worldwide web,**

**I've only gotten one review so far, and I'm not taking it personally. I will try to get the chapters up as fast as I can. We're so close to the first elimination ceremony. When that's over, I'll catch up on my other stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Pokemon.**

* * *

**Route 203**

B scanned the small Route for possible Pokemon. None in sight. They were probably all hiding in the grass. The sun was beginning to set. Be tapped Noah on the shoulder and pointed at his watch.

"Oh, we don't have much time." The Bookworm turned to the other Sinnoh Warriors. "We have roughly three hours until the sun goes down. I think we should assume that our challenge ends at sun set. The challenge will most likely have something to do with the Pokemon Gym in Oreburgh. I don't know how long our Gym Battles will take."

"I want to catch a Pokemon," Sam said. "It isn't fair that you all have more than one and I don't."

"I don't have a second Pokemon," Cody pointed out. "And neither does B. You'll get a chance, but we have to win the challenge. But since I want to catch a Pokemon too, I think we should spend a few minute training." B nodded in agreement and walked into the grass. It wasn't long until he found another trainer. Silent B waved to him.

"Hi there," the boy said. "My name's Dallas. Do you want to battle?" B nodded. "Okay, Kricketot go!" The Cricket Pokemon wiggled around, filling the air with a melodious clicking sound.

B sent out his Chimchar. B made a scratching motion in the air, indicating a Scratch attack. Chimchar gave his trainer a thumbs up and swiped its claws across Kricketot's face.

"Oh no!" Dallas cried. "Kricketot, show that meanie who's boss! Use Growl!" A louder clicking noise was emitted from Kricketot, lowering B's Chimchar's Defense. B ordered Scratch attack after Scratch attack, but they were always weakened by a Growl. Eventually, B decided that Chimchar should try dodging the Growls and was able to defeat Kricketot.

"No fair!" Dallas whined, returning his Kricketot. He paid B his prize money and stomped off.

**Chimchar is now level 7. Chimchar has learned Ember.**

Chimchar shot several fireballs into the air. B smirked and set off to find and defeat more trainers. What he didn't know was that Sadie was watching him.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Sadie: B was able to defeat that kid's Kricketot, and now he's even stronger. I should probably train my Kricketot.**

* * *

After some brief training, the team entered the Oreburgh Gate. They were about to pass through when a large hiker stopped them. "Hello there, do you see those rocks?" He pointed to two identical stones. "Those rocks are found throughout the Sinnoh region and can only be removed with a Pokemon's attack. That attack is called Rock Smash. I would like to give you this." He handed Noah a brown disc. "That's an HM, short for Hidden Machine. You can use it to teach a Pokemon whatever move is on it. However, you can't use Rock Smash to break rocks until you get the badge from the Oreburgh City Gym. Well, have a good one." He exited the cave. Sam took the HM.

"Cool, I can teach Turtwig Rock Smash." Before Noah could stop him, Sam pressed the disc against Turtwig's forehead. The disc glowed and the PokeDex lit up.

**Turtwig has learned Rock Smash.**

"Hey, Sierra can teach it to her Bidoof!"

"No way," the stalker said. "We only need one Pokemon to know Rock Smash. Let's go." They took three steps and were stopped by two campers.

"Hi," the girl camper said. "I'm Diana and this is my brother Curtis. We want to challenge two of you to a double battle!"

"Challenge accepted," Sam said. "Go Turtwig!"

"I want to battle too," Tyler said. "Proygon, time to win!" The Virtual Pokemon stared at the opponents. Several Zubat and Geodude glared at the battlers.

"We have to keep them away from Tyler and Sam!" Mike said in alarm. "Budew, Shinx, Piplup, help!" On the battlefield Diana sent out a Budew and Curtis sent out a Shinx.

"We're going to win," Curtis bragged. "Shinx, use Tackle." Curtis's Electric-type slammed into Turtwig. Turtwig flew backwards, but still got up. "No fair, that was supposed to beat you!"

"Don't worry Curtis," Diana said reassuringly. "I'll make sure they lose. Budew, use Absorb on Porygon!" Porygon glowed bright green and three balls of lights drifted into Budew.

"Porygon, Sharpen!" Porygon's edges sharpened, raising its attack.

"Heh, heh, Turtwig, use Withdraw!" Turtwig drew back into his shell, raising his Defense.

"Tackle again," Curtis ordered. Shinx obeyed, but only succeeded in knocking Turtwig back a few feet. "NO! You're cheating." Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Budew, use Growth!" Budew closed her eyes. The caved darkened as she sucked all of the light out of it. This was causing problems for the other Sinnoh Warriors. With zero visibility the Zubat now had the advantage. Noah and his two Pokemon stumbled blindly through the Oreburgh Gate. He could hear the Zubat, but he couldn't see them.

"Stay together," he ordered. He didn't want them back in their Pokeballs just yet. He looked around, hoping his eyes would adjust. Eventually he saw a ball of orange light. Walking towards it, he found out that it was fire. The fire of a Chimchar to be exact. "Tyler is that you?" No response. "B?" He heard movement, quite possibly a nod. Suddenly, light flooded into the cave again. It was B standing in front of him with his Chimchar. The Zubat flew around in circles, obviously disoriented. Then, Noah got an idea. "Mike, have Budew use Growth." The light was once again sucked from the cave. "Chimchars, stick together." Noah then facepalmed. There was only one Chimchar on the Sinnoh Warriors team. "Nevermind. B, have Chimchar light up portions of the cave with Ember." Several balls of fire flew through the air. Noah saw a Geodude hurl itself at him, but was bounced back by Burmy's protect.

Back on the battlefield, Tyler and Sam were having a difficult time. Sam's Turtwig had managed to defeat Shinx, but that let Diana send out her next Pokemon. She threw her last Pokeball into the air and out came a bizarre Pokemon. It resembled a yellow duck or platypus with a vacant stare. It had three small tufts of black hair at the top of its head. It walked on its hind legs, had a stubby tail, and had arms rather than wings. At the end of its two arms were three sharp claws. It held its hands up to its head in pain. "Psyduck," it groaned.

**Psyduck, the Duck Pokemon. If its chronic headache peaks, it may exhibit odd powers. However, it seems unable to recall such episodes.**

"Heh, heh, cool." Sam laughed. "Turtwig, use Tackle." Turtwig rolled into a ball and slammed into Psyduck. The Duck Pokemon cried out in agony. Sam frowned. "This doesn't seem right." He returned his Pokemon. "You're on your own," he said to Tyler.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Sam: It was clearly hurt, and it would be a monstrosity to fight it. That'd be like killing a level 1 mage with a level 35 death spell in Dimension of Deahtcraft (1).**

**Tyler: *sarcastic* Sam was real helpful in that battle.**

**End of Confessional**

* * *

"Turtwig, finish it off with Tackle!" Tyler's Turtwig ran at Psyduck. The Tiny Leaf Pokemon sent Psyduck flying into a boulder. The Duck Pokemon fell on its back with Xs in its eyes. "Yeah, we won!" Tyler returned his two Pokemon.

**Turtwig is now level 9. Turtwig has learned Absorb. Porygon is at level 10.**

The two annoying campers ran out of the cave crying, and the Zubat and Geodude scattered. Noah, who had been paying close attention to battle, nodded his approval. "Why did you quit in the middle of the it?" He asked Sam. He then added, "Not that I wouldn't expect something like that from you."

"That Psyduck was hurt," Sam replied. "It didn't seem right."

Noah sighed and shook his head. "That's how Psyducks act. They are in pain, but that's how a battle works. You fight and hurt the enemy Pokemon." They walked into Oreburgh City. The first place they went was the Pokemon Center. At the Pokemon Center, Mike looked at the PC.

"Do you think I should put one of my Pokemon in here?" He asked his team.

"It doesn't really matter right now, but if you do, I'd put Shinx away," Cody said. He saws most of his team members' puzzled looks. "Well, Oreburgh City Gym is a Rock type gym. Gyms all have types. The Gym Leader, Roark, uses three Rock-type Pokemon. Shinx is an Electric type. Electric Pokemon are weak to Rock."

"Okay then." Mike selected the Deposit Pokemon option and placed his Pokeball on the machine. Suddenly, Chris's face appeared on the screen.

"Hello again Sinnoh Warriors!" The Host with the Most greeted. "I see you've found the PC. Yeah, I had Chef and the interns put together my PC line. You'll be using my PC system from now on. You'll just send me the Pokemon you want to store. They'll be kept safely at the Island Cottage." He went offscreen, showing them the large house. "I'll take good care of them." A strange pink Pokemon with two leafy growths on its head drifted into view. It bumped against the screen of Chris's PC. Chris groaned. "Note to Self: Give Heather back her Hoppip. Anyway, what Pokemon do you want to deposit?"

"My Shinx," Mike explained, putting the Pokeball onto the machine. In a flash of white light, the Pokeball disappeared. "Where did it go?!"

"Relax," Chris said, rolling his eyes. He held up Shinx's Pokeball. "It's been sent to me." He sent out Shinx. The Flash Pokemon ran off to explore the cottage. "See? He's fine. You guys better head to the Gym fast, or you might not finish the challenge in time. Mclean, out!"

* * *

Tyler had dashed off to the Gym, only to come back a minute later saying that the Gym Leader wasn't there. "The guy in charge told me to check the mine. Where is that?" Noah pointed in the direction of the mine. Tyler ran off with Mike and Cameron behind him.

"We don't all have to go," Cody pointed out. "I want to check out Route 207, and I'm sure Sierra wants to come with me." The stalker nodded in agreement.

"Okay then," Noah said casually. "You two go ahead, and the rest of us will find Roark." They split up.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Cody: I think we all think of Noah as our leader. He's by far the most experienced with Pokemon. I think he, Sierra, and I would make a good alliance.**

**Noah: I'm the most experienced with Pokemon. That makes me both valuable, and a threat. I plan to be both. If I can get Cody in an alliance with me, and Sierra as an added bonus, I'll be safe and powerful.**

**End of Confessional**

* * *

**Route 207**

Sierra and Cody scanned the tall, dusty grass of Route 207 for Pokemon. They could see the heads of a couple of Trainers, but no Pokemon. They stopped to rest near a large rock. "Hey Sierra, do you think we'll need to be in an alliance soon?"

"I don't think so. Why, did someone threaten you?"

"No, it's just, I was think that if you, Noah, and I were to-"

"Noah? Why does he have to be included in this?" Sierra suddenly gasped in shock. "Oh no, did you two-"

"Start NoCo?" Cody shook his head. "Sorry, but I'm as straight as a ruler and just as narrow. Noah's probably the same way. I just think that we have the most knowledge of Pokemon, and an alliance would help all three of us." Sierra sighed with relief.

"Okay then. I'll gladly be in an alliance with you two, as long as I get to choose who we vote for-" Her voice trailed off. Something was behind Cody. The geek turned around and saw the most marvelous Pokemon in the world (at least to him). "It's beautiful," Sierra whispered. Indeed it was. It's physiology was quite similar to that of a horse. However, its main and tail were made of yellow and reddish-orange flames rather than hair. Its fur was cream all over. It had four long legs, each ending in a single, gray hoof.

"It's a Ponyta," Cody said in amazement. The Ponyta lowered its head gracefully to chew on a patch of grass.

**Ponyta, the Fire Horse Pokemon. Its hind legs, which have hooves that are harder than diamond, kick back at any presence it senses behind it.**

"I'm glad were behind it," Cody commented. The two stood there, taking in its beauty. It was less beautiful when a Turtwig slammed into it. The Ponyta shook its head and reared up on its hind legs.

"It's so big," Sierra said.

**This Ponta is at level 9. A level not common on Route 207.**

"That explains the size," Cody replied. The Ponyta fired several sparks at Turtwig.

"And the Ember attack," Sierra added. Ponyta glared at the two Trainers. "I think it sees us." Ponyta jumped into the air and landed on the spot where Sierra and Cody had just been standing. Luckily, Sierra had grabbed Cody and jumped out of the way.

"That'll be good in battle," Cody said. "Turtwig, us Absorb!" Ponyta lost a little bit of its energy, and Turtwig's burns began to heal. "All right now-" Something slammed into Cody's back, sending him flying into the dirt.

* * *

**Oreburgh Mine**

"It's an interesting idea," Cameron admitted. He, Mike, and Sam were still in Oreburgh Mine. Noah had agreed to let them stay and train a bit (he said that Sam would need all the help he could get). The rest of the Sinnoh Warriors would head to the Gym for their Gym Battles. Mike and Cameron had challenged the two workmen to Pokemon battles. One of them had a Geodude, which Mike and Budew had easily taken out. The other workman had a Geodude, which lost to Cameron's Turtwig, but he also had an odd Pokemon called Machop. It put up a fight, but it was no match for Starly. Afterwards, they discussed an alliance.

"Of course its interesting," Sam said, looking at the three fainted Geodude in front of him. "Noah's a total *bleep*. We could team up to take him down. Besides, if you're in an alliance with us you'll be safe. We've got your back." Cameron thought for a little bit longer.

"Okay," he said finally, "but we need a strategy. It has to be something that makes our alliance unique. What should we call ourselves?"

Mike was thinking now. "How about the Capturers, because our strategy is to catch as many Pokemon as possible."

"I like it," Cam said. Sam agreed.

"That means we can catch these Geodude," Sam motioned to the fainted Rock Pokemon. The each caught one in a Pokeball. Suddenly, the ground began to shake.

"What's happening?" Cameron cried.

"I don't know," Mike responded. Then, a Pokemon lifted its large head. It was none other than Onix, the Rock Snake Pokemon. It roared at Mike, Cameron, and Sam. They scanned it with their PokeDexes.

"This is not good," Sam said. "We're going to have to battle it. Turtwig-" Onix interrupted him with a roar. It threw a large boulder into the air with its tail, and hit it towards the gamer before it hit the ground. Sam was slammed into the rocky wall of the cave. "I think I bruised my liver...again."

"Oh no, Budew use Absorb!" The Bud Pokemon faithfully sucked some energy out of Onix. Cameron looked around the cavern. A colony of Zubat was sleeping on the ceiling.

"Eureka! Mike, tell Budew to use Growth. If you can irritate the Zubat by getting rid of the light, and then bringing it back, it might cause a distraction."

"Good idea Cam." The cave turned pitch black and they could hear the squeaking of the Zubat.

"At least it can't see us," Cameron sighed with relief.

"Uh, Cam?"

"What?"

"Onix hunt by vibration-Oof!" Though they couldn't see it, Onix had swung its tail at Mike and Budew. This brought light back into the cave. The Zubat were extremely ticked off by now. They swarmed around Onix and Cameron. The Rock Snake Pokemon lunged at the Bat Pokemon.

"Starly, use Steel Wing!" Cameron's Starly flew at Onix. He knocked over two Zubat in the process, but struck Onix in its sensitive area, the crest on its head. "Interesting, the crest of an Onix must be unusually sensitive. Starly, hit it there again!" Bam!" Starly's hardened metal wing slammed into Onix's crest. Onix cried out in pain and fell to the ground with a loud thump.

Mike and Sam, who were now completely recovered looked at the fainted Onix.

"Great job Cam," Mike cheered. "You should catch it."

Cameron shook his head. "No, you should. If Budew hadn't been here, I wouldn't have defeated it. Catch it, I insist."

Mike produced a Pokeball from his bag. He pressed it against the Onix. The Pokeball shook three times, then clicked. "Cool, I have a new Pokemon." They started to walk off when Mike and Cameron noticed two fainted Zubat. They both caught one when Sam wasn't looking.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Mike: I've got a secret strategy going on. I'm going to catch every Pokemon I see. That way if I do get eliminated in a tie, I'll probably have to battle, and I can win.**

**Cameron: Mike's been catching a lot of Pokemon lately. I'm glad his personalities don't ruin it for him.**

**Sam: Why do I think people are hiding things from me? *pulls out video game***

**End of Confessional**

* * *

**Oreburgh Gym**

Sam, Mike, and Cameron entered the Gym in the middle of the second battle. Sadie had already battled with her Azurill, Kricketot, and Piplup. It was a difficult battle for her. She had managed to defeat Geodude with Kricketot and a little help from Azurill. Onix and Cranidos were a real challenge. Piplup had almost lost, but had won Sadie her battle. Now Noah was battling. Roark, who had purple hair, was using his Geodude. The Rock Pokemon used Rock Throw.

"Burmy, use Protect!" The Rock broke when it come into contact with the forcefield. Burmy removed his protection. Geodude then used Stealth Rock. Several stones levitated around Burmy, but then dropped to the ground. "Burmy return!" Burmy was returned into his Pokeball. "Go Piplup!" The Penguin Pokeball danced proudly in front of Geodude. Suddenly, the stones dug into Piplup, and then fell back onto the ground.

"What just happened?" Cameron asked as they sat on the bleachers.

"That was Geodude's Stealth Rock," Sadie explained. "Roark use it on me once. What it does is make it so that whenever you switch Pokemon, the new Pokemon is hurt a little bit. It beat my Azurill."

On the battlefield, Noah's level 11 Piplup used Bubble. The Water type attack was super effective, but Geodude wasn't done yet. Roark ordered his Pokemon to use Tackle. Piplup was hit roughly. Another Bubble attack and Geodude was done for.

"Now for my second Pokemon. Onix, go!" Roark's Onix was _much _larger than Mike's. It roared viciously at the tiny Penguin Pokemon. The prideful Water type wasn't going to let this mean Rock Snake Pokemon push him around. On the bleachers, Cameron was gripping the seat tightly. Mike and Cameron got the hint.

"We're going to take Cam up higher," Mike explained to B, Sadie, and Tyler. "He's kind of scared of Onix." The three nodded sympathetically, not knowing that their teammates were going to discuss their alliance.

Speaking of alliances, Sadie still needed to make one. "Hey Tyler," she said to klutzy jock, "are you worried about the game." Tyler shook his head, watching Noah's Piplup slap around the giant Onix. "Oh, well I think we should be in an alliance." Now she had Tyler's full attention.

"Really? You want to be in an alliance with me?" Sadie nodded. "Wow, it's just that nobody's ever asked to be in an alliance with me, I'm not very popular on the show. Even Zeke gets more action that me. Sure, I guess we could be in an alliance."

Sadie looked up and saw that B was listening. "Don't worry B, you can be in an alliance too!" B smiled.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Tyler: Woo-hoo! I'm in an alliance! Sure, it's with Sadie and B, but that means I might get to see my Lindsay again. I just hope isn't in an elimination ceremony.**

**Sadie: B being in the alliance wasn't part of the plan, but I'll take all the help I can get. I want to be popular this season. If you check the Internet, Katie has more fanart, fanfictions, and fan-clubs than I do. To make things worse, everybody is expecting us to get together. Does anybody care that I like Trent, Justin, and that cute little Cameron. Nope, they write it anyway. *crosses arms in frustration***

**End of Confessional**

* * *

Piplup used a Bubble attack, defeating Onix. Noah smirked at Roark, who returned his Pokemon. Noah was slightly upset that Piplup hadn't gained another level, but level 12 wasn't bad. "You've done pretty good," the Gym Leader admitted.

"You too," Noah said politely. Roark nodded.

"Flattery will get you nowhere. Cranidos, as my final Pokemon you are required to do your best!" Cameron was surprised by Cranidos's appearance. Cranidos was a grey, dinosaur-like Pokemon. It was physically similar to a Pachycephalosaurus. The back half of Cranidos's body had a large, spiky pattern of blue and it had a short tail. Cranidos also had stubby arms with three claws. Cranidos had a hooked beak, red irises, and a hard, dome-shaped head that was colored blue with four spikes on its back. Cranidos had feet with three claws forward and one backward.

**Cranidos, the Head Butt Pokemon. It lived in jungles around 100 million years ago. Its skull is as hard as iron.**

"They can look like dinosaurs too?" He heard Sadie say. "And this one was extinct one?" B nodded.

"Cranidos is my best Pokemon," Roark bragged. "Let me demonstrate his power. Cranidos, use Headbutt on that rock!" Cranidos bowed its head, and Cameron could see that its spine, neck, and head were lined up perfectly. It dashed at the rock. It hit it with devastating power. The rock crumbled into dust. Piplup used Bubble, but Cranidos dodged it quickly.

"Cranidos, break that rock. I don't think we intimidated him enough!" Once again, Cranidos's body was lined up perfectly. He broke the second of four rocks. Noah's eyes widened when he figured out Roark's strategy.

"Piplup, don't let him hit those last two rocks!" Piplup nodded and shot a stream of bubbles at the running Cranidos. The Head Butt Pokemon was too fast and hit the boulder. A few bubbles brushed against its tail. Then it dawned on Cameron.

"I know what Roark is planning," he said to Mike and Sam. "Judging by Cranidos's position and the angles he creates when he faces Piplup, Cranidos will be able to gain enough speed for a powerful Headbutt attack. Roark isn't breaking the boulders out of arrogance, he's clearing the battlefield so he'll have a better chance of hitting his target!"

"You figured all of that out by looking at some Pokemon and the ground?" Said a gruff voice above them. The three turned around and saw none other than Chef Hatchet sitting on the top bleachers.

"Chef?" Sam said in a surprised voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Watching the battle duh. Chris told me to choose a random team to visit. We each get to pick one. He chose the Kanto Battlers. When we watch the battles, we give the first to people to win the battle a Chris McLean Safety Coin, CMSC for short. Sadie gets one, and so will Noah if he wins." Chef went down to the other three Sinnoh Warriors to explain Chris McLean Safety Coins.

On the battlefield, Cranidos had managed to clear all of the rocks. Roark was laughing. "I'm hoping you've figured out my strategy by now. If you haven't, then I'll just show you. Cranidos, finish this with Headbutt." Noah closed his eyes as Cranidos bowed its head.

"It's okay Piplup." Cranidos took a step back.

"These things happen," he said solemnly as Cranidos ran at Piplup. "We can win next time." Piplup glared at Cranidos and ran at him. He jumped right into Cranidos. The Penguin Pokemon was thrown out of the battlefield and into the wall. It tumbled down the bleachers and bounced onto the ground in front.

"It's okay," he whispered. "Return." Piplup's eyes opened. Noah's Pokemon jumped up, dodging the beam of red light. "This isn't funny Piplup. You're hurt. I said return." Piplup disobeyed again. It turned to Cranidos. Suddenly, Piplup began to glow with a blue aura. His eyes began to turn the same color and Piplup opened his mouth.

On the bleachers Tyler heard Chef muttering under his breath. "It can't be evolution. The PokeDex said Piplup was only level 12.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Tyler: So evolution has to do with levels? Hmm.**

**End of Confessional**

* * *

**Route 207**

Sierra glared at her Codykins's attacker. It was Pokemon. It was a bipedal, tailed creature that had grey skin, and three brown ridges on top of its head. It had large red eyes, three thin rib-like stripes on the sides of its chest, and a small tail. Its feet appeared to have no toes. Sierra didn't recognize it, so she checked her PokeDex.

**Machop, the Superpower Pokemon. Its muscles cramp no matter how much it trains. It lives in the mountains away from humans.**

"Pokemon or not, nobody messes with Cody." Sierra got into a fighting position. The Machop nodded, also gettting into position. Sierra stretched out her hand and taunted. The Machop took the bait. It jumped into the air, aiming its feet towards Sierra. A Low Kick. Sierra was expecting this and expertly dodged the attack with a backflip. She spun around in the mud, facing the Superpower Pokemon. It got into a defensive stance and glowed with gold light. _Okay, that's Focus Energy. _Sierra jumped forward, doing several front flips.

When she got closer, she launched off her hands and into the air. She alligned her feet towards the Machop's face and waited for impact. The Fighting-type grabbed her by the foot and used its super-strength to throw her into the grass. "That's it," Sierra spat venomously.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Sierra: Normally I would use my Pokemon, but that Machop hurt Cody _and _disrespected me! So I just pretended it was a combonation of Alejandro, Heather, Gwen, Scott, Chris, Chef, and Lucas all in one. That really helped.**

**End of Confessional**

* * *

Elsewhere on the route, Ponyta was still trying to get rid of the annoying Turtwig that kept following her. It wouldn't give up, and she was began to tire. They had reached the end of the grass. Ponyta broke into a run, Turtwig still after her. She was currently heading towards the trainers that had attacked her.

The stalker ran at Machop, kicking at its head. Machop blocked kick after kick. Sierra threw a punch and Machop caught that. He twisted her arm around. It may have had brute force and a knowledge of brawling on its side, but it didn't appear to smart. Sierra stepped on its foot, hard. Machop recoiled, holding its foot. Sierra glanced behind her. The Ponyta was nowhere to be found, and neither was Turtwig. Cody was still out cold, but Sierra would worry about that later. Machop picked Sierra up and threw her at a rock. She stopped herself from flying, but landed next to Cody. Her arm rested on his rising and falling chest. _If the circumstances weren't so painful I would enjoy this. _She laughed as the Machop began to walk away. _I wonder if Cody remembers the time he took a dodgeball for Gwen. I wish he would do that for me. _Sierra started to close her eyes, when she got a plan.

She ran at the Machop, but he heard her coming. He grabbed her arms and forced her into a headlock. "You think your so tough," she taunted, "but no guy can be immune to this." She raised her foot, slamming her heel into the Machop's groin. The Superpower Pokemon began to gasp for air. He fell to the ground, holding his hurt area. "There's only one thing left to do." She unclipped a Pokeball off of her belt and dropped it on Machop's head.

Shake...

Shake...

Shake...

Click! Sierra reclipped the Pokeball. She walked back to Cody who was starting to wake up. Suddenly, Ponyta and Turtwig burts out of the grass. The Fire Horse fell to the ground. She was clearly exhausted. Turtwig took a Pokeball from Cody's belt and threw it at Ponyta. It shook quickly, indicating there was no resistance. Turtwig winked at Sierra and rolled the Pokeball to Cody. The geek was now fully conscious.

"What happened?" He asked rubbing his head. "Did a Pokemon attack? What did I miss?"

Sierra shrugged. "Not much. Oh, and Turt-" Turtwig shook his head and pointed to her. "I mean, I..." Her voice trailed off. Cody's gazed shifted to the Pokeball.

"Is that the Ponyta I was trying to catch?" Sierra nodded. "Wow, thank you Sierra. You know, I never thought I would say this, but," he leaned forward and kissed Sierra on the lips. If it had been Total Drama World Tour, Sierra would have squealed. She didn't, so Cody decided to make the kiss a little longer. Eventually they would need air and to head to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

Poiplup, who was till glowing used Bubble. Orbs of water fired at Cranidos like machine gun bullets. The Rock-type Pokemon was thrown backwards. Piplup continued to use Bubble, sending Cranidos flying into Roark. Both had fainted. Noah stared at his Piplup in shock. Chef walked onto the battlefield.

"I've figured it out," he explained. "That was Piplup's Torrent ability. That activates when Piplup has one third or less of its original health left. It boosts the power of Water-type attacks. This, combined with the fact that Piplup is a Water type and Cranidos is a Rock type is why it was so strong." He handed Noah a Chris McLean Safety Coin and explained the concept. Roark was awake by now and he wasn't happy about handing over the badge. Chef took care of that.

The rest of the battles went by quickly. B's Chimchar was able to dodge every attack with its acrobatic moves. Cameron's Starly defeated the Pokemon easily with Steel Wing. Tyler obviously won with Turtwig and Porygon, and Mike surprised everyone. He took out Onix with Budew, but showed off his Geodude, Onix, and Zubat in a plan to defeat Roark's Onix. Cranidos was a difficulty, and Roark used two Potions in the battle. In the end, Piplup came through for him and he won the badge.

Then things got bad. Cody and Sierra hadn't arrived yet, and Roark assumed it was the last battle of the challenge. Sam wasn't helping, especially when he said that he accepted the last challenge. The gamer got what he deserved when he asked to challenge Roark's Onix with his pathetic Geodude. The Rock Snake Pokemon simply whipped it to the side. It did the same with Turtwig.

Chef shook his head. Sierra and Cody entered the gym and ran towards their team. "I'm sorry Sinnoh Warriors, but you have lost your challenge.

* * *

**The end! This is probably the longest chapter of this story so far. I did a word count and it's around 5,532 words. I hope this makes up for the Johto chapter, and you guys missing out on Izzy's Cascoon evolving.**

**Moving on, I'm still trying to decide which pairings I should include. Here's my ideas:**

**Gwuncan (Gwen x Duncan) is obvious, because I confirmed it in a previous chapter.**

**Geoftie (Geoff x Katie) is another obvious one. Sorry Gidgette fans, but they broke up in chapter 2.**

**Courtney x Jason? I'm still not sure about this one. I think he completes her.**

**Trentney? (Courtney x Trent) I'm a big fan of this one, but Trent's going to play a slightly different role in this story so I'm not sure.**

**Tyler x Sadie? I want your guys' opinion on this one.**

**NoCoderra (Noah x Cody x Sierra) would be mostly Noah and Cody competing for Sierra's affections, and her struggling with choosing between the two.**

**Bridgette x Jason? That would be kind of cute, considering he did help her in the first challenge.**

**Beth x Jason? I just figured that if I paired up everyone on team Kanto Battlers except for Bridgette, Beth would go with Jason.**

**There's definetly more, but I don't want to ruin it. If you have requests or suggestions I'll gladly take those into consideration.**

**_Team Stats_**

_**Noah:**_

**Piplup Lv. 14 (M)**

Pound

Growl

Bubble

Water Sport

**Burmy (Trash Cloak) Lv. 10 (M)**

Protect

Tackle

_**Sierra:**_

**Piplup Lv. 10 (F)**

Pound

Growl

Bubble

**Bidoof Lv. 7 (F)**

Tackle

Growl

**Machop Lv. 7 (M)**

Low Kick

Leer

Focus Energy

_**Sam:**_

**Turtwig Lv. 8 (M)**

Tackle

Withdraw

**Geodude Lv. 6 (M)**

Tackle

Defense Curl

Mud Sport

_**Cameron:**_

**Turtwig Lv. 10 (F)**

Tackle

Withdraw

Absorb

**Starly Lv. 13 (M)**

Tackle

Growl

Quick Attack

Steel Wing

Wing Attack

Double Team

**Geodude Lv. 8 (F)**

Tackle

Defense Curl

Mud Sport

Rock Polish

**Zubat Lv. 6 (M)**

Leech Life

Supersonic

_**Sadie:**_

**Piplup Lv. 11 (F)**

Pound

Growl

Bubble

Water Sport

**Azurill Lv. 8 (F)**

Splash

Refresh

Charm

Tail Whip

**Kricketot Lv. 7 (M)**

Bide

Growl

Struggle Bug

_**B:**_

**Chimchar Lv. 13 (F)**

Scratch

Growl

Ember

Taunt

_**Mike:**_

**Piplup Lv. 10 (F)**

Pound

Growl

Bubble

**Shinx Lv. 5 (M)**

Tackle

Leer

**Budew Lv. 10 (F)**

Absorb

Growth

Water Sport

Stun Spore

**Onix Lv. 9 (M)**

Mud Sport

Tackle

Harden

Bind

Rock Throw

_**Cody:**_

**Turtwig Lv. 14 (M)**

Tackle

Withdraw

Absorb

Razor Leaf

**Ponyta Lv. 9 (F)**

Growl

Tackle

Tail Whip

Ember

_**Tyler:**_

**Turtwig Lv. 10 (M)**

Tackle

Withdraw

Absorb

**Porygon Lv. 13**

Sharpen

Tackle

Conversion

Conversion 2

Psybeam

Agility

**There we go. The odds are pretty even, except for in Sam's case. So, will the Unova Unstoppables have better luck in the challenge? Find out next time on Total...Drama...Pokemon!**


	24. E4 P5: A Bridge Chapter

**Hey worldwide web,**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! This definitely makes up for the last two chapters. I'm in a good mood so I'll reply to all of the reviews.**

**LazyFoxLover: Yes, there is going to be a fifth season called Total Drama All-Stars. The two teams are called the Heroic Hamsters and the Villainous Vultures. Courtney will be in it so I'm definitely going to watch it.**

**Zan4000: Yes, Noah did win the Gym Battle so he'll probably get a girl, I just can't guarantee it will by Sierra.**

**BrightNova169: I definitely think Jason would be good for Bridgette, but I'm not sure I agree with you about Trent and Courtney. Assuming I don't make him evil or crazy he might help Courtney's…issues. Nothing's final, so thank you for your opinion.**

**Writes4u: I already sent you a PM with an answer. The Johto Journeyers won, so the others technically lost…as far as you know….**

* * *

Chili stood at the Gym Leader's end of the battlefield. Lindsay stood at the other end staring at him with a confused look. "Are you ready?" He asked her.

"Ready for what?" She asked, her tone said she was confused. "Oh, my Gym Battle. Okay Cilan, I'll battle you." Cilan? Did she really think he was Cilan?

"It's Chili!" Lindsay still wasn't getting it so Chili decided to just start the battle. "Go Lillipup!" The Puppy Pokemon jumped out of its Pokeball and onto the battlefield. Chili noticed that the other blonde on the Unova Unstoppables, Blainely, had her Lillipup sitting in her lap. It wasn't important, just wierd.

"OMG!" Lindsay squealed. "You stole Blakley's Lillipup!"

"It's Blainely, and my Lillipup is right here!"

"Oh," Lindsay said. "Wait, I'm confused. Selina, go?" Lindsay's Snivy glared at Lillipup. Chili wasn't offended because that was how most Pokemon acted. "Selina, use...Tackle." Selina rammed into Lillipup. Selina was only level 7, so the Tackle didn't do much.

"Doesn't your Snivy know Vine Whip by now?" Chili asked.

"Who's Snivy?" Chili facepalmed.

"Selina is a Snivy."

"I don't think so..."

"Whatever, Lillipup use Work Up!" Lillipup paced around Selina, growling at her and scratching at the wood floors. At the same time, he was also glowing bright orange. "Work Up raises Lillipup's Attack and Special Attack. That means I'll be hitting you harder than before!" Lindsay still wasn't getting this.

Staci who was sitting on the bench with her Munna was bored with the battle. Munna was trying to keep her busy. _It's sad really, _the Psychic Pokemon empathized. _She could win easily, but something in her head is keeping her from realizing it. If I could bite her, maybe I could transfer whatever that thing is, to me._

"You would do that for Lindsay?" Munna nodded. "Wow, I don't think I would. What would that do to you?" _Make me like Lindsay. I'd no longer have my knowledge or mental capabilities, and I would definitely lose all of my Psychic abilities. Even my power to float. _"Okay then, we are not helping Lindsay." _I thought you would say something like that._

Back on the battlefield, Lindsay had gotten it into her head that she needed to use Vine Whip. Unfortunately, Chili was able to get in two Bite attacks. Selina was barely holding on.

"Lillipup, finish her off with Bite!" Lillipup sank his teeth into Selina's shoulder. The Grass type cried out in pain. Her shrill shriek echoed throughout the gym.

"Oh no," Lindsay sobbed. "You killed her." Chili shook his head, and Alejandro explained fainting to the blonde. Then, as if a lightbulb went off above her head, she understood. "So this is a special Pokemon battle called a Gym Battle?" Chili nodded. "And you are one of the three Gym Leaders?" Another nod. "Okay, so your Lillipup defeated my Snivy, named Selina. Good job. That means Panny is up next. Don't worry Panny, now we know how this works!"

Panny, a female, level 10 Panpour, popped out of her Pokeball. This was her first battle and she was going to make it count.

"Panny, use...wait, what can you use?"

**Panpour is at level 10 and knows Water Gun, Scratch, Leer, and Lick.**

"Oh, use Water Gun!" A stream of water shot out at Lillipup. He was pushed back and took some damage. Eva recognized Water Gun as the newly learned move of her Oshawott. If she remembered correctly, she would be up against Cilan and his strange grass monkey Pansage. Water Gun should do the trick, right?

"Use Bite," Chili ordered.

"Dodge it and use Lick!" Panny sidestepped Lillipup's Bite with surprising agility. She grabbed Lillipup by his tail and licked his face. Lillipup blinked several times, partly because it was gross, and partly because saliva was now in his eyes. Lindsay was confused again, but Chili grinned triumphantly.

"Why didn't that work?" Lindsay asked.

"Lick is a Ghost type attack. Lillipup is a Normal type Pokemon. Lick would have damaged and maybe paralyzed any other Pokemon, but Normal types are immune to Ghost type attacks, and vice versa." Lindsay processed the information.

"So using Lick wasn't very smart?" Chili nodded.

"Okay."

"Lillipup use Bite!" The Puppy Pokemon chomped down onto Panpour's tuft. The Spray Pokemon ran around wildly, trying to shake Lillipup off. She eventually managed to send Lillipup flying into the air. Eva couldn't believe that Panny was capable of doing that.

"Now's our chance," Lindsay said confidently. "Use Scratch." Panny launched off of her feet, swiping at the rapidly falling Lillipup. This caused him to increase his speed, hitting the ground with a harder impact. When the magically appearing dust cleared Lillipup had fainted.

**Panpour is now level 11.**

"Yay!" Lindsay cheered. "We won!"

"No you didn't," Chili laughed. This girl was dumb, but she was funny. "I have two Pokemon. Pansear, don't let a typing disadvantage keep us from victory!" Chili's powerhouse, a male, level 14 Pansear did an acrobat leap onto the ground. He towered over Panny. "Pansear, use Incinerate!" A stream of white hot flames blasted at Panny. Lindsay wasn't expecting such a brutal attack, and Panny was hit directly.

"Panny are you all right?" Panny was a Water-type, so she was okay for the most part. "Good, now I'm pretty sure that Water would beat Fire, so let's try Water Gun." Pansear was used to Water Guns, so he new to jump to the side as soon as it started. His timing was off, so his legs were sprayed. Aside from the stinging feeling in his lower limbs, he was fine.

"No need to rush," Chili admitted. "Let's use Fury Swipes." Pansear smirked. Large, thin, glowing white claws sprouted from Pansear's fingers. He slashed at Panny's face. It didn't do much damage, but Lindsay was surprised when Pansear attacked for a second time.

"Hey," Ezekiel said, standing up, "he didn't even let Lindsay try to attack." Pansear slashed at the Spray Pokemon again. Then the claws disappeared.

"Let me explain," Chili said. "Fury Swipes is an attack that doesn't do much damage when used once, so it lets the user attack twice or longer in a turn. This caused more damage. You Elemental Monkeys will learn Fury Swipes at level 13."

"Panny, use Lick!" Panny ran at Pansear.

"Nice try," Chili taunted. "Pansear, intercept it with Incinerate!" A large jet of flame, a critical hit, enveloped the charging Panny. When the fire died down, Panny was burned and fainted. "If my memory serves me, you are out of useable Pokemon." Lindsay nodded sadly, returning Panny back into her Pokeball. Chili felt bad when he saw she was crying. "Hey, don't feel bad. Lots of people lose their first Gym Battle. You can challenge me again once your Pokemon get stronger. Then you might win." Lindsay nodded and sat back down. Instantly, Blainely stood up.

"I'm going next," she declared. "I also have a Snivy, so I challenge you!" Chili shook his head.

"Sorry, but I need to heal my Pokemon. Someone with a different starter Pokemon will have to battle. This time, Alejandro stood up.

"I'll battle Cress," he said. The bluenette nodded, walking onto the battlefield.

* * *

Alejandro's battle wasn't very exciting. He started off with his Pansage right away. Lillipup didn't last as long as Chili's had, but it got interesting when Panpour came out. Pansage had already leveled up to level 11, but Alejandro switched to Audino. Audino wasn't able to do much damage, and neither was Patrat. Al's strategy was revealed when he sent out his Tepig. Panpour was low on health, so Tepig was able to defeat it with a few Tackles.

Cilan was up next, and it was Eva's turn to battle.

"I'm going to dominate you," she growled. Cilan shrugged and sent out his Lillipup. Eva was paying attention to Alejandro's battle and sent out her Pansear. The High Temp Pokemon was ready to battle.

"Lillipup use Bite!" Lillipup charged at Pansear.

"No way are you doing that! Pansear, use Incinerate!" Some familiar flames exploded in Lillipup's face. The Puppy Pokemon wasn't startled by the fire, because Pansear was only at level 10.

"Impressive taste, but I'm sensing bitterness between all that spice." The Unova Unstoppables gave Cilan some "are you okay?" looks. Chili rolled his eyes and Cress shook his head.

"You'll have to forgive our brother," the bluenette said. "He often describes people, battles, and Pokemon by 'flavors'. It's a phase, and he'll grow out of it." Eva shook this off and continued battling.

"Lillipup, use Work Up," Lillipup did the same routine that Chili's had, raising his Attack and Special Attack. Eva ordered another Incinerate attack. After Lillipup had been hit, Cilan shook his head. "Too much spice, you should add something sweet. Or maybe some water to cool it down."

"Fine," Eva grumbled. "Pansear, return. Oshawott, fight!" The Otter Pokemon got into a fighting stance.

"Lillipup, use Bite!" Lillipup pounced on Eva's Oshawott. Ezekiel knew it was a trap. Oshawott was only at level 8, and Lillipup was level 12. Eva figured it out, but it was too late.

"Hey, Oshawott, use Water Gun!" Not wanting to show weakness, Oshawott shot at Lillipup, it was a critical hit and the Puppy Pokemon fainted.

The rest of the battle, and the battles that followed, were uneventful. Eva had managed to defeat Pansage with just Oshawott. Ezekiel had beaten Cress's Lillipup with Tepig, and used Pansear (his Pansage) to take down Panpour. Blainely started off with her Snivy, then switched between her Panpour and Lillipup to win the badge.

When it was all over, Cress smirked at them. "I'm sorry, but I've just been informed that you will be up for elimination." Nobody said a word.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! What does this mean? Chris already declared that the Kanto Battlers are up for elimination, so how can the Unova Unstoppables be too. You'll find out next chapter.**

**This was one of those chapters that I like to call, "bridge chapters". They basically are only built to connect the story. I needed a Unova chapter, but I couldn't think of one. The last Johto chapter was also a "bridge chapter". I'm sorry if the shortness disappointed you, but you'll be happy to know that the elimination ceremony will have _TWO _chapters instead of one.**

**_Team Stats_**

_**Blainely:**_

**Snivy Lv. 11 F**

Tackle

Leer

Vine Whip

Wrap

**Lillipup Lv. 10 M**

Tackle

Leer

Odor Slueth

Bite

**Panpour Lv. 11 M**

Lick

Water Gun

Scratch

Leer

_**Lindsay:**_

**Snivy (Selena) Lv. 7 F**

Tackle

Leer

Vine Whip

**Panpour (Panny) Lv. 11 F**

Lick

Water Gun

Scratch

Leer

_**Ezekie**__**l:**_

**Tepig Lv. 10 M**

Tackle

Growl

Ember

Odor Slueth

**Pansage (Pansear) Lv. 10 M**

Scratch

Lick

Leer

Vine Whip

_**Alejandro:**_

**Tepig Lv. 13 M**

Tackle

Growl

Ember

Odor Slueth

Defense Curl

**Audino Lv. 6 M**

Pound

Helping Hand

Growl

Refresh

**Patrat Lv. 7 F**

Tackle

Leer

Bite

**Pansage Lv. 11 M**

Vine Whip

Scratch

Leer

Lick

_**Staci:**_

**Oshawott Lv. 10 M**

Tackle

Tail Whip

Water Gun

**Munna Lv. 12 F**

Psywave

Defense Curl

Yawn

Lucky Chant

Psybeam

_**Eva:**_

**Oshawott Lv. 14 M**

Tail Whip

Tackle

Water Gun

Water Sport

Focus Energy

**Pansear Lv. 11 F**

Incinerate

Scratch

Leer

Lick

**On the bright side, the Pokemon are strong. That will come in handy in the elimination. Hint, hint.**

**Feel free to guess what the elimination ceremony will involve.**


	25. Elimination 1 Part 1

**Hey worldwide web,**

**This is the first elimination of the story, and the most interesting so far. Nobody made a correct guess about how the elimination will work, but writes4u came the closest.**

* * *

Chris stood on a large podium that overlooked a battlefield. The battlefield was plain. It had nothing on it, and no special features. On each side of the field was a set of bleachers. The Unova Unstoppables and the Sinnoh Warriors sat on one side, and Kanto Battlers sat with the Hoenn Fighters on the other. The Johto Journeyers were up in a large glass booth that was high above the battlefield.

"Welcome to the first elimination ceremony of Total Drama Pokemon," Chris said. "Today, you will be-"

"You have a lot of explaining to do McLean!" Courtney shouted. "First of all, why are we here?! Why is the _other team _up there? And how did we lose the challenge?!"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll answer all of your questions. First, you are on the bleachers because you lost the challenge. The Johto Journeyers are in the glass booth because they won. Actually, they didn't even start the challenge. You all were suppose to try and defeat the first Gym Leader of your respective regions. But the 'other team' went into a cave, get lost, and were attacked by a swarm of Zubat. The producers decided to take pity on them and give them immunity." Courtney was dialing her lawyer's number on her PDA. "The reason you lost is because the Johto Journeyers won. There can only be one winner. This season, we will have the four losing teams vote someone out." The others were still confused.

Chris sighed. "Okay, let's just start. The first team up for elimination is the Kanto Battlers. But first, let's include some confessionals.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Courtney: This is SO unfair. Not only did I lose my Gym Battle and possibly endanger my chances in the game, but I also can't reach my lawyers!**

**Heather: I don't remember much of what happened in the cave. All I know is that someone saved me, and we...kisssed. I just wish I knew who it was.**

**Katie: I am in sooooooooooooooooooooo much trouble. Geoff, Leshawna, Izzy, Dakota, Justin, DJ, and I either lost or didn't participate in the challenge. I hope Geoff doesn't get eliminated first again. It would crush him.**

**Sierra: Grr, Gwen and I meet again. If she tries to steal my Codykins, Machop and I will go loco on her. LOCO I TELL YOU!**

**Lindsay: Wait...I'm confused. Do we have immunity?**

**Jason: I don't think I'm going to be eliminated today. They don't see me as a threat yet, and there are two contestants to take the fall for me. I just have to choose which one.**

**Harold: I totally remember Heather and I kissing. I just hope Alejandro doesn't find out, because it would be a waste of my mad skills to fight him.**

**Geoff: Bridgette's been glaring at me a lot...I think it has something to do with Katie.**

**Noah: If I'm correct, we only have three people that lost the Gym Battle challenge. Two of them are in the alliance I started off camera. That leaves Sam. *grins deviously, which is out of character for him***

**Alejandro: Alas, my dear Heather and I have been reunited. If only the circumstances were different. I should be up in that booth, not her. Oh well, I need to work out my strategy. If I eliminate Staci, I will be considered heartless because of what is going on with her Munna. I guess I can choose a different target.**

* * *

Chris pressed a button on his podium that caused several circular pillars about knee-high to rise out of the floor. "Kanto Battlers, take your seats!" The first losing team walked sadly down to the battlefield. Chef, wearing a Nurse Joy outfit, handed Chris a tray of PokeDexes. They resembled the PokeDexes that the Johto Journeyers.

"Normally each safe person would recieve a berry or other item, but it turns out that _somebody_," he glared at Chef, "gave the Johto Journeyers the high-tech PokeDexes. It kept them alive in the cave, but they still weren't suppose to have them. Anyway, once you cast your votes I will call out the name of each safe contestants. You must take your new PokeDex and trade in your old one. So go cast your votes!" One by one, each Kanto Battler chose which of their teammates would be eliminated.

"Some very interesting, yet not surprising, votes," Chris continued. "First of all, would anybody like to use a Safety Coin?" Neither Beth nor Bridgette answered. "Okay then, the first person to be safe is Trent with zero votes." Trent caught his new PokeDex, and tossed his old one to Chef.

"The second person with zero votes is Dawn." The Moonchild walked up to Chris and got her PokeDex. "Also safe with zero votes are Jo, Scott, Bridgette, and Beth." Jason, Courtney, and Brick were the only ones left. Jason seemed confident, while Courtney was seething with rage. Brick was just looking nervously at the last two PokeDexes.

"The next person safe is...Jason." Jason sighed with relief and got his new PokeDex. It was down to the final two, and the CIT and soldier-in-training were anxious.

"The first person to be eliminated from the Kanto Battlers, and will be forced to go into the Deciding Battle is...

...

...

...

...

...

..."

"Wait!" Courtney interrupted. "What's the deciding battle?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "That's none of your beeswax. You'll just have to wait an see. Anyway, the first person to be eliminated is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Courtney!" Brick ran up to get his PokeDex, and Courtney stood up. Her face was flushed and she was shooting daggers at every living thing around.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MINDS?!" She screamed to her team. "I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN HELP YOU?! I AM A CIT! You will all pay for eliminating me first." Chef grabbed her and threw her out onto the battlefield. "What am I supposed to do out here?!"

"Just wait," Chris replied. Kanto Battlers, you are free to go. Hoenn Fighters, you're up next!"

Dakota, DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Izzy, Justin, Katie, Leshawna, and Zoey all walked down to the podium. They took their seats and Chris decided to chew them out.

"Hoenn Fighters, I'm disappointed in all of you. You were the first team to really fail the challenge. Only five of you actually competed in the challenge, and only Duncan and Zoey got a Gym Badge. DJ, your battle was off-screen, but I'll show it at the end. It wasn't too good. My first rant is about Geoff and Katie." The two were sitting next to each other. They both turned red. "While your little moment in the woods," Bridgette shook with anger on the bleachers, "was great for ratings, it was really boring. Sure, you did chase after that Wurmple, and you did catch it...but that was it. Where was the drama?" Geoff and Katie shrugged.

Chris turned to Leshawna and Izzy. "As for you two, I really can't believe what you did to that Team Magma Grunt. I'll show the clip at the end, but boy was it brutal. Second of all, your secret identities aren't very secret." Izzy gasped, but Leshawna rolled her eyes. "Anyway, it's time to pass out the PokeDexes. The first PokeDex goes to Zoey, who is safe with zero votes. So is Duncan." The Delinquent and Indie Chick caught their PokeDexes and traded in their old ones. "More PokeDexes to DJ, Dakota, Geoff, and Katie." Leshawna, Izzy, and Justin were the only ones left.

"And with only one vote against her, courtesy of Duncan." Leshawna gave Duncan a dirty look. "Leshawna is safe. Leshawna, how did you know Duncan voted for you?"

"It was obvious," Leshawna said, taking her new PokeDex. "Duncan wouldn't be the only one to vote for Justin, and I'm pretty sure Justin voted for Izzy, so that left me." Chris nodded his approval.

"Justin, Izzy, one of you will be forced to go into the Decision Battle. That person is-"

"YOU STILL HAVEN'T TOLD US WHAT THAT IS?!" Courtney shouted from the battlefield.

"Quiet you," Chef shot back.

Chris glared at both of them. "Anyway, the person eliminated from the Hoenn Fighters is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Izzy." Justin smirked at the redhead as he collected the final PokeDex. The Psycho Hostbeast just stared at her team. Leshawna looked at her sadly. Sure, Izzy was insane, but she had grown attatched to her.

"Izzy?" Chris asked. "Are you okay?" No response. "Hello? E-Scope? Explosivo? Brainzilla?" Still no response. "What's wrong with her.

Leshawna looked at Izzy and noticed something. From the angle she was sitting, she could see the familiar shorty-shorts (**AN: Still don't know what they're really called**) from underneath her green skirt. "Let me try something. Super Aqua Chick?" Izzy, or rather, Super Aqua Chick, sprang up.

"Don't worry citizens," Izzy said in her "superhero voice". "I will still save you!" Chef grabbed her and took her into a small room. A few minutes later, Izzy waltzed out. Chef followed, only with a limp. He was covered in bruises and scratches.

"I got her to take off the costume," he said wearily before collapsing onto the floor.

"O...kay." Chris turned to Izzy, who stood next to Courtney on the battlefield. "I'm glad that's over. Sinnoh Warriors get your butts over here!" The mentioned team replaced teh Hoenn Fighters and Chris got a new batch of PokeDexes.

"Chef went to the Oreburgh Gym to watch the battle and he said you all did very well, except for you Sam. So instead of nit-picking, I'll just give you each a PokeDex. First, PokeDexes go to Noah, B, Sadie, Tyler, Mike, and Cameron." That left Cody, Sierra, and Sam.

"Sam, you let your confidence get to you. I'm disappointed, which is why you are eliminated!" Sierra and Cody caught their PokeDexes and traded in their old ones. Chef dragged the Game Junkie out to the other end of the battlefield. There was now only one team left to lose a member.

* * *

"The last PokeDex goes to..." Alejandro and Lindsay stared at the device. The others had already recieved the gadgets and were waiting for someone to be elminated. Alejandro was surprised. He had told Eva and Blainely to vote with him, against Lindsay. He even lied to Lindsay, saying that they were stamping which picture they thought was the best. What had gone wrong.

...

...

...

...

...

...nobody. Yet."

"What do you mean?" Alejandro asked. "Did we tie."

"Yes Alejandro, you did! That means we need a tiebreaker. What does that involve? A 1x1 Pokemon battle." Alejandro now understood. He stepped away from Lindsay, who also understood. Chef was going to be the ref.

"This battle is over when one Pokemon faints," the veteran explained. "BEGIN!"

"Panny, let's go!" The Spray Pokemon appeared again, ready to battle Alejandro.

"Interesting...Pansage, begin the battle!" The two Elemental Monkeys stared each other down.

"Panny, use Water Gun!" Lindsay ordered. Lindsay's Panpour obeyed an shot a blast of water and Pansage. Pansage was a Grass-type, and easily absorbed the Water Gun.

"You'll have to do better than that," Alejandro said. "Pansage, take her down with Vine Whip!" Two vines shot out of Pansage's hands. They lifted Panny into the air and threw her. She landed on the ground with a thump.

"Panny, are you okay?" Panny stood up. The others on the bleachers watched with interest. Some had their PokeDexes out, trying to figure out what the attacks and Pokemon were. "Good, okay then. Let's think..." This may take a while. _**Five minutes later.** _"...I've got it! Use Lick." Panny nodded and tackled Pansage to the ground. She licked the Grass Monkey's face, coating it in saliva. A few seconds later, Pansage was frozen, not in ice, but he was unable to move.

"Looks like paralysis," Alejandro mused. "Cheren was right. If only I had an item for this. Sadly, I don't. Okay then, Pansage try to move." Pansage managed to get himself back up. "Good, now I want you to use Vine Whip. Keep Panny away from you." Pansage slowly wrapped up Panny in vines and threw her towards Lindsay. The blonde ducked as her Pokemon sailed overhead, landing in front of Courtney and Izzy.

Both girls could see that Panny had fainted.

"Panny is unable to battle," Chef announced. "Alejandro is the winner, and Lindsay is eliminated...for now." Chris clapped his hands together.

"Okay, now I'll explain the Deciding Battle."

"Please do," Courtney snapped.

"Basically, the four of you will compete in a double battle. Courtney and Izzy vs. Sam and Lindsay." Everyone nodded, showing they understood. "The losing side will go against each other to determine the official loser. So that means if Courtney and Izzy lose the Deciding Battle, they'll face off to determine who is leaving for good.

"What happens to the other three that don't get eliminated?" Sam asked.

"They return to their teams," Chris said. "Unless somebody wants to switch, and I allow it. But for this first time, I won't. Okay then, let the battle begin. The Johto Journeyers and I will provide commentary." He ran up to the glass booth. The four losers looked at each other.

Turtwig, heh heh, go!"

"Come on out Selina!"

"Dustox, fight time!"

"Pikachu, you better impress me!"

"STOP!" Chris shouted, "Return your Pokemon." The Pokemon went into their Pokeballs before anybody could see them. "You _MUST _say a cool catchphrase when you battle, or you will automatically be disqualified. Understand? Okay, resume battling."

Sam went first. He glared at Courtney and Izzy. "Looks like it's gameover for you two. Turtwig, heh heh, go!"

Lindsay's turn. "We can look pretty and strong at the same time, can't we Selina?"

Courtney decided that she had to go now. "I bet you've never seen a CIT do this before!" She threw her Pokeball into the air. "FRY 'EM PIKACHU!"

Then it was Izzy. She had given her catchphrase a lot of thought, and she thought it was perfect. "If you can defeat Dustox and I, I'll give you a T-Shirt that says "I Battled Izzy and Lived!"

* * *

**Not bad for the first part of the first elimination chapter. I really like the catchphrases, especially Izzy's. I thought of her's way before I planned for Courtney to be voted out by her team (In the original idea, it was Brick who got the vote). I'm hoping nobody is confused about how the elimination goes, but I'll answer your questions the best I can.**

**Q: Who do you want to win the Deciding Battle?**

**NO TEAM STATS UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER**


	26. Elimination 1 Part 2

**Hey worldwide web,**

**It appears that we've reached the conclusion of the first elimination battle. I just realized that this story is seven reviews away from getting 100 reviews! That will make this story my most popular. Even more than Total Drama Games (I recommend reading that). I also have some news that you might have mixed feelings about. It's nothing major, but you'll have to wait and see.**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Total Drama or Pokemon. If I did, I'd combine them and you would be watching this on a TV, not reading it off of a website.**

* * *

_**Commentary**_

**This 2nd half of the elimination is brought to you buy RageCandyBars! You're not you, when you're angry! (1)**

The four Pokemon flew out of their Pokeballs. On the Courtney/Izzy side was a level 7 Pikachu and a level 10 Dustox. A level 11 Panpour named Panny was on the Lindsay/Sam side, accompanied by a level 8 Turtwig. The arena was silent, except for the sound of PokeDexes stating the information about each Pokemon. Everyone was waiting for one of the Pokemon to attack. And it just happened to be a certain CIT that started it all.

"Use Thundershock on that pathetic Turtwig!" Courtney shouted. Pikachu closed his eyes and shot a burst of electricity at Sam's Pokemon. The Tiny Leaf Pokemon was shaken by the attack, but his typing resistance protected him.

Lindsay couldn't stand seeing the cute little Pokemon get hurt. "Selina, save him!" Selina turned to Pikachu and used Vine Whip. Pikachu was thrown into the air, and then whipped into a wall. This jusst made Courtney angry.

"How dare you hurt my Pokemon?!" She turned to Izzy. "Do something!"

"Fine," Izzy said mockingly, "I'll do something. Dustox, use Confusion!" Everyone looked at Dustox. Dustox was a moth-like Pokemon with a vaguely egg shaped, purple body, and green wings. Her wings had red circles and streaks on them, and appeared tattered. Dustox had yellow antennae, and yellow eyes that resembled stylized compound eyes. Dustox's legs were stubby and red in coloration. Dustox also had a jagged fringe on her rear.

**Dustox, the Poison Moth Pokemon. Toxic powder is scattered with each flap. At night, it is known to strip leaves off trees lining boulevards.**

_**Anne Maria: Yuck, another bug.**_

_**Gwen: I think it looks cool.**_

_**Heather: Of course Izzy would have a Pokemon that could kill us all by just flapping its wings.**_

_**Lightning: I bet Spinarak could beat it.**_

_**Harold: Shh! You're ruining it!**_

Dustox's eyes glowed a purplish-pink. At the same time, Selina was lifted into the air. Lindsay screamed. Dustox flapped her wings and Selina was thrown into another wall. The Grass Snake was hurt by the attack, but still got up. It was Sam's turn now.

"Turtwig, heh heh, use Tackle on Pikachu." Turtwig ran at Pikachu and hit him. The Electric Mouse Pokemon was sent flying again, but stopped himself before he hit the wall.

"Why do you keep attacking me?!" Courtney asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed. Courtney blinked.

"Did you just talk?" Pikachu nodded. "You can talk in your own little language?" Another nod. "That's...interesting.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Courtney: Is there anything normal about this world? First a bazooka teleports me to an island. Then we meet some guy who is on my team. Next, Chris just abandons us in the middle of some town and expects us to know what we're doing. And now, my Pikachu can talk. I can't understand it, but it can actually talk!**

**End of Confessional**

* * *

"Selina, use Vine Whip on that mean bug!" Dustox glided away from a rapidly approaching vine. Izzy told her to use Poison Sting. Dozens of purple, glowing, poisonous barbs hit Selina. Selina stood there, swaying back in forth. Alejandro could see a cut where a barb had hit. The wound was glowing bright purplee. _So that's the Poisoned status ailment. Now I've seen two. I just need to witness the Frozen, Sleep, and Burn ailments._

_**Harold: Izzy's strategy in this battle is definetly interesting.**_

_**Chris: How can you get an idea of her strategy this early in the battle?**_

_**Harold: I can see it in the typing advantage.**_

_**Lightning: What's a typing advantage?**_

_**Harold: All Pokemon have types. Some how two types. For example, your Cyndaquil is a Fire-type. Heather's Totodile is a Water-type. If you were to use a Fire-type attack on Totodile, it wouldn't hurt it very much. That's your typing **_**dis_advantage. If Heather used Water Gun on Cyndaquil, it would do a lot more damage than it normally would. That's her typing advantage._**

**_Gwen: I don't think Dustox is a Water-type, and Selina looks like a Grass-type._**

**_Harold: Correct. Dustox is a Bug and Poison type Pokemon. Bug and Poison are strong against Grass, which is weak against both types. Selina's Vine Whip won't do very much damage at all. Dustox on the other hand, can use Poison Sting. That will not only do heavy damage to Selina, but she also has a small chance of being poisoned._**

Courtney and Sam were having their own little fight. Turtwig was one level higher, but Pikachu had Speed and Attack on his side. He could dive to the side and deliver a powerful shock to Turtwig. Courtney looked at the crowd, expecting her team to be impressed with her. Strangley, everyone seemed to be ignoring her side of the battlefield completely. They were much more interested in Dustox and Selina's battle. _Why aren't they focusing on me? I'm the one that is using Speed and Strength. All Izzy has is luck and randomness. It's time to shift the spotlight._

"Pikachu use Thundershock...on Dustox!" Several gasps rose from the crowd. Pikachu hesitated. "You heard me, do it!" Pikachu gave Dustox an apologetic look and zapped her with electricity. The Poison Moth fell to the ground.

_**Heather: Did she seriously just attack her partner's Pokemon?**_

_**Gwen: Looked like it.**_

_**Heather: Why would she do that?**_

_**Gwen: Hmm, let's see. She's vain, an attention seeker, a bully, jealous of Izzy's strong Pokemon, and an overal *bleep*.**_

_**Chris: Couldn't have put it better myself. I should disqualify her just for that...but I won't.**_

Sam put his Turtwig into play. "Tackle!" He shouted. Dustox was tossed backwards like a rag doll. Izzy turned to the CIT, murder in her eyes.

"Uh," Courtney said timidly, "let's not do anything we might regret." Izzy stepped towards her, but then stopped.

"As a superhero, I cannot kill you. It is against my moral code." Courtney sighed with relief. "However, and can leave you to die...and by you, I mean your Pikachu." Courtney looked at her Pokemon and understood. Selina had used Vine Whip and lifted Pikachu up to the ceiling. The ceiling was 3 1/2 stories high, and a fall would seriously injure Pikachu. Courtney wasn't thinking about this, she was thinking about the fact that if she lost, Izzy would have to go against both Turtwig and Selina. If she lost, Courtney would have to battle her. And as much as she hated to admit it, Dustox was a lot stronger than any of her Pokemon.

"You can't just let me lose like that," Courtney argued. "It's immoral."

"What's immoral?" Izzy asked. "Letting you lose, or letting your Pokemon fall. Three and a half stories can do a lot of damage to a little rodent. Of course, I'm sure he'll run out of air first." Courtney's eyes darted up to her Pokemon. Selina was squeezing it tightly. Pikachu couldn't even create a spark. _Oh no. Pikachu might actually die. And then I'll be stuck without a strong Pokemon._

"Please do something," She begged. "I need Pikachu. My Bulbasaur isn't strong enough yet." Izzy grabbed Courtney by the shoulders and shook her.

"That's why you're worried?!" Courtney nodded. "You don't care that Pikachu is a living thing and that if it dies it will be all your fault?!" Courtney shrugged.

"Well, I don't want it to die, but it's not like it's a human being."

"Actually," Jason shouted from the bleachers, "Pokemon are said to have personalities and emotional development identical to humans. So basically you're letting a human in a rodent's body die."

Courtney shrugged again. "Okay, I'll just return it back into its Pokeball. Bulbasaur can fight Turtwig.

_**Chris: Actually, this is a 1x1 battle.**_

"Seriously?" Courtney replied to the speaker. "So what am I supposed to do?"

_**Chris: You could try apologizing to Izzy for attacking her Pokemon. That might help.**_

"All I did was want you guys to notice me," Courtney said defensively.

_**Chris: Courtney Anna Brown, you better apologize or I'll disqualify you instantly.**_

"All right," Courtney groaned. She looked at Izzy. "I'm sorry I attacked your Pokemon. Now can you save my Pikachu." Courtney looked back up at the Tiny Mouse Pokemon. It was limp in Selina's vines and being lowered to the ground. It stared at her weakly.

"Pika," it said softly.

"Dustox, please save Pikachu!" Courtney shouted to the Bug/Poison-type. "You have to."

* * *

**Confessional**

**Courtney: I don't know what happened. I still don't think Pikachu can be counted as an equal to humans, but he was my responsiblility. Plus, I'm already hated enough. No need to justify the hatred.**

**Izzy: I would have saved Pikachu anyway, but I wanted Courtney to learn her lesson. Plus, I had to keep her in supsense. *cackles***

**End of Confessional**

* * *

Dustox used Confusion on Selina, sending her flying into a wall again. Pikachu gasped for air, but immedietly started to fall. Dustox was on her way. Pikachu landed on her and they both floated down.

"Thank you," Courtney said humbly. "I'm...sorry Pikachu." Pikachu waved it off, as if to say, "No use crying over something that's over with." Courtney couldn't believe it. Not only had the Electric-type forgiven her, but she understood it. Not really, but she could interpret what the gesture meant. She regained her composure.

"All right then, use Thundershock on Turtwig!" Pikachu prepared another shock, but Turtwig got to him first. The Grass-type slammed into Pikachu. As soon as they came into contact, they were thrown off of each other in a shower of sparks.

**_Anne Maria: What was with the fireworks?_**

**_Owen: I though Pikachu was an Electric-type._**

**_Chris: It is. That must have been Courtney's Pikachu's ability. Every Pokemon has an ability that is activated when certain things happen. My guess is that that was Static. When a Pokemon has the ability Static there is a 30% chance that when it is hit by a physical attack the attacking Pokemon will be paralyzed._**

Turtwig was frozen in place and crackling with electricity. Courtney saw her advantage. "Pikachu, use Thundershock!"

"Pika-CHU!" A large bolt of electricity coursed through Turtwig's body. Pikachu had managed to get a critical hit. When the attack was finished Turtwig fell to the ground. He had fainted and Sam had been defeated by Courtney.

**Pikachu is now level 9. Dustox is level 11.**

"Yes!" Courtney cheered. "We won!"

**Chris: You haven't yet. Lindsay and Selina haven't been defeated. I'd lend Izzy a hand. Not that she needs it.**

Chris was right. Dustox may have been weakened by Pikachu's Thundershock, but she was still flying high above Selina, hitting her with the occasional Poison Sting.

"Oh no!" Lindsay cried. "I can't lose!" _What can I do? Isabella and her Mothvenom**(2)** are too strong. _She looked at Courtney and her Pikachu. _But Clara and her_ Rodenthu_**(3)** aren't! _"Selina, attack him!" She pointed to Pikachu. "Use Tackle!" Selina nodded. She launched off of her feet and flew headfirst at Pikachu. Courtney closed her eyes, not wanting to see the results.

"Dustox, block it!" Courtney's eyes opened and she saw Dustox fly in front of Pikachu. Her Pokemn moved out of the way as the Poison Moth took the hit. Selina had also managed to get a critical hit, and Dustox wouldn't get up a second time. Izzy was worried too. _What can I do?" _Courtney asked herself. _It's not like I can heal Dustox? Or can I?_ Courtney reached into her bag and pulled out the Potion she had recieved on Route 1. She handed the purple and white spray bottle to Izzy.

"Use this to heal Dustox," she explained to the redhead. Izzy understood and sprayed her Dustox, healing some of her injuries. Dustox flew up into the air, and shot Selina with another Poison Sting. When the attack was over, Selina was still standing. She glared at Pikachu. Then, her wound glowed purple again and she fell to the ground with Xs for eyes.

**Pikachu is now level 10. Pikachu has learned Thunder Wave. Dustox is now level 12.**

**Chris: That is what a Pokemon fainting from the Poisoned status ailment looks like.**

"This battle is over!" Chef shouted. "Selina and Turtwig are unable to battle. The winners are Courtney and Izzy!" Almost everyone cheered. The ones who didn't were Dakota, Justin, Gwen, Heather, Harold, Anne Maria, Chris, Lightning, and Tyler.

**Chris: Courtney, Izzy, congratulations. You are both safe from elimination...for now. Please return to your teams. We'll decide the real loser after the break!**

* * *

**Chris: We're back! This time it is Sam vs. Lindsay! Which one of them will lose?**

"This is another 1x1 Pokemon battle," Chef explained. "The first Pokemon to faint loses and the trainer is up for elimination. Let the battle begin!"

"Geodude, time to rock and roll! The Rock Pokemon rolled his eyes at the lame catchphrase.

"Oh, that looks like a rock. Let's see, I remember in science class that my really hot teacher was saying the water can break up rocks." Lindsay sighed as she remembered Mr. Dustin. "Go Panny!"

"Panpour!" Panny cried, wanting to impress her trainer. She was ready to redeem herself since her battle against Alejandro and his Pansage.

**Harold: I think that Lindsay will win this one.**

**Heather: Let me guess, another typing advantage.**

**Harold: Definetly. Water-type attacks are strong against Rock and Ground types. To be honest, I hope Sam loses.**

**Owen: Why?**

**Harold: The Pokemon world can be a very dangerous place especially to inexperienced trainers. Sam has become a lot less intelligent and that would make him a liability to Team Sinnoh. (4)**

**Anne Maria: No arguement there. We would know.**

"Panny use Lick!" Panny grabbed Geodude and licked his face with her tongue. Geodude blinked and wiped the saliva off of his face.

"Use Tackle!" Geodude freed himself from Panny grip and hit her on the head. She staggered back, but wasn't fazed the attack.

"Don't worry Panny," Lindsay said reassuringly. "Use Water Gun!" Panny smirked at Geodude and shot a blast of water at him. Not only did she get STAB from the move, but the attack was super effective against Geodude. The Rock Pokemon rolled over, swirls in his eyes.

**Chris: And that concludes our first every Decision Battle!**

"I-I lost?" Sam said in disbelief. "But I still get to travel with my team right?" Chris had excited the glass box with the Johto Journeyers. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but you are the first one eliminated. Unless we get a bunch of angry reviews saying that you should at least get to travel with your team, you must go to the Launchpad of Shame." The roof of the battlefield opened up and a helipad with the Total Drama Pokemon logo instead of the familiar H rose out of the floor. Sam stood in the middle.

"What does this do?" He asked.

"Hold this," Chris said, handing him a Pokemon. It was spherical Pokémon with no arms or legs. It look like a Pokeball with a face, minus the button; its top half was red, while its bottom half is white.

"Voltorb," it said in a raspy, robotic, crackling voice.

"Cool," Sam said. "Is it my consolation prize?"

"You could say that," Chris chuckled. "Voltorb, Selfdestruct!"

"Wait," Sam said, suddenly alamred. "Why are you-" Voltorb exploded in a blast of white light. Sam was shot up into the air where he passed through a portal taking him back to the regular world.

"Aw," Chris sighed. "Fireworks make me feel all tingly inside **(5)**." He turned to the contestants. "You guys have an hour to walk around the facility, socialize, plot, heal your Pokemon, or do whatever. Meanwhile, I will air to clips from the Hoenn part of episode 4. First up, DJ's Gym Battle with Roxanne.

* * *

**Rustboro Gym**

DJ stood at one end of the battlefield, shaking with fear. Zoey had just won her battle and DJ had bravely volunteered to go next. But now he was scared. Roxanne's Geodude had taken out Justin's Lv. 6 Torchic in one hit. Imagine what it could do to his Lv. 7 Mudkip and Lv. 5 Surskit. And Geodude wasn't even her strongest Pokemon.

"Are you okay?" Roxanne asked, concered. "You look like you're about to pass out. You know, I'm not going to hurt you if you lose. I'm satisfied if you do your best." She glared at Justin. "So let's battle. Geodude, stand by for battle!" Roxanne's Rock Pokemon cried out, trying to intimidate DJ.

"M-Mudkip. L-let's. G-go!" DJ's faithful Mud Fish Pokemon stood obediently at his feet. DJ felt a little more confident looking at his Pokemon. He managed to stop shaking. "Okay, use Mud Slap!" A flood of mud (hey, that rhymes) hit Geodude in the face. It wiped away the mud, barely damaged by the attack.

"Ground-type attacks don't do very much damage to Rock/Ground-types," Roxanne explained. "If your Mudkip knew Water Gun, you could win. Oh well, use Tacke!" Geodude curled itself into a ball and slammed into Mudkip. The Water-type fell at DJ's feet. DJ couldn't stand seeing his Pokemon get hurt.

"Don't worry Mudkip, we don't need to know Water Gun." Mudkip looked up at him. "We can win with Mud Slap, can't we?"

"Mud, mud!" Mudkip agreed.

"Okay, then. Give it your all!" Mudkip nodded and charged at Geodude. Bam!" Geodude was hit with Mud Slap. This repeated several times. Mud Slap, Mud Slap, Mud Slap, and Mud Slap. Each time, Geodude tried to dodge, but was hit. Eventually Roxanne gave up dodging.

"Sorry, but this battle is over. Geodude, Rock Smash!" Geodude picked up a boulder and threw it at Mudkip. It hit her in the face. DJ could see that she was in trouble.

"It's not over until I say it's over," he said to Roxanne. "Mudkip, use Mud Slap one last time!" Mudkip opened her mouth, and a critical hit Mud Slap struck Geodude. Roxanne's first Pokemon had been defeated.

**Mudkip is now level 12. Mudkip has learned Water Gun.**

"Good job, but can you defeat Nosepass." The Compass Pokemon looked at Mudkip with an emotionless stare. "Nosepass, use Rock Tomb!" That attack ended the battle. Mudkip was burried under a large pile of rocks and didn't come out. DJ refused to let his Surskit battle, so he didn't get the Badge.

* * *

DJ hung his head in shame. While the clip was being aired, Heather was walking through one of the hallways with Gwen, discussing strategies.

"We have to keep getting lucky," Gwen said. "Let the others get eliminated and make it to the final six. Plus, I really like that glass box."

Heather rolled her eyes. "No, we need to get rid of the others ASAP. If its just us, we can get through the challenges together."

"Maybe. Hey, did you see your new Pokemon yet?"

"No," Heather admitted. "Not yet. I guess I should look at it now. Go Dunsparce." Dunsparce was a pale yellow, serpentine Pokémon with two small, white-colored wings. It also possessed a drill on the end of its tail, which resembled a rattlesnake's rattle. Besides its main pale yellow coloration, it had accentuations of pink, such as the ring patterning encircling its eyes, the thick stripes on the pattern on its back, and its underside. It also had beige accentuations, such as the eyelids and back. Dunsparce's eyes seemed perpetually closed and goggle-like in appearance, and there was pointed prongs on the underside of its chin.

The picture on the PokeDex was generally the same, except the pink areas were blue. Heather guessed that her Dunsparce was a shiny.

"It's kind of cute," Heather said. "I just hope it's strong."

They walked back to the battlefield. Everyone had finished watching Leshawna and Izzy battle a Team Magma Grunt and leave him stranded on the other end of the rocky tunnel. Chris bid them all farewell and teleported them back to their respective regions.

* * *

**That is the end of the first elimination. The battle itself wasn't exactly exciting, but the trainers up for elimination didn't have the best Pokemon.**

**Anyway, I know some of you wanted Courtney to lose, but she was on the list of people I mentioned in one of the beginning chapters that wouldn't be eliminated first. On the bright side, nobody wanted Sam to win.**

**Now onto the news. If you've seen my profile you know that I'm going to be writing some new stories and working on my old ones. This means that the next Kanto chapter will not be up for at least a week or two. Don't worry, it will still be exciting.**

**(1) It's a spoof of the Snickers slogan that you hear on commercials.**

**(2) It's really Izzy and Dustox.**

**(3) It's really Courtney and Pikachu**

**(4) That was word for word taken out of a comment on the last chapter that was submitted by BrightNova169.**

**(5) It's a quote from Batman: The Animated Series. Harley Quinn said it in an episode once.**

_**People up for Elimination Stats**_

_**Courtney:**_

**Bulbasaur Lv. 9 (M) Overgrow**

Tackle

Growl

Absorb

Leech Seed

**Pikachu Lv. 10 (M) Static**

Growl

Thundershock

Tail Whip

Thunder Wave

_**Izzy:**_

**Mudkip Lv. 8 (M) Torrent**

Tackle

Growl

Mud Slap

**Dustox Lv. 11 (F) Shield Dust**

Tackle

String Shot

Poison Sting

Harden

Confusion

_**Sam: Eliminated**_

**Turtwig Lv. 8 (M) Overgrow**

Tackle

Withdraw

**Geodude Lv. 6 (M) Rock Head**

Tackle

Defense Curl

Mud Sport

_**Lindsay:**_

**Snivy (Selena) Lv. 7 (F) Overgrow**

Tackle

Leer

Vine Whip

**Panpour (Panny) Lv. 11 (F) Torrent**

Lick

Water Gun

Scratch

Leer


	27. E5 P1: Did he say Circus?

**Hey worldwide web,**

**I'm back! This time with a few more stories published. I'm sorry about the long wait for the chapter, but I've been trying to get a second chapter for all of my other stories before I continue. I wanted to talk about them right now, but I didn't think it would be right to rant and nag after I kept all of you waiting. I also got involved with some Fanfiction Politics, but that's nothing to worry about.**

**I'd like it if you guys would take a look at my new stories if you haven't already.**

**Disclaimer: I don't live in Japan or Canada, satisfied?**

* * *

The 9 Kanto Battlers were all sitting at a table in the Pewter City Pokemon Center. It was awkwardly silent. They were unsure what to do, and Courtney was practically fuming. Bridgette slumped onto the table. She had dark bags under her eyes, courtesy of Courtney. The night before, all the former CIT had done was yell at her team for voting for her. She even threatened to electrocute Beth if she didn't let her have the top bunk.

"So," Jason said, breaking the silence, "what do we do next?"

Courtney stood up. "As the newly elected team leader, I say we all go back to the gym so I can get my Gym Badge."

"Doesn't there have to be an election for you to be elected?" Beth asked. Courtney silenced her with a glare.

"Not if I was the only one voting!" The others rolled their eyes.

"We don't have time to see your battle," Jo said. "We need to figure out what our next challenge is right away. I'm not going to be sitting on those bleachers a second time."

* * *

**Confessional**

**Jo: Those bleachers were more uncomfortable than the ones at my school. I'm not going to let some uptight rich-girl keep me from victory. What I need is an alliance.**

**Courtney: I'm not really **_**that **_**mad at my team. I was weak during our first challenge, and I paid for it. I'm going to win my Gym Battle. That'll show them not to mess with Courtney Brown!**

**End of Confessional**

* * *

The team began to argue, but before they could start shouting Brick's PokeDex began to light up.

**Call from Chris Mclean. Call from Chris Mclean.**

"Do we answer it?" Trent asked.

"I think we should," Jason said. "Maybe he'll tell us about our challenge." Brick pressed the answer button on his PokeDex. Chris's smiling face filled the screen.

"Hello Kanto Battlers. I am sure that you are wondering about your next challenge."

"We were a bit curious," Jason replied dryly.

"Well then I have good news for you. First, Brick and Courtney will not be participating!"

"What!" Courtney shouted. "I have to participate! I'm the most valuable to my team."

"Not if it's another Gym Battle you're not," Beth muttered.

"I heard that!"

"You were supposed to."

"What's our challenge?" Scott asked.

"I can't reveal that," Chris admitted. "Courtney and Brick will have to face their Gym Battles alone. The rest of you will meet me at the outside of Pewter City, heading out to Route 3. When you get there, I will explain your challenge. McLean, out!" Click. The screen went blank.

Brick stood up. "Requesting permission to take Courtney to the gym so we can have our Gym Battles."

"Permission denied!" Courtney screeched. "I can go there on my own." She stormed out of the Pokemon Center, Brick trailing behind her.

"I'm glad she's gone," Bridgette said. "Courtney's my friend and all, but she needs to chill out sometimes."

Jason nodded. "I agree. Well, we better get going. You never know what Chris will throw at us next."

They all exited the Pokemon Center. When they got to the eastern part of Pewter City, they couldn't believe their eyes. In front of them was a giant big-top tent. Various stands dotted the entire half of the city. A large crowd of people were gathered at a stage. On that stage was a smiling Chris Mclean.

"Hello," he said into the microphone, "my name is Chris Mclean! I am the cousin of Steve and Darrel Mclean, the owners of this fine circus!"

"Did he say circus?" Scott asked.

"His aura is not lying," Dawn replied.

"You know me as the host of the TV series, Total Drama!" More applause. "Well guess what, the members of the team Kanto Battlers are here, in this very town!" Squeals, screams, and cheers erupted from the crowd. "Kids, get on up here!" The 7 remaining members of the Kanto Battlers walked onto stage. "Meet Bridgette, Trent, Beth, Jason, Dawn, Scott, and Jo!" The same response came from the crowd. "If you're looking for Courtney, you can find her in the Pewter City Gym." Nobody moved. "Oh, and Brick's there too!" Several members of Brick's fan-base left the premises. "Back to what I was going to say: You all know that one of the traditions of the Pokemon World Circus is that it has several different competitions. These include contests, battle tournaments, and other fun things. Well as a special reward challenge, every member of Total Drama that hasn't been eliminated yet will compete in these competitions." The crowd went wild. The Kanto Battlers just stared at Chris, speechless.

"That's right," Chris continued, "you will get to compete alongside your favorite, and possibly least favorite, Kanto Battler! The first competition will be held today. That competition will be revealed now." Chris pulled out a hat. "In this hat are 15 different slips of paper. 5 of them say Contest on them, 5 more say Battle Tournament, and the last 5 say Other. Whichever one I draw will decide today's competition." Chris reached into the hat. "Today's competition is…

…

The Kanto Battlers looked at each other anxiously.

…

Back at the Pewter City Gym, Brick could tell something was wrong as his now level Squirtle 12 blasted away Brock's Onix with a Water Gun. Was his team worried about something?

…

…a Contest!" Confetti and streamers shot out of canons as the crowd completely lost it. The Kanto Battlers just stared at Chris. None of them, except for Jason, knew what a Contest was.

This was easily explained five minutes later when Chris had herded them into the dressing room that Beth would be using. "A contest is very similar to a Battle Tournament," Chris explained. "Only it is comprised of two rounds. The first round is called the Appeal Round. The Appeal Round-"

"The Appeal Round is basically a beauty contest. You and your Pokemon dress up in costumes and put on a display with their attacks. Three judges choose which half of the contestants in the Appeal Round qualify to the next rounds. The other half is eliminated from the Contest completely," Jason finished.

Chris's eyes narrowed. "Jason, if you finish one of my explanations for me again…I will be forced to eliminate you. Anyway, the 2nd round of a Contest is the Battle Round. In this round, contestants go head to head in a Contest Battle. A Contest Battle is pretty much a regular battle, only your opponent loses points the prettier your attacks are. Does that make sense?" They all nodded.

"It sounds girly," Jo scoffed. "I won't be competing in this silly little thing." She started to leave, but Chris stopped her.

"Actually, it's in your contract. You must compete in whatever competition I tell you too. If not, you are instantly eliminated!" Jo sat back down, arms crossed. "That's better. You guys have your own dressing rooms, so get out. The contest officially starts in 30 minutes, so I'd be down there in 25!" He disappeared with a CRACK!

"Great," Jo grumbled. "We get stuck with a beauty pageant for a contest."

"If it's any consolation, the other teams will have to do it too," Bridgette replied. "Unless Chris picked Other or Battle Tournament for their challenge. Well, we better prepare. Chris says we only have 25 minutes to pick a costume and practice." They all walked out of the room.

* * *

**Jason's Dressing Room**

Jason had just picked out his costume. It was a jet black tuxedo, complete with white gloves, and a tall black top hat. Next to the outfit were several objects. Smoke pellets, Joke Pokeballs, and a handkerchief. His three Pokemon sat in front of him. He looked at them quizzically, unsure which one should participate in the challenge. "Hmm, it's a tough pick. Metapod would totally go with the mysterious theme, but Pidgey and Bulbasaur have a wider range of attacks." He was about to pick one when Jo burst into his room.

"Can I help you?" He asked, slightly annoyed. The Jockette hadn't even remembered to knock first.

"Do you want to battle?" She replied. Jason was taken aback.

"Um, sure. Shouldn't you be getting a costume ready?" He asked awkwardly.

"We're working on it," Beth and Bridgette shouted in unison. They were apparently in Jo's dressing room. Jason returned his Pokemon and followed Jo outside. Lots of people were walking around, visiting the various stalls the circus had set up. Two amateur battlefields had been set up to let people train for the upcoming contest. Only one of them was in use. Jo looked at the two Trainers battling. A girl was using a strange ball of purple fur that had some features similar to a housefly. The boy that was battling her was using a vicious looking brown rat.

"What kind of battle do you want to have?" Jason asked. He was already on the other end of the field. "A Contest Battle, Double Battle, or just a regular battle?"

Jo didn't know what the first two were, so she chose the last one. "A regular battle is fine. Charmander, let's go!" The level 15 Fire-type got into a fighting position.

"Okay then, Metapod I choose you!" The Cocoon Pokemon stared at Charmander. Jo was confused.

"Why did you choose Metapod? I don't even think it can move."

"Oh, it can," Jason replied confidently. "Metapod, use Harden!" Metapod obeyed. She closed her eyes and turned a shade of grey. Jo rolled her eyes as the Bug-type's Defense increased.

"Whatever, I'm still stronger. Charmander, use Scratch!"

"Char!" Charmander ran at Metapod and scraped his claws against Metapod's rough surface. Sparks flew and both Pokemon were hurt. Charmander stared at his now dull claws.

"Told you it would work. Metapod return!" Metapod disappeared in a flash of red light. "Harden increases Defense, and it does that by making Metapod's outer shell even tougher than before. That's why it hurt when Charmander scratched her. Pidgey, take to the skies!" The Tiny Bird Pokemon cooed and flapped her wings. She circled above Charmander.

"Hey look," somebody behind the two Kanto Battlers said, "Jo and that new guy Jason are having a battle." Suddenly, a large crowd surrounded the field.

"Great," Jo snapped sarcastically, "now they're here to bother us!" Pidgey was now diving at Charmander, but pulling up at the last moment. "Charmander, use Metal Claw!" Three glowing white claws grew on each of Charmander's two hands. He jumped into the air, clearing a good 10 feet, but not even coming close to Pidgey. Back flipping in the air, Charmander landed gracefully on the ground.

"Pidgey, use Gust!" Jason ordered. Pidgey flapped her wings, sending a large gust of wind at Charmander's face.

"Ember, and make sure you aim at Pidgey!" Charmander opened his mouth and fired small pellets of fire at machine gun speed. Jason's Pokemon was hit directly by the attack. When the barrage was over, Pidgey flew tiredly above them. Suddenly, her wings caught on fire.

"What's going on?" Jo asked. "Is that some attack?" The fire disappeared. Jason shook his head.

"That, Jo, is the Burned status ailment. Ember is an attack that has a 30% chance of causing the Pokemon being hit to be Burned. The odds were in your favor this time. I could heal it by going to the Pokemon Center or maybe using a Burn Heal or item like that. Sadly, I do not have any opportunity to do so. Pidgey, use Sand Attack!"

"Counter-attack with Metal Claw!" Charmander prepared to strike, but the Sand came first. He swiped desperately, trying to hit Pidgey, but the only damage that was done to the Flying-type was because of its Burn. Jo sighed in frustration. "That's not fair! My Pokemon can't see." Jason shrugged.

"It's completely fair, Sand-Attack lowers a Pokemon's accuracy, making it harder to attack. It's not my fault if it ruins eyesight as well. Pidgey, return. Bulbasaur, let's go!" The Seed Pokemon glared at Charmander who was still stumbling around the battlefield. "Your move."

"Why did you switch to Bulbasaur?" Jo asked. "Grass is weak to Fire. Charmander use Ember, but this time don't think that you should go easy on him just because he's helped us once or twice." Charmander nodded. He opened his mouth and Bulbasaur took the critical hit. Despite the heavy damage, no status ailments had been afflicted. "Why is there no burn?"

"Ember only has a 30% chance of causing the Burn effect," someone shouted from the crowd.

Jason nodded. "Bulbasaur, use Tackle!" The Seed Pokemon charged at Charmander, making Jo's Pokemon fly back. He caught himself, and swiped at Bulbasaur with a Scratch attack. "You'll have to do better than that! Tackle, one more time!" Bulbasaur repeated his attack, this time getting a critical hit. Charmander flew into Jo's arms, Xs for eyes.

**Pidgey is now level 11. Metapod is now level 9.**

"Good job," Jason said, returning his Pokemon. "We should probably heal our Pokemon at the Pokemon Center." He started to walk away, but then the loudspeaker turned on.

"Attention," Chris's voice was projected throughout the circus, "the Pokemon World Circus's 20th annual Contest will be taking place in 5 minutes!"

* * *

**Tada! I guess I should explain what is going on. Well, I have an idea for the second immunity challenge. However, I need something to keep the teams busy for a couple episodes and since I'm planning on Contests and Tournaments being a bigger part of the story, I thought this would work out for the best. So, will the Johto Journeyers also have to compete in a Contest, or will they be forced to go through something else? Find out next chapter!**

_**Team Stats**_

_**Jason:**_

**Bulbasaur Lv. 12 (M) Overgrow**

Tackle

Growl

Absorb

Leech Seed

Vine Whip

**Pidgey Lv. 11 (F) Keen Eye**

Tackle

Growl

Sand-Attack

Gust

**Metapod Lv. 7 (F) Shed Skin**

Tackle

String Shot

Harden

_**Bridgette:**_

**Squirtle Lv. 14 (M) Torrent**

Tackle

Tail Whip

Bubble

Water Gun

_**Jo:**_

**Charmander Lv. 15 (M) Blaze**

Scratch

Growl

Ember

Metal Claw

_**Brick:**_

**Squirtle Lv. 14 (F) Torrent**

Tackle

Growl

Bubble

Withdraw

Water Gun

_**Courtney:**_

**Bulbasaur Lv. 12 (M) Overgrow**

Tackle

Growl

Absorb

Leech Seed

Vine Whip

**Pikachu Lv. 10 (M) Static**

Growl

Thundershock

Tail Whip

Thunder Wave

_**Trent:**_

**Charmander Lv. 15 (F) Blaze**

Scratch

Growl

Ember

Metal Claw

_**Dawn:**_

**Bulbasaur Lv. 14 (F) Overgrow**

Tackle

Growl

Absorb

Vine Whip

**Weedle Lv. 6 (M) Shield Dust**

Poison Sting

String Shot

_**Scott:**_

**Charmander Lv. 15 (M) Blaze**

Scratch

Growl

Ember

Metal Claw

**Rattata Lv. 7 (M) Run Away**

Tackle

Tail Whip

Quick Attack

Focus Energy

_**Beth:**_

**Bulbasaur Lv. 12 (M) Overgrow**

Tackle

Growl

Absorb

Leech Seed

Vine Whip

**Now you know a little bit more about the Pokemon of the Kanto Battlers. Also, feel free to request a Pokemon to be caught by a contestant.**

**Till next time, Read and Review!**


	28. E5 P2: A Special Two-Parter!

**Hey worldwide web,**

**I know, you are probably wondering why my name is now SecretAgent12. Well, let's just say that I felt like changing it.**

**Yay, it's the first real Johto chapter we've had in a while! And I've realized something…I have to catch up to starstruck17! For those of you who do not know him/her, starstruck17 is the author of Total Drama Pokemon Redemption. It's basically like this and Total Drama Pokemon Adventure only with a different form of elimination. Anyway, his/her Johto team is already at the Violet City Gym! So yeah, read that story and you'll understand why I want to catch up.**

**I am once again going to change things up. I think that some people just skim through the chapters, and I'm going to make it easier for them to get the highlights. The **_**bold italics **_**are used to indicate battles. The BOLD is used to mark confessionals, changes in location, and PokeDex entries.**

**You may notice as you read through this, that this chapter is really long. Well guess what, it is! I've split this into two mini-episodes to make up for waits and bad Johto chapters. Each part has a title, and its own plot. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Pokemon.**

* * *

_**Part 1: Some much Needed Training**_

**Route 31**

Heather sat on the dirt path, fanning herself with the Johto Guide Book Chris had slipped into her bag. They had been on the same route for the past hour. She and Gwen wanted to immediately get to Violet City, but Owen and Harold wanted to catch Pokemon. Heather groaned. Gwen was not helping her plot against Alejandro, and who knew where Anne Maria and Lightning were? Then she got an idea.

"Gwen, where are you?!" She shouted into the PokeGear.

"I'm on Route 30," the Goth girl replied.

"What the heck are you doing all the way over there?!"

"Sheesh, calm down," Gwen soothed. "Owen and Harold want to catch a Pokemon, but Owen wanted me to come with in case we run into trouble. Not sure what trouble we'll run into, or how I can help, but I think Anne Maria and Lightning are battling on Route 31. Later." Click. Heather's eyes narrowed. You don't just hang up on Heather, she hangs up on you. Craning her neck, the Queen Bee saw Anne Maria's Chikorita and Lightning's Spinarak duking it out. Both Pokemon were weak, so she couldn't blame them for getting stronger.

"I should probably catch a Pokemon," Heather said to herself. "Or at least train the two I have already." Then she spotted the perfect opponent. He was short, probably only ten years old. A net was grasped in his small hands. He was dressed up like a Bug Catcher.

"Hi," he greeted Heather, also waving. "My name is Wade. Do you want to battle?"

"Oh," Heather said, surprised that she didn't have to do any manipulating, "sure. I guess I could battle you. How many Pokemon do you have?"

"Four!" He grinned. If Heather would have been drinking any water, she would have spit it all over the floor.

"FOUR?! Okay then, Totodile you're up!" The Big Jaw Pokemon danced in front of the two trainers. Wade grabbed a Pokeball out of his bag.

"Caterpie, I choose you!" A small, green worm Pokemon with a strange red Y on its forehead looked at Totodile and Heather.

_**Mean Girl Heather vs. Bug Catcher Wade**_

"Totodile, use Water Gun!" Totodile opened his mouth. A jet of water shot at Caterpie, The Worm Pokemon flew backwards into a tree. Heather blinked, surprised that she had beaten the Bug-type so easily. "Is that it?" She asked. Wade nodded.

"I never said my Pokemon were strong." He sent out another Caterpie.

"Another one?" Heather exclaimed. "Then I guess I shouldn't waste my Water Gun. Totodile hit it with Scratch." The Water-type ran at Caterpie and swiped at Caterpie with his claws. Despite the 5 level differences, both Pokemon were still standing.

"This is my Defense Caterpie," Wade explained. "I have a Caterpie for Attack, that was the one you first fought, one for Defense, and my next one is for Speed. Caterpie, use Tackle." Caterpie jumped at Totodile, but bounced harmlessly off Heather's Pokemon's rough scales.

"Finish it off with Water Gun," Heather barked. The poor Caterpie was finished off the same way the last one was.

"This is my last Caterpie," Wade announced.

"Thank God," Heather snapped.

"Would you like to switch Pokemon?" He continued. Heather shook her head. "Okay then, go Caterpie." Another identical Bug-type was sent out to battle Totodile. "Caterpie, use String Shot." This attack was new to Heather. Caterpie fire two thick strands of silk at Totodile's feet. Totodile stumbled around, feet sticking to the ground with each step.

"What kind of attack was that?" Heather asked, concerned for her Totodile.

"That was String Shot," Wade explained. "It doesn't hurt the other Pokemon, but it slows it down a lot."

Heather cursed under her breath. "Totodile, use Water Gun and don't hold back." Totodile nodded, eager to make the Caterpie pay. A jet of foamy water knocked Caterpie off of its…pads. The caterpillar-like Pokemon skidded to a halt in front of its trainer, Xs for eyes. Wade returned his final Caterpie in a flash of red light.

"Weedle, show them what you're made of!" Weedle was a strange Pokemon. It was a small, brown, serpentine larva Pokémon with a segmented body. Weedle had dark, circular eyes, many little pink feet and a pink, round nose. Weedle also had stinger on both its tail and head. Unfamiliar with the new Bug-type, Heather grabbed her PokeDex.

**Weedle, the Hairy Bug Pokemon. Its poisonous stinger is very powerful. Its bright-colored body is intended to ward off its enemies.**

"It won't ward me off," Heather said confidently. "Dunsparce beat that little worm!" The level 4 Land Snake Pokemon was sent out. Dunsparce glittered for a few seconds, showing off his shiny coloration. Heather didn't know much about her new Pokemon so she decided to use her PokeDex.

**Dunsparce, the Land Snake Pokemon. If spotted, it escapes by burrowing with its tail. It can float just slightly using its wings. This Dunsparce is a level 4 male that knows Rage and Defense Curl.**

"Okay, then. Use Rage!" Dunsparce glowed bright red. After a few seconds he launched himself at Weedle. The Hairy Bug Pokemon flew upward into the sky. When it came back down, you could clearly see that it had been fainted.

**Dunsparce is now level 5.**

"Yes!" Heather cheered picking up the Normal-type in her arms. "And another Pokemon loses to Heather!"

Wade returned his Pokemon. "Good job," he said cheerfully. "Hey, can I have your number."

Heather scoffed. "As if you little creep." She walked away, leaving Wade sad and confused. Heather walked over to the pond. It was fairly large, and there was an Apricorn Tree next to it. A man was sleeping under its leaves. Heather quietly plucked the Black Apricorn off, and stood at the water's edge. She remembered Chris's grandfather's words. _There isn't really anything to do there, considering you can't swim very well. _Well screw that. "Totodile, are you feeling up for a swim?" She sent out her starter.

"Toto," he replied in agreement.

"Well then, let's see just what lies below the surface!" Heather took a step back, and ran forward. She and her Pokemon dived into the mild water.

* * *

**Route 30**

"Come on Owen, it's just a Pidgey," Gwen said with a frustrated sigh. Owen was facing off against a level 2 Pidgey. Owen was shaking with fear. Even his Chikorita was unimpressed. "You can do it," Gwen encouraged, her voice emotionless. "Just tell Chikorita to use Tackle."

_**Chubby Buddy Owen vs. Wild Pidgey**_

"Ch-Chikorita, use T-Tackle!" Chikorita rolled her eyes and ran at Pidgey. Owen shut his eyes, waiting for something to cry out in pain. Pidgey was knocked backwards. Owen opened his eyes just as Pidgey used Tackle on Chikorita.

"NO! Chikorita, return!"

Gwen opened her mouth to stop Owen, but it was too late. Chikorita disappeared with a flash of red light. Pidgey turned to Owen. The Tiny Bird Pokemon glared at him.

"Good little bird?" He tried nervously. Pidgey shook his head. It let out a shrill cry that pierced through the air. The Flying-type launched itself at Owen, pecking madly at him. Gwen was trying not to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. She walked over to Harold, who was lying on his stomach.

"Please tell me you're doing better than he is," Gwen said, jerking her thumb towards Owen. The Chubby Buddy was still running around, Pidgey on his tail. Harold laughed.

"Don't worry Gwen; my knowledge of Pokemon greatly exceeds Owen's. However, I'm more interested in studying these creatures." He pointed to a Caterpie that was inching its way over to a bush. The Worm Pokemon bit off a leaf. "Awesome, it likes that type of plant." Harold jotted some words down in a notepad. Gwen looked over his shoulder as he drew a crude picture of the bush. Trying not to sound rude, Gwen did her best to critique his work.

"You might want to draw the roots of the plants," she admitted. "At least the above ground ones. Here, let me show you." Harold handed her the notepad and she completely redid his drawing.

"Wow, that's a great picture," Harold gushed.

Gwen shrugged. "It's not my best. If I had more time I could add some details."

Harold thought for a moment. "I just had an idea, but you probably won't agree to it."

If it had been Season 1, Gwen would have rudely replied with "then don't tell me" but she decided to humor him. "What, if it's an alliance I'm already taken."

Harold looked surprised. "By who? Never mind, it doesn't matter. I was going to ask if you would like to draw some pictures for my book. After I win, I'm going to live in this world. I'll travel the world, studying Pokemon and publishing my findings. Your drawings would be great for my first book. I'll call it, 'A Field Guide to Johto Pokemon'. What do you say, care to be my artist?"

It was Gwen's turn to be surprised. Sure, Harold was a big nerd and he did know some interesting things, but she never expected him to be a field scientist. The idea did sound cool if she thought about it. "Okay, but don't tell Duncan. I don't want him to think there's something going on between us. I'll tell him some other time."

Harold gave her a thumb's up. "Wait," he said, "there isn't anything going on between us, right?"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "You couldn't land me in a million years. Still, if we're going to work on this field guide of yours, I'll need someone to teach me about Pokemon." She held out a hand. "Alliance?"

Harold shook it, "Alliance."

"Good, now catch that Caterpie."

Harold gave her a salute. "Aye-aye, M'Lady."

* * *

**Confessional**

**Gwen: I know, everyone watching this hates me now. I'm in two alliances at the same time, one with Heather and one with Harold. Actually, the latter is more of a business relationship.**

**Owen: I finally managed to get away from that Pidgey. *Pidgey breaks down door* AH!**

**End of Confessional**

* * *

_**Super Nerd Harold vs. Wild Caterpie**_

"Go Totodile!" The level 6 Big Jaw Pokemon stood calmly in front of Caterpie, who was still munching on leaves. "Use Water Gun!" Totodile managed a OHKO (One-Hit Knock Out) with Water Gun. "Pokeball go!" Caterpie disappeared inside with flash of red light.

Shake

Shake

Shake

_Click!_

Harold picked up the Pokeball. "Awesome! I just caught a Caterpie."

"It can't be very strong," Gwen pointed out. "If you were able to knock it out in one Water Gun, then it must be only level 3 or something." Harold confirmed this by checking the PokeDex.

"That doesn't mean I can't train it," Harold replied. He returned Totodile. "Come on, we need to get to Violet City."

"Actually, there's one more problem we have to deal with." Gwen and Harold looked at Owen. He was still running from the Pidgey. "Owen!" Gwen shouted. "Look out for that…" Crash! "…tree." Owen staggered back, falling on top of the unlucky Pidgey. The branches of the tree he hit shook, and a Pokemon fell from it.

Gwen stared at the odd Pokemon (or was it more than one?) that had fallen in front of Owen. It resembled six light pink eggs, organized in the way of five heads huddled around a sixth. Each "head" had a slightly different facial expression, but each face had triangular eyes with tiny black pupils and a small mouth. Each of their shells had some cracks on them, and one member of the bundle had their yolk/brain exposed. It let out a bitter, "Exeggcute." Gwen had to look at her PokeDex.

**Exeggcute, the Egg Pokemon. ****The shell is very durable. Even if it cracks, it can survive without spilling the contents.**

"So it's a bundle of eggs?" Gwen asked, unimpressed. Harold nodded. Exeggcute frowned at the two of them. He then looked at Owen, who was responsible for knocking him out of the tree. Each egg opened his mouth. Together, they released a sound wave that blasted Owen and Pidgey awake. However, due to Exeggcute being level 5, and Pidgey being level 2, the Tiny Bird Pokemon was knocked out again.

"That was Uproar," Harold said in awe.

"Get behind me," Gwen ordered. She looked at Pidgey. "All of you." The three males cowered behind Gwen, who was ready to battle.

_**Goth Girl Gwen vs. Wild Exeggcute**_

"Hmm, who to choose…Harold, what type is Exeggcute?" Gwen asked.

"Exeggcute is a Grass and Psychic type Pokemon," he explained. "Zubat or Cyndaquil would be a good choice, Zubat even more so due to its Leech Life. Leech Life is a Bug-type attack. Both Grass and Psychic is weak to bugs, doubling the damage it deals."

Gwen could have gone without the explanation, but she wouldn't have known otherwise. "Okay then, go Zubat!" The level 5 Bat Pokemon flittered around Exeggcute. "Zubat, stop playing around." Her Pokemon obeyed, moving away from the enemy. "Okay then, use Leech Life." Zubat shot an orange barb at Exeggcute's main egg. Some unneeded energy flew back to Zubat.

It was now Exeggcute's turn to attack. They responded with an Uproar that echoed through the route.

"You're not the only one that can play with sound," Gwen countered. "Zubat, use Supersonic!" Yellow sound waves shot out of Zubat's mouth. They hit Exeggcute, confusing him. The Egg Pokemon staggered for a little bit. Then, they started arguing and attacking each other. "Um, use Supersonic again?" Zubat tried to shoot out another sound wave, but couldn't.

"You can only use Supersonic once," Harold called out. "You'll have to wait until it wears off."

"Look, he likes me," Owen said, holding the Pidgey in his hands. He touched it with the Pokeball. The ball shook three times, and then clicked. Back with Gwen, Exeggcute had stopped being confused and used Uproar one last time. This time, Gwen used Leech Life. The powerful attack hadn't defeated the dual type yet. Exeggcute glowed with a red aura, and a 3 large, cannonballs materialized in front of it.

"Cute," the leader said, nodding. One by one, the balls hit Zubat. By the time the last one hit, Zubat could barely stay in the air. Gwen looked at Harold, but he just shrugged.

**That was Barrage. Barrage is a multi-hit attack, and the signature move of Exeggcute and its evolution Exeggutor. Barrage has a chance of hitting 2-5 times. It is a variation of Fury Attack.**

"So Barrage is an attack that can be used two or more times in a row," Harold explained. "There are a few more attacks like that in the Pokemon world, but they would not be able to stand on their own. Therefore, they are used more than once."

"A Pokemon that can attack more than once in a turn? That sounds like my kind of Pokemon." Gwen looked at Zubat. "Zubat hit it with one more Leech Life." This time, Zubat needed the attack. Some of Exeggcute's energy was sucked out of it and given to the Bat Pokemon. Exeggcute was smart, and he knew that he needed to stop that Zubat fast. So all of the eggs got close together and stared Zubat down. Their eyes glowed bright yellow. Even Gwen was getting creeped out. Eventually, the glow died down. Zubat fell to the ground. Gwen was alarmed, but then she saw that it was asleep. She looked at Harold.

"Hypnosis puts on opponent to sleep," Harold explained.

"Great," Gwen said sarcastically. "Return." Zubat disappeared into its Pokeball. "Cyndaquil, you're up!" Exeggcute smirked. He got them all to stare at Cyndaquil again, but Gwen was ready. "Don't let them do that again, use Smokescreen!" Exeggcute was surrounding in thick black smoke. It couldn't see Cyndaquil, and vice-versa. "Now use your nose to find it, and when you do use Tackle!" Cyndaquil sniffed the air, catching Exeggcute's scent. It rushed into the smoke and slammed into the group of eggs. They were all psychically drawn together, and hit the tree. When the actual smoke cleared, you could see that Exeggcute had fainted.

**Zubat is now level 6.**

"Pokeball go!" Gwen yelled, tossing the red and white ball. It hit the leader of the group, and all six disappeared inside.

Shake

Shake

Shake

_Click!_

"Yes," Gwen cheered, picking up her new Pokemon's Pokeball, "I just caught an Exeggcute."

"Good job Gwen," Owen congratulated. "We all caught Pokemon." He looked at the setting sun. "We better head back." The three of them walked back to Route 31.

* * *

**Underwater with Heather**

Heather couldn't believe her eyes. It was like a completely different world underwater. Many Pokemon swam throughout the pond. Still, there only appeared to be three different kinds. There were three schools of bright orange fish with crowns on their heads. The other two were similar. One was completely round with two feet, a tail, but no arms. A swirling pattern was on its stomach. The third Pokemon was a little larger, and had two arms. At the end of each arm was a white, boxing glove-like hand. Heather noticed the strength of the last two, and decided to pick on the fish. First, she scanned it with her PokeDex that managed to work underwater.

**Magikarp, the Fish Pokemon. A Magikarp living for many years can leap a mountain using Splash. The move remains useless, though.**

Heather surfaced. A Pokemon that could leap over mountains? That was definitely a worthwhile catch. She sent out Dunsparce, who hovered above the water. "Stay up here," she ordered. "When Totodile cuts one of those Magikarp from the school, use Rage to take it out." Dunsparce nodded, indicating he understood.

_**Mean Girl Heather vs. Wild Magikarp**_

Heather dove back under. She made a scratching motion with her hand. Totodile took this as a Scratch attack, and sped at Magikarp. He chose the smallest, a level ten female, and raked his claws against her scales. The other Magikarp darted away, not ready to evolve or fight just yet. Dunsparce took this as his cue to use Rage. He reminded Heather of a large, red bullet shooting at Magikarp. The poor creature was batted away. She flailed her fins in a hopeless Splash attack. Heather surfaced again.

"Wow, it must not be very smart to use an attack that doesn't work. Oh well, Lindsay lasted me most of Season 1, so can this." She submerged. Totodile was excited by Dunsparce's Rage attack, and being level 8, decided to try it for himself. Magikarp was now being thrown back and forth by two red bullets. _I guess Totodile is level 8 now, _Heather thought. She checked her PokeDex. Yep, level 8. Eventually, the Magikarp floated to the surface, fainted.

**Dunsparce is now level 7. Dunsparce has learned Spite.**

**Totodile is now level 9.**

_Pokeball go, _Heather said in her head as she threw the Pokeball. It sank to the bottom, Magikarp barely giving a struggle. She collected it and went back to shore. Lightning and Anne Maria stood there waiting for her, mouths open in shock.

"Were you _swimming _down there?" Anne Maria asked. Heather nodded.

"Awesome!" Lightning said, slightly scaring his Cyndaquil. "What was it like?"

"Oh you know," Heather said slyly. "Like a pond filled with Pokemon." She tossed her ponytail back, and headed into Violet City.

* * *

**End of Part 1! What do you guys think so far? Pretty cool right? I never really planned for Gwen to have an Exeggcute, until it started to grow on me (Get it, because it's a Grass type?) So yeah, they all have some new Pokemon, or trained the ones they had. That will come in handy for the chapters to come. I feel I should also include some team stats.**

_**Team Stats**_

_**Heather:**_

**Totodile Lv. 9 (M) Torrent**

Scratch

Leer

Water Gun

Rage

**Dunsparce * Lv. 7 (M) Serene Grace**

Rage

Defense Curl

Rollout

Spite

**Magikarp Lv. 10 (F) Swift Swim**

Splash

_**Gwen:**_

**Cyndaquil Lv. 7 (M) Blaze**

Tackle

Growl

Smokescreen

**Zubat Lv. 6 (M) Inner Focus**

Leech Life

Supersonic

**Exeggcute Lv. 5 (M) Chlorophyll**

Barrage

Uproar

Hypnosis

_**Harold:**_

**Totodile Lv. 6 (M) Torrent**

Scratch

Leer

Water Gun

**Caterpie Lv. 3 (M) Shield Dust**

Tackle

String Shot

_**Anne Maria:**_

**Chikorita Lv. 10 (F) Overgrow**

Tackle

Growl

Razor Leaf

Poison Powder

**Ledyba * Lv. 6 (M) Early Bird**

Tackle

Supersonic

**Lightning:**

**Cyndaquil Lv. 10 (M) Blaze**

Tackle

Growl

Smokescreen

Ember

**Spinarak Lv. 6 (M) Swarm**

String Shot

Poison Sting

Scary Face

**Owen:**

**Chikorita Lv. 6 (F) Overgrow**

Tackle

Growl

Razor Leaf

**Pidgey Lv. 2 (M) Tangled Feet**

Tackle

**Pretty spread out. You either have trainers with strong Pokemon, or a large amount of weak ones. And let's not forget about Heather's Hoppip.**

* * *

_**Part 2: Sprout Tower**_

**Violet City**

Gwen was up at dusk, eager to begin her training regime. Ever since the Johto Journeyers had trained on Routes 30 and 31, she had to be at the top of her game. Almost everyone, with the exception of Owen, could defeat her. Heather had revealed to her that she now owned three Pokemon. Plus, Fire was weak to Water. Exeggcute didn't know any Grass-type attacks, and was only good for messing with opponents. Harold may have fairly weak Pokemon, but his knowledge made him superior. Lightning and Anne Maria had trained vigorously and both had Pokemon that were level 10 and level 6. She sent out her three Pokemon. Exeggcute, Zubat, and Cyndaquil. She decided it was best to see what they needed to improve on. She set up a sort of obstacle course that would test Defense, Attack, and Speed. Each Pokemon would take turns. They would dash through the old-looking streets of Violet City. They would dash all the way to the Pokemon Center. There, another one of Gwen's Pokemon would attack with their strongest attack. This would determine Defense. Then they would continue to dash to the PokeMart. Once there, they would _attack _Gwen's other Pokemon.

Gwen repeated this three times and was able to realize that Cyndaquil could attack, but needed to up his Defense. The opposite was for Zubat, and Exeggcute needed to become faster. Gwen healed her Pokemon at the Pokemon Center. She looked at her PokeDex.

**Zubat is now level 7.**

**Cyndaquil is now level 8.**

**Exeggcute is now level 7. Exeggcute has learned Reflect.**

"Reflect?" Gwen repeated. "What's Reflect?" Exeggcute was eager to show her, but she stopped. "Never mind," she said. "I'll find out in a battle." She continued walking and stopped at a stone bridge. Across the bridge was a massive wooden tower. The plaque attached to the bridge said:

Experience the Way of Pokémon  
to Cast Aside Your Doubts.

Well that wasn't weird. Gwen almost set foot on the bridge when a soaked Heather burst out of the water, Dunsparce and Totodile next to her. A few seconds later, Magikarp flopped uselessly onto the stone. "Hello Gwen," Heather said. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Gwen pointed out.

"Isn't it obvious?" Heather replied. "I'm training for our first challenge. There's a gym here in Violet City, but some guy told me I need to gain permission from the leader of Sprout Tower before I could enter." She looked at the wooden structure. "It looks old, and there are a few places for Pokemon to enter through."

"Why don't we both go?" Gwen offered. "We can both use our Pokemon to get to the elder." Heather shrugged. She followed Gwen to the door. As soon as they slid open the wooden doors, two faces appeared in midair.

"GHASTLY!" They wailed in a tone that sent chills up Heather's spine. Both girls screamed and turned around. They ran across the footbridge, past the Gym, and finally stopped at the Pokemon Center.

"What were those things?" Heather asked, shaking. "Pokemon?" Gwen checked her PokeDex.

**Ghastly, the Gas Pokemon. With its gas-like body, it can sneak into any place it desires. However, it can be blown away by wind.**

"That's it," Heather scoffed. "Well if it can be blown away by wind, then it can be blown away by Totodile's Water Gun." The Big Jaw Pokemon nodded eager to get revenge. Heather looked at Gwen. "I say we get to the top of that tower and back." Gwen looked at the street clock. It was still early, and if they could get through Sprout Tower, they could get to the Gym by lunch.

"Okay," the Goth Girl agreed. "Let's go beat up some ghosts." They walked back.

* * *

**Sprout Tower**

The Ghastly were waiting for them. They put on the scariest faces they could for level 5s. This time, Heather and Gwen were ready. The former sent out her Dunsparce, while Gwen chose Exeggcute.

_**Mean Girl Heather and Goth Girl Gwen vs. Wild Ghastly (2x)**_

"Rage!" Heather commanded. Dunsparce glowed bright red and shot at Ghastly.

"Barrage!" Gwen ordered. Five cannonballs appeared in front of Exeggcute. The results were not what either girl had expected. Both Ghastly floated calmly as Dunsparce and the Barrage attack passed through them. Heather and Gwen stood there in stunned silence. "Why didn't that work?" Gwen asked. One Ghastly used Lick, but Totodile managed to dodge. The other one used Hypnosis, but its aim was bad. Heather consulted her PokeDex.

**The two types of Normal and Ghost are constant antitheses. Normal-type attacks do not affect Ghost-type Pokemon, and vice-versa. This can easily be avoided with the use of Odor Sleuth and Foresight. It should also be noted the Ghost-type Pokemon are also immune to Fighting-type attacks.**

"Okay," Gwen said slowly, "neither of our Pokemon know that move. So we'll have to attack with other moves."

Heather was already on it. "Dunsparce, use Spite!" Dunsparce's eyes glowed purple. The Ghastly in front of it was surrounded by violet haze. When the air cleared it could no longer use Lick. Heather explained this to Gwen.

"That's a neat trick," Gwen commented as the Ghastly tried to use Lick. She looked at the Ghastly she was battling. It had gotten the same idea, and now Exeggcute could no longer use Barrage. "Oh well, it wouldn't normally work anyway. Exeggcute hit it with Hypnosis!" Exeggcute's eyes glowed the usual shade of gold. Ghastly become drowsy. Eventually the Ghost-type floated lazily in the air.

"Rollout!" Heather shouted. Dunsparce curled itself into a ball. Then it began to spin as fast as a wheel. He plowed into the first Ghastly. Heather pulled out a Pokeball. "Pokeball go!" The ball bounced off of Ghastly's semi-solid core and it disappeared inside.

Shake

Shake

Boom! The Pokeball exploded, waking up every sleeping Pokemon in the tower. Ghastly emerged from the container with a look of fear. It disappeared into the higher floors of the tower. "Wimp," Heather muttered, upset that she didn't catch the Ghastly. Speaking of Ghastly, the second one was ready to use Lick.

"Use Reflect!" Gwen yelled. Exeggcute jumped in front of Dunsparce. A large glass wall materialized in front of the two Pokemon. Ghastly tried using Lick, but her tongue kept pressing against the glass. Dunsparce's second round of Rollout began to kick in. The glass shattered, and Ghastly went flying. Gwen ordered Exeggcute to use Hypnosis. Now that Ghastly was asleep for the second time, Gwen grabbed a Pokeball and threw it.

Shake

Shake

Shake

Click! Gwen proudly clipped the new addition to her team on her belt. The girls continued to move, not knowing that Owen was secretly lurking through the tower.

* * *

**Sprout Tower Floor 2**

Heather and Gwen had gotten though Floor 1 without any difficulty. The first two monks had been defeated by a mysterious trainer, but now only one of the monks had been beaten. Heather had taken it upon herself to defeat him.

_**Mean Girl Heather vs. Sage Edmond**_

"Totodile, let's go!" Heather said as she threw out her Pokemon. Sage Edmond calmly pulled a Pokeball out of his belt.

"Remember your training Bellsprout." With that, he sent out a very odd Pokemon. It had a very skinny, stem-like body. It had roots that resembled feet, which it used similarly. It had one green leaf on each side of its body. Its yellow head was bell-shaped and had what appeared to be pink lips at the end.

"Bellsprout," It said in a strained voice.

**Bellsprout, the Flower Pokemon. ****Even though its body is extremely skinny, it is blindingly fast when catching its prey.**

Totodile stared down Bellsprout. Heather knew that she was at a typing disadvantage, but it was too late to switch. "Totodile, use-"

"Vine Whip," Edmond said solemnly. Before Heather could come up with an attack, a thick green vine shot out of Bellsprout's mouth. The whip-like appendage struck Totodile across the face.

"Whoa, that was fast," Gwen exclaimed.

"Rage!" Totodile closed his eyes. He glowed bright red and sped at Bellsprout. The Flower Pokemon was knocked aside by the powerful attack. Being only level 3, and Totodile being level 9…the former lost.

"Bellsprout, I have faith in you," Edmond encouraged as a duplicate of his last Pokemon was sent out. Being just as fast, this Bellsprout was able to also land a hit with Vine Whip. This time, he got a critical hit. Totodile was now getting worn out. Heather didn't notice, so show had him use Rage again. Due to it being the second time in a row, Rage's attack power was doubled. Bellsprout was knocked down an entire floor. Edmond returned him without a word. As he pulled out his last Pokeball, Heather said, "Let me guess: It's another Bellsprout."

Edmond nodded. The exact same Pokemon popped out of the Pokeball. Heather was somewhat bored with the battle. She yawned as the Vine Whip hit Totodile. "Rage," she grumbled. Surprise, surprise, Bellsprout fainted.

**Totodile is now level 10.**

* * *

**Sprout Tower Floor 4**

While Heather was battling, Gwen on the sidelines, Owen had managed to reach the top. Waiting for him was Silver. The redhead scoffed at him. "I've already beaten the Elder that runs this place," he explained. "Humph! He claims to be the Elder, but he's weak. It stands to reason. I'd never lose to fools who babble about being nice to Pokemon. I only care about strong Pokemon that can win. I really couldn't care less about weak Pokemon." Owen grabbed his belt, containing his freshly healed Pokemon. Only, Silver wasn't here to battle him. He grabbed an Escape Rope and teleported back to wherever he came from.

The Elder, Li, smiled at him. "So, you have come to challenge the Sprout Tower."

"I guess so," Owen said, unsure. "I think my friends are here for that too."

Li nodded. "Yes, I heard them. The mean one screams quite loud." Owen laughed. "Anyway, if you can defeat me in a battle I will let you and your friends challenge the Violet City Gym." He took out a Pokeball. "Are you ready?"

Owen looked at his Pokemon. "I guess so." He pulled one off. "Rattata, let's go!"

_**Chubby Buddy Owen vs. Elder Li**_

The level 4 Mouse Pokemon was ready to fight. Owen had recently captured her as a level 3, but trained her up to level 4. Li sent out a large Bellsprout, bigger than the ones the other monks had used. "Use Quick Attack!" Rattata scurried across the wood floor, a trail of white energy behind her.

Bellsprout did an acrobatic back flip. Twisting his body in midair, Bellsprout fired a Vine Whip at Rattata's feet. The vine tangled around the Normal-type's feet. She tripped and rolled against the wall. Owen flinched. He didn't like seeing his Pokemon hurt. "Use Tail Whip," he said meekly. Rattata waved her tail in the air, lowering Bellsprout's Defense.

Bellsprout arched his back, spread out his…leaves, and stood in front of the shining sun. The room dimmed a little. Owen's PokeDex identified the attack as Growth. "Tail Whip again," Owen commanded. Rattata repeated her last attack, lowering Bellsprout's Defense. Li stood there, staring at Bellsprout. His Flower Pokemon took this as a Vine Whip attack. This time, Owen felt a little bold.

"Intercept it with Quick Attack!" Rattata sped past the approaching vine. She got in close and slammed directly into Bellsprout. Somehow, the odds were in her favor. She landed a critical hit, knocking Bellsprout off his…stems. You could see that it was fainted.

**Rattata is now 7. Rattata has learned Bite.**

Owen silently cheered. This battle was surprisingly easy. Li sent out a second Bellsprout. Owen wanted to try out the new attack, so he ordered a Bite attack. Rattata's teeth glowed with. She lunged at Bellsprout, incisors bared. Bellsprout somersaulted past her. He turned around and used Vine Whip. The vine wrapped around Rattata's tail.

"Swing her around," Li whispered. Owen was surprised because this was the first spoken order the Elder had given his Pokemon. Right now, Rattata was being swung around by Bellsprout. When the Grass-type finally let go, the Mouse Pokemon was sent flying. She hit the large wooden wall, fainting in the process. Owen didn't like that he had been defeated in one attack.

"Return," he mumbled as Rattata disappeared in a flash of red light. He grabbed another Pokeball. "Chikorita, take him down!" The Leaf Pokemon was sent out. "Use Poison Powder!" Chikorita closed her eyes. A large cloud of violet mist was emitted from the leaf on her head. The cloud engulfed Bellsprout, poisoning him. Bellsprout sucked some light from the room using Growth. After the attack, he took damage from the Poison.

Owen thought some more. "Use Tackle!" He had learned during his battles in the tower that Grass-types were not hurt very much by Grass-type attacks. So Tackle was the best choice. Chikorita ran at Bellsprout. Bellsprout dived to the side, but his feet were still in the way. He stumbled, but was able to get back up.

Li nodded his head. Bellsprout fired a vine from his mouth. It wrapped around Chikorita's abdomen. With a flick of his head, Bellsprout sent Chikorita flying into the air. "Razor Leaf," Owen cried. Chikorita flicked the leaf on her head. Three razor sharp leaves flew at Bellsprout like shurikens. They hit Bellsprout, who then took damage from Poison. Chikorita landed softly on the ground.

"Tackle," Owen decided. Chikorita took a step back, and then charged at her opponent. Li whistled a high-pitched tune. Bellsprout understood what this meant. He fired a vine at Chikorita. Owen's Pokemon moved to the side, barely dodging the attack. This slowed her down, but she kept going. Bellsprout wasn't finished either. He flicked the vine at Chikorita a second time. This time she was forced to jump over it like a hurdle. By the time Chikorita reached Bellsprout, she barely had any momentum. The attack hit, but Bellsprout met her with a tangle of vines.

The two Pokemon rolled around the floor in a struggle. Chikorita was desperately trying to free herself. Bellsprout threw her into the air so he could rest and take Poison damage. However, Chikorita fired three leaves at him. When she landed back on the ground, the fight continued. Eventually, Bellsprout got the upper hand. He threw her at the window. She broke through the glass and went falling out of the tower. However, before she had taken the damage, the Poison caught up to Bellsprout. He turned purple and fell to the ground. Owen cried out, "Return!" And barely returned his Chikorita before she hit the ground. When he sent her back out, she was fainted.

Elder Li returned his fainted Pokemon. "I congratulate you on coming this far. That other young man did not struggle as much, but you have a purer heart." Owen farted. Li sighed. "Even though you do not emit very pure things." He coughed.

Owen shifted uncomfortably. "Was that your last Pokemon?" Li shook his head.

"I have one more. Hoothoot, Owen how we've trained." Hoothoot was a very strange Pokemon indeed. It was a round, owl-like, brown bird with very large, red eyes. Around these eyes were black rings, with extensions on the lower parts of the pattern resembling stylized eyelashes. It had a black-colored crest on top of the black rings, which resembled the hands of a clock. Another notable feature was that it seems to have only one pink-colored foot with four toes. It actually had two feet, but the other one was hidden in the feathers underneath its body. Hoothoot's owlish beak was pink in coloration, its two wings were stubby, and its tail was short and mostly square with three tail feathers. Hoothoot's underbelly was a shade of beige with tufts of feathers above its feet.

**Hoothoot, the Owl Pokemon. ****It has a perfect sense of time. Whatever happens, it keeps rhythm by precisely tilting its head in time.**

"Cool," Owen said, "It's like a little clock!" He looked at his last Pokemon. "Go Pidgey!" Pidgey was now level 7, and could fly exceptionally fast. Still, Hoothoot was 3 levels ahead. Li smiled. Hoothoot stared at Pidgey. A large red beam shot out of his eyes. "Dodge," Owen ordered. Pidgey glided into the air, past the Hypnosis attack. "Use Sand-Attack!" Pidgey flapped his wings. Sand flew into Hoothoot's eyes, cutting off the Hypnosis.

Hoothoot flew, much more gracefully, after Pidgey. His beak glowed with energy as he pecked at the Tiny Bird Pokemon's tail feathers. Elder Li identified the attack as Peck. Owen knew that he didn't have any fancy moves like Peck, so he told Pidgey to use Tackle. Pidgey did more than that. He not only turned at 180 degrees in midair, but he also made Hoothoot crash into a wooded beam. Then he rammed into the Owl Pokemon.

"Your Pidgey performs well," Li commented. "It can maneuver with ease. So can my Hoothoot." He looked up at his Pokemon. He whistled the same tune. Hoothoot fire small beams of Hypnosis at Pidgey. The Flying-type was having difficulty moving past all of them. Li stopped whistling and Hoothoot rushed forward with a Peck attack. Pidgey was struck down, but could continue fighting. Li couldn't help but chuckle at Owen's shocked expression. "It is uncommon, but not unheard of for trainers to use more than one attack in a battle at once. Hoothoot and the Bellsprouts have trained with me long enough to learn these techniques. All I have to do is whistle."

"That's awesome," Owen gushed. He looked at his Pidgey. "Use Tackle, and don't hold back!"

* * *

**Confessional**

**Owen: I know, I have a lot of explaining to do. Well, it started after Gwen caught her Pokemon. I was so worried about how easy this was for everyone, that I knew I had to train. So I went around town, and finally stopped at the Violet City Gym. But then they told me I had to go to Sprout Tower first. So I went there, and after I got to the second floor, I saw Gwen and Heather coming in. So I knew that I couldn't let them get to the top before me. I wanted to be as good as my friends.**

**End of Confessional**

* * *

Pidgey folded his wings against his body. He was a few foot above Hoothoot, who was hovering near the support beam. He dove at a shocking speed, crashing into Hoothoot. They plummeted past Floor 3 (Heather was too busy catching a Ghastly to notice, Gwen was battling a Rattata), past Floor 2, before finally crashing into Floor 1. When the dust and smoke cleared…

…

…

…Pidgey had won.

"Woo-hoo!" Owen cheered, trying to keep his voice down. "I actually won!" Pidgey flew up to him. "Good job buddy!" He hugged the Flying-type. Elder Li returned his fainted Hoothoot.

He bowed his head. "You and your friends may now enter Violet City Gym." Owen thanked him and prepared to leave. Then, he heard Gwen and Heather coming so he hid behind a wall. Li pretended he wasn't there.

"Hello young ladies," Li greeted Heather and Gwen.

"We were told we had to come here before we could challenge the Gym," Gwen explained.

Li thought for a moment. "That sounds about right. Well you'll be happy to know that one of your friends has already beaten me." Owen cringed. "You may enter Violet City's Gym."

"Who beat you?" Heather asked. Owen started to walk out, but Li continued talking.

"I think his name was Silver." Owen sighed with relief and stayed put.

Heather shook with anger. "That idiot is ahead of us?! Not only that, but he helped us?! That's an Alejandro move!" She started to walked down the stairs, but Elder Li stopped her.

"Miss, take the Escape Rope." He motioned to the large item. "Tie it around your waists like a belay, and you will be transported back to the Pokemon Center."

"Thank you Elder," Gwen said, bowing her head. She tied the rope around her waist. Heather did the same. The two guys teleported away in a flash of white light. Owen came out of his hiding.

"Thanks for covering for me," he said to Li.

Li stared out the window. "That was an impressive battle. One of the most exciting I've had in years. My Pokemon enjoyed it too." Owen started to say something, but Elder continued. "I think that if you are to truly accomplish your goals, you will need to meet many Pokemon." He took a Pokeball off of his belt. He handed it to Owen. "This Pokeball contains my Bellsprout, specifically the second one you battled. I would like for you to take care of him.

Owen stared at the Pokeball. He clipped it onto his belt. "Thank you sir. I promise I will train it very well." Li smiled. "But one thing, how do you do that whistling thing." Li took a breath, and a whistling sound filled the whole tower. The monks below meditated peacefully, and even the Wild Pokemon stopped to listen. Owen seemed to memorize the tune instantly.

"Whistle that tune whenever you are in need," Li explained. "It is the song of the forest. Not only will Bellsprout understand it, but many others will too." With that, Owen walked down the stairs, eager to challenge the Violet Gym.

* * *

**Aw, wasn't that a great, heart-warming ending? That's what I love about writing, when the characters are happy at the end. Of course, this story is far from over. So, how will the Johto Journeyers do in their first Gym Battle? Find out in four more chapters!**

_**Team Stats**_

_**Heather:**_

**Totodile Lv. 10 (M) Torrent**

Scratch

Leer

Water Gun

Rage

**Dunsparce * Lv. 8 (M) Serene Grace**

Rage

Defense Curl

Rollout

Spite

**Magikarp Lv. 10 (F) Swift Swim**

Splash

**Ghastly Lv. 3 (M) Levitate**

Hypnosis

Lick

_**Gwen:**_

**Cyndaquil Lv. 8 (M) Blaze**

Tackle

Growl

Smokescreen

**Zubat Lv. 7 (M) Inner Focus**

Leech Life

Supersonic

**Exeggcute Lv. 8 (M) Chlorophyll**

Barrage

Uproar

Hypnosis

**Ghastly Lv. 5 (F) Levitate**

Hypnosis

Lick

Spite

_**Harold:**_

**Totodile Lv. 7 (M) Torrent**

Scratch

Leer

Water Gun

**Caterpie Lv. 4 (M) Shield Dust**

Tackle

String Shot

_**Anne Maria:**_

**Chikorita Lv. 10 (F) Overgrow**

Tackle

Growl

Razor Leaf

Poison Powder

**Ledyba * Lv. 6 (M) Early Bird**

Tackle

Supersonic

**Lightning:**

**Cyndaquil Lv. 10 (M) Blaze**

Tackle

Growl

Smokescreen

Ember

**Spinarak Lv. 6 (M) Swarm**

String Shot

Poison Sting

Scary Face

**Owen:**

**Chikorita Lv. 10 (F) Overgrow**

Tackle

Growl

Razor Leaf

Poison Powder

**Pidgey Lv. 7 (M) Tangled Feet**

Tackle

Sand-Attack

**Bellsprout Lv. 7 (M) Chlorophyll**

Vine Whip

Growth


	29. E5 P3: Gym Battles Interrupted

**Hey worldwide web,**

**A total of 52 people read my story and 7 of them were members (6 if you take away the time I looked at it). So instead of doing the usual where I try to guilt you into reviewing, or worry about if I offended anyone when I talked about skimming and scanning last chapter, let's just start.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Pokemon.**

**Rustboro City**

* * *

The Devon Employee was waiting for them near a light post. Super Aqua Chick and TPSWGRIS approached him. "Hello there," he said. "It's been a while since I last saw you."

"We had some business to take care of," Izzy explained, using her "superhero voice". "I won't go into detail, but the great Super Aqua Chick was almost defeated."

The Devon Employee didn't respond. "Well, the reason I summoned you both here today is because my boss would like to see you. He is the president of the Devon Corporation." He led them towards a large, three story building. "He goes by the name Mr. Stone." They walked inside to a large lobby. "Normally civilians aren't allowed up on the second and third floors, because our scientists are away at work. However, superheroes are an exception." He smiled as they took an elevator. He then added, "I do hope that I haven't interrupted anything important by asking you to meet with Mr. Stone."

Leshawna shook her head. "Not really. We were going to challenge the Rustboro City Gym, but that can wait." _Let's hope this doesn't take too much longer,_ Leshawna thought.

They exited the elevator. The room they were in had a large conference table. Sitting at the end of the table was an old man, who they assumed was Mr. Stone. He looked at the Devon Employee. "Are these the superheroes you told me about?"

The Employee nodded. Mr. Stone continued. "I want to thank you for saving my employee twice. We are looking in to this Team Magma. All we know is that they wanted the Devon Goods." He looked gravely at the package on the table. "Those goods were ordered by a man named Captain Stern. He lives in Slateport City. He runs the shipyard there. My employee was supposed to deliver them to him, but now I think that it is too dangerous." Leshawna knew where this was going.

"We'll deliver it for you," Izzy said brightly. Leshawna mentally face-palmed. "Where is this Slateport City?"

"Oh, you can't walk to it," Mr. Stone replied. "There is a man on Route 104 who owns a ferry. He should take you to Slateport City. Of course, if you want to get a Gym Badge first, then you'll have to head to Dewford Town. It's a little shorter distance than Slateport." He pulled a yellow envelope out of his coat pocket. If you go there, can you deliver this to someone named Steven? He's training in Dewford so you'll have to find him." Leshawna took the letter, not trusting Izzy with flammable documents. "Now I do believe in a fair trade," the man continued. "In return for your services, I would like to give you some supplies to help with your super hero deeds." Two assistants, each carrying a metal tray, entered the room. They set down the trays and left. On the trays were different objects.

"What does this do?" Izzy asked. She held up a pair of high-tech binoculars. They were blue with yellow accents on the side.

"That is a Devon Scope," Mr. Stone explained. "It uses heat detection technology to find Pokemon. It's especially helpful when there are invisible Pokemon." He thought for a moment. "Do you girls both have PokeDexes?"

Izzy and Leshawna pulled out their new Pokemon Encyclopedias. Mr. Stone smiled. "These are the newest PokeDexes to be created. They have many functions, and can be easily altered. You don't mind if I have these adjusted do you? It will save you the trouble of having to carry around all of this equipment." They both gave him a PokeDex. "Most of these gadgets' functions can be added to your PokeDexes with no problem whatsoever. I should know, Devon Corporation developed them." He held up his own PokeDex. "Each PokeDex is equipped with the basic functions of identifying elements from the Pokemon world. We've added its ability to update its knowledge of current Gym Leaders and so on. You can also turn them into goggles." He pressed a button and the PokeDex folded up into small binoculars. "Due to this, you don't really need the Devon Scope. The Goggle Form of the PokeDex has a Night Vision, Thermal, Forensic, Underwater, and a Camera setting." Mr. Stone pressed another button and the PokeDex returned to its original form.

"Can the new PokeDexes make calls?" Leshawna asked. "Our old ones did."

Mr. Stone thought for a moment. "Interesting, you must have gotten our prototype version, which could make calls and do some basic calculating. Yes, these PokeDexes can make video calls, but it's hard to get a signal in other regions. That's one of the bugs we're working out. Anyway, the PokeDex has some basic applications, such as a Flashlight, Calculator, etc. We're working on adding more functions. As a test, we've added the PokeMart ordering app. You can purchase items from a PokeMart and have them delivered to you quickly. The second thing we're giving you, and we won't give it to anyone else, is the Devon Corporation app. You both have full access to every Devon Corporation file. It should help you find more about Team Magma."

The Devon Employee was alarmed. "Mr. Stone, with all due respect, is it wise to give them _Full _Access. Can't we just give them 90% Access? What if their PokeDexes fall into the wrong hands?"

"I highly doubt that will happen," Mr. Stone answered as Leshawna and Izzy received their PokeDexes again. He turned to the superheroes. "Good luck you two, and I hope you stop Team Magma!" With that, they went to the Rustboro City Gym.

* * *

**Rustboro City Gym**

_**Party Boy Geoff vs. Gym Leader Roxanne**_

"Go Geodude!" Roxanne shouted, sending out her Pokemon. The Rock Pokemon levitated in the air. Geoff looked down at the two Pokemon on his belt. He picked one.

"Go Wingull!" The Flying/Water-type stretched out its wings. "Use…uh…Supersonic!" Wingull opened her mouth. Yellow sound waves hit Geodude, confusing him.

"Is that the best you've got?" Roxanne asked. "Geodude, use Rock Tomb!" Geodude looked around, confused. Then, he slammed himself into the ground. Roxanne groaned.

"Water Gun!" Geoff commanded. A torrent of cold water hit Geodude. Wingull was only level 6, so it only did some moderate damage.

Roxanne stood there, contemplating her choices. "Well, since Geodude is confused…use Defense Curl!" Geodude wasn't confused this time. He curled himself into a ball and glowed with a sliver aura. His Defense rose.

Geoff checked his PokeDex for information on the attack. He was disappointed that he would have to attack even harder, but he was still confident. "Wingull, use Water Gun again!"

Katie watched on the bleachers. Clutched in her hand was the Stone Badge she had just won. The two yellow arrows poked into her hand as she remembered her battle. It had started out with Silcoon vs. Geodude. The former kept slowing Geodude down with String Shot, and boosting her defense with Harden. At the last second, she switched to Mudkip, who defeated both of Roxanne's Pokemon and gained three levels. Silcoon had leveled up to level 8, but was still far from evolving again.

The other person who battled Roxanne was DJ. He had a different path to victory. DJ revealed that he had gotten up early and trained with his Surskit. The Pond Skater had leveled up twice and learned Quick Attack. He used Surskit to battle Geodude, but lost because he forgot that Normal-type attacks such as Quick Attack were very ineffective against Geodude. Mudkip was able to secure the badge for him, but Surskit felt that she had failed her trainer.

Back on the battlefield, Geoff managed to defeat Geodude. Katie cheered for him, even though the battle wasn't over.

**Wingull is now level 9. Wingull has learned Wing Attack.**

Katie expected Geoff to use Wingull a second time, so imagine her surprise when Geoff switched to his level 10 Torchic. He had trained with DJ, and his Torchic had learned Ember. This was great and all, but Nosepass was still four levels ahead.

"Torchic, use Focus Energy!" Torchic closed his eyes. Orbs of gold light appeared in the air. They floated into the Fire-type, leaving him surrounded by a gold aura.

"Rock Throw," Roxanne replied, "and don't stop until you hit him!" Nosepass lobbed rock after rock at Torchic.

"Torchic!" Geoff cried. The rocks were getting closer. "Uh…focus…or…something!" Torchic rolled his eyes. He stared at the rocks, and then it clicked.

Torchic's brain was working overtime. The world suddenly slowed down. The Chick Pokemon jumped up and planted a foot on the first rock. Pushing it away, he continued in a zigzag pattern towards Nosepass.

In real life, Torchic was moving much faster. He bounced from boulder to boulder, making his way towards Nosepass. Everyone was so focused on the battle, they didn't notice when Izzy and Leshawna came in. They also didn't notice that Izzy was wearing her PokeDex in Goggle form. Torchic was far more interesting. Now that Nosepass couldn't see very well, she was having trouble with Rock Throw. She combed the Gym floor, and came up with a fist sized rock. She threw it at Torchic, who caught it with his foot. Torchic slammed the rock into Nosepass's eyes. The crowd winced.

"Tackle," Roxanne said frantically. Nosepass stood up. She got ready to launch herself at Torchic.

"Counter it with Ember," Geoff shouted. Nosepass dove headfirst into a frenzy of speeding fireballs. Still, she hit Torchic despite the heavy damage. Both Pokemon rolled on the ground. Torchic got up faster, and pounded the Compass Pokemon with fire as she got up.

Roxanne was smart, so she knew that Nosepass wouldn't hold up much longer. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a Potion. Everybody recognized it. Geoff sank to his knees as Roxanne pressed the button. But Torchic wasn't ready to give up. He was prepared to do something extremely gutsy, as long as it meant he would win. Still pumped from the Focus Energy, Torchic jumped in front of Nosepass. The healing mist covered him and his wounds healed. Roxanne gasped.

"How did he…" She stopped. "Nosepass, are you going to just take that?!" Nosepass shook her head. She levitated a large amount of rocks above her, she was preparing for a Rock Tomb.

That didn't fly with Torchic. He took a deep breath and roundhouse kicked Nosepass. The rocks dropped, trapping Torchic. Nosepass staggered back, off balance. She started to move forward, but fell flat on her face. A few seconds later, Torchic emerged from the pile of rocks. The gold aura faded, and he fell to the side. His eyes were still open.

**Torchic is now level 13.**

"Nosepass is unable to battle," the referee announced. "The winner is Geoff and Torchic!" Roxanne returned her Pokemon and set both Pokeballs on the healing table. She walked over to Geoff who was high fiving his Torchic. She handed him the Stone Badge.

"Stealing my Potion was a cheap move," she scolded. "If you were at an official competition that allowed items, you would have been disqualified." Then she smiled. "But it was pretty clever of Torchic."

"Thank you," Geoff replied. "You did well also." He sat next to Katie on the bleachers. Roxanne collected her Pokemon.

"Who's going to battle me next?" She asked. Suddenly, the door burst open.

I AM!" A familiar voice shouted. Entering the room was Justin. Only, he didn't look like Justin. His clothes were plastered with mud. Scratches lined his arms. A big, black bruise was on his forehead. Izzy did notice that he had one extra Pokeball on his belt. He glared at Roxanne. "I am your next challenger."

"What happened to you?" Zoey asked.

Justin whirled around. "I went out for some training. I went through those awful woods where I was attacked by a Slakoth, past that crappy beach where I got sand under my nails, all the way to Route 102. That's where I caught this!" He pointed to the Pokeball on his belt. His voice began to shake. "I also found some berries. Did you know that your Pokemon can hold items, like berries?" Zoey shook her head. "Well they can. I also trained my new Pokemon up to level 11. That's a lot. Torchic is at level 12. My new Pokemon will soon know an attack that will utilize berries _very _well." He took a deep breath and sat down. "I sacrificed my beautiful looks for this battle, so I will win." He walked out onto the battlefield.

At that moment, Dakota burst into the Gym. She didn't look any better than Justin. "You _left _me in that stupid forest!" She screeched at Justin. "Those horrible Seedot found me. I caught one, and then I was SHOT out of a tree with that dumb Bide attack!" Katie felt sympathetic, mostly from experience. Dakota sat down, fuming.

Justin got ready to battle. He looked at Roxanne. "I will defeat you, and I will do so using only my new Pokemon. Mario, don't let my looks die in vain!"

_**Male Model Justin vs. Gym Leader Roxanne**_

* * *

Mario was actually a Pokemon called Lotad. Lotad had a blue body with a yellow bill-like mouth and six small blue legs. It appeared to have a lily pad on its back. The Hoenn Fighters figured out why Justin named it Mario. When his mouth was open, he looked like he had a moustache. Izzy scanned it with her PokeDex.

**Lotad, the Water Weed Pokemon. ****This Pokémon lives in ponds with clean water. It is known to ferry small Pokémon across ponds by carrying them on the broad leaf on its head.**

"I actually found it on land," Justin commented. "He was walking along, so I ambushed him with Torchic."

Roxanne sent out her Geodude. Lotad seized up his opponent. "Use Astonish!" Justin ordered. Mario stared at Geodude. His body flickered with bars of black energy, before completely disappearing. Izzy switched her goggles to Thermal. The PokeDex traced Mario's body heat. The little Pokemon was running at Geodude. The Rock Pokemon was trying to sense its movement. At the last second, Mario appeared, releasing Ghost-type energy at Geodude. The attack didn't do very much damage itself, but it made Geodude flinch.

"Now use Nature Power!" Justin cried. Mario opened his mouth and bright yellow stars shot out at Geodude. Justin cursed. He was hoping that Nature Power would have been a different attack. Then he got an idea. "Use it on the lights!" Mario tilted his head back. The Swift attack exploded when it came into contact with the metal bar. The battlefield was plunged into darkness, except for the small light shining through a single window. Leshawna wasn't sure what the point of the attack was, so she checked her PokeDex.

**Nature Power is a Normal-type attack. When used, Nature Power turns into a different attack depending on the type of environment.**

**Building, City, Plain, Battlefield: Swift 33%, Tri-Attack 66%**

**Desert/Sand: Earthquake 100%**

**Cave: Shadow Ball 100%**

**Rock: Rock Slide 100%**

**Tall Grass: Seed Bomb 100%**

**Water: Hydro Pump 100%**

**Snow/Ice: Blizzard 100%**

"He's changing the environment," Leshawna announced. "Now that it's dark, Nature Power will think it's in a cave, and become Shadow Ball." Everyone quickly figured out how to use the Night Vision Google mode on their PokeDexes.

Justin laughed. "That's correct Leshawna. Mario, use Nature Power!" A dark, swirling mass of energy collided with Geodude.

"Geodude," Roxanne shouted, "Can you hear me?"

"Geo."

"Good, use Defense Curl!" Geodude curled up into a ball. His defense was raised.

"Secure our victory with Absorb-" Justin was cut off when a large explosion rocked the Gym. The entire right wall had exploded, sending everyone flying. Justin was about to return his Pokemon, when he hit his head on a rock.

**Rustboro City Gym with Izzy**

* * *

Izzy had enough experience with explosives to know what to do when one suddenly blew up. She dived to the ground and covered her head as Pokemon, people, and rubble flew past. She switched her goggles to Forensic mode. Forensic mode was like nothing she had ever since. The lens had been replaced on the inside with video screens, and cameras on the outside. Words flashed as the goggles analyzed the explosion.

_**Air Quality Analysis 50% Complete**_, flashed across the screen. A second later, _**Air Quality Analysis 100% Complete. Mixture of cement, bricks, and unknown substance detected. Analyzing Unknown Substance.**_

"This is so cool," Izzy whispered. _**Analysis Complete. Unknown Substance Identified as Discharge from Hyper Beam. **_"What the heck is Hyper Beam?" She checked her PokeDex and found that it was an attack that caused mass destruction. "I can't wait to see it in action!" _**Hyper Beam user Identified as a level 13, Male, Kabutops. **_A picture of a living Kabutops flashed onto the screen. Kabutops stood on two long legs with two toes each stand in their place. Two long sharp claws (or sickles) extended from Kabutops's exoskeleton and several plates closed what Izzy assumed to be an opening that used to be there. There were six hard spikes going down from the back of its neck, three on each side that led down towards the beginning of its tail. Its head was covered in a rock-hard, semicircle-shaped armor. A stiff, brown tail protruded from its back.

**Kabutops, the Shellfish Pokemon. It ****swims freely through water. It catches prey with its scythe-like arms and drains the victim's fluids.**

Izzy gulped. She definitely didn't want to come across one, and now one of them was lurking around in the smoke. Switching to Thermal, Izzy looked around. She found the opening and was about to exit the Gym when a large group of people walked. There were nine of them. Izzy took off the goggles. One of the people swore and shouted, "YOU!" Izzy dropped her PokeDex in shock. The smoke had cleared, her friends stood still, not sure what to do, and the people who had entered the Gym were part of Team Magma.

Four of them were woman. They flanked five men who all stood at the ready. Behind all of them was a large muscular guy. Standing next to him was the Kabutops. Izzy shuddered. The smallest of the men, the same guy who had been stranded on the other side of the Rusturf glared at Izzy. "I remember you, and you." He pointed to Leshawna. Izzy was glad they were both in costume.

Roxanne spoke up. "Who are you, and what business do you have breaking into my Gym like that?!"

The muscular man smiled. "Hello there Roxanne. Do you remember me?" Obviously she did, but she chose to ignore him. She grabbed a full belt of Pokeballs.

"I won't ask again!"

"We're part of Team Magma," the muscular guy explained. "My name is Gaston." He put a hand on the small guy's shoulder. "This is Mason. The rest of them are unimportant right now. We're here to ask you to hand over any Fossil Pokemon you have."

Roxanne held the belt closely to her chest. "Never! Why do you want them?" The Kabutops stepped forward.

Gaston stroked its head. "You see, this is a recently revived Kabutops. We at Team Magma helped bring it back to life with the help of Devon Corporation." He noticed Izzy's glare. "Yes, we broke in right after you left. Unfortunately, their Pokemon Revival equipment isn't completely developed. They only brought back Kabutops here, before they had some glitches." He smirked at her. "They need living material, not the kind that's been immortalized in stone. You know that Roxanne, you've always known."

"So what if I have?" Roxanne replied. "My Pokemon are not the real thing. Neither is that Kabutops. Fossil Pokemon become part Rock-type because the DNA had been petrified. You'll never get real DNA unless you go back in time."

"I'm afraid Celebi is giving us some trouble right now," Gaston chuckled. "The good thing is, we don't care about the real things. We like the new Rock-typing. It covers our weaknesses to Flying and Electric." His expression turned dark. "So hand them over, _now_. Or we might have a few 'accidents'." He looked at the contestants.

Roxanne looked at the Hoenn Fighters. Izzy knew she had to do something. Roxanne sighed and took off a Pokeball. "You want it? Then take it!" Whatever Pokemon that was in the Pokeball attacked Gaston.

The large man was able to say, "ATTACK!" before he fought with Roxanne.

_**Party Boy Geoff vs. Team Magma Grunt (F)**_

The brunette woman looked at Geoff with an emotionless expression. "Zigzagoon, go!" The Tiny Raccoon Pokemon barked at Geoff.

"Go Wingull!" The dual type flapped its wings, eager to battle. Zigzagoon was level 7, Wingull was level 9. "Use Wing Attack!" Wingull flew at Zigzagoon. She slapped the Normal-type with her wing.

"Use Tail Whip," the grunt commanded. Zigzagoon wagged his tail. Wingull's Defense was lowered. Geoff looked around. Everyone else was preoccupied with a battle. Roxanne was fighting Gaston with a larger Nosepass than the one she used in the Gym Battles.

"Water Gun." Wingull opened her beak, sending a stream of water at Zigzagoon.

"Hit it with Tackle!" The grunt shouted. Zigzagoon didn't have much health left. He ran at Wingull just as she landed. Wingull staggered back. She hadn't been healed since her Gym Battle.

"Use Wing Attack, but be careful." Geoff mentally hit himself for not healing his Pokemon right away. Katie and DJ had, why didn't he? _Oh yeah, I was too busy listening to Justin. _Wingull hit Zigzagoon, fainting him. Wingull flew back and sat on Geoff's shoulder. To his frustration, the grunt pulled out a second Pokeball.

"Zubat, end this game." Geoff had never seen a Zubat before and it creeped him out. The way it could still see, even though it had no eyes…ugh.

"Do you think you can make it?" He asked Wingull. Geoff felt some pride when the Seagull Pokemon nodded her head. "Okay then, use Supersonic!" Yellow sound waves shout at Zubat. The Bat Pokemon disappeared in a similar fashion to Justin's Lotad.

"My Zubat's a level 8," the grunt stated to no one in particular. Geoff couldn't grab his goggles in time. Zubat appeared and released energy at Wingull. She wasn't hurt too badly, but it still upset her flying.

"Water Gun," Geoff tried. Wingull tried several times to knock Zubat out of the air with jets of water, but the Flying/Poison-type was always one step ahead. Eventually he hit Wingull with Supersonic. Geoff's Pokemon was so confused that she dove straight into the ground. That was the end of that. Geoff returned his Pokemon and sent out Torchic. The level 13 fire type wasn't as banged up as Zubat, but if this grunt were using a Water-type…you get the idea. "Ember, but only hit its wings." Geoff knew that Zubat didn't have any eyes to hit with painful attacks, but if it couldn't use its wings, it couldn't move very well. Torchic obeyed and opened fire (literally) on Zubat. Zubat fell to the ground, wings smoking.

"This isn't over," the grunt grumbled as she returned her Pokemon. She ran out of the Gym in a retreat.

"That was easier than I thought," Geoff commented. He returned his Torchic. "I guess I better go and find my Goggles.

_**Male Model Justin vs. Team Magma Grunt (M)**_

The tall, yet freakishly skinny man sneered at Justin. "What's the matter pretty boy? Afraid you'll chip a nail?"

"For your information, I've already chipped seven nails today," Justin shot back. "Even if I chip the other three, at least my nails will match." He sent out Torchic. The grunt would have burst out laughing, if it weren't for the fact that Justin's Torchic was a little weird. Its eyes were glowing bright red. Every feather on its body seemed to be ablaze. It didn't take a genius to know that it was Torchic's Blaze ability.

"Cacnea, take him down!" Cacnea was a round, green Pokémon. It had a dark green rhombus shape above its face, and three dark green rhombus shapes below its face that went around its waist with a green rhombus shape on its back. Cacnea had dark circles around its eyes, his mouth apparently composed of several similar circles with thin striations below it. Cacnea had two darker-green spikes to the sides of its face, along with a yellow flower bud on top of his head. Cacnea also had two club-like arms that were dotted with darker-green spikes with cactus-esque striations along his length and two stubby, darker-green-colored, cone-shaped feet. Justin assumed it was a Grass-type.

**Cacnea, the Cactus Pokemon. ****Cacnea live in deserts with virtually no rainfall. It battles by swinging its thick, spiked arms. Once a year, a yellow flower blooms.**

"Seriously?" Justin asked. "I thought Team Magma would use Fire-types."

The man narrowed his eyes. "Everyone makes fun of me for having a Cacnea. We don't just use Fire-types. That's poor planning. What if someone tries to defeat us with a bunch of Water-types? No, we want the world to be endless land. That way there will be more homes for people and land Pokemon. You can't have just empty space though. You have to have plants. That's where Cacnea comes in." Justin yawned.

"Whatever, just attack."

Cacnea was only level 8, so his movepool was fairly limited. The grunt ordered him to use Poison Sting. Glowing purple barbs shot at Justin and Torchic.

"Counter it with Ember," Justin said glumly. Blaze kicked in and Torchic's little Ember attack turned in flaming balls of fury. They not only melted away the Poison Sting, but they also scorched Cacnea.

Use Absorb to recover," the grunt ordered. Cacnea held out his hands. Green balls of energy flowed from Torchic to Cacnea. A minor burn disappeared.

Justin rolled his eyes. "All right Torchic, use Ember again." Then he added, "Only this time, don't open your beak so much." Torchic obeyed, and the results were amazing. The Blaze-powered fireballs were forced to squeeze slowly through Torchic's mouth. In doing so, the fireballs gathered in groups of three. They exploded into fireworks upon contact with Cacnea's skin. The Cactus Pokemon was thrown back, swirls in its eyes.

The grunt returned Cacnea. "Dang it, that was my only Pokemon." He ran out the same hole in the gym he had helped create. Justin looked to Roxanne. She was using a large blue turtle-like Pokemon with a dark blue, rocky shell. Justin walked over to where he had dropped his PokeDex.

_**Animal Lover DJ vs. Team Magma Grunt (M)**_

DJ threw out his Surskit. The grunt sent out a Poochyena. Both at level 8, Surskit was a little faster. Poochyena was chasing her throughout the large piles of rocks. Then, Poochyena barked. He glowed with a red aura and his Attack was raised. The PokeDex identified the attack as Roar.

"Use Bubble!" DJ yelled. Soapy bubbles floated out of Surskit's mouth. They surrounded Poochyena and popped painfully against his fur. Poochyena yelped and tackled Surskit to the ground. They tumbled around, until Surskit used Quick Attack. She sped away from Poochyena, white energy trailing behind her. Poochyena tried to catch up to the Water/Bug-type. Eventually Surskit turned around and hit him.

The grunt stared solemnly at his Pokemon. "Use Tackle." Poochyena pounced on Surskit. DJ hated it when his Pokemon got hurt.

"Use Bubble!" Poochyena was once again hit by the attack. This time, however, Surskit managed to get a critical hit. Poochyena rolled onto his back, Xs for eyes. The grunt returned his Pokemon and fled. "That was weird," DJ commented. He watched some of Roxanne's battle against Gaston. She was battling with a bipedal monster made of steel and iron. After a few seconds, he went to clean his PokeDex.

_**Daddy's Girl Dakota vs. Team Magma Grunt (F)**_

Dakota had gotten stuck with the lowest of the female grunts. All this woman had was a level 4, Female, Cacnea. Dakota had already laughed at its pathetic appearance, and even decided to use her Seedot against it. So Seedot was using Bide. Cacnea had used Poison Sting three times and Seedot was ready to unleash energy. Dakota glanced at Roxanne, who was fighting off Gaston with some weird, green sea anemone Pokemon.

"GO!" Dakota shouted. A large white blast hit Cacnea and her grunt trainer. They were thrown through the hole and out into Rustboro City. Dakota put on her sunglasses, returned her Seedot, and went to collect her PokeDex.

**Seedot is now level 5.**

_**Super Aqua Chick, TPSWGRIS, Bad Boy Duncan, and Indie Chick Zoey vs. Team Magma Grunt (F), Team Magma Grunt (M), Team Magma Grunt (F), and Team Magma Grunt Mason**_

Eight Pokemon all lined up in two groups of four. On the Total Drama side was Dustox, Nincada, Zigzagoon, and Ralts. On the Team Magma side was a Zubat, a Seedot, a Torchic, and Mason's Poochyena. Duncan decided to utilize his dodge ball strategy.

"Poison Sting!" Izzy shouted.

Leech Life," Leshawna ordered.

"Headbutt," Duncan cried.

"Confusion!" Zoey screamed. Every attack hit the Zubat. The Bat Pokemon was returned to its Pokeball and its trainer fled. This repeated three more times, until every Team Magma Grunt had been defeated. Eventually, even Gaston had left.

Izzy was about to ask Roxanne so questions when she saw something running towards the Gym Leader. "Look out!" She shouted, starting a battle.

_**Super Aqua Chick vs. Devon Corporation Kabutops**_

The Shellfish Pokemon hissed at Izzy and her Mudkip. Izzy kept a brave face. On the inside, she was worried for her Mudkip's safety. A Hyper Beam could do some damage. Izzy was still wearing her goggles. They were currently scanning Kabutops for any weak spots. Her opponent didn't get the message. He started out with Hyper Beam. The large blast of pure energy shot at Mudkip. "Dodge!" Izzy yelped. She didn't need to tell Mudkip twice. The Mud Fish Pokemon ducked underneath the blast, which blew up another set of bleachers.

_**Weak Spot Discovered **_Izzy looked at the picture. The first place she was supposed to hit was Kabutops's thick plate-like skull. "Use Water Gun on its head!" A chilling cascade of water hit the Rock/Water-type while it was recharging its energy. The goggles kept scanning. Kabutops narrowed its eyes as they began to glow red. Mudkip began to cover in fear as its Defense was lowered.

_**Weak Spot Discovered **_"Hit it in the stomach," Izzy yelled. Mudkip used Tackle, hitting the weak spot dead on. Somehow, he got a critical hit. Kabutops fell onto its back and was trying desperately to get back up. "This is easier than I thought," Izzy remarked. "Finish it off with Water Gun." Izzy was surprised that instead of Xs or swirls appearing in Kabutops's eyes, the Pokemon dissolved into a pile of goo. Izzy looked at Roxanne.

"I guess I have some explaining to do," the Gym Leader admitted. The Hoenn Fighters nodded. "Okay, I'll tell you everything.

_**Rustboro City Pokemon Center**_

Everyone sat down at a table, ready to hear Roxanne's story.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Team Magma is a bit more ambitious in this story, blowing up Gyms and stealing from billion dollar corporations. And how does Roxanne fit into all of this? Find out in four chapters!**

**Looking back, I don't really like the ending of this chapter. It just got boring to write. Oh well, it's fairly long at least. Next chapter, we'll see what the Sinnoh Warriors have to face as they head to Floaroma Town.**

_**Team Stats**_

_**Zoey:**_

**Treecko Lv. 12 (M) Overgrow**

Pound

Leer

Absorb

Quick Attack

**Ralts Lv. 10 (F) Trace**

Growl

Confusion

Double Team

_**Geoff:**_

**Torchic Lv. 13 (M) Blaze**

Scratch

Growl

Focus Energy

Ember

**Wingull Lv. 9 (F) Keen Eye**

Water Gun

Growl

Supersonic

Wing Attack

_**DJ:**_

**Mudkip Lv. 12 (F) Torrent**

Tackle

Growl

Mud Slap

Water Gun

**Surskit Lv. 8 (F) Swift Swim**

Bubble

Quick Attack

_**Dakota:**_

**Mudkip Lv. 10 (F) Torrent**

Tackle

Growl

Mud Slap

Water Gun

**Poochyena Lv. 6 (M) Run Away**

Tackle

Howl

_**Duncan:**_

**Torchic Lv. 14 (M) Blaze**

Scratch

Growl

Focus Energy

Ember

_**Justin:**_

**Torchic Lv. 12 (F) Blaze**

Scratch

Growl

Focus Energy

Ember

**Lotad (Mario) Lv. 11 Rain Dish**

Astonish

Growl

Absorb

Nature Power

Mist

_**Izzy:**_

**Mudkip Lv. 8 (M) Torrent**

Tackle

Growl

Mud Slap

**Dusto Lv. 10 (F) Shield Dust**

Tackle

String Shot

Poison Sting

Harden

Confusion

_**Leshawna:**_

**Torchic Lv. 12 (F) Blaze**

Scratch

Growl

Ember

**Nincada Lv. 9 (M) Compoundeyes**

Scratch

Harden

Leech Life

Sand-Attack

_**Katie:**_

**Mudkip Lv. 10 (M) Torrent**

Tackle

Growl

Mud Slap

Water Gun

**Silcoon Lv. 8 (F) Shed Skin**

Tackle

String Shot

Poison Sting

Harden


	30. E5 P4: Of Honey, Windmills, and Balloons

**Hey worldwide web,**

**I'm back again, with the Sinnoh installment of episode 5! You guys gave me some great reviews and some possible story ideas. To Knifez R Us who reviewed twice, I will consider Noah obtaining a Ninetales. They can't be found in the wild in Sinnoh, and Vulpix is only obtainable if you have Leaf Green in your DS (which is impossible because this is not played on a DS). I may think of a trade between him and another contestant, so keep your fingers crossed.**

**And I think I should update the poll results because we have quite a few votes.**

**Tied for first are Noah and Dawn! Ironic, the characters whose eliminations I have not yet pictured in my head are who you guys want to win.**

**There's a three-way tie for second. Beth, B, and Mike each have a total of three votes.**

**The rest are as follows:**

**Ezekiel: 2**

**Cody: 2**

**Courtney: 2**

**Gwen: 2**

**Katie: 1**

**Sadie: 1**

**Harold: 1**

**Bridgette: 1**

**Lindsay: 1**

**DJ: 1**

**Duncan: 1**

**Owen: 1**

**Sam: 1 (That one vote won't help him now!)**

**Brick: 1**

**Jo: 1**

**Scott: 1**

**Sierra: 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Pokemon.**

**Jubilife City**

* * *

The last thing Tyler expected when he began to leave Jubilife City was shouting. He, B, Sadie, Cameron, Mike, and Noah ran towards the noise. Sierra and Cody were still in Oreburgh City, earning their first Gym Badge. When they got to the source, they saw Professor Rowan and Lucas being cornered by two identical men in black, silver, and white uniforms. They had strange blue hair that was cut quite short. Two Pokeballs were on each of their belts.

"Now Professor," the man on the left said, "let's be sensible about this. All we want is your findings that you made in Kanto; in return we will not harm your assistant." Lucas made a whimpering noise.

"They day I be sensible to men like you, I will give Lucas permission to shoot me!" The men glared at the Professor.

"We warned you," the man on right the said, shrugging his shoulders. They each grabbed a Pokeball and turned to Lucas.

"Hold it right there!" Tyler shouted. He put himself between Lucas and the men. "Who are you?"

"We're members of Team Galactic. We want nothing more than to harness the power of Pokemon. Professor Rowan here has studied the energy given off by Pokemon when they evolve. We want to know more about that energy." The Galactic Grunt on the left explained.

"What's evolution?" Mike asked. The grunts laugh.

"That's a joke, right?" Mike shook his head. "Wow, you're dumb. Evolution occurs when a Pokemon gets to a certain level. It then changes into a separate species of Pokemon. Now it's time to get what we came for!"

"Not if I can help it." Tyler put on a brave face and grabbed one of his Pokeballs. "Sadie, help me!" The pale BBFFFL stood next to Tyler.

The grunts looked at each other. The one on the right said, "I guess this battle will only make us stronger. Get ready to lose!" The grunts threw out their Pokemon.

* * *

_**Hopeless Jock Tyler and BBFFFL Sadie vs. Galactic Grunt (2x)**_

"Go Zubat!"

"Wurmple, attack!"

Zubat, which the Sinnoh Warriors were familiar with, flitted around the group. Due to it being daytime, it was somewhat disoriented. Wurmple was a pink worm with yellow spikes. It didn't seem bothered by the sun.

"Porygon, let's go!" Tyler threw a Pokeball. Instead of the familiar Virtual Pokemon appearing, Tyler's Turtwig stood ready for battle. "Oh, hey Turtwig. I need you to return now." Tyler returned his starter and sent out Porygon. This meant that he forfeited his turn.

"Kricketot, we can win this!" Everyone's favorite xylophone bug danced around. The four battlers locked eyes. Noah scanned the Wurmple with his PokeDex and found out that it was level 9.

"Wait a minute," he said, interrupting the battle. "If you guys want energy given off by evolution, how come your Wurmple hasn't evolved yet?"

"We still need to know _how _to harness the energy," the Galactic Grunt said defensively. "Stay out of this!" He looked at his Wurmple. "Wurmple, use String Shot on that Porygon!" Wurmple shot a sticky white thread that wrapped around Porygon's head. The Normal-type's Speed was lowered.

"Kricketot, use Bide." Kricketot glowed with red energy. Zubat was ordered to use Astonish on Kricketot. It turned invisible, before reappearing in a different spot. This scared Kricketot and dealt damage. The Bug-type had to stay motionless for the next turn, so Porygon took over.

"Use Agility," Tyler ordered. He hadn't been able to try out the new attack, and was hoping for it to hurt his opponents. Instead of the expected outcome, Porygon dashed around the three other Pokemon at a lightning-fast speed. It came to a halt in front of Tyler. Checking the PokeDex, they all learned that Agility raises a Pokemon's Speed. Tyler was happy that it counteracted the String Shot. Wurmple knew that it was best not to mess with Porygon after that. So instead she used Tackle on Kricketot.

"Zubat, use Astonish on Kricketot once again!" Tyler didn't like how they were targeting Sadie's Pokemon just because it couldn't fight back.

"Kricketot, keep charging up," Sadie said confidently.

"Use Conversion 2!" Tyler commanded. Large tiles began to spin around Wurmple and Porygon. The tiles around Wurmple disappeared shortly after turning a pea green. Porygon's tiles turned bright orange as its type was changed from Normal to Fire. Wurmple and Zubat attacked with Tackle and Astonish respectively. Sadie was ready for the moment she had been waiting for.

"RELEASE!" She screamed. All of the damage that had been dealt to Kricketot was suddenly fired at Zubat. The Bat Pokemon didn't stand a chance as it was thrown into a building. The grunt sighed as he returned his Pokemon.

**Kricketot is now level 8.**

"Stunky, don't let them get away with this!" Stunky was a truly horrendous Pokemon. It was small, skunk-like Pokémon that was dark purple with a white stripe running down its backs; it had a cream underbelly. Stunky's faces was large and rounded, with a narrow red nose, red-rimmed eyes, and two pairs of somewhat "V"-shaped cream-colored whiskers on the sides of its face. Feline-like feature finished off its weird physique.

"I think someone better fill in for me," Sadie said awkwardly as Porygon blasted Wurmple away with a Psybeam. She took the time to scan Stunky with her PokeDex.

**Stunky, the Skunk Pokemon. ****It sprays a foul fluid from its rear. Its stench spreads over a ****mile**** radius, driving Pokémon away.**

Sadie wrinkled her nose in disgust. "That certainly sounds like a skunk." She looked at the Pokemon the second grunt was sending out. "What's that?"

**Glameow, the Catty Pokemon. It claws if displeased and purrs when affectionate. Its fickleness is very popular among some.**

Glameow was a primarily gray feline Pokémon, with a curled, spring-shaped tail and a white fluff at the tip of it. It had a crescent shaped head with two white-tipped ears. It also had a white muzzle, a small black nose, pink eyelids, yellow eyes with blue irises, and two rows of thin whiskers. Glameow had a slender physique. Glameow's neck had a ruff-like fringe, and its legs had similar fringes. Its feet were tipped with white, and had pink paw pads on the underside.

"I guess it's my turn," Cameron said. "Go Starly-"

"I can take it over from here," Lucas announced. "Munchlax, show these amateurs how to battle!"

"Wow, three new Pokemon and we're only 10 minutes into the first episode," Cameron said in amazement. Munchlax had a teal-colored body with a cream-colored spot on its chest. Its round head was teal in the top half and cream on the bottom half. It had big, round eyes and large pointy ears. It had five-fingered hands and cream-colored feet with three clawed toes. The fur close to the bottom of a Munchlax seemed to resemble a dress. Munchlax had two pointy teeth that stick out of its mouth even when it was closed.

**Munchlax, the Big Eater Pokemon. ****In its desperation to gulp down food, it forgets about the food it has hidden under its fur.**

"So it's like Owen, only with fur," Noah commented. B and Mike laughed.

"Why didn't you battle before?" Cameron asked Lucas.

"I wanted to see if you could handle a battle first," he lied. The real reason was because he had forgotten about his Munchlax completely. "Clearly you can't. So Munchlax will save the day with Metronome!"

"Metronome?" Cameron said, confused. "Like the device that musicians use to keep up the tempo?" Lucas's eyes narrowed as the grunts began to laugh again.

"No, I mean the attack. Just watch!" Munchlax's hands glowed with white balls of energy. Two small shells appeared in each hand. Water-type energy formed at the tops of each shell, giving off the impression of swords or daggers. Munchlax rushed at Stunky and hacked at him with the blades.

"That attack didn't look like it should be called Metronome," Tyler said. "Porygon, use Psybeam on Stunky!" The multicolored beam of light collided with Stunky. When it went away, Stunky was no worse off than he had been before. "What happened?!"

"One question at a time," Noah replied. "Okay, let's start with Metronome. Metronome is a non-damaging Normal-type attack."

"It seemed to do plenty of damage to Stunky," Sadie interrupted.

"I'm getting to that," Noah continued. "When Metronome is used, the Pokemon can use any attack that exists in the Pokemon world today. There are some exceptions, Metronome can't turn into itself, but it appears that this time, Metronome turned into Razor Shell. Razor Shell is a Water-type attack."

"Does that mean Piplup will learn it?" Mike asked hopefully.

"I'll answer that in a second." Noah looked at Tyler. "Psybeam is a Psychic-type attack. Stunky is a Poison/Dark-type Pokemon. Psychic-type attacks do not affect Dark-types in any way, shape, or form. You'll have to stick to Tackle." Noah turned to Mike. "No, Piplup will not learn Razor Shell. Razor Shell can only be learned by Oshawott, Dewott, Samurott, and Shellder. We will only be able to encounter Shellder." The Sinnoh Warriors accepted Noah's explanation.

Back on the battle, Stunky shot a large cloud of purple, foul-smelling gas. It swallowed Porygon, metaphorically, and when it disappeared the Virtual Pokemon was Poisoned. "That's Stunky's Poison Gas attack," the Grunt sneered. "You're going to have a pretty tough time now!"

"Yeah," the other grunt agreed. "Glameow, use Scratch!" Glameow pounced on Munchlax, knocking him over. She clawed at the Normal-types face. "Looks like we've already won!"

"How dare you attack my Pokemon like that?" Lucas shouted. "Do you know how much honey was _wasted _just trying to find him?! Then I had to track him down. I went from one end of Sinnoh to the other, and I am not going to let this Pokemon be defeated by two men wearing nerdy pajamas! Munchlax use Metronome, and concentrate on turning it into a damaging attack!" Munchlax closed its eyes and its hands glowed with the same white glow. Glameow, still on Munchlax's chest, stopped scratching. All of a sudden, she was thrown off of Munchlax by a giant ball of blue electricity. Bolts of lightning arced towards Stunky. They hit the Poison Gas attack, causing an explosion. Everyone, including the Galactic Grunts, was blown back. When the smoke cleared, Munchlax and Porygon were still standing and floating respectively.

"What happened over here?!" A voice called out. The Sinnoh Warriors looked up and saw Sierra and Cody running towards them. Sierra helped some of them to their feet. "What happened?" She asked again. They all told them the story. "Wow, that really happened? Where are those grunts now?" They all looked to where the grunts had just been.

"They must have run off," Tyler said bitterly. "I was hoping that we could tell Looker about them."

"What attack did Metronome turn into?" Cody asked Lucas.

The Professor's assistant thought for a moment. "I'm not really sure. If I had to guess, I'd say it was Fusion Bolt. I've only read about it, but I'm going to have to remember that for another battle." He ran off towards Sandgem Town. Professor was a little slower to leave.

"I want to thank all of you," he began. "Lucas and I would not have been able to battle those grunts on our own. We may owe our lives to you." Tyler stared at his shoes.

"It was nothing," the jock replied.

Professor Rowan shook his head. "It was something. Those men said they were part of some organization. That means there are more of them. I want you all to promise me that you'll be careful around them."

"We promise," they all said in unison. The Professor smiled and handed them each something. It was a Pokeball, only it had a blue top with two red notches on it. Noah, Cody, and Sierra recognized them.

"These are Great Balls," Professor Rowan explained. "They're a type of Pokeball that's a bit stronger than a regular Pokeball. I hope that you'll catch a really powerful Pokemon with them. Good day." He walked back to Sandgem Town.

"What do we do now?" Sierra asked.

"We should head to Route 204," Noah said. "There's a cave called the Ravaged Path. It should take us to Floaroma Town. That's the next place we need to go." They all walked onto the route. They almost got through the entire grass and to Ravaged Path, when a Wurmple appeared. Mike scanned it with his PokeDex.

**Wurmple, the Worm Pokemon. ****Often targeted by bird Pokémon, it desperately resists by releasing poison from its tail spikes.**

Mike looked at Cameron, who nodded. "I guess I'll add this little guy to my team."

"Go ahead," Noah replied, "but it's a girl."

* * *

**Cured MPD Patient Mike vs. Wild Wurmple**

"Go Onix!" The giant Rock Snake roared at the timid Wurmple. She closed her eyes and shot a string at Mike's Pokemon. Everyone knew that it was a String Shot attack. "Okay Onix, let's try and defeat it with one Rock Throw!" Onix dug around in the earth with its tail. It came up with a large boulder. The rock flew at Wurmple, crushing it.

"Catch it quick," Sadie cried. "You don't want it to get too badly hurt!" Mike nodded.

"Onix, get the rock off of it." The Rock/Ground-type Pokemon pushed the boulder off of the small Bug-type. Mike threw the Pokeball.

Shake, shake, shake.

Click! Mike picked up the Pokeball. "This is so cool! Now I have six Pokemon. Come on out guys!" Piplup, Onix, Budew, Zubat, Geodude, and a fainted Wurmple all popped out of their Pokeballs. "Any Pokemon I catch from now on will be sent directly to Chris's island cottage!" He returned his Pokemon.

"Don't forget, you still have Shinx," Tyler pointed out.

"Oh yeah, I might switch him when we got to Floaroma Town." He looked at the Pokeballs on his belt. "I just don't know who to switch him with."

* * *

**Confessional**

**Mike: I think I'll either switch Shinx with Onix or Geodude. Don't get me wrong, both can be useful…but I think that Onix is a little bit stronger than Geodude. I just don't want it to be let down.**

**End of Confessional**

* * *

**Ravaged Path**

There wasn't a whole lot to do in Ravaged Path. The entire left side was blocked by water. So after going up a flight of stairs, the Sinnoh Warriors came across some of the smashable rocks that they had heard about the day before. The only problem was that Sam's Turtwig was the only Pokemon on the team that had known Rock Smash, and Sierra didn't want to alter her Pokemon with HMs.

"In every Pokemon game that takes place in Sinnoh, Bidoof and its evolved form are used as an HM slave. I won't let that happen to mine." She hugged her Pokemon tightly.

"Don't worry guys, Onix can learn Rock Smash." Mike pressed the scarlet disc against Onix's forehead. It glowed brightly. When the glow faded, Mike's PokeDex lit up.

**Onix has learned Rock Smash.**

"Use Rock Smash on those rocks," Mike ordered. Onix's tail glowed with white energy. It brought its tail down violently on each boulder. They were reduced to nothing but dust. "Good job Onix, retur- Hey, what's this?" He picked up a brown disc, similar to an HM. "Is this another HM?"

Noah shook his head. "No, it's a TM. TMs are sort of like HMs, only they can be forgotten. You might want to scan it with your PokeDex first." Mike pressed the disc against his PokeDex.

**Analyzing TM…Analysis Complete. TM identified as TM39 Rock Tomb.**

"Can any of my Pokemon learn Rock Tomb?" Mike asked.

"Geodude and Onix both can," Cody answered. Mike was already using the TM on Onix.

**Warning! TM use detected. Would you like to proceed?**

"Um, yes," Mike said awkwardly.

**TM39 Rock Smash will be used. Please select a move to delete.**

Mike blinked. Noah was scanning through the information on his own PokeDex. "It says that if your Pokemon has learned more than four moves, a TM will delete one of those moves that have already been learned. You get to choose."

"Okay then," Mike sighed. "I guess we'll delete Screech." The TM glowed as Onix learned a new move. "Okay, now we can move on."

**Upper Part of Route 204**

The upper part of the route had a dirt path that lead up to a patch of grass. The Sinnoh Warriors continued onward until they were stopped by a woman wearing a green skirt. "Hello," she greeted, "my name is Taylor. Would one of you care to battle?"

B raised his hand. He grabbed the Pokeball off of his belt.

* * *

_**Silent Type B vs. Aroma Lady Taylor**_

"Go Budew!" The Bud Pokemon hopped out of its Pokeball. B sent out his Chimchar. Both Pokemon stared at each other. "Budew, use Water Sport!" Small spouts of water shot into the air out of Budew's head. By the time they hit the ground, it felt like a tiny sprinkle. "That was Budew's Water Sport. It doesn't do any damage, but it lowers the power of your Fire-type attacks."

That didn't stop B. He made a scratching motion in the air. Chimchar had learned by now to recognize her Trainer's hand motions, and sometimes his facial expressions. The Chimp Pokemon sprung forward, clawing at Budew's face. The Grass-type fell to the ground, but got back up. Its bud opened and sunlight flowed into it. The attack was Growth.

B knew that his Scratch wasn't doing much, so he made a gesture to signal Ember. Chimchar shot little balls of fire out of her mouth. They all collided with Budew, setting it ablaze. Once the turn was over, Budew ignited again. B identified this as the Burn status ailment.

"This battle is kind of boring," Sadie whispered. "Nobody's really talking. The Pokemon are just taking hits."

"Give it a few minutes," Noah whispered back. "We have faith in B, and I'm sure he's smart enough to win."

Taylor ordered an Absorb. Three balls of energy flowed into Budew, slightly healing it. B had to act fast. If Budew kept healing itself, the battle might go on forever. B waved his hands around, moving his fingers like fireworks. This was the command for Ember. The sparks hit Budew. They started the Burn effect, dealing more damage.

"Use Growth to boost your attack," Taylor cried. B smirked. She was right where he wanted her. Another Ember attack hit Budew. The little Grass-type still held on. Balls of energy were sucked out of Chimchar as Budew used Absorb. Then, as if by fate, the Burn ailment kicked in before the energy could reach Budew. The Bud Pokemon fell to the ground, covered in burns.

"Return Budew," Taylor said softly. B pointed to the second Pokeball on her belt. "Oh, I can't use this Pokemon. Another Trainer already came by and battled me. I was only able to heal my Budew." She handed B his prize money and walked north to Floaroma Town.

The Sinnoh Warriors were able to get past the rest of the route without having to battle anyone. They even picked up TM09 (Bullet Seed), which Tyler and Cody taught to their Turtwigs (Cody had to delete Withdraw). Mike, deleting Water Sport, eventually taught it to his Budew. After that, they entered Floaroma Town.

* * *

**Floaroma Town**

Floaroma Town was just beautiful in Sadie's opinion. The most beautiful flowers seemed to pop up all over town. A small path led into the woods, where she assumed there were even more flowers. It was great...if only Cameron hadn't been sneezing the whole time.

"Sorry," he wheezed, "I'm allergic to these kinds of flowers." He looked around. "I don't see any Gyms."

"Floaroma Town doesn't have a Gym," Cody explained. "It's sort of a halfway point between Jubilife and the next city."

"Which is?" Mike asked.

"Eterna City."

"We can look around for a bit," Noah decided.

"I want to see what that is," Sadie said, pointing to a cute little shop. Two odd plants grew on each side of it. A girl was tending to them. As they got closer they could see a sign that read, "Pick A Peck of Colors Flower Shop". The girl outside waved to them.

"What are these?" Cameron asked her. "I've never seen any plants like these before."

The girl giggled. "They're berries silly." She pointed to a brown shrub with two blue fruits. "These are Oran Berries. They can heal your Pokemon." Cameron recognized them as the berries he had received after the reward challenge back on Route 102. The girl said, "You can pick them." Cameron plucked both fruits off of the plant. He jumped back when the shrub withered and sank into the ground. "It's okay, they always do that." She took out another Oran berry and buried it in the soil. "You just have to replant them, and make sure they got lots of water." Cameron walked over to the next plant. This one was bright blue. The berries were bright red with long, green, twisting stems.

"Those are Cheri Berries," Noah explained. "They heal paralysis. They'll be helpful if you ever encounter an Electric-type Pokemon."

"Or if I go against Courtney in an elimination," Cameron added. The girl replanted the Cheri Berries and held the door for them as they went inside.

The store clerk walked over to them. "Hello," she greeted, "you must be the Sinnoh Warriors. Chris told me all about you. He said that I'm supposed to give you each one of five berries." She handed them each a Cheri Berry. "Sorry, but these are all we have left. He also wanted me to give you these." She pointed to five watering cans that were shaped like Psyduck heads. "These are Sprayducks. You can use them to water berries." The team pocketed the watering cans and left the store.

"Where to now?" Sadie asked.

Noah pointed to the grassy path leading into the meadow. "We should go there. Someone that lives out there can help us out." They walked past the wall of trees and stared in shock at the sight in front of them. The entire meadow was covered in the flowers they had seen in Floaroma Town. The pollen blended together with the air so well, even Cameron didn't sneeze. The meadow seemed uninhabited, except for a small little house. Standing outside the cottage were three men. Two of them looked painstakingly familiar.

"Are those Team Galactic Grunts?" Mike asked in shock. "I thought we defeated them!"

"They're probably different people," Tyler said. "Let's go see what they're up to!" The team crept towards the three men.

"All right Mister," one of the grunts said, "give us all of the honey you've got!"

"It's not for sale," the normal man said calmly. "What do you want it for?"

"We're hungry and out of peanut butter," the other grunt said sarcastically. "We need it to catch a large number of Pokemon! So hand it over!" The man still refused. "Okay then, but don't blame us for the consequences." They each took out a Pokeball.

"Hold it right there!" Tyler shouted. The other Sinnoh Warriors experienced some déjà vu when Tyler put himself between the man and the grunts. "Leave this man alone!"

"Get out of our way kid," one of the Galactic Grunts grumbled. "Don't make us use our Pokemon."

"I'll fight you if I have to," Tyler declared. "Turtwig, go!"

* * *

_**Hopeless Jock Tyler vs. Galactic Grunt**_

The Tiny Leaf Pokemon was eager to battle. Ever since Tyler had received Porygon, his starter had become a bit of a third wheel. Now he was fighting a Galactic Grunt's Wurmple. This Wurmple followed the usual tradition of being over leveled and under-evolved. This one, like the past one, was at level 9.

"Turtwig, use Bullet Seed!" Turtwig opened his mouth. Thousands of tiny white seeds flew at Wurmple. They exploded upon contact with Wurmple's skin. The Bug-type fired a Poison Sting attack, but each barb was met with another array of seeds.

"Why did Turtwig use Bullet Seed again?" Cameron asked.

"Bullet Seed is an attack that hits multiply times in one turn," Noah explained. Wurmple ran at Turtwig with a Tackle, but Turtwig used Bullet seed for the third and final time. Wurmple was not thrown back by the Grass-type attack, but was stopped in its tracks.

"No fair," the Galactic Grunt snarled. "Use String Shot on its mouth!" Wurmple fired a glob of sticky thread. The silk covered Turtwig's large maw, preventing any extra seeds from leaving.

"Try and break the string with Bullet Seed," Tyler tried. Turtwig released more seeds, and everyone could see the string muzzle being hit with the attack, but no breakthrough was made. Wurmple hit Turtwig with a Tackle attack. The Tiny Leaf Pokemon fired more seeds, but did not break the string.

"Ha ha, you've lost now! Wurmple, use Poison Sting." The large amount of purple barbs flew towards Turtwig.

"Withdraw!" Turtwig curled up into a ball. The attack hit his back and head. When he returned to an upright position, B noticed that Turtwig's leaves began to wilt as it took damage, probably from a Poison effect. Wurmple charged at Turtwig. "Use Bullet Seed!" This time, the rapid fire of seeds broke through the String Shot. They hit Wurmple with enough force to knock it flat. "Now finish it off with Tackle!"

Turtwig nodded. He took a little damage from the poisoning, but still rammed into Wurmple. The Worm Pokemon rolled over with swirls in its eyes. Tyler whooped. "Yes! We won! Turtwig, return!" Tyler's starter disappeared into its Pokeball. "You did great buddy. Now if only I could stop that Poison."

"I have an Antidote," the man who was being threatened by the grunts said. He handed Tyler a spray bottle with dark yellow liquid. Tyler applied it to the Pokeball.

**Turtwig has been cured of Poison.**

"I still have another Pokemon," the grunt shouted. "Silcoon, attack!" Silcoon was an oval shaped Pokemon wrapped in white silk. Only one eyes was visible, peering out of a hole in the thread. This Silcoon had no silky appendages and stayed motionless."

"Turtwig is hurt, so I'll use Porygon!" The level 13 Virtual Pokemon materialized in front of Tyler. "All right, use…" Tyler thought for a moment. What attack should Porygon use? There was Psybeam, but what if it had the same result as it did against Stunky? Agility would raise Speed, but Silcoon seemed slow enough. Tackle was pretty basic, but he could first boost it up with Sharpen. That left Conversion and Conversion 2. Tyler had only used Conversion 2 in battle, but now seemed like a good time to try it out. "…use Conversion!"

Multicolored rectangles appeared, just like they had during Conversion 2. This time they didn't surround Silcoon, just Porygon. These rectangles didn't just rotate around Porygon, they moved around every which way. Around, over, under, and some didn't move at all. Eventually they all turned fandango pink (a real color) and disappeared. Tyler blinked. He had no idea what had just happened. He turned to Noah.

"Conversion changes the user's type to a type that matches one of its attacks. In this case, it turned Porygon into a Psychic-type just like Psybeam. Now you'll get STAB when you use it," the Bookworm explained. "And before you ask what STAB means, it stands for Same-Type Attack Bonus. Basically when a Pokemon uses an attack that is the same type as itself, it gets boosted power. So if my Piplup uses Bubble, it gets STAB. It doesn't get STAB from Pound, because the typing does not match."

"Hey, we're having a battle here!" The grunt shouted. "Silcoon, use Harden." Tyler, Cody, and Mike snickered at the attacks name. Silcoon closed its eye and turned a metallic grey. After a few seconds the color faded and Silcoon's Defense was raised.

"Use Psybeam," Tyler commanded. The multi-colored beam of light hit Silcoon. Its raised Defense and Bug typing counteracted the STAB. "Use Sharpen, and then Psybeam." The Psybeam attack had the same effect as it had the attack before. "Why didn't Sharpen help it?"

"Sharpen only boosts regular Attack. Psybeam is a Special Attack, so Psybeam is unaffected." Then the endless chain of attacks began.

"Harden."

"Sharpen."

"Harden."

"Sharpen."

"Harden."

"Sharpen."

"Harden."

"Sharpen."

"Harden."

"Sharpen."

"Harden."

"Sharpen."

"Harden."

"Sharpen."

"Harden."

"Sharpen."

"Harden."

"Sharpen."

"Harden."

"Sharpen."

"Harden."

"Sharpen."

"Harden."

"Sharpen."

"Harden."

"Sharpen."

"Harden."

"Sharpen."

"Harden." This time, nothing happened. Silcoon's Defense could not go any higher. The same thing happened to Porygon and Sharpen.

"Tackle!" Tyler shouted several times. Porygon repeatedly hit Silcoon, fainting the Cocoon Pokemon. The last grunt knew that he didn't stand a chance against Porygon, so they both left.

"Thank you for saving me," the man who had been threatened said. He looked at the ground. "What's this?" He picked up a metal key that was lying on the ground. "Those men must have dropped it. You can have it." Noah took it. He knew exactly what the key was for. "As a reward, I will give each of you a free jar of Honey." They all placed it in their bag. "Now, you may want to eat this honey, but its also useful for catching Pokemon. Opening up Honey in a place with Pokemon will attract them to you. That's great and all, but the coolest thing is if you slather them on a tree. Would you like me to show you?"

"We have to get going," Noah pointed out. "Those Galactic Grunts are still out there. I know where to find them." He told them about Valley Windworks. "I don't think I can take all of you with me."

"I'll go with," Cameron said. "Starly is a really good battler." Noah nodded.

"I'll go too," Cody added. "I want to train Ponyta." Noah allowed him to go also. They were about to leave.

"Wait," Sierra said. She handed Cody a third Pokeball on her belt that nobody knew was there. "Use this only if you absolutely have to." Cody nodded.

"Thank you Sierra." The trio left for Valley Windworks."

"Now show us what happens when we slather honey on tree bark," Sadie said happily.

The man smiled. "Okay, but first, call me the Honey Seller. I make Honey and sell it." They followed him to a small house. Next to the house was a tree with yellow leaves. "This is a Honey Tree," he explained. "It smells very sweet. You can pour honey on it." He poured the contents of the jar on the bark. "Then you just have to wait a while." Because we're in the meadow Pokemon will arrive faster. But regularly, it will take a few hours. So while we wait, who wants to play Go Fish?"

* * *

**Valley Windworks**

Noah, Cody, and Cameron walked down the dirt path. They could see the large windmills up ahead, but they still had quite a ways to go. They almost got all the way there, when a little girl ran up to them.

"Please help me," she whimpered. Noah had a large amount of siblings, and a lot of them were younger. So he did what he knew how to do. He took a knee so he was eye to eye with the girl.

"What's the matter," he said tenderly. Cody was surprised to hear the kindness in his voice.

"M-my daddy works at the Windworks," she whispered. "I was visiting him and the Balloon Pokemon, when these mean spacemen came. They told daddy to help them, and they...kicked...me...out." She began to cry softly.

"It's all right," Noah soothed. "We'll help rescue your dad. First, I need you to tell us what he does."

"He's in charge of the Windworks," the girl explained. "He works on the computers and makes sure the wind is just right. If it isn't, the balloon Pokemon doesn't come."

"What Balloon Pokemon?" Cameron asked. Noah turned to him and shook his head.

"That's not what's important right now." He turned to the girl. "Just stay here and wait. I promise we'll make things right." They walked towards the Windworks. The Valley Windworks was a single building with eight windmills around it. It was on the river, and there's was some tall grass next to it. "We don't have time to train," Noah said. He pulled out his key. "This should get us in." He unlocked the door.

The trio crept cautiously around some equipment. Guarding the entrance to the main control room were three Galactic Grunts. "We can all take them I think," Noah whispered. "Let's go!" They all charged.

_**Bookworm Noah vs. Galactic Grunt**_

"Cascoon deploy!" The grunt yelled. Cascoon was almost identical to Silcoon, only it was purple. It's eye was red and meaner, and this one had silky appendages sticking out of it.

"Piplup, go!" The Penguin Pokemon stared confidently at its opponent. "Use Bubble!" The air pockets covered in water popped on Cascoon's outer shell, causing regular damage. Noah waited for the Harden attack.

"I've heard about you from the other grunts," the Galactic Grunt said. "You made fun of us not evolving our Pokemon on time. Well guess what, we can tutor our 'useless' Pokemon to make them better. Cascoon, use Electroweb!" Cascoon spat a large yellow glob at Piplup. Before impact, it unfolding into a yellow spider web. The web wrapped around Piplup like a net, electrocuting Noah's starter.

The Bookworm looked around. Cody was in a double battle with his Ponyta and Turtwig against a Wurmple and Glameow. Cameron was fighting a Glameow with his Turtwig. They couldn't help him. He looked at Piplup. His Pokemon was still taking damage from the Electroweb.

"Try and break the web with Pound," Noah suggested. Piplup nodded and made a fist. He punched at the net. After a few seconds of struggle, the webbing gave away. Now they could attack. "Use Bubble!" Piplup fired more bubbles at Cascoon.

"Electroweb!" Piplup was ready this time and jump out of the way. The web flew past Noah and Piplup, and tangled around the Glameow Cameron was battling. The grunt stomped his foot on the ground.

"Bubble again!"

"Use Harden!" The Harden attack slowed down the process of defeating Cascoon, but it only took one more Bubble to defeat the Cocoon Pokemon. Piplup didn't level up, so Noah returned him again. The grunt furiously ran to the control room. Noah watched Cameron defeat the tied up Glameow with a Tackle.

**Turtwig is now level 13. Turtwig has learned Razor Leaf.**

The grunts battling Cameron and Cody also ran to the control room. The three Sinnoh Warrior followed them. Standing in front of the grunts was a woman with fluorescent red hair. She wore a skirt that was similar in design to the grunts' outfits. Next to her, sitting in a chair, was a scientist. _That must be the girl's dad, _Noah thought. "Who are you," he snarled.

The woman smiled. "I'm one of Team Galactic's three Commanders...no, wait. That's one of four Commanders. My name is Mars! We've been trying to create a new world that's better than this one...But people have shown little understanding about what we do. You don't understand either, do you? It's a little saddening...so, let's have a battle to decide what we should do next. If I win, you leave. If you win, we, Team Galactic, will leave!"

The trio looked at each other. "I can't battle her," Cody said. "Ponyta and Turtwig are really worn out."

"Same," Cameron said. "Plus, I think she has really strong Pokemon."

Noah sighed. "I'll battle you." He looked at his two Pokeballs. The battle was about to commence.

* * *

The Sinnoh Warriors had been out in the meadow for two whole hours. They had done everything. They each had claimed a part of the tree with honey. The only time a Pokemon visited was when a Silcoon ate off of Mike's section. The boy had ignored the Pokemon and decided not to battle it. Then, they noticed the tree was shaking. Sadie got to check her section first.

_**BBFFFL Sadie vs. Wild Aipom**_

Aipom appeared to be similar to a purple monkey, with beige color on its face, ear insides, belly, feet, and tail. It face had round eyes and a constantly cheeky smile. Along its heads were large, oval-shaped ears and a cowlick. Aipom's arms are completely purple with no actual paws or fingers present, although it did have visible feet. The most famous feature of this Pokémon was the three-fingered hand on the end of its tail.

"Aw," Sadie cooed, "it looks like a purple monkey."

**Aipom, the Long Tail Pokemon. ****It lives high among the treetops. It can use its tail as freely and cleverly as its hands.**

"That means it's really smart. Go Azurill." Nobody had seen Sadie's Azurill in a while. It had made an appearance during meals, but never really in battle. Sadie had secretly trained it two levels. At level 10 it earned its first offensive attack. "Use Water Gun." Azurill shot a stream of water at the level 6 Aipom. The Normal-type was thrown back, but stopped itself with its tail.

Aipom charged at Azurill. He purposely lowered his head and sped up. This made everyone, including the Honey Seller, think it was using Tackle. In reality, Aipom was using Scratch.

"I didn't expect it to be that smart," Sadie admitted. "Azurill, use Water Gun."

"Make sure you use Tail Whip next," Sierra suggested as Azurill was hit with another Scratch. "Then use Water Gun." She turned to Tyler. "I'm kind of worried about Cody. What if the Valley Windworks is dangerous?"

"Cody will be fine. He's smart. Plus, he has Noah and Cameron with him."

"Oh yeah, and my secret Pokemon."

Tyler was confused. "What Pokemon is that exactly?"

"I can't tell you yet. It's a secret."

"POKEBALL GO!" Sadie threw the orange-sized sphere at Aipom. The Long Tail Pokemon disappeared inside.

Shake

Shake

Shake

Click! Sadie held up the ball triumphantly. "Yay, we got a new friend." Now it was Sierra's turn to battle.

_**Stalker Chick Sierra vs. Wild Munchlax**_

"OMG!" Sierra squealed. "Munchlax is the rarest Pokemon to find with Honey. I am definitely catching it. Go Bidoof!" Sierra's Bidoof was also a Pokemon that hadn't been seen in a while. Like Sadie, Sierra also trained her Pokemon in secret. Bidoof had made an amazing transformation. It had gone from a weak level 7, to a powerful level 13. This was the perfect match for a level 9 Munchlax. "Use Rollout!" Bidoof curled into a ball and rolled at Munchlax. It struck the Big Eater Pokemon in the chest.

Munchlax put its hands on its temples. It glowed with a pink aura and a blue question mark appeared above its head. Sierra identified it as Amnesia, an attack that boosted Munchlax's Special Defense.

Due to Rollout being a repetitive attack, the same thing happened again. Only this time, Munchlax use Metronome. It's hands glowed white as it prepared the attack. A cyan blue ball of ice appeared in Munchlax's mouth. It fired the same color energy at Bidoof. This attack was Ice Beam. Bidoof was now trapped in a block of ice.

"Return," Sierra cried. "Go Piplup. Use Bubble." The level 12 shot bubbles at Munchlax. They popped against its fur, but the amnesia attack prevented it from fainting. "Pokeball go!" Munchlax disappeared in a flash of red light.

Shake

Shake

Shake

EXPLODE! The Pokeball burst open, releasing the Munchlax inside it. The Normal-type curled into a ball. This attack was Defense Curl. Sierra gritted her teeth and threw a second Pokeball.

Shake

Shake

Shake

Click! Sierra sighed with relief. "Good, now I can use Metronome just like Lucas! Who wants to go next?" B raised his hand.

_**Silent Type B vs. Wild Heracross**_

Heracross was a large beetle-like Pokémon covered in a blue exoskeleton. The most notable feature was the large, pronged horn protruding out of its forehead. Heracross had two antennae with spherical tips to the sides of the horn, and elliptical eyes with yellow sclera. Heracross had small spiky extensions on the forearm segments of its exoskeleton, and two claws on its hands. It had a single spiky extension on each thigh, and one pointed toe on its feet. The lines on its exoskeleton made it look like it is was smiling. Despite its fearsome appearance, this Heracross was only level 5.

**Heracross, the Single Horn Pokemon. It gathers in forests to search for tree sap, its favorite food. It's strong enough to hurl foes.**

B threw out his only Pokemon, the level 13 female Chimchar. The Chimp Pokemon got into a fighting position. Heracross attack first. Heracross's horn glowed bright purple. He slashed at Chimchar, knocking the Fire-type back.

"That was Night Slash," Sierra said, checking her PokeDex. "It doesn't have any extra effects, but there is a large chance it'll have a critical hit. You better keep it from attacking fast!"

B nodded. He blinked. Chimchar interpreted this as Ember. She fired the balls of fire at Heracross. Because Heracross was a Bug-type, Ember did a lot of damage. Heracross's horn glowed bright silver. He exposed his wings and flew at Chimchar. B's Pokemon was thrown into the honey tree that Heracross had been lured to.

"Looks like Horn Attack," Sierra mumbled.

Chimchar shot more fire at Heracross. The Bug/Fighting-type held up hands in an effort to block the Ember attack. B took a Pokeball out of his bag. It bounced off of Heracross's horn, capturing him.

Shake

Shake

Shake

Click! B clipped the Pokeball onto his belt. Tyler battled two Combee, catching both. Combee was a small insectoid Pokémon that resembled three pieces of orange, hexagonal honeycomb stuck together. Each hexagon had a round yellow face. The bottom-center face was also the only one "bee" to have a full abdomen. The top two hexagons have a single antenna and a wing connected to an orange-colored joint.

**Combee, the Tiny Bee Pokemon. It collects and delivers honey to its colony. At night, they cluster to form a beehive and sleep.**

* * *

_**Bookworm Noah vs. Team Galactic Commander Mars**_

"Zubat, attack!" Mars sent out her level 14 Bat Pokemon. Noah chose Burmy to fight against this Pokemon. The Bagworm Pokemon was glad that he could now use offensive attacks instead of just Protect. "Use Toxic," Mars ordered.

"Protect," Noah said quickly. Burmy surround himself with a dome of green light. Zubat shot a beam of purple toxic energy. The beam hit the dome, shattering it. Burmy still looked unaffected.

Mars clenched her fists. "I can play that way too. Zubat, use Leech Life!" A barb sucked some energy out of Burmy. That energy would have healed Zubat, but there was nothing to heal.

"Tackle," Noah ordered. He was eager to see Burmy use Tackle. Burmy bounced upward. The pink building insulation that made up his cloak allowed him to glide towards Zubat and hit her. The Bat Pokemon staggered, not expecting such a blunt attack.

"Use Bite!" Zubat sank her teeth into Burmy. She coughed wildly as she tried to clear the pink fuzz out of her throat. Noah ordered another Tackle attack. Mars remembered her first failed attempt at an attack. "Use Toxic." This time, the energy hit Burmy, badly poisoning him. As he took damage, Noah asked for another Tackle. Burmy complied and as Mars waited for him to take Poison damage, nothing happened. "Hey, what gives?"

"It must be Burmy's special ability," Noah replied. "Shed Skin allows Burmy to heal his own status ailments before taking damage. This makes your Toxic attack useless." Mars glared at him.

"Zubat, use Bite!"

"Dodge and use Tackle!" Burmy avoided the Bite and knocked Zubat out of the air.

**Burmy is now level 12.**

"Purugly, show him no mercy!" Purugly looked like a big gray and white cat, with a tail similar to Glameow. It was significantly fatter than Glameow. It still had a crescent-shaped head. Its ears were pointed and colored purple. It had whiskers with a zigzag-like pattern at the end of them. Its tail was forked.

**Purugly, the Tiger Cat Pokemon and the evolved form of Glameow. To make itself appear intimidatingly beefy, it tightly cinches its waist with its twin tails.**

"Burmy return. Piplup, go!" There was now a problem. Piplup was at level 14, and Purugly at level 16. Not to mention the latter was faster and stronger.

"Purugly, use Scratch." Never mind, Purugly would never get anywhere with a lame attack like Scratch. Piplup did feel some pain from the attack, but Noah was ready for Bubble. The orbs of air and water popped on Purugly's skin. "Okay then, use Faint Attack!" Purugly smirked as she used her signature move. She ran at Piplup, but turned invisible at the last moment. Piplup looked around for it, trying to use his other senses. Then, Purugly appeared in the air above him. She slashed at the penguin Pokemon, dealing damage.

_That was a pretty good attack, _Noah thought. _I'll have to be smart to win this battle. _"Piplup, hit the equipment with Bubble!" The bubbles floated past Purugly and popped on the generators. The scientist looked alarmed.

"Don't!" He cried. "The water makes the electrical equipment unstable!"

Noah nodded. "Do it again!" Piplup hesitated a little, but hit the generators a second time. Purugly, Mars, and the Galactic Grunts were starting to get nervous. The yellow generators began to smoke. A shower of sparks erupted from one, hitting Purugly.

"Purugly!" Mars cried, concerned for the safety of her Pokemon.

"Pound as hard as you can!" Piplup ran up to Purugly and socked the Tiger Cat in the face. The Pokemon stumbled back into a generator. Purugly was electrocuted and the generator was broken.

"Now we're done for," the scientist sobbed. "What will my daughter say when the Windworks explodes?"

"EXPLODES?" Everyone else in the Windworks cried.

Mars look at the three grunts. "Clear out, but lock the door so _they_," she glared at the trio, "can't escape." The Galactic Grunts obeyed her orders and they could hear the clicking of the lock.

"Now what do we do?" Cameron asked. "There's no way we can all survive the explosion."

Noah nodded grimly. "No, but two of us can." Cody and Cameron stared at him. "Send out Sierra's secret Pokemon."

Cody took out the Pokeball and opened it. Out came the strangest Pokemon. It was bipedal, tailed Pokémon that loosely resembled a fox. It had two short, fox-like ears on the top of its head, and in the middle of its face it had two eyes that were shut. It had a somewhat lighter color around its nose and mouth. The Pokemon looked like it was wearing armor, as it had two pauldron-shaped pieces on its shoulders and a fauld-like piece around its chest. It hds three fingers on each hand and three toes, two in the front on either side, and one in the back near the ankle. Its tail was thick and was the same gold color as the rest of its body, except for the brown band that was located around the top of the tail. Noah and Cody blinked in amazement.

"She caught an Abra," Cody whispered, "she actually caught an Abra."

"Now you guys can get out of here," Noah said. Cameron was confused. He didn't get what was so important about this Pokemon.

**Abra, the Psi Pokemon. Even while asleep, it maintains a telepathic radar. It teleports when it is threatened.**

"A Pokemon that teleports?" Cameron looked at it again. "It looks like it's asleep."

Noah nodded. "It is, but it can still use its only attack."

"What's that?" Cameron asked.

"Teleport. You guys can teleport to a safe distance. Make sure that little girl is nowhere near the Windworks. I'll stay and hold off Mars." He stared at the Commander and her Pokemon. "Go!"

"Hi Abra! I'm Cody, Sierra's...boyfriend. She said to use you in emergencies. So can you teleport us back to the Pokemon Center in Floaroma Town?" Abra gave no reply, but the two people and one Pokemon disappeared. Noah stared at Mars.

"You need to try and fix the computer," he said to the scientist. "You daughter is waiting for you!" The man nodded. The countdown had begun.

* * *

"Let's go to Windworks," Sierra said. "I want to check on Cody." The Sinnoh Warriors had already bought some Honey and thanked the Honey Seller. They started walker to the Valley Windworks when a little girl ran up to them.

"My daddy is trapped in the Windworks," she sobbed. "Three boys came and promised me they'd save him, but they haven't yet." Sierra looked alarmed.

"Three boys?! That must by Cody, Cameron, and Noah. We have to go-" BOOM! The Valley Windworks building lit up into a firework of explosion. The team and girl stared at the fire that was starting to spread. "Cody?" Sierra whispered. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Sierra," Sadie said softly, "I'm sorry." She put a hand on the stalker's shoulder.

"We're too late," a familiar voice cried. Sierra couldn't believe it. She spun around and tackled a very much alive Cody to the ground. "Sierra, get off me. Noah was in that building!" He got up and told his story to the little girl and his team. They walked to the charred remains of the building.

"Azurill, use Water Gun!" Sadie cried, sending out her Pokemon. She, Sierra, and Mike all sent out their Piplups to help with the fire. They managed to put it out. The actually tall grass was unharmed, but the building was completely destroyed.

Sierra looked at her Abra that was sitting next to Cody. "I'm sorry he couldn't take Noah with him, but he's only level 5."

"It's not your fault," Cody mumbled.

"Are you going to be okay?" Sierra asked.

"I just lost one of my best friends. I'll be okay, just not right now."

"How touching," a sarcastic voice said, "but now it'll seem less sincere now that I'm not dead." They all looked at the debris. Standing in a perfectly unharmed circle was Noah, his Burmy and Piplup, Mars, and the little girl's dad. The latter was typing away on a laptop.

"How did you survive that?" Mike asked in amazement. Noah looked down at his Pokemon.

"It was all because of a great little Burmy," he returned his Bagworm Pokemon. The little girl ran up to her dad and gave him a hug. The team was so glad to be reunited, that they forgot about Mars.

The Galactic Commander was kneeling beside her Purugly. The Pokemon was lying motionless, badly burned. Mars felt for a pulse, but came back with nothing. Tears in her eyes, she screamed at the Sinnoh Warriors. "This isn't over! I'll be back, you will pay." She ran out of the Valley Windworks, trying not to cry.

"What happens now?" The little girl asked.

"Well, we can rebuild the Windworks," her father said. "The windmills are still here, and I have the main computer. Things will be fine. Plus, it's Friday!"

When the girl saw her new friends' puzzled expressions, she said, "That means the Balloon Pokemon is coming. Look! There he is." The Balloon Pokemon had a round, purple body with two stringy arms that had a yellow heart-shape on the end of them. Drifloon had black, dot-like eyes and a yellow "X" on its face. A white mass of fluff that looked like a cloud sat on top of the Pokémon's head.

**Drifloon, the Balloon Pokemon. Because of the way it floats aimlessly, an old folktale calls it a "Signpost for Wandering Spirits."**

"That's amazing," Cameron said. "I want it." So did Tyler, Noah, and Sadie.

"You'll have to compete for it," Cody said. "Each person can use one Pokemon. The first person to defeat Drifloon or every other Pokemon gets to catch it. Go!"

_**Bookworm Noah vs. BBFFFL Sadie vs. Bubble Boy Cameron vs. Hopeless Jock Tyler vs. Wild Drifloon**_

"Go Piplup!" Noah yelled, sending out his level 15 starter.

"Starly, we can win!" Cameron's Pokemon was at level 13.

"Porygon, it's fight time!" Tyler's undefeated Virtual Pokemon was at level 13.

"Aipom, let's battle for the first time." The Long Tail Pokemon was the weakest out of them all. He was only level 6. Drifloon was on the top tier, being the same level as Noah's Piplup. The Balloon Pokemon got to attack first. He inflated himself, and then released air at Aipom. This attack was gust, and it caused the Normal-type to lose his footing.

"Piplup, use Peck on Porygon!" Piplup's beak glowed silver. He ran at Porygon and began pecking furiously at it.

"Hey, what was that for?" Tyler asked. "Porygon, retaliate with Psybeam." Piplup was thrown back by the beam of Psychic energy.

"Starly, use Double Team." Starly stood absolutely still, but sending made a dozen copies of itself. 13 Starlys flew around the battle area, confusing everyone. Only one of them was the original.

"Aipom, use Sand Attack on Drifloon!" Aipom swept up some sand with its tail and threw it at Drifloon. One of the Starly clones got in the way, and disappeared when hit with the attack. This gave Aipom an idea. Drifloon saw this too, and released another Gust attack. The wind hit three Starly, causing them to disappear.

Porygon and Piplup were still duking it out. Porygon had used Conversion 2, turning itself into a Grass-type to counteract Bubble. However, Peck was now super effective, so Noah stuck with that.

"Starly, hit Drifloon with Quick Attack!" Starly rushed at the Ghost/Flying-type at a high speed. Due to Drifloon's typing, Starly passed right through him. Now Aipom knew which Starly was the original.

"Aipom, hit the original Starly with Scratch!" Aipom launched himself into the air with his tail. He swiped his claws against Starly's feathers. The other clones disappeared and Drifloon had a new target.

He knew that Gust wouldn't affect Starly very much, and that Astonish would be ineffective. So he did the next best thing. Drifloon wrapped his two thin arms around Starly's wings. He squeezed extra tight so that the attack would cause damage. The PokeDex called the attack Constrict.

Porygon was able to avoid the Peck attack this time with Agility, but Piplup still insisted on chasing after it.

"Use Psybeam," Tyler ordered. Piplup was kept at bay with Psybeam...but only just.

"Starly, get out of that Constrict attack with Steel Wing!" Both of Starly's wings grew metallic silver. The cut at Drifloon's arms causing him to release Cameron's Flying-type. "Now attack Aipom!" Starly flew at Sadie's Pokemon.

"Finish off Porygon with Peck!" Piplup ran at Tyler's Pokemon. Starly was getting closer. Piplup was almost there. WHAM! Porygon and Aipom were thrown back by a critical hit and high level differences respectively. They had both been knocked out.

**Starly is now level 14. Starly is evolving.**

**Piplup is now level 16. Piplup is evolving.**

"Yes!" Noah cheered. Starly and Piplup both glowed pure white. Slowly, they transformed into different Pokemon. Piplup had transformed into a much taller Pokemon than Piplup. It resembled a blue penguin. It had yellow three-toed feet. Its body was mostly light-blue, with a dark-blue 'mantle' and tail. There were four button-like white spots on its stomach. Its wings were dark-blue with light-blue tips. It had an owl-like face with blue irises and two yellow crests running across the top of its head.

"Prin," it cooed.

**Prinplup, the Penguin Pokemon. Its wings deliver wicked blows that snap even the thickest of trees. It searches for prey in icy seas.**

**Prinplup has learned Metal Claw.**

Starly had a less dramatic, but still noticeable change. It had a small M-shaped pattern on its chest. It had a gray-colored spot on its forehead, and a spiky pattern of white on its face. The nails of its claws were now black in coloration. It also had a crest on top of its head.

"Staravia," the Pokemon said, which was also its name.

**Staravia, the Starling Pokemon. They maintain huge flocks, although fierce scuffles break out between various flocks.**

"This is amazing," Cameron said. "But why did my Starly evolve?"

"Evolution occurs when certain conditions are met," Noah explained. "Starly evolve into Staravia at level 14. Piplup evolve into Prinplup at level 16."

Sadie was worried. She liked her Piplup just the way it was. "Do Pokemon _have _to evolve?"

Noah shook his head. "Some Pokemon are able to stop evolution themselves, but there is also and item that you can feed a Pokemon so that it doesn't evolve. That is called an Everstone." Sadie was relieved that her Pokemon didn't have to change. "Now let's get back to the battle. Prinplup, hit Staravia with Metal Claw!" The light blue parts of Prinplup's wings glowed silver. The Penguin Pokemon ran at Staravia and swiped at him.

Staravia was thrown to the ground. "Staravia," Cameron cried, "use Wing Attack. Prinplup is still weak to Flying-type attacks." Staravia slapped Prinplup with his wing. The attack was super-effective due to Staravia's typing advantage. Drifloon watch in amusement. He didn't want to pick sides, but Cameron would be slightly easier to carry if he caught him. Drifloon turned invisible, appearing directly in front of Prinplup, scaring the Water-type. This attack was Astonish.

"I forgot about Drifloon," Noah admitted. "Prinplup, use Bubble!" Prinplup was able to shoot bubbles at Drifloon much faster than Piplup had. Drifloon was pushed quite a ways away, but he floated back.

"Staravia, use Wing Attack, but this time try to combine the speed of Quick Attack!" Staravia obeyed. He flew at Prinplup with a trail of white behind him. At the last minute he hit him with his wing. Prinplup staggered back, falling to its knees. He struggled to get up...

...

...but went back down.

"Prinplup is unable to battle," Cody announced. "The winner is Cameron and Staravia. Cameron, you can catch Drifloon."

Cameron walked up to the Balloon Pokemon. "Would you like to come with me on a journey?" Drifloon thought for a moment, and then nodded. "That's great. Pokeball go!"

Shake, shake, shake. There was clearly no resistance.

Click! Cameron picked up the Pokeball.

"Take good care of him," the little girl said sadly. Noah comforted her.

"There are more Balloon Pokemon out there, and I'm sure that when this is all over, Cameron will let Drifloon visit." The girl looked at Cameron.

"Do you promise?"

Cameron nodded. "I promise."

* * *

**Confessional**

**B: *looks at Heracross* *smiles***

**Sierra: I was so worried when the Windworks exploded. The thought of losing Cody...I never want to experience that again. *looks at Pokemon* At least I have them to help keep Cody safe.**

**Cody: I'm really jealous of Noah right now. One of his Pokemon evolved, and he got to be the hero. Maybe when we move on to Eterna City, _I'll_ be the hero.**

**Sadie: I'm glad that my Pokemon doesn't have to evolve if it doesn't want to. I wonder what Aipom will evolve into.**

**Tyler: I'm not sure if Porygon evolves, but I want it to happen soon!**

**Mike: I'm happy for Cam, I really am. But now I want one of my Pokemon to evolve. That way we're evenly matched.**

**Noah: Prinplup is awesome. It also means I'm one step closer to being the strongest on my team. And I will be the strongest.**

**Cameron: Today was great. I helped save a person's life, and I caught a new friend. Starly, I'm happy that you are now a strong Staravia.**

**End of Confessional**

* * *

**Woo! This is a massive chapter. I did a word count and we're over 9000! Actually we're over 10000 too. We got several milestones accomplished today. Here's a recap if you couldn't take the large amount of content (it's happened to me before).**

**1. Saved Prof. Rowan and Lucas from Team Galactic**

**2. Made it to Floaroma Town.**

**3. Learned how to use Honey.**

**4. Cleared the Valley Windworks.**

**5. Encountered the following new Pokemon: Wurmple, Combee, Munchlax, Aipom, Abra, Stunky, Glameow, Purugly, Heracross, and Drifloon.**

**6. Caught the following Pokemon: Wurmple, Combee, Munchlax, Aipom, Heracross, Abra, and Drifloon.**

**7. Witnessed the following evolutions: Starly - Staravia, Piplup - Prinplup**

_**Team Stats**_

_**Noah:**_

**Prinplup Lv. 16 (M) Torrent**

Pound

Growl

Bubble

Water Sport

Metal Claw

**Burmy (Trash Cloak) Lv. 12 (M) Shed Skin**

Protect

Tackle

_**Sierra:**_

**Piplup Lv. 12 (F) Torrent**

Pound

Growl

Bubble

Water Sport

**Bidoof Lv. 13 (F) Unaware**

Tackle

Growl

Rollout

Defense Curl

**Machop Lv. 8 (M) Guts**

Low Kick

Leer

Focus Energy

**Munchlax Lv. 9 (M) Thick fat**

Metronome

Odor Sleuth

Tackle

Defense Curl

Amnesia

**Abra Lv. 5 (M) Synchronize**

Teleport

_**Cameron:**_

**Turtwig Lv. 13 (F) Overgrow**

Tackle

Withdraw

Absorb

Razor Leaf

**Staravia Lv. 14 (M) Intimidate**

Tackle

Growl

Quick Attack

Steel Wing

Wing Attack

Double Team

**Geodude Lv. 9 (F) Sturdy**

Tackle

Defense Curl

Mud Sport

Rock Polish

**Zubat Lv. 7 (M) Inner Focus**

Leech Life

Supersonic

**Drifloon Lv. 15 (M) Aftermath**

Constrict

Minimize

Astonish

Gust

Focus Energy

_**Sadie:**_

**Piplup Lv. 12 (F) Torrent**

Pound

Growl

Bubble

Water Sport

**Azurill Lv. 10 (F) Thick Fat**

Splash

Refresh

Charm

Tail Whip

Water Gun

**Kricketot Lv. 8 (M) Shed Skin**

Bide

Growl

Struggle Bug

**Aipom Lv. 6 (M) Pickup**

Scratch

Tail Whip

Sand-Attack

_**B:**_

**Chimchar Lv. 13 (F) Blaze**

Scratch

Growl

Ember

Taunt

**Heracross Lv. 5 (M) Swarm**

Night Slash

Tackle

Leer

Horn Attack

Endure

_**Mike:**_

**Piplup Lv. 11 (F) Torrent**

Pound

Growl

Bubble

Water Sport

**Shinx Lv. 5 (M) Rivalry**

Tackle

Leer

**Budew Lv. 11 (F) Poison Point**

Absorb

Growth

Water Sport

Stun Spore

**Onix Lv. 10 (M) Sturdy**

Mud Sport

Tackle

Harden

Bind

Rock Throw

Rage

**Wurmple Lv. 6 (F) Shield Dust**

Tackle

String Shot

Poison Sting

_**Cody:**_

**Turtwig Lv. 15 (M) Overgrow**

Tackle

Withdraw

Absorb

Razor Leaf

**Ponyta Lv. 10 (F) Flash Fire**

Growl

Tackle

Tail Whip

Ember

_**Tyler:**_

**Turtwig Lv. 11 (M) Overgrow**

Tackle

Withdraw

Absorb

**Porygon Lv. 13 Download**

Sharpen

Tackle

Conversion

Conversion 2

Psybeam

Agility

**Combee Lv. 5 (M) Honey Gather**

Sweet Scent

Gust

**Combee Lv. 5 (F) Honey Gather**

Sweet Scent

Gust

**See you all next time, hope this makes up for the wait!**


	31. E5 P5: Saving Pokemon Sort Of

**Hey worldwide web,**

**Sorry if I wasn't very clear last chapter, Mars's Purugly died. N**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Pokemon.**

* * *

Lindsay stared at Chili from her end of the battlefield. She was the only person on her team to not receive the Trio Badge. Now she had to earn it again. Cress and Cilan were not there to witness the battle because they still had to manage their restaurant.

"I'll warn you now that things have changed since your elimination ceremony," Chili announced. "The Unova Pokemon League is cracking down on Gyms that do not stay true to their dominant typing. The Striaton City Gym's dominant typing on the Pokemon League waiver is Water, but we choosing typing based on a person's starter. So now we must battle with only Fire, Grass, or Water types. Sorry, but I'm only using one Pokemon. It isn't Pansear."

"That's not fair!" Blainely shouted from the stands. "I battled your Lillipup and your Pansear to earn my badge fair and square. You can't just go easy on her!"

_**Dumb Blonde Lindsay vs. Gym Leader Chili**_

Chili sighed and released his Pokemon. It was a bipedal, anteater-like Pokémon. It had a beige face while the rest of its fur was red with yellow stripes sharing appearance of molten lava. On its lower abdomen, back, and underside were raised, beige colored bands which resembled pipes, leading to its tail. Its claws, on both its feet and hands, were a dull yellow and on its wrists were raised, dented bands; both the wrists and feet were beige-colored. Its tail was dented upward and had a hole in it, similar in appearance to a muffler. It also seemed to serve the same purpose as a muffler, being able to expel gases. "Still think I'm going easy on her?"

"No," Blainely squeaked. Lindsay took out her newly redone PokeDex and scanned the Pokemon.

**Heatmor, the Anteater Pokemon. ****It draws in air through its tail, transforms it into fire, and uses it like a tongue. It melts Durant and eats them.**

"What are Durant?" Alejandro asked.

"A Durant is a Pokemon," Chili answered. "Lindsay, send out your Pokemon."

"What? Oh, right. Let's see…Heatmor is a Fire-type, so I'll use Panny!" The Panpour popped out of its Pokeball. She was surprised to see a different Pokemon, but was ready to win for Lindsay.

"Use Fire Blast!" Chili ordered. Heatmor sucked in some oxygen and released a large amount of flames. The fire formed a star shape in midair. The blast hit Panny, throwing her back a bit. She had a few burn marks, but Heatmor was only level 14.

"Are you okay?" Lindsay called out. Her Pokemon nodded. "Good. Use Scratch!" The Water-type jumped at Heatmor, clawing him multiple times.

"I think Lindsay can do this," Staci said. Munna was in her Pokeball, so she could not give any input. Blainely was still upset that Lindsay wasn't having the same challenge as she had. Blainely looked at Alejandro. He seemed to be watching the battle with interest. Panny and Heatmor were staring each other down, only three feet of space between them.

"Sucker Punch!" Chili yelled. Both of Heatmor's hands glowed dark violet. The Fire-type's left hand punched Panny in the side of the face. The Spray Pokemon stumbled back, when Heatmor delivered a brutal uppercut with his second hand. Panny was thrown into the air and landed on her back. The Unova Unstoppables flinched at the attack.

"What's the plan now?" Blainely asked Alejandro quietly so that Ezekiel, Eva, and Staci wouldn't hear. "Do we continue to target Lindsay?" Alejandro shook his head.

"No, that will be too suspicious. Let's focus on winning our next Gym Battle."

"Assuming that's our challenge." On the battlefield, Panny had recovered from the Sucker Punch attack, and was retaliating with Lick. She didn't paralyze Heatmor, but did some so-so damage.

"Enough games," Chili announced. "Heatmor, use Stockpile." Heatmor sucked in a large gulp of air and curled into a ball. He glowed purplish-pink. When the glow faded, Heatmor exhaled. Lindsay didn't know what the attack Stockpile did, but her Pokemon wasn't hurt. So she decided that it was time to end the battle.

"All right Panny; let's finish this with Water Gun!" Panny released a powerful gush of water. The attack hit Heatmor, but he was able to keep himself from falling back. Lindsay was even more confused. "Why didn't that work?"

"Allow me to explain," Chili replied. "Stockpile is an attack that is supposed to increase the damage done by the attacks Swallow and Spit Up. Heatmor doesn't know either of those attacks, so all it does is raise his Defense and Special Defense. Water Gun is a Special Attack, so Heatmor doesn't take as much damage from it."

"Oh no! Wait a minute, Water still beats Fire. Panny keep using Water Gun!" More water hit Heatmor, but the Anteater Pokemon was still holding on. Chili was confident that he would win a second time, so he took a gamble.

"Now let's end this right here. Use Focus Blast!" A ball of light blue energy formed in Heatmor's hands. He spun around, and then lobbed it at Panny. The ball hit her with full force, knocking her to the ground. She struggled to get back up.

"Darn it, I thought that would defeat it." Chili was going to use Focus Blast again, so Lindsay did the only thing she could think of.

"Panny return!" The Unova Unstoppables' eyes dropped.

"Did Lindsay just incorporate strategy into something?" Eva asked.

"I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it with my own eyes," Blainely answered.

"What is she going to do now, eh?" Ezekiel asked. His teammates looked at him. "She only has her Snivy with her, and that's a Grass-type. She'll about at a disadvoontage." Alejandro shrugged.

"There's only a little bit of health left for you to beat," Lindsay said encouragingly to her Snivy. "Just use Leer!" The glare made Heatmor's previous Stockpile attack obsolete. Still, Chili's Pokemon was ready to use Focus Blast. The ball of energy moved rapidly towards Selena.

The Grass Snake Pokemon dived to the side, avoiding the attack. She ran at full speed towards Heatmor, and delivered a Tackle attack right into the Pokemon's chest. Both Pokemon tumbled to the ground, but got up right after. Heatmor was angry now, so Chili decided to let him battle on his own. Heatmor's fist glowed dark violet again. He lunged at the Snivy, trying to get in a cheap shot. Selena dodged each punch with extreme precision. Her eyes glowed red and lowered Heatmor's Defense. Those few seconds allowed Heatmor to hit his opponent right in the face. Selena was thrown to the ground. Heatmor stood over her, a violet fist raised. Lindsay stared at the battle, unable to think of an attack. Heatmor raised his fist higher, ready to bring it down.

"Selena!" Lindsay screamed. She closed her eyes, not wanting to watch. Selena knew that her trainer would be unable to do anything. As Heatmor brought down his fist, she rolled to the side and jumped upward. The Tackle attack hit Heatmor in the face. The Anteater Pokemon fell onto his back, Xs for eyes.

**Panny is now level 13. Panny has learned Fury Swipes.**

**Selena is now level 12. Selena has learned Wrap.**

"Heatmor is unable to battle," Cilan announced walking into the room. "Lindsay, Selena, and Panny win!" Chili dropped to his knees.

"I-I lost?" He returned his Heatmor. He stood up and walked over to Lindsay. "Congratulations, you've won your Gym Battle." He handed her the Tri-Badge. He also pulled out six grey discs. He handed on to each of the Unova Unstoppables. "This is a TM. TM stands for Technical Machine. You can use them to teach a Pokemon moves. These TMs contain the move Work Up. Work Up raises the user's Attack and Special Attack." They thanked him and exited the Gym, everyone except for Lindsay. Cilan and Cress went back to the restaurant, leaving the Gym Leader and the blonde alone. Chili walked over to her. "Lindsay, your team's waiting for you outside." Lindsay just stared at her two Pokeballs.

"My Pokemon were hurt," she said finally. "And there was nothing I could do about it." She looked up at Chili. "What am I going to do? I was the only one not to win their first Gym Badge, and I almost got eliminated." Chili nodded, he had watched the episode the other night. He had secretly hoped that Lindsay wouldn't be eliminated.

"You can train," the Gym-Leader suggested. "Why don't you come with me to the Dreamyard? I can help your Pokemon become stronger." He offered her a hand. Lindsay took it and they both walked out of the Gym.

* * *

**Route 3**

Blainely was extremely pissed. Lindsay had once again gotten better treatment than her. Blainely was forced to be on Route 3 with her team, while Lindsay was training with a Gym Leader. She had told Alejandro about how she wanted to continue targeting Lindsay, but the Latin manipulator had blown her off.

"Lindsay is getting special treatment because she is weak and spoiled. She's nothing without that. If we continue to target her, people will continue to help her."

**Confessional**

**Blainely: I told Alejandro that I would help him get rid of Lindsay. That hasn't happened yet, but the sooner the better.**

**End of Confessional**

They walked down the path and stopped at two buildings. One of them was the Pokemon Day-Care, and the other was a preschool. Children were running around in the fenced in yard of their school, playing in the sandbox and on the slide. The Unova Unstoppables were about to enter the Day-Care, when a voice stopped them.

"Unova Unstoppables!" The girl's voice shrieked. Running up to them was Bianca. Cheren and a little girl were right behind her. "Please help us!"

"What's wrong Bianca?" Staci asked.

"This little girl's Pokemon has been stolen!" The contestants were shocked. It was hard to believe that stuff like that happened in such a peaceful world.

"Who took it?" Alejandro asked.

"Two grownups," the little girl said. "Please get my Pokemon back for me."

"The thieves ran towards Wellspring Cave," Cheren explained. "I'll go and get them back; someone else can come with me."

"I'll do it," Eva said gruffly. "Not that I care about Pokemon or anything."

**Confessional**

**Eva: I would like to say right now that I am not weak. Just because that girl reminds me of my sister means absolutely nothing! GOT IT?!**

**End of Confessional**

Cheren and Eva walked off towards Wellspring Cave, leaving the four contestants, Bianca, and the little girl alone. Bianca looked at the Pokemon Day-Care. "The Pokemon Day-Care is run by an old married couple," she explained. "You can drop off a Pokemon or two, and they raise it. The Pokemon won't evolve, but it will gain levels and learn new attacks." Alejandro looked at his Audino's Pokeball.

"I will be right back," he said, entering the building.

"That's my school," the little girl said happily, pointing to the other building. "Everyone there has a Pokemon. You can even battle them." Blainely and Staci looked at the schoolyard with interest. Alejandro exited the Day-Care.

"There are also wild Pokemon in the grass," Bianca added.

"I'd like to battle some people at the school," Staci said. Blainely nodded.

"I want another Pokemon eh," Ezekiel announced.

"I'll go with him," Alejandro said. He looked at Bianca. "What about you?"

Bianca thought for a moment. "I think I'll go to the schoolyard." She looked down at the little girl. "You can show me around!" The girl smiled, took Bianca's hand, and led her to the sandbox.

"Good luck," Alejandro said awkwardly to the girls. They all parted ways towards their destination. Alejandro and Ezekiel found a fairly large patch of grass. There were many Pokemon in it, so the first step they took started a Double Battle.

* * *

_**Prairie Boy Ezekiel and Manipulator Alejandro vs. Wild Pidove x2**_

The two Pokemon in front of Alejandro and Ezekiel were strange. There were mainly gray, pigeon-like Pokemon. They had large, oval eyes with golden irises, and rounded heads from which spiky, crest-like arrangements of three feathers protruded from the top of. They had short, black beaks, with bulbous pink ceres, with a black patch on the back of their necks and a wide heart-shaped area of lighter coloration on their chests. Their black-colored wings each had a thick gray stripe down them. They also had pink feet with black nails.

**Pidove, the Tiny Pigeon Pokemon. ****Each follows its Trainer's orders as best it can, but they sometimes fail to understand complicated commands.**

"It looks like a bird, eh." Ezekiel pulled out a Pokeball. "Help me catch it Pansear." Ezekiel's Pansage was sent out of its Pokeball. Alejandro raised an eyebrow.

"Why is your Pansage named Pansear?" He asked. Ezekiel explained what had happened the first day he had gotten it. "Oh, okay. Let's see, if I use my Pansage it will be too confusing, so I better play it safe. Go Patrat!" The Lookout Pokemon stared intently at the two Pidove. One of the Pidove, a male, was level 10. The other one, a female, was level 13. The female Pidove flew at Patrat quickly, a trail of white light behind her. This was Quick Attack. Patrat was thrown back, but got back up. The male Pidove's wings glowed blue as it flapped them. A sparkling blue wind hit Pansear, dealing some super effective damage.

"Both of those attacks were strong," Alejandro mused. "We'll have to make sure our attacks are stronger. Patrat, use Leer!" Patrat glared at both Pidove. The Tiny Pigeon Pokemon had their Defense lowered.

"Good idea," Ezekiel replied. "Pansear, use Leer!" The Grass-type also glared at the Pidove. Their Defense stat was lowered once again.

The Pidove opened their beaks and let out avian cries. The sound waves hit Pansear and Patrat, lowering their Attack.

"They're trying to use our strategy," Alejandro realized. "Patrat, use Bite!" Patrat opened his mouth and chomped down on the female Pidove's wing. The Flying/Normal-type cried out in pain.

"Pansear, use Vine Whip," Ezekiel's Pansage shot a vine out of each of his hands. The vines wrapped around the male Pidove's and squeezed. Despite both Pokemon being the same level, Pidove had the typing advantage. "Why isn't it doing very much damage?" Ezekiel asked. Alejandro consulted his PokeDex.

**Typing Disadvantage detected. Ally Ezekiel's Pansage is a Grass-type. Grass-type Pokemon are weak to Flying-type attacks.**

Ezekiel understood. Pidove wrestled out of the vines and used Gust again. This time, the attack hit Patrat. Alejandro's Pokemon was blown back by the wind, and had swirls in its eyes. Alejandro returned his Pokemon. The female Pidove had decided to switch targets too. She flapped her glowing wings, sending an even stronger Gust at Pansear. The Grass Monkey Pokemon was unable to battle.

"NO!" Ezekiel cried, returning his Pokemon. "We lost!" Alejandro rolled his eyes.

"Calm yourself amigo, we have other Pokemon." Alejandro sent out his level 13 Tepig. Ezekiel nodded and chose his Tepig also. This one, however, was only level 10. "Tepig, use Defense Curl!" Tepig rolled himself into a ball and glowed with a green aura. His Defense was raised one level.

"Okay Tepig, hit Pidove with Ember." Balls of fire hit the female Pidove's hurt wing. Crippled, and now inflicted with the Burn status ailment, she hit the ground. The male Pidove saw that his friend was in trouble, so he attacked Ezekiel's Tepig with Gust.

"Use Odor Sleuth to distract it," Alejandro tried. Tepig sniffed the air. Lilac and grey colored balls of light, the size of beads floated off of the Pidove's feathers. This Pidove had never seen an Odor Sleuth attack, so he immediately stopped his attack and tried to figure out what was happening. The lights drifted into Tepig's nose. Tepig now knew this Pidove's scent, and could track it easily.

"Tackle," Ezekiel ordered. His Tepig ran at the distracted Pidove, knocking him to the ground. When the dust cleared, the Pidove had Xs for eyes.

**Tepig is now level 11.**

Alejandro was disappointed that his Tepig had not leveled up. Ezekiel let him catch the first Pidove. "Thank you for distracting it with Odor Sleuth," the prairie boy said. "I might have lost otherwise." Alejandro tossed a Pokeball onto the fainted Pokemon.

Shake

Shake

Shake

Click! Alejandro smirked. He now had a flying Pokemon. Of course, there was still a second Pidove to deal with. It was easily knocked out by its Burn status. This time, Ezekiel caught it.

Shake

Shake

Shake

Click!

**Confessional**

**Alejandro: I know some of you are wondering why I didn't catch the stronger Pidove, but I was never going to use it in battle. I just need a messenger. *takes out a powdery black rock* Now to let my dear Heather know how I am doing *writes on Greet Mail with rock***

**End of Confessional**

Ezekiel was so excited about catching a Pidove, he ran right back to the school. Alejandro followed him, and one of the teacher aides healed their Pokemon. Ezekiel wanted to look for more Pokemon, so Alejandro was left alone. "Pidove, I need you to help me," he whispered to his Pokemon. The level 10 appeared from its Pokeball. Alejandro attached the letter to Pidove's leg. He also shrunk Pidove's Pokeball and securely fixed that to Pidove's other leg. The Tiny Pigeon Pokemon wasn't weighed down at all.

"Take that letter to Heather," Alejandro said. Then he remembered the PokeDex entry. "Oh yeah, she looks like this." Al pulled up a picture of Heather on his PokeDex. "She's in another region called Johto. Can you get it to her?" Pidove cooed, taking flight. He had absolutely no idea where the Johto region was, but he wasn't going to let his trainer down. Alejandro waited until his Pidove disappeared from view before going to the schoolyard.

* * *

**Dreamyard**

Lindsay and Chili walked side by side through the Dreamyard. Lindsay had already battle three trainers and trained up her Pokemon. There was no grass to catch any new friends, or so she thought. The duo stopped at a small tree. It wasn't too large, but it was blocking their way into the Dreamyard's ruins.

"There are many trees like this in Unova," Chili explained. "They can be cut down with an attack called Cut. Watch this." Chili sent out his Heatmor. The Fire-type glared at Lindsay. "Be nice," Chili scolded. "Cut down that tree with Cut." Heatmor's hands glowed white and he slashed at the bark of the tree. Eventually the tree was just a stump. Chili returned Heatmor.

"You didn't use that attack during our Gym Battle," Lindsay pointed out.

"That's because Cut isn't a very good attack to use in battle," Chili replied. "It's only really useful for chopping down trees. Of course, if you have a strong enough Pokemon, you don't need Cut." He climbed through the hole in the aged wall. He offered his hand to Lindsay, who took it. Once inside the ruins, they heard a cry.

"What's that?" Lindsay asked. Chili shrugged. They ran over to an open area and saw two people. They were dressed just like the people gathered around the man in the strange robe from Accumula Town. "I recognize them!" The man and woman smirked.

"Of course you do, we're Team Plasma," the man smirked. Lindsay and Chili noticed that a Munna was floating between them. "We're at the Dreamyard to retrieve Dream Mist. Dream Mist is expelled by the Pokemon Munna and its evolution Musharna. We need that to alter the dreams of people. Only then can they realize that Pokemon must be liberated.

"You're crazy," Chili spat. "Pokemon don't need to be liberated. They do just fine with people." The Team Plasma Grunts ignored him.

"The only problem," the woman continued, "is that this stupid Munna won't give us any Dream Mist." She kicked the Dream Eater Pokemon. "Give it to us already!"

"Stop it," Chili cried. He looked at Lindsay. "Lindsay, we have to battle them. Together."

_**Dumb Blonde Lindsay and Gym Leader Chili vs. Team Plasma Grunts x2**_

"So it's a battle you want?" The man asked. "Patrat, deploy!"

"Purrloin, destroy them," the woman hissed.

"We can definitely beat them," Chili said confidently. "Go Heatmor!"

Lindsay looked at her two Pokemon. "Go Selena!" The now level 14 Snivy got into a fighting position. "Use Growth." Selena lifted her tail into the air. She sucked up some lighting, making the shadows of the ruins larger. Her Attack and Special Attack were raised.

"Heatmor hit Purrloin with Focus Blast!" The ball of blue energy was thrown at the Devious Pokemon. Lindsay was glad it was on her side this time. Purrloin was a Dark-type, meaning Focus Blast was twice as effective. She was down for the count. The woman returned her Pokemon and continued kicking Munna.

"Patrat, use Bite on that Snivy." Patrat was about to chomp down on Selena, but both the Grass-type and Lindsay were ready.

"Vine Whip," Lindsay said. Selena launched two vines at Patrat, tangling him up and throwing him into a wall. The Growth attack boosted the power even more. Both grunts had been defeated.

"So what if you beat us," the woman shouted. "We still have Munna." This time, a loud cry filled the ruins. It didn't come from Munna, but from a different Pokemon that was floating out of the shadows. It was a rounded, pig- or tapir-like Pokémon, with a pink head that was separated from its purple body by a petal-like pattern distinction. Its eyes closed. It had an oval pink marking on its forehead and each cheek. The tips of its four stubby limbs were also colored pink, as was the smoke-like Dream Mist coming from its forehead. Lindsay checked her PokeDex.

**Musharna, the Drowsing Pokemon. With the mist from its forehead, it can create shapes of things from dreams it has eaten.**

This Musharna released a large amount of Dream Mist in the faces of the Galactic Grunts. They began to whimper and cry as they hallucinated about a man named Ghestis. They ran screaming out of the ruins. Musharna nudged Munna with its nose, making sure it was okay. Lindsay and Chili just stared. Eventually Musharna noticed them, and both Pokemon disappeared.

"What just happened?" Lindsay asked. Chili had to think for a moment.

"I think that Musharna saw that Munna was in trouble, so it used the Dream Mist to cause the Team Galactic people to see things that were in their nightmares. Whoever this Ghestis person is, they fear him. Lindsay was about to say something, when a new voice interrupted her.

"I don't believe it." Entering the ruins was a woman with purplish-black hair. She was wearing a lab coat. She looked at Lindsay. "I know you, my cousin Chris told me about you." Lindsay looked at her awkwardly. "Oh right, where are my manners. My name is Fennel. I research Pokemon Trainers and dreams. I'm working on a device that requires Dream Mist. And it appears that I've found it." She pointed to a pink residue that was on the ground. "That can be processed into Dream Mist." She gathered it up in a glass vial. "Why don't you both come with me, Chris told me to talk to you." They followed her out of the ruins.

* * *

**Outside Wellspring Cave**

"Are you ready for this?" Cheren asked Eva. "We don't know what kind of Pokemon they have." Eva rolled her eyes.

"I'll be fine, nerd. Let's just go." Cheren sighed and followed Eva into the cave. Standing right inside were two Plasma Grunts. "Did you take a little girl's Pokemon?" Cheren asked. "Answer me!"

One of the two men smirked. "Yes we did. We were rescuing that Pokemon. Children don't know how to take care of Pokemon properly. That Pokemon was suffering."

"Give it back!" Eva roared. The two men were caught off guard, and were kind of scared. "Fine then, we'll battle you for it.

_**Enraged Athlete Eva and Rival Cheren vs. Team Plasma Grunts x2**_

"Go Purrloin," Cheren sent out his Pokemon. Eva recognized it as the Pokemon N had used.

"It's fight time Oshawott!" The Sea Otter Pokemon danced around Eva. Both Team Plasma Grunts sent out level 12 Patrats. "Oshawott, quit dancing and use Water Gun." Oshawott gave his trainer a sad face and shot water at one of the Patrats.

"See, your Pokemon is sad too," one of the grunts said as Purrloin used Assist. "It was happy, but then you started yelling and forced it to be violent." The Assist summoned a Vine Whip attack that hit the same Patrat as Oshawott.

"Don't listen to them," Cheren said. "They're just trying to mess with your head. Purrloin, use Scratch." Cheren's Purrloin dodged an incoming Tackle and swiped at the Patrat. It was the same Patrat as last time.

Eva took a deep breath and remained calm. "Oshawott, hit that same Patrat with Water Gun." The STAB powered attack hit Patrat, knocking it down. This Patrat had been hit by three previous attacks, so it fainted.

"That wasn't fair," the grunt whined, returning his Pokemon.

"Don't worry," the other grunt said, "I'll beat 'em." Patrat ran forward, ready to bite Purrloin, but Oshawott sent it away with Water Gun. This time there was a critical hit and the second Patrat was defeated.

"That was surprisingly easy," Cheren commented. "Now give us back that girl's Pokemon." The grunts angrily gave back the Pokeball. They left the cave, leaving Cheren and Eva behind. "Good job Eva. Let's go return that Pokemon." They left the cave and walked back to the school. Bianca and the little girl were waiting for them.

"We found your Pokemon," Cheren announced, handing the girl her Pokeball.

"Thank you so much!" The girl squealed. She wrapped her arms around both Cheren and Eva. "I have something for you?" Eva was surprised.

"Me?"

The girl nodded. She handed Eva five Pokeballs. These Pokeballs were a pale pink, with two cream colored lines on them. The rims and buttons of the Pokeballs were purple.

"Oh! Those are Heal Balls," Bianca said excitedly. "That's so sweet. Heal Balls let you catch a Pokemon and then instantly heal it." Eva put the Pokeballs in her bag. Maybe doing good things was rewarding. Cheren left and the little girl went back to playing. Ezekiel was still out looking for more Pokemon. Staci was battling the kids at the preschool. Blainely wanted to see Wellspring Cave, so Eva offered to take her there. When they got to the entrance, Eva didn't follow Blainely.

"Aren't you coming with?" Blainely asked. Eva shook her head.

"I want to look for a Purrloin, just like Cheren and that N guy had." Blainely shrugged.

"Suit yourself." Blainely walked into the cave. Eva walked into the grass. It took her a few minutes, but she finally found what she was looking for.

_**Enraged Athlete Eva vs. Wild Purrloin**_

This Purrloin was a little weaker than Cheren's, being only level 9. But Eva was still going to catch it.

"Pansear, fight for me!" The High Temp Pokemon jumped out of her Pokeball. Purrloin just continued licking herself. "Use Incinerate!" Pansear blasted a stream of flames at the Dark-type. The attack singed some of its fur. Purrloin used Assist. Paw prints floated around the air, but no attack came. Assist could only be used if a group of Pokemon were with the Purrloin.

"Use Lick." Pansear licked Purrloin's head. The attack didn't do very much damage due to Purrloin being a Dark-type, but it did paralyze the Devious Pokemon. Purrloin moved slowly towards Pansear, hitting her with Scratch.

"Use Incinerate again." Purrloin was blasted with even more fire than before. She tried to move, but the paralysis kept her from escaping. Pansear blasted her with Incinerate for the third time since the battle started. "Pokeball go!" The ball hit Purrloin in the head. She disappeared inside.

Shake

Shake

Shake

Click! Eva clipped the Pokeball to her belt. She wondered how everyone else was doing.

* * *

Blainely was doing just fine. That last sentence was sarcastic. She was stuck in some dusty old cave, and to make things worse, Ezekiel was with her,

"Why do you keep following me?" She asked. Ezekiel shrugged.

"This cave is kind of creepy, eh. I need to stay with someone so I don't get lost." They continued walking around the cave. "What are we looking for?"

"Any sort of Pokemon that can help me win the next Gym Battle." Ezekiel looked around.

"What about that Pokemon?" Blainely turned to look. A small blue rock with a smaller brown rock was on the ground.

"Very funny?" She said sarcastically.

"I mean it, look!" Blainely turned around again. This time the rock was walking.

"What is that?"

**Roggenrola, the Mantle Pokemon. They were discovered a hundred years ago in an earthquake fissure. Inside each one is an energy core.**

Roggenrola was a Rock-type Pokémon with a rocky, blue-and-brown body. It had a hexagonal, yellow artifice in the center of its body, and a black hexagon within the feature. The feature resembled an eye. Roggenrola had a brown, upraised rocky feature above its body, and similar brown rocks that seemed to comprise its feet.

"Is that a good Pokemon?" Zeke asked. Blainely considered her options. The night before she had reviewed every typing disadvantage her team currently had. She was only weak to Flying-types, and assuming Roggenrola was a Rock-type, it would be helpful. On the other hand, if she let Zeke catch it he might agree to an alliance in the future.

"Not to me," she lied. "You can catch it if you want?"

"Really?" Ezekiel asked. Blainely nodded. "That's awesome! Go Pidove!"

_**Prairie Boy Ezekiel vs. Wild Roggenrola**_

Blainely blinked when Ezekiel sent out his Pidove. She assumed that he caught some sort of Pokemon, but that wasn't what she was expecting at all. Roggenrola looked curiously at Pidove and Ezekiel. The Pokemon Trainer didn't know it, but he and his Pokemon were at a disadvantage. Roggenrola jumped up at Pidove, hitting her with the hardest part of his head. It was a successful Headbutt. Pidove staggered back, on the ground now.

"Pidove, use Gust!" Pidove blew the sparkly wind at Roggenrola, but the Rock-type took little damage. Ezekiel scratched his head.

"Flying-type attacks don't hurt Rock-type Pokemon very much," Blainely called out from the rock she was searching behind.

"That would have been helpful _before _I used Gust," Ezekiel called back. Blainely ignored him and continued searching. There had to be some other kind of Pokemon here. Roggenrola stood completely still, glowing silver. This was Harden, and his Defense was raised.

"What attack are you going to use now?" Blainely asked. She was never going to find a Pokemon with the battle going on. The truth was, there wasn't anything Ezekiel could do. The only attacks Pidove knew were types that Roggenrola was resistant to. He would have to switch Pokemon.

"Pidove return!" Pidove disappeared back into her Pokeball.

"Have you given up?" Blainely was hoping for a yes so she could find herself a Pokemon.

Ezekiel shook his head. "Pansear, come on out!" The Pansage was eager to fight. Once again, Ezekiel had to explain the concept of his Pokémon's nickname.

"You're the trainer," Blainely pointed out, "you should be able to change its name if you want." Ezekiel shrugged.

"Hit it with Vine Whip!" Two vines shot out of the Grass-type's hands. They slapped Roggenrola multiple times. The Harden attack stopped them from doing too much damage. Roggenrola kicked up some sand and threw it at Pansear's eyes. The Grass Monkey's accuracy was lowered.

"Can you battle any faster?" Blainely asked.

"Don't rush me!" Ezekiel yelled. "Pansear, use Vine Whip one last time." Pansear lifted up Roggenrola and threw him onto the ground. Finally, Ezekiel took out a Pokeball. "Pokeball go!"

Shake

Shake

Shake

Click! Ezekiel picked up the Pokeball containing his new Pokemon. He ran over to Blainely and was about to say something when she covered his mouth with her hand.

"Do you hear that?" She whispered. Ezekiel listened for a moment. A sharp squeaking sound was echoing through the cave. He nodded. Blainely looked around. "I think its some sort of Pokemon, so I'm going to battle it.

_**Ex-Host Blainely vs. Wild Woobat**_

The Pokemon, identified as Woobat, was extremely weird. Woobat was a blue, shaggy creature, resembling the head of a fruit bat. It had a large, piggish nose with a nostril in the shape of a heart. Its eyes were hidden behind two shaggy tufts of fur. It had a large mouth with a single fang, and two relatively small wings on either side of it.

**Woobat, the Bat Pokemon. Suction from its nostrils enables it to stick to cave walls during sleep. It leaves a heart-shaped mark behind.**

Blainely looked at the walls of the cave and noticed faint heart-shaped markings. The PokeDex was surprisingly accurate. "Go Lillipup!" The Woobat didn't seem fazed by the presence of Blainely's Pokemon. This Woobat was at level 13. Woobat spread out its wings. Lillipup glowed pink and was thrown into a boulder. This was a well utilized Confusion attack.

"Lillipup, use Bite!" Blainely knew that the attack would be super effective against Woobat, due to the Pokemon being part Psychic type. Lillipup bit Woobat's left wing. The Bat Pokemon flew around in circles, trying to shake off her attacker. Lillipup let go, falling to the ground. Woobat's unbitten wing glowed magenta. The Psychic/Flying-type slapped Lillipup in the face. Lillipup had already taken damage from his fall, so the attack did double.

"That was Assurance," Ezekiel said. "If the target has already taken damage on the same turn, it's power doubles!"

"That's just great," Blainely grumbled. "Lillipup's already three levels weaker, now it won't be able to stand another hit!"

"You should return him."

"Then how will it get stronger?"

"As long as Lillipup doesn't faint and you defeat it with another Pokemon, the experience will be shared with both Pokemon." Blainely didn't know this, but she was glad that someone did.

"Lillipup, return." Lillipup sadly returned to his Pokeball. Blainely chose to send out her Panpour because it knew another move that was super effective. Woobat was surprised to see the Spray Pokemon. So it chose to use an attack that would work well against it.

"That's Gust!" Ezekiel shouted as Panpour was hit by the sparkling wind.

"I know," Blainely mumbled. "Panpour, use Leer!" Panpour's normally happy expression turned dark. Despite Woobat's eyes being covered by hair, it could still see the Leer attack. It's Defense was lowered, but it wasn't ready to give up just yet. Woobat used Confusion once more. Panpour was thrown upward and back onto the ground. When it stood back up, it stumbled around a lot. It was confused.

"Panpour, use Lick!" Panpour listened to his trainer's command, but the dialogue was all garbled. Panpour pivoted on one feet, turned around, and shot water at Ezekiel.

"Yow!" Ezekiel cried. "What was that for?"

"That stupid Confusion messed with Panpour's head," Blainely replied. "I'll have to be a little more careful. Panpour, use Lick on Woobat." At least it heard the Woobat part. Woobat easily dodged the Epic Fail of a Scratch attack, and used Odor Sleuth. Now it would have to worry about losing Panpour in the dark.

"Have you considered switching Panpour with your Snivy?" Ezekiel asked. "That might help."

Blainely shook her head. "No, that will only spread out the experience even more. Panpour can do this. Use Lick, not Water Gun, Lick. And I want you to use it on Woobat, as in the Pokemon you are battling." This time, Blainely got through. Panpour seized Woobat by the wings and licked her entire face. The attack was super effective, and Woobat was low on Defense. She fell to the ground, fainted.

**Lillipup is now level 11.**

**Panpour is now level 12.**

"Yes!" Blainely cheered. "We've become even stronger!" She looked at the fainted Woobat. "It did put up a pretty good fight, and messing with others' heads is something I enjoy doing...so Pokeball go!" She tossed the Pokeball at the fainted Pokemon. It disappeared inside.

Shake

Shake

Shake

Click!

* * *

**Fennel's House 2nd Floor**

Fennel held up a flash drive. "This contains all of the software for my new invention," she explained to Lindsay and Chili. "I was going to call it the C-Gear, but then Devon Corp. over in Hoenn came out with the new PokeDex. So now I have make it as an added feature." She looked resentfully at the poster of said company on her wall. "All you have to do is plug these into your PokeDex, and it will install itself. You won't be able to use the special features, such as trading and battling with others yet, because I haven't put up my network. I'll do that soon though."

Lindsay plugged one of the flash drives into her PokeDex. The device hummed and a loading bar appeared on the screen. A minute later the PokeDex said, "Installation Complete."

Fennel sighed with relief. "I'm glad it works. Now I'll just activate the C-Gear network," she typed a few keys, "and you'll be able to communicate, trade, and battle with anyone else with the C-Gear on their PokeDex. Of course, your the only one that has it right now." She handed Lindsay five more flash drives. "Can you give these to your team for me? Chris said that I could advertise my inventions when I appeared on the show, and your a fan favorite." Lindsay smiled. She loved it when she got recognized for being famous.

"Can you give one to me too?" Chili asked, pulling out a PokeDex. His was identical to Lindsay's, except for that his had a flame insignia on it. "The Pokemon League had it custom made for me because I'm a Gym Leader," he explained. Fennel uploaded the C-Gear's functions onto the PokeDex. "Now we can trade with and battle each other."

"How does that work?" Lindsay asked.

"Ill show you," Fennel said. "To activate the battle function, you simply go to Wireless Communications, and press Battle. To trade, you press Trade."

"What does it mean to trade?" Lindsay asked. Fennel and Chili new that Chris hadn't mentioned trading at all, but Amanita, Fennel's assistant, was surprised.

"Your kidding right?" Silence. "You're not kidding. Trainers can trade Pokemon with one another. For example, if I wanted to give you my Watchog, you would have to give me one of your Pokemon in return."

"So it's like when I would swap lip-gloss with Heather?" Amanita nodded. "Okay, but I don't want to give up my new friends."

"You don't have to," Chili said soothingly. "Come on, we better go find your team." He led Lindsay out of Fennel's house and through the garden. "So did you enjoy our training?"

"Oh yes," Lindsay replied. "We got to save a cute little Pokemon!" She looked at the gardens and ponds sadly.

"What's wrong?" Chili asked.

"Nothing, it's just that this garden reminds me of the one we have back home. I used to walk through it when I was little. We had this big cherry tree in the center, and there was a little swing hanging from one of the branches." She sighed, before crying into Chili's shoulder. "I miss home so badly."

"You've been away before. And you got an entire season off."

"That was different. I wasn't moving from place to place by foot. I didn't have to sleep in tents, or battle Pokemon, and Tyler was around most of the time. There wasn't anything to remind me so much of home." Chili took her hand and walked her out of the garden.

"Well how about this: If you win, you can go home and use your money to buy the contract that keeps you on the show. Heck, you could by Total Drama itself if you wanted to. Then nobody could make you leave home if you didn't want to." Lindsay looked at him hopefully. They had reached the schoolyard. The other Unova Unstoppables were paying no attention to the two. Chili was about to turn and leave, when Lindsay wrapped her arms around him. The Gym Leader's face turned the same color as his hair.

"Thank you Chili," she said quietly, "for everything." Chili patted the blonde's back awkwardly.

"Anytime," he said, "and I'll always be at the Gym if you get tired of the others." Lindsay smiled.

"You don't need to stay cooped up for me," she said. "You deserve better than a Gym you have to share with your brothers." She gave him a wave and walked to her team. Chili just stood there, silent.

* * *

Staci recounted her battles with the preschoolers and nursery aides. She had leveled up each of her Pokemon, and was ready to face the next Gym. Alejandro told them about his battle with the Pidoves and said that he released his. This was partially true, but far from the whole truth. His Audino had also been raised to level 9.

"How did training with Chili go?" Blainely asked bitterly. Lindsay showed them the flash drives. They updated their PokeDexes and she explained trading. Everyone was ready for their next challenge.

* * *

**This concludes the end of Episode 5. I know I could have done much more with this chapter, but seeing as how the Unova team can't really complete the challenge like the others can, I need to stall as much as possible. Hopefully a better chapter next time around. Is it just me, or is the whole Pansage being nicknamed Pansear thing really confusing?**

_**Team Stats**_

_**Blainely:**_

**Snivy Lv. 11 (F) Overgrow**

Tackle

Leer

Vine Whip

Wrap

**Lillipup Lv. 11 (M) Vital Spirit **

Tackle

Leer

Odor Slueth

Bite

**Panpour Lv. 12 (M) Gluttony**

Lick

Water Gun

Scratch

Leer

**Woobat Lv. 13 (F) Unaware**

Confusion

Odor Sleuth

Gust

Assurance

_**Lindsay:**_

**Snivy (Selena) Lv. 14 (F) Overgrow**

Tackle

Leer

Vine Whip

Wrap

Growth

**Panpour (Panny) Lv. 12 (F) Gluttony**

Lick

Water Gun

Scratch

Leer

_**Ezekie**__**l:**_

**Tepig Lv. 11 (M) Blaze**

Tackle

Growl

Ember

Odor Slueth

**Pansage (Pansear) Lv. 11 (M) Gluttony**

Scratch

Lick

Leer

Vine Whip

**Pidove Lv. 13 (F) Super Luck**

Gust

Growl

Leer

Quick Attack

_**Alejandro:**_

**Tepig Lv. 13 (M) Blaze**

Tackle

Growl

Ember

Odor Slueth

Defense Curl

**Audino Lv. 9 (M) Regenerator**

Pound

Helping Hand

Growl

Refresh

**Patrat Lv. (7) (F) Run Away**

Tackle

Leer

Bite

**Pansage Lv. 11 (M) Gluttony**

Vine Whip

Scratch

Leer

Lick

_**Staci:**_

**Oshawott Lv. 13 (M) Torrent**

Tackle

Tail Whip

Water Gun

Focus Energy

Water Sport

**Munna Lv. 14 (F) Forewarn**

Psywave

Defense Curl

Yawn

Lucky Chant

Psybeam

**Pansear Lv. 13 (M) Gluttony**

Incinerate

Scratch

Leer

Lick

Fury Swipes

_**Eva:**_

**Oshawott Lv. 14 (M) Torrent**

Tail Whip

Tackle

Water Gun

Water Sport

Focus Energy

**Pansear Lv. 11 (F) Gluttony**

Incinerate

Scratch

Leer

Lick

**Purrloin Lv. 9 (F) Unburden**

Scratch

Growl

Assist


	32. E6 P1: The Contest

**Hey worldwide web,**

**Here we are again with the Kanto Battlers. They still have to compete in their Contest, and then the actual challenge. I have some plot twists up ahead for the Kanto Battlers, some of which will happen this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Pokemon. Also, the contest outfits (except for Jason's have been borrowed from people's art on deviantart. I have included links, and give them credit.**

"All right," said Lillian, a woman with light brown hair and blue eyes said to the crowd that had assembled in the stands. Lillian was the announcer of all the Pokemon Contests in the Kanto Region. This Contest was a little different from most. It wasn't held in special arena, but rather a simple battle field with large stands. "Let's start off the Appeal round of this Pokemon World Circus Contest! Allow me to introduce our judges. First, we have Mr. Contesta!" Mr. Contesta was an older man with brown hair. He wore a red suit and sat at one of the podiums. The crowd cheered. "Our next judge is Mr. Sukizo!" Mr. Sukizo was a smaller man wearing a blue suit. "And last but not least, Pewter City's very own Nurse Joy!" The Pewter City Nurse Joy smiled cheerfully.

"We have a total of 24 participants," Lillian announced. "Some of them you may recognize as members of the reality TV show Total Drama!" The crowd continued to lose it. "Well today, 7 of them will be joining us today. So let's start off with one of them now! Please welcome, Trent!" Trent stepped nervously onto the battlefield. He was wearing a brown headband, a cream color medieval shirt with brown pants. He wore mustard yellow and brown boots complete with a matching cape. In his hands was a glittern. (**AN: If you would like to see this for yourself because I am terrible at describing clothes, here is the link art/Gwen-and-Trent-FFT-Color-96869850, or just search Gwen and Trent FFT Color on deviantart**). He waved shyly to the crowd.

"Go Charmander," Trent's starter popped out of its Pokeball. "Use Metal Claw." Charmander's claws glowed bright silver. They grew a few inches. "Now start us off." The Fire-type netted her hands and blew into the spaces that were left. The air resonated off of the attack, creating a harmonica-like sound. Trent slowly began to sing a song. It was the same song he sang about Gwen in the fourth episode of season one. The crowd immediately recognized it and the Gwent fans screamed in delight. When the song was finished Trent exited the area.

"That was a wonderful song," Mr. Contesta said. "I enjoyed listening to it, and I think that will show when we score the participants"

Mr. Sukizo was next. "Remarkable," he announced, flashing a smile.

''I think that it was very creative to use an attack like Metal Claw to produce such a sound," said Nurse Joy kindly. "The music was wonderful, and the props went greatly with it."

Now it was Scott's turn. He entered the battlefield with his Rattata. He was dressed in his usual clothing with absolutely no change. "When I throw the wood into the air, carve and then throw to me." Rattata nodded. Scott gestured to the wheelbarrow full of equally sized wood blocks behind him. He threw one into the air. Rattata jumped and quickly gnawed and scratched at it. He threw it to Scott, who held it up into the air. The wood had been carved into a Pokeball. The crowd was mildly impressed, but even more so when they saw it could actually be opened. Scott threw another block into the air and it came down as a Potion. Scott repeated this process a few more times until Rattata had created a Pokeball, Potion, TM, Teachy TV, life-size Pidgey, life-size Rattata, and Chris McLean head. The crowd applauded, but not as much as they had for Trent.

Mr. Contesta was once again the first to talk. "An interesting concept, but it could have been more exciting."

Mr. Sukizo just said, "Average."

Nurse Joy was the only one to be overly impressed. "It must have taken a lot of skill to get Rattata to carve such complicated objects. I also like how that it helped Rattata trim down its teeth in a fun way."

The next person to enter was a boy named Derek Thompson. He used a weird Pokemon called Sandshrew. It seemed pretty strong and he got a decent score.

Another girl named Brooklyn Jones had a blue and black Pokemon named Riolu. It seemed fast and agile, but didn't have a very wide move set.

Beth danced to some music with her Bulbasaur. The dancing was sort of awkward to look at, considering she picked it up from Leshawna. The judges just sort of looked at each other and scribbled a few things down. Brick and Courtney joined the audience after that. They shared popcorn and watched the other entrants with interest.

Ike, a Goth guy that reminded Courtney way too much of Gwen used a Duskull in his appeal round. The Duskull had an overall creepy appearance, but otherwise seemed to be your basic Ghost-type.

Courtney's least favorite was an entrant named Meta. Lillian walked out and introduced Meta as a prototype robot that was created in an accident. Courtney didn't think this was fair, due to robots not having emotions to deal with in a battle. He used a Magnet Pokemon called Magnemite.

Shawn Blaze was Courtney's favorite competitor. He did a hilarious comedy routine with his Pokemon, a Machop. They were making everyone, even Lillian and the judges, laugh.

Dawn sat on the ground meditating with her Bulbasaur. Her hair was tied with a white ribbon, and she wore a white dress with grey leggings (**AN: art/total-drama-dresses-313715679 or total drama dresses**). The Seed Pokemon was singing a soothing rhythm. It shot several seeds out of its back that sprouted into vines. Dawn had fed her Bulbasaur a Rare Candy that she had found on the ground and that had leveled it up to level 13. In doing so it learned Sleep Powder and Poison Powder. The former attack was being used now. Every time that the sleep inducing powers hit the vine, a small blue or white flower would appear. When the singing was over they left the area.

"What was that attack?" Courtney asked furiously. She checked her PokeDex and found out that it was Sleep Powder. "Sleep Powder? Why doesn't my Bulbasaur know that?" Brick rolled his eyes. Courtney was a bit angrier than usual because she had to retake her Gym Battle twice.

After 12 more trainers had gone, it was Bridgette's turn. The Surfer Girl acrobatically entered the battlefield. She was dressed in ninja garb that was the same color as her jacket. A small katana was attached to her back (**AN: art/TDI-Ninja-Bridgette-162964661 or TDI Ninja Bridgette. Only with a small katana instead of nunchucks)**. Her Squirtle was not dressed up, but acted in the same manner. They went on for several minutes, performing various martial arts routines. The finale was when Bridgette used her katana to slice away at the Water Gun and Bubble combo attack. The judges were impressed with her use of costumes, Pokemon attacks, and herself.

Jo's performance was not so great. She purposely wanted to lose for once, so she had her Charmander shoot an Ember attack into the air. This only made a small firework effect. The judges were surprised that she did so poorly, but Chris told them that Jo was purposely trying to lose the Contest. So they penciled her in just like Chris had said.

Jason's Appeal Round would forever change the team. He walked out in a magician's outfit, Metapod resting on his head. They started off doing basic magic tricks: making Pokeballs appear out of thin air, causing things to disappear, etc. Then came a statue of a Pidgey. It was life-size, and very realistic. It didn't move, or blink, so Courtney figured it was fake. Until she saw, right before Metapod covered it with String Shot, the statue blinked. When the String Shot came off, the Pidgey was gone. It didn't take Courtney long to figure out that Jason had used a real Pidgey. But why? Metapod was so useless, what would an extra level do for it?

In the dressing room, the rest of the Kanto Battlers watched Jason's routine. Then, they heard a voice from his backpack.

**Metapod is now level 10. Metapod is evolving.**

Indeed it was. A large crack appeared in Metapod's back. White light emanated from the opening. Courtney realized what was going on, a little too late. More cracks appeared on the surface of the Cocoon Pokemon. Eventually, the Pokemon shattered. Blinding light filled the battlefield. In its place was a new Pokemon. It resembled a vaguely anthropomorphic butterfly. Unlike true insects, it only had four legs, which were a pale blue color. It had a nose-like structure, which was a similar color. The coloration of the Pokemon's body was a darker purple-blue. It had large veined wings, which were white with black markings. It had large compound eyes that were a reddish color. Its two pairs of wings were covered in fine scales. Its legs were covered in fine hairs.

"Butterfree," it said cutely. Courtney pulled out her PokeDex.

**Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokemon and the evolved form of Metapod. ****Its wings are protected by a rain-repellent dust. As a result, this Pokémon can fly about even in rain.**

Jason bowed and returned his Butterfree. They both left the battlefield.

"Hasn't it been an exciting round?" Lillian asked. "We've seen some great Appeal Rounds, and even witnessed an evolution. We'll start off the Contest Battle round right after a short break!"

Courtney and Brick entered the dressing room. The former CIT stormed over to Jason and punched him in the face. He fell to the ground. "What the hell was that?!" She screeched. "You cheated! You used a real Pokemon in your Appeal Round and that caused Metapod to level up. I know because I saw the Pidgey blink!" Jason got up and pulled out a Pokeball.

"This Pidgey is a Contest-issued Pokemon. Meaning as long as I didn't use its attacks, it could still be in my performance. That's what I did, and Metapod evolved. That's not against the rules, you can even check." The Kanto Battlers were a little upset with Jason for evolving his Pokemon to get into the final round.

**Confessional**

**Jason: I know my team is mad, but I think they're just upset that they didn't think of the idea first.**

**End of Confessional**

"We're back," Lillian said excitedly. The contest participants stared at the screen in the dressing room. "The judges have decided who will move on to the next round." The faces of 12 people flashed onto the screen. Among those who made it were Derek, Brooklyn, Ike, Meta, and Shawn. Jason's face appeared, followed by Bridgette and Trent. Dawn made it, but she was in the lower half. As two more people appeared, it was obvious that only one person was left. Scott and Beth looked nervously at the pictures. Jo was indifferent because she wanted to lose. The last person to qualify for the Contest Battle round was…

…

...

…

…

…Jo. Beth and Scott fell silent as Jo stared at the screen with her mouth open. She knew that there was no way her performance was worthy, unless Chris had done something. They had no time to think about this, because they were now being ushered out onto the battlefield. They first battle was starting right away.

_**New Guy Jason vs. OC Brooklyn**_

Brooklyn looked confidently at Jason. She tossed back her dark indigo hair and sent out her Riolu. Courtney was able to get a good look at it from where she, Brick, Scott, and Beth were sitting. Riolu was a small, blue, dog-like Pokémon. Its legs and torso were colored black. Riolu's tail was blue and it had a yellow collar. There were rounded bumps on the backs of Riolu's forepaws. Riolu had a black "mask" and red eyes. Riolu stood on its toes instead of its entire foot.

**Riolu, the Emanation Pokemon. ****It uses the shapes of auras, which change according to emotion, to communicate with others.**

This reminded Courtney of Dawn. Riolu seemed like a Pokemon she would catch and use in battle. Jason sent out his Butterfree. Courtney was still angry that he now had a fully evolved Pokemon before she had gotten one. He would pay.

"Butterfree, use Confusion!" Butterfree's eyes glowed pink. Riolu was lifted into the air and thrown back. This wasn't new to Courtney, but she was still jealous. Scott and Beth had joined her and Brick in the stands. Scott sat with his arms folded across his chest.

"I can't believe they didn't like my Appeal Round," he grumbled. "They said it was unique."

"It's okay," Beth soothed, "I didn't get picked either."

"You two didn't have a fair shot," Courtney said. "Jo was purposely losing, so I bet Chris pulled some strings to punish her." This just made Scott's attitude worse. "It's not her fault; she probably knew that she had no chance against Jason's routine, so she threw the challenge on purpose.

**Confessional**

**Beth: I knew exactly what Courtney was doing. You don't compete on a show with someone for two seasons and not realize when they're trying to manipulate you. It's not completely Jason's fault. Sure, it was a little sneaky, but it was also completely fair.**

**Scott: So Courtney's gunning for Jason too? Hm…I see a potential blackmail opportunity coming up. Assuming that's even required.**

**Courtney: UGH! I am so mad at him! He's once again ahead of me. Hopefully the others see him as a threat and will want to get rid of him. I suppose the only thing that could get me over his brilliant, yet extremely threatening Appeal Round, is if he flat out loses the Contest.**

**End of Confessional**

Riolu stood up. "Use Force Palm!" Riolu's hands glowed bright yellow. He ran at Butterfree, jumping into the air. The Emanation Pokemon brought one of its hands down on the Butterfly Pokemon's head. Both Pokemon landed on the ground.

"Get up Butterfree!" Jason cried. Butterfree flew upward. "Now use Confusion again!" Butterfree started to attack, but was surrounded by static electricity. She was paralyzed. "Darn it, Force Palm has a 30% chance of paralyzing the target."

Brooklyn seized her opportunity. "Riolu, attack with our signature move." Jason gave her a questioning look. "That' our super rare Aura Sphere!" A light blue ball of pure energy formed in Riolu's hands. The Fighting-type propelled the ball forward and into Butterfree. The Bug/Flying-type fell to the ground. When the "smoke" cleared, Butterfree was standing, but not flying.

Courtney was now interested. Jason had a really good chance of losing the battle. That meant he would no longer be undefeated. Jason ordered his Butterfree to slow Riolu, who was running toward her with another Aura Sphere, down with String Shot. He easily dodged the strand of silk and threw the sphere at Butterfree's face. Jason's Pokemon was thrown into one of the empty seats of the stands. Jason had, for the first time since the game started, been defeated.

"Return," he said. Butterfree disappeared into her Pokeball. Jason turned to Brooklyn. "Congratulations." Brooklyn nodded and Jason walked back into the dressing room. Courtney was satisfied, and done with getting her "vengeance".

Jason wasn't the only person to be knocked out in first round. Derek had badly beaten Trent, and Dawn's Bulbasaur was blasted away by Meta's Magnemite. Bridgette had defeated Ike, the Duncan wannabe, and Jo had somehow managed to not get beaten by Shawn. Out of the twelve contestants that had graduated to the Contest Battle Round, only six were left. Those people were:

Jo

Bridgette

Meta

Derek

And two unimportant people whose battle in the second battle round ended in a tie, therefore eliminating both of them. Bridgette was going first. She, of course, was paired up with Derek and his Sandshrew. While they put up a good fight, severely weakening the Ground-type with Water Gun, Squirtle was defeated with a Rapid Spin. Jo had defeated Meta's particularly weak Magnemite, which put Courtney in a good mood.

"We're ready for the finale of the Pokemon World Circus, Pewter City Contest finale!" Lillian announced. "We have Derek Thompson, from Lavender Town, and Jo from Total Drama! Let's not wait any further, let the battle begin!"

**Winning-Obsessed Athlete Jo vs. Derek Thompson**

"Go Sandshrew!" Sandshrew was a tailed, bipedal pholidote. Its body was mostly covered in a dry, tough hide, which was colored like sand. It had two sharp claws on each foot and had three small but sharp claws on its paws.

**Sandshrew, the Mouse Pokemon. ****To protect itself from attackers, it curls up into a ball. It lives in arid regions with minimal rainfall.**

"It doesn't look like a mouse," Jo commented. Derek glared at her. "Charmander, defeat that thing." Sure, she wanted to lose, but considering Chris had messed up her first attempt at failure, she wasn't going to risk it. "Use Metal Claw!" Charmander ran, but Sandshrew was faster. It dove under the dirt, leaving behind a confused Charmander. It appeared a few seconds later behind Jo's starter.

"Crush Claw," Derek said. This was Sandshrew's special Egg Move. Sandshrew's claws glowed bright blue. It jumped into the air and slammed both glowing hands into Charmander. Not only did the attack do damage, but it lowered the Fire-type's Defense. Charmander stepped back.

"Metal Claw again," Jo ordered, "but this time you have to be faster!" Charmander rushed at Sandshrew, who dove to the side and fired a Poison Sting attack. Charmander tried again, but got a Sand-Attack in the face. On the screen, Jo's health bar went down a quarter of the way.

"This isn't good," Jason said from the stands. "That Sandshrew is really fast. Plus, Derek is having his Charmander use attacks that will cripple Charmander's attacks. Poison Sting can cause the Poison effect, which we know isn't good, Crush Claw lowers Defense, and Sand-Attack lowers accuracy.

"Why does Jo keep falling for the same thing?" Trent asked as Charmander was hit by a flurry of stars. "Can't she use an attack that doesn't involve speed? Ember would not only do damage, but it's also a ranged attack."

"That's a brilliant plan!" Courtney shouted. "Why doesn't she see it?!" Courtney stood up. "JO! USE EMBER!" Jo could hear Courtney, but was a bit more focused on her Charmander failing to use Growl due to Sandshrew burrowing.

"Ma'am, please sit down," a security guard said to Courtney. The ex-CIT grudgingly sat back in her seat.

Jo decided to take Courtney's advice. Charmander was low on health. "Use Ember!" The balls of fire collided with the poisonous barbs, creating a glittery effect. Both Derek and Jo's health went down. Jo was now down to a third of her original health. The clock was now down to the last two minutes. _Thanks a lot Courtney_, Jo thought.

Dawn could feel Jo's frustration. "I fear that if Jo does not win this battle, it will affect all of us dearly."

"That's not fair," Scott whined. "It's bad enough she cheated me out of the Contest, now she's going to make my life miserable? There has to be another way!" Dawn thought for a moment.

"Perhaps if Charmander were able to store enough energy, and then release it all at once, it could damage Sandshrew enough to at least tie."

"All Charmander knows is Scratch, Metal Claw, Growl, and Ember," Brick pointed out. "How could she 'store' any of those attacks?" Dawn smiled as she was suddenly able to perceive the outcome of the battle.

"Oh, I think we should just let our good friend fate take care of this," the others looked at the aura whisperer strangely.

On the battlefield, Charmander was preparing an Ember attack, when Sandshrew burst out of the ground in front of him. Charmander was hit with Fury Cutter, making him swallow the Ember he had been preparing. "NO!" Jo cried.

"Finish this with Crush Claw," Derek said calmly. Sandshrew raised a paw, when a fiery inferno burst from Charmander's mouth. The Mouse Pokemon was thrown off of the Fire-type and hit the ground. A decent portion of Derek's health went down. The clock was down to one minute.

Jo looked at Charmander in shock. "Do that again." Charmander swallowed a big gulp of Ember, and the released. The large fireball flew at a high speed, collided with Sandshrew, and burst into gold fireworks with multi-colored accents. A bigger chunk of health disappeared from Derek's bar. Charmander continued with this super charged Ember. Then, the buzzer went off. Sandshrew fell to the ground, fainted and cooked.

"JO HAS WON!" Lillian screamed. Everyone burst into applause. Derek stormed off the battlefield, Sandshrew in tow. Jo was handed a ribbon. "When you win a Contest, you are usually awarded a ribbon," Lillian explained. "Ribbons are required to move up contest tiers. You'll have to earn four more if you want to enter the Grand Festival. That's the biggest Contest in the world. It starts in a little less than a year." Lillian gave her a flyer. "I hope you'll consider attending."

After the crowd had left, Chris came over to the Kanto Battlers. He was wheeling a cart with two cylindrical cases on it. "Hello Kanto Battlers," he said. "Congratulations Jo for winning, and congratulations Bridgette for getting to the semi-finals. As you may or may not know, I needed to keep you busy while the other teams caught up. As a reward, Bridgette and Jo each get…

…

…

…

…an egg!" Inside the cases was one egg. One case had a pink and cream colored egg, while the other had a grey egg. "Jo, you get this egg." He handed Jo the case with the pink egg. He gave Bridgette the grey egg. "I can't tell you when they'll hatch, or what they'll hatch into, but it'll be great for ratings!" With that, he walked off.

Jo looked at her egg. "I can't believe I got the girly one." She glared enviously at Bridgette. "Where do we go now?" Brick pulled out the map.

"It says we have to go through Mt. Moon to get to Cerulean City," he replied, "I think that's where the next Gym is." They began to walk towards the eastern exit of Pewter City.

"So Jo," Beth asked, "what are you going to call that cool technique you used with Charmander?"

Jo stopped at thought. Finally, she smirked and said, "Solar Flare!"

**The end! Ugh, I hate writing Pokemon Contests. Their so difficult, especially with weak Pokemon. Oh well.**

**If you guys didn't notice, the OCs in the Contest were the ones that you sent in to me back when I did trivia questions. Of course, I can't do that anymore, but I figured that's a thanks for participating. Also, feel free to guess what the eggs will hatch into.**

_**Team Stats**_

_**Jason:**_

**Bulbasaur Lv. 13 (M) Overgrow**

Tackle

Growl

Absorb

Leech Seed

Vine Whip

Sleep Powder

Poison Powder

**Pidgey Lv. 11 (F) Keen Eye**

Tackle

Growl

Sand-Attack

Gust

**Butterfree Lv. 10 (F) Compoundeyes**

Tackle

String Shot

Harden

Confusion

_**Bridgette:**_

**Squirtle Lv. 15 (M) Torrent**

Tackle

Tail Whip

Bubble

Water Gun

**Mystery Egg**

_**Jo:**_

**Charmander Lv. 15 (M) Blaze**

Scratch

Growl

Ember

Metal Claw

**Mystery Egg**

_**Brick:**_

**Squirtle Lv. 15 (F) Torrent**

Tackle

Growl

Bubble

Withdraw

Water Gun

_**Courtney:**_

**Bulbasaur Lv. 12 (M) Overgrow**

Tackle

Growl

Absorb

Leech Seed

Vine Whip

**Pikachu Lv. 11 (M) Static**

Growl

Thundershock

Tail Whip

Thunder Wave

_**Trent:**_

**Charmander Lv. 15 (F) Blaze**

Scratch

Growl

Ember

Metal Claw

_**Dawn:**_

**Bulbasaur Lv. 13 (F) Overgrow**

Tackle

Growl

Absorb

Vine Whip

Sleep Powder

Poison Powder

**Weedle Lv. 6 (M) Shield Dust**

Poison Sting

String Shot

_**Scott:**_

**Charmander Lv. 15 (M) Blaze**

Scratch

Growl

Ember

Metal Claw

**Rattata Lv. 8 (M) Run Away**

Tackle

Tail Whip

Quick Attack

Focus Energy

_**Beth:**_

**Bulbasaur Lv. 13 (M) Overgrow**

Tackle

Growl

Absorb

Leech Seed

Vine Whip

Poison Powder

Sleep Powder


	33. E6 P2: Thanks a Lot Gwen!

**Hey worldwide web,**

**This chapter is going to be much longer than last chapter, due to it not being about Contests whatsoever. It's time to find out what torture the Johto Journeyers will go through!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or Pokemon.**

* * *

The Violet City Gym was a shocking twenty stories tall. It had a nice tile floor, but it was completely empty. The only thing noticeable was a wooden platform that stuck slightly out of the ground. The Johto Journeyers walked onto said platform. Nothing happened.

"Where's the Gym Leader?" Heather asked the guy that stood at the door angrily. "You better not have given us those Fresh Waters as an apology!" The man rolled his eyes.

"The Gym Leader will see you now." He pulled a lever that the contestants had not seen earlier. The platform shook and shot upward, supported by a steel pole. All six teenagers screamed until it stopped. They were now 160 feet in the air. Level with them was another platform. Standing on it was a guy in his twenties. He wore mostly light blue, and his hair was only a few shades darker than his clothing. His serious expression and cold stare made the team anxious.

"You must be the Johto Journeyers." They nodded nervously. He looked at them all, but raised his eyebrows at Anne Maria.

"Whatchu' starin' at?" She stepped forward, nearly knocking Harold off the platform.

"It's nothing," the Gym Leader said quickly. "You just look…so…"

"SO…" Anne Maria looked ready to kill someone.

The man sighed. "You look...ugly. Your makeup makes you look like a clown and your hair…most Gym Leaders, myself included, do strange things with their hair. They dye it flamboyant colors, remove it completely, or style it in odd ways. So if a Gym Leader insults your hair…ouch."

"THAT"S IT!" Anne Maria screeched. "I'm going to battle you!"

"Anne Maria," Heather started, but the Jersey Shore Reject threw a fist. "AH!" She screamed as she fell. The others looked downwards. They were relieved when a large mattress inflated out of a tile, bouncing her back up. A large glass bridge materialized, leading towards bleachers.

"It would probably be best if you only stood on the platform one at a time," He suggested. The five Johto Journeyers took his advice. "All right Anne Maria. I, Falkner, will battle you. If you beat me, you will win the Zephyr Badge."

"It's on!" Anne Maria cried.

_**Jersey Shore Reject Anne Maria vs. Gym Leader Falkner**_

"Go Pidgey!" Owen smiled as the Tiny Bird Pokemon was sent out. So Falkner was a Flying-type Gym Leader. That wasn't so bad.

"Chikorita, give him a taste of our swag!" Chikorita materialized in mid-air. She was ready to fight. Then she looked down and noticed that there was nothing beneath her. She plummeted down all 160 feet. There was a big crash.

"Chikorita is unable to battle!" The man on the ground floor shouted. Anne Maria growled and returned her fainted starter.

"Ledyba, squash him." The Five Star Pokemon popped out of the Pokeball. His wings beat rapidly, keeping him in the air. "Oh yeah, now we can beat 'em!"

Falkner rolled his eyes. "Pidgey, use Tackle!" Pidgey cut across the battlefield at a surprising speed. He slammed into Ledyba. The Bug/Flying-type was thrown back into the platform.

"Yow!" Anne Maria cried. "Ledyba, knock him outta da sky with Supersonic!" Ledyba began vibrating his wings together. The resulting yellow sound waves shout at Pidgey. The attack's low accuracy rate made it miss completely, so Pidgey was safe from Confusion. "Dang it!"

"Tackle again," Falkner said with boredom in his voice. Pidgey came dangerously close to hitting Anne Maria, and knocked Ledyba off of the platform. There was another crash.

"Ledyba is unable to battle, the winner is Falkner!" Anne Maria shook with fury.

"You haven't seen the last of me," she shouted. She turned around and jumped off of the platform. Everyone gasped, but then a mattress cushioned her fall.

"Where are you going?" Heather shouted.

"To train!" Anne Maria replied. She slammed the Gym door shut.

Falkner shrugged. "Okay then, who wants to challenge me next?" Gwen raised her hand.

_**Goth Girl Gwen vs. Gym Leader Falkner**_

Pidgey didn't have to be returned to his Pokeball, so he just sat perched on Falkner's shoulder. "I don't recommend doing what your friend did," the Gym Leader laughed.

Gwen shook her head. "Anne Maria is not my friend." She grabbed a Pokeball. "Let's go Gastly!" The Gas Pokemon materialized in mid-air. She floated grimly around the battlefield. Harold didn't know that Gwen had caught a new Pokemon. He pulled out his notepad and began to write.

Heather looked at him. "What are you doing? Trying to figure out a formula to make Leshawna like?" She laughed at her own joke.

Harold shook his head. "You wouldn't understand."

"Pidgey use Sand-Attack!" Pidgey flapped his wings, releasing a large burst of sand at Gastly.

"Dodge," Gwen countered. Ghastly floated to the side. The sand blew harmlessly past her. "Now use Spite!" Gastly narrowed her eyes as they glowed purple. Pidgey was surrounded by a matching colored haze. The gas disappeared. "Now you shouldn't be able to use Sand-Attack!" To Pidgey's surprise, it could no longer generate any sand to use. Falkner sighed.

"We'll have to use Tackle." Pidgey flew at Gastly, but just passed through him. Lightning was really confused, so Heather explained the concept of Ghost-types and Normal-types. "Well, it appears you've left me powerless. Unfortunately I cannot remove the Spite effect. All I would have to do is switch Pidgey with my other Pokemon. Then when I would send Pidgey back out, he could use Sand-Attack again." Falkner grinned. "But you can't hurt me either." He was right. Gastly's only damaging move was Lick, and that wouldn't affect Pidgey at all.

"Return," Gwen grumbled. "How will I use my other Pokemon? If they stand on the platform, you might hit me."

Falkner grinned again. "Then you better be careful." He reminded Gwen of Chris a lot more than she would have liked."

"Okay then. I choose Zubat!" The Flying/Poison-type flittered around, happy that there wasn't a large amount of light. "Leech Life won't do very much damage, especially since Pidgey can easily dodge it." Suddenly, Gwen got an idea. "Let's mess with their heads a little bit. Come here." Zubat flew over to her. Gwen whispered the plan to her Pokemon. "Now, use Supersonic."

Zubat opened his mouth and emitted sound waves. The only difference was that these were clearly audible. They filled you ears with all sorts of buzzing, ringing, and pounding noises. Every person in the Gym, even the guy on the ground floor, covered their ears. Heather yelled something inaudible. Gwen heard a crackling noise coming form her pocket. Her PokeDex was smoking. She looked over at her teammates. _They short-circuited_, Harold mouth. Pidgey was now flying around in frantic circles. "Make it stop!" Falkner cried. Gwen shook her head. They only had a little bit more to go. Everyone fell to their knees. _Just...a little...further. _Black spots danced around in Gwen's vision. Heather was on the ground in a fetal position, Owen was screaming, and Lightning was convulsing on the spot. _I can't let this go on._

The sound of shattering glass filled the air. The world turned black and the sound of the Supersonic faded. Gwen sat on the platform, breathing heavily. Her plan had worked. The Gym was now pitch black. Zubat finally had the advantage. The only problem was that she couldn't see where her Pokemon was. "Zubat!" She called out. "Anyone?!"

"Gwen?" Heather's voice sounded weak. "What the...hell did you do?!" Gwen flinched at the venom in her voice.

"I broke the lights so that nobody but Zubat could see," Gwen said sheepishly.

"Our PokeDexes don't work," Harold complained. "We can't use the Night-Vision Function."

"I'm sending up some special Night Vision Goggles," the man on the ground-floor shouted. Gwen heard something land on the platform. She groped around for the object and put them on. The world lit up in various shades of green.

"I can see now," she commented. She looked around and saw Harold trying to fix Heather's PokeDex. Gwen saw Zubat sneaking up on Falkner's confused Pidgey.

"Behind you!" Falkner yelled. Pidgey turned around, dazed. Zubat fired a Leech Life into the Tiny Bird Pokemon.

"This will go on forever," Gwen heard Harold say. They'll just see about that.

"Zubat," Gwen said. "Don't just use attacks. I want you to fight with everything you've got!"

This single command started an epic aerial fight. Pidgey could now obey basic commands, but was still recovering from Confusion. Both Pokemon were tackling, biting, clawing, and hitting each other. The air was filled with the sounds of beating wings, and inhuman shrieks.

"They're really fighting," Harold said in awe. "I'll have to write this down later." Heather slapped him.

"Focus on the PokeDex."

"Yes Heather."

Back in the air, Zubat had bitten down on Pidgey's wing. The Flying/Normal-type screeched in pain. "Take it down!" Gwen shouted. Zubat released a small burst of sonic waves. Pidgey blacked out from the close range, and fell. There was crash, and the man on the ground floor shouted that Zubat had won. "YES! Do I get the badge now?"

**Zubat is now level 8. Zubat has learned Astonish.**

**Gastly is now level 6.**

Falkner smirked. "Oh no, I'm not done with you just yet." Gwen's face fell when she saw him reach for a second Pokemon. "This is the powerhouse of my team. Pidgeotto, The wind is finally with us!" The sentence was corny, but effective. The flash of light emitted by the Pokeball allowed Gwen to get a good look at this Pokemon. You could tell that Pidgeotto evolved from Pidgey. It was a large raptor-like bird. While its primary color was brown, its plumage was much more elaborate than its pre-evolution. Pidgeotto's head-crest was much longer than Pidgey's and was a reddish color. The plumage of its tail was also quite colorful, alternating between red and yellow. Other than its ornamental plumage, Pidgeotto's basic coloration was similar to Pidgey, with pinkish-gray feet and black markings around its eyes. Pidgeotto also had powerful-looking talons.

**Pidgeotto, the Bird Pokemon. It has outstanding vision. However high it flies, it is able to distinguish the movements of its prey.**

That didn't sound good, even with the darkness. "Zubat return!" Zubat disappeared in a flash of red light. "Go Cyndaquil!" Everyone's favorite Fire Mouse jumped onto the platform. "Use Ember!" The small flames only lit a portion of the Gym, but were effective in hitting Pidgeotto. Almost immediately, the dual type's wings caught on fire.

Falkner nodded in the dark. "Beginners luck is the only reason that Pidgeotto go Burn on the first hit." Gwen shrugged. "Pidgeotto, use Gust!" A large gust of sparkling wind hit Cyndaquil and Gwen. For a second, they were almost blown off.

"Stay close to the ground," Gwen whispered. "Use Ember again." More fire, and more Burn effect.

"Tackle attack!" There was a screech, the sound of beating wings, and a really ticked off Bird Pokemon flying straight towards Gwen and her starter.

"DUCK!" The Goth Girl yelled as her and her Pokemon hit the ground, avoiding the attack.

Falkner chuckled. "Pidgeotto is actually classified as a pigeon." His smile faded as Pidgeotto took more Burn damage.

"Okay Cyndaquil, put everything you've got into this Ember attack!" Cyndaquil shot pellets of fire rapidly into the air. Pidgeotto was hit squarely in the chest. The Burn damage activated, causing Pidgeotto to plummet. He hit the ground with a thud.

**Cyndaquil is now level 11.**

"Falkner is out of usable Pokemon," the man on the ground floor shouted. "The winner of the Zephyr Badge is Gwen!"

Falkner walked across another glass bridge. He put the badge in Gwen's hand. The Zephyr Badge was shaped like a pair of wings. She put it in her Badge Case.

Heather wasn't happy. "How did you try Cyndaquil all the way up to level 10?"

"It was easy," Gwen said. "I had him fight Exeggcute a few times before we left the Pokemon Center. Don't be mad that I thought of it before you."

"Who's going to battle me next?" Falkner asked.

"ME!" Heather yelled. "I have to prove that I'm just as good as Gwen.

* * *

**Route 32**

Anne Maria had forced herself not to cry as she exited the Gym. It wasn't her fault that her Pokemon couldn't fly. _I'll show them. I can become stronger. _Anne Maria decided to search for Pokemon in places her team had not yet gone. On Route 36, there was a funny tree blocking the way. The Ruins of Alph seemed to mysterious to explore by herself, so that left Route 32.

The route itself was pretty big, going far south. Anne Maria was satisfied with the large patch of grass at the entrance of the route. It had the usual Pidgey and Rattata, but also a weird plant Pokemon called Bellsprout. The Jersey Shore Reject didn't think a plant would do very good against Flying-types, and it didn't have very good hair.

Then Anne Maria found a Pokemon called Mareep. Mareep was a Pokémon with fluffy cream wool covering its entire body, as well as a curly tuft of wool in the middle of its head. Its head was blue, and it had black eyes with white pupils. Its four feet were blue and had two digits on each foot, and it appeared to be on tiptoes at all times. Its horns and tail had a yellow and black striped pattern. Mareep had an orange sphere at the end of its tail, which flashed like a small light bulb.

**Mareep, the Wool Pokemon. If static electricity builds in its body, its fleece doubles in volume. Touching it will shock you.**

"Nice poof," Anne Maria said, nodding at the hair on its head. "You seem pretty cool, so I'll add ya to ma team!"

**_Jersey Shore Reject Anne Maria vs. Wild Mareep_**

"Lets go Ledyba!" The newly level 10 Flying/Bug materialized. Mareep looked uninterested at the oversized ladybug. "Hey, stop ignoring me. Use Comet Punch!" Ledyba was ready to use his newly learned move. Two of his fists glowed pure white. Ledyba flew at Mareep, striking it twice.

The Electric-type was now upset that she had been hit. But the grass on the ground was so good, that she didn't feel like fighting very much. Her fur began to crackle with static electricity. With a soft "Bah!" she released the small amount of static. Ledyba tensed up as the attack hit. He didn't feel pain, just a sort of paralysis. The attack was Thunder Wave.

"Let's use Comet Punch again!" Ledyba used the attack again, only much slower. This time he was able hit her three times, but the attack was not enough.

Mareep was now seriously ticked off. Why wouldn't this annoying girl leave her alone? Mareep turned to Anne Maria and Ledyba. "Mareep," she said. The Wool Pokemon ran at Ledyba, pushing him back.

"Okay Ledyba, let's use Tackle!" Ledyba tried to fly forward, but Paralysis prevented him from moving. "Dang it! Okay, what can I use to get rid of that stupid status ailment thingy." She rummaged through her bag, looking through the various pockets. "Nope, those are Pokeballs. I don't need that weird disc. Ooh, money!" Anne Maria tossed a Potion onto the grass. "All I have left is this hairspray."

Unknown to Anne Maria, the "hairspray" was actual a Parlyz Heal. "Oh well," she said sadly. "At least you can have good hair." She spread Ledyba. The Five-Star Pokemon instantly began to move. "Hey, that worked!" She looked at the bottom of the empty bottle. "Oh, so this isn't hairspray, its Parlyz Heal!"

Mareep wasn't happy to see that Ledyba had now recovered. Lucky for her, she was a special Mareep. This Mareep use to belong to a farm that sold the wool of Mareep and the evolution of Mareep. Then the farm was sold and the Mareep released into the wild. Most of the Mareep there had been taught Electric-type TM moves to enhance the quality of their wool. Mareep had been given TM57 which contained Charge Beam.

Blue electricity flowed surged through the Electric-type's body. A large ball of the blue power appeared on the orb of her tail. Anne Maria took a step back. Mareep's tail was now positioned like a scorpion that was ready to strike. The tail lunged forward, releasing blue lightning at Ledyba.

"LEDYBA!" Anne Maria's Pokemon cried. The attack was super-effective and threw the Bug/Flying-type back.

"Oh no," Anne Maria said. "Return Ledyba." Her Pokemon disappeared inside its Pokeball. "That's it! You messed with the wrong girl. Chikorita go!" Chikorita was at level 11 and could resist the Electric-type attack. "Use Razor Leaf!" Four leaves hit Mareep, severing strands of wool from her body. The Wool Pokemon also took her hair seriously.

"MAREEP!" Her tail darted forward several times, releasing small bursts of Charge Beam. Her Special Attack had been raised, negating the typing disadvantage. Chikorita dodged a few blasts, but was unable to avoid the last three. The good news was that the attack did not paralyze her.

"Sheesh, it's just hair." Stupid hypocrites. "Hey!" You shouldn't be breaking the fourth wall like that. "Don't you tell me what to do." I'm the author, I can make you do whatever I want. Suddenly, Anne Maria began to do the Macarena. See my point? "Fine, I'll get back to the battle." That's better.

"Use Poison Powder!" The violet mist surround Mareep, causing her to cough horribly. "Now let's see why that one attack didn't hurt Chikorita very much." Anne Maria checked her PokeDex.

**Zap Cannon is an Electric-type attack. Chikorita is a Grass-type Pokemon. Grass-types can resist Electric-type attacks.**

"What else can Electric-type attacks do?"

**Electric-type attacks are super effective against Flying and Water-type Pokemon.**

Falkner was a Flying-type Gym Leader. Heather had two Water-type Pokemon. "I think that this will be the start of a beautiful partnership. Pokeball go!" The Pokeball bounced off of Mareep's head and opened up. She disappeared inside.

Shake

Shake

Shake

Click!

"Ha ha!" Anne Maria said happily, clipping the Pokeball to her belt. She had to get back to her team. She had to defeat Falkner.

* * *

"Use Synthesis," Heather ordered. Hoppip glowed yellow and green. Pidgeotto rushed at the only light that was in the Gym. The power was still out, but that was okay. "Return." Hoppip was recalled as Pidgeotto blindly hit the platform. "Go Dunsparce!" Pidgeotto used Gust on the Land Snake Pokemon. "Fight through it with Rage!" Dunsparce propelled himself through the air, striking Pidgeotto in the chest. They both fell, Heather's Pokemon landing on top of Falkner's.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle. The winner is Heather!" Falkner grudgingly handed over the second Zephyr Badge.

"Who's ne-"

"ME!" A familiar voice shouted. Anne Maria burst through the doors. "Whoa, why is it so dark in here?"

"Sorry," Gwen called.

"Whateva, I'm done training. I challenge you Falkner!" Anne Maria jumped onto the mattress, sending her up to the battle. "Let's battle!"

_**Rematch: Jersey Shore Reject Anne Maria vs. Gym Leader Falkner**_

"Pidgey go!"

"Mareep go!" The Johto Journeyers looked at the Wool Pokemon in awe. Falkner just looked annoyed.

"Trainers always think you can clip a Flying-type's wings with a jolt of Electricity. But I'll show you. Pidgey, use Tackle!" Pidgey flew at the platform.

"Use Thunder Wave." It was no use to reveal the strongest attack right away. The small burst of static hit Pidgey. The attack paralyzed him, and allowed Mareep to stay on the platform.

"Sand-Attack." The darkness made it difficult for Pidgey to locate Mareep, so the attack missed.

Anne Maria had an advantage. Mareep could use the sphere at the end of her tail as a flash light. "All right, it's time for Charge Beam!"

"CHARGE BEAM?!" Harold and Falkner said in unison. The Gym was momentarily illuminated, causing the goggles to show bright green. The beam of electricity not only hit Pidgey, but it also raised Mareep's Special Attack and slammed the Flying/Normal-type into a wall. Everyone could see that Pidgey had fainted.

**Mareep is now level 8. Mareep has learned ThunderShock.**

"Oh yeah," Anne Maria cheered. "We won!" She was clearly surprised when Falkner sent out Pidgeotto. "Another one? That ain't fair!" Falkner ignored her.

"Use Tackle." Pidgeotto swooped down on Anne Maria, nearly knocking Mareep off the platform.

"This isn't over yet," she threatened. "Let's hit it with ThunderShock." More blue electricity, only a smaller quantity, was released from Mareep's fur. It hit Pidgeotto spot on. "Yeah! We're going to win this no problem!"

Falkner shook his head. "Oh Pidgeotto, Roost." Six silver feathers began to rotate around Pidgeotto. They flashed with a bright light before disappearing. To the Johto Journeyer's surprise, Pidgeotto seemed to have recovered. "Roost heals a Pokemon that uses it. It also turns a Flying-type into a Normal-type for a short amount of time." That short amount of time was up. Pidgeotto was once again a Flying-type.

"Let's finish him off with Charge Beam." Mareep's tail darted forward like a scorpion. Small bursts of blue electricity shot at Pidgeotto. The Bird Pokemon tried to dodge them, but the sheer number of blasts was enough to overpower him. He fell to the ground with a loud smash.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle, the winner is Anne Maria and Mareep!"

**Mareep is now level 9.**

"WOO-HOO!" Anne Maria cried. "I knew I'd beat ya!"

Falkner muttered something that the others couldn't hear. He threw the Zephyr Badge to Anne Maria. "If it hadn't been for your freaky Mareep, then I would have defeated you. So you shouldn't think much of your victory."

The rest of the battles went by. Owen had a long aerial dogfight with his Pidgey, Harold tried to level up his Caterpie, and Lightning made a spider web trap with his Spinarak. They had all won a Gym Badge, and they decided to celebrate at the Pokemon Center.

* * *

**Violet City Pokemon Center**

Anne Maria listened as Nurse Joy explained the reason her Mareep knew Charge Beam. She was happy to have such a strong Pokemon.

"Uh...Anne Maria," Heather said, interrupting Anne Maria's thoughts. "Why is your hair glowing?

* * *

**Everyone's probably think...huh? So am I to be honest. I rushed this chapter, and that's my bad. Oh well, there's always next chapter.**

_**Team Stats**_

_**Heather:**_

**Totodile Lv. 11 (M) Torrent**

Scratch

Leer

Water Gun

Rage

**Dunsparce * Lv. 10 (M) Serene Grace**

Rage

Defense Curl

Rollout

Spite

Pursuit

**Magikarp Lv. 10 (F) Swift Swim**

Splash

**Gastly Lv. 4 (M) Levitate**

Hypnosis

Lick

**Hoppip Lv. 10 (F) Leaf Guard**

Splash

Synthesis

Tail Whip

Tackle

_**Gwen:**_

**Cyndaquil Lv. 11 (M) Blaze**

Tackle

Growl

Smokescreen

Ember

**Zubat Lv. 8 (M) Inner Focus**

Leech Life

Supersonic

Astonish

**Exeggcute Lv. 8 (M) Chlorophyll**

Barrage

Uproar

Hypnosis

**Ghastly Lv. 6 (F) Levitate**

Hypnosis

Lick

Spite

_**Harold:**_

**Totodile Lv. 8 (M) Torrent**

Scratch

Leer

Water Gun

Rage

**Caterpie Lv. 6 (M) Shield Dust**

Tackle

String Shot

_**Anne Maria:**_

**Chikorita Lv. 11 (F) Overgrow**

Tackle

Growl

Razor Leaf

Poison Powder

**Ledyba * Lv. 10 (M) Early Bird**

Tackle

Supersonic

Comet Punch

**Mareep Lv. 8 (F) Static**

Tackle

Growl

Thunder Wave

ThunderShock

Charge Beam

**Lightning:**

**Cyndaquil Lv. 11 (M) Blaze**

Tackle

Growl

Smokescreen

Ember

**Spinarak Lv. 10 (M) Swarm**

String Shot

Poison Sting

Scary Face

Constrict

**Owen:**

**Chikorita Lv. 10 (F) Overgrow**

Tackle

Growl

Razor Leaf

Poison Powder

**Pidgey Lv. 10 (M) Tangled Feet**

Tackle

Sand-Attack

Gust

**Bellsprout Lv. 7 (M) Chlorophyll**

Vine Whip

Growth


End file.
